Hear No Evil, See No Evil
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: "Elphaba? Elphaba! ELPHABA!" As a baby, Elphaba was thrust into total darkness and silence. Growing up blind and deaf, she struggles to be independent, but is over-protected by her father and Nanny. Will she ever find her way? Fiyeraba AU. Cowritten with ExoticPeachBlossom. Tied 1st place winner 'Best Overall Fic' in 2014 Greg Awards. NOW POSTED oneshot sequel "At Long Long Last"
1. Darkness and Silence by Fae'sFlower

**Yes, it's another one of 'those' stories. If you've read 'Tell Me You Love Me' / 'Life After', 'The Wizard's Daughter', 'Seeing the Light'/ 'Silver and Gold' and 'Vinkun Princess' (all by ME), you know what I mean by 'those' stories.**

* * *

Melena sat in the parlor, cradling her two month-old daughter, Elphaba, in her arms. She loved her baby with all her heart. But she just couldn't imagine how she ended up green. Out of all the things, she had green skin. Why did she have green skin? That was a question Melena feared would never be answered.

Frex, her husband, stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching Melena with Elphaba. He was very distant with Elphaba. It's not that he didn't love her. He felt that she was green because of a sin he committed. He felt that it was his fault. He felt that he would hurt her.

"Melena," he whispered, stepping into the room.

Melena looked up and smiled at her husband. "Hi, Frex."

"How are you?"

"We're fine," Melena said, smiling down at sleeping Elphaba.

Frex nodded as he looked down at his feet.

"Frex?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ashamed of Elphaba?"

Frex looked up. "N-No. Of course not."

Melena narrowed her eyes, not believing him.

"It's just… she's green," Frex said uncomfortably.

"Yeah. And?"

"I just want to figure out why she's green."

"I don't know, Frex. I want to know as much as you do, but I just don't know."

Frex's gaze returned to his feet.

"I'm going to put Elphaba to bed now," Melena announced as she stood up and walked up the stairs to the nursery. When she turned the corner, she almost ran into her nanny.

"Melena, where are you rushing to?" Nanny asked, stopping herself from running into Melena.

"Sorry. I'm just putting Elphaba to bed."

The sixty year-old woman stepped out of the way and Melena walked past her to the nursery. She opened the door and slipped in, headed straight for Elphaba's crib. Once Melena laid Elphaba down, Elphaba's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hi sweetie," Melena cooed, smiling down at her baby. Melena frowned when Elphaba didn't turn towards her.

"Elphaba?" Melena asked, waving her hand in front of the infant's face. Elphaba didn't blink her eyes.

"Elphaba? Elphaba! ELPHABA!" Melena shouted at the top of her lungs. No response. "Frex! Nanny!"

Frex and Nanny ran into the room, hearing Melena screaming. "Melena, what's wrong?" Frex asked, gasping for air.

"It's Elphaba. She can't see! I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she didn't blink. She can't hear, either!" Melena screamed, falling to her knees.

Frex and Nanny ran towards her. Frex knelt beside Melena and Nanny picked up Elphaba.

"Shh," Frex whispered, trying to comfort his wife.

"I can't find anything wrong with her that could have caused this," Nanny said, rocking the baby in her arms. "She could have been born like this and we just didn't notice it."

"W-What are we going to do? How will we communicate with her?" Melena sobbed.

"There's a way," Nanny whispered. "I will teach it to both of you, and teach it to Elphaba when she's older."

"Everything will be alright, Melena," Frex said, wiping a tear from her face and kissing her forehead. "I promise."

* * *

Everything turned out to be alright, considering the circumstances. One year and four months later, the Thropps welcomed another child, a beautiful daughter who they named Nessarose, to the family. She was a beautiful baby. Her beautiful peach skin shone in the moonlight and little ringlets of brown hair covered the top of her head.

Two years later, when Elphaba was four, Nanny began to teach her how to communicate with those around her. She would spell into her hand using the sign language alphabet. She would spell into Elphaba's hand first, and have Elphaba repeat it to her. Though hesitant and shy, Elphaba was a very fast learner. She learned the alphabet very quickly and was very eager to learn more about the world around her.

One day, Frex was sitting in the parlor, reading the newspaper. Elphaba walked in, groping towards him. Frex look up and saw his eldest daughter approaching him.

"Hello, little frog," Frex smiled, using the special pet name he gave her.

Elphaba found her father's arm and climbed onto the couch next to him.

"What are you up to?" Frex asked playfully, putting his paper aside.

Elphaba climbed into her father's lap. Frex stiffened, but tried to quickly play it off. Elphaba frowned, feeling her father stiffen. Why did her father stiffen like that?

Frex noticed how upset Elphaba looked and quickly gathered her into a hug. Kissing her forehead, he slowly rocked her in his arms. Elphaba moaned softly, tearing Frex's already-broken heart apart even more. He sighed as he absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

"It's okay," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Frex?" Melena asked, standing in the doorway. She had just put two year-old Nessa down for her nap.

Frex turned his head and smiled at his wife. "Hello."

"Is everything alright?"

Frex nodded. "Everything's fine."

Melena nodded and smiled at Elphaba. "How is she?"

Frex rubbed small circles on Elphaba's back. "She's fine."

Elphaba gently squirmed out of her father's arms. Letting go, Frex watched as Elphaba felt her way to the table. Stopping, her little hands searched the table top for something. Finding what she was searching for, one of Nessa's picture books, she made her way back to her father.

"What is it?" Frex asked.

Elphaba reached for her father's hand. Grasping it, she pushed the book into his hands and tugged at his arm.

A single tear slid down Frex's cheek. Quickly wiping it away, he looked at Elphaba, who moaned quietly as she continued to pull Frex's arm.

"What does she want?" Melena asked.

"She… she wants me to read to her," Frex answered, not taking his eyes off Elphaba.

Elphaba moaned, louder this time, and impatiently tapped his leg.

"Read to her," Melena said, giving Elphaba a look of pity.

"Melena, she can't…" Frex couldn't even finish his sentence without tears threatening to flow from his eyes.

"I know, but still…"

"Okay," Frex agreed. He turned his attention back to Elphaba and took her hand.

Elphaba smiled as her father lifted her into his arms. Melena watched as her husband and daughter walked up the stairs together.

Frex walked into Elphaba's room and sat down on her bed. Settling her into his lap, he opened the book and began to read.

"Once upon a time…"

Elphaba smiled as she felt the vibrations from her father's voice. Taking a deep breath, she snuggled closer to him and sighed. Feeling her eyelids growing heavier, she allowed sleep to come and cover her.

Frex finished the book and looked down at his sleeping daughter. Chuckling to himself, he lifted her into his arms and tucked her into bed.

"Fresh dreams, Fabala," he whispered, kissing her forehead and sitting in the chair next to her bed.

* * *

"Elphaba!" Melena called, running through the house, looking for her daughter.

"Melena, what is it?" Nanny asked, putting her needlepointing down.

"Nanny, thank Oz! Have you seen Elphaba?"

"No. Why?"

"She refuses to eat her dinner."

Nanny shook her head. She turned around to say something else to Melena when a flash of green caught her attention. Turning, she saw Elphaba trying to hide under the table. Chuckling, she stood up and walked toward her.

"There you are, little frog," she cooed, lifting Elphaba into her arms.

Elphaba frowned, upset that someone figured out her hiding place.

"What were you doing under the table?" Nanny asked.

Elphaba grunted and pushed away from Nanny.

"Nah-ah," Nanny said gently, hugging Elphaba closer. "Are you going to sit at the table like a good girl?"

Elphaba moaned and continued to push away from Nanny. Nanny walked back to the kitchen table and sat Elphaba down in a chair. Elphaba scowled, but stopped protesting. Nanny lifted Elphaba's little green hand and placed it on her fork. She knew Elphaba knew how to use her utensils properly because she taught her herself.

"Are you going to eat like a good little girl?" Nanny asked gently.

Elphaba's fingers explored her plate. Stopping, she jumped out of her seat and ran away.

"Little frog!" Nanny called, hurrying after the young child. She found her in Frex's arms, crying.

"What happened?" Frex asked, rocking Elphaba in his arms.

"It appears our little Fabala refuses to eat," Nanny answered.

Frex looked at Elphaba, who had stopped crying. "Fabala," he whispered. "Why won't you eat?"

"Elphaba will eat, she just won't eat her meat."

"Why not?"

Elphaba slowly lifted her hand to her father's face, touching his lips. She felt them move up and down as he talked to Nanny. Placing her fingers on her own lips, she started to mimic him. Frex noticed this and sighed.

"She wants to talk," he muttered.

"She's a very bright child," Nanny said.

"Things will get better," Frex promised his daughter, gently pulling away to look at her. "I promise."

* * *

**This idea was sitting in my head for a while until I decided to make a story out of it. It's basically a little bit of the Helen Keller story (GREAT STORY! SO MOVING AND INSPIRATIONAL!) minus the drama, plus Nia elements and ****_Wicked_****. I had to learn sign language for my church's dance group, so I know the entire sign language alphabet. Nessa can walk in this story.**

**A note from Megan (Most of you know her as 'Nia's friend' via reviews): And you should all totes check out the Pomeranian Puffball because it is honest-to-goodness the cutest and ditsiest looking dog ever. So, yeah.**

**So… Megan says 'Hi' and depending on the amount of reviews, I'll write another chapter.**


	2. Give Me Some Space by EPB

**Wow! I'm so glad people love this story. ExoticPeachBlossom wrote this chapter. We're alternating writing chapter. Next week, I'll write the chapter. Updates will be on Fridays.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I know, I know. Me and my stories where something horrible happens to Elphaba...**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: She was born blind and deaf, but Melena and Frex didn't notice until she was two months old.**

**NellytheActress: No! Absolutely not!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I'm having writer's block on 'Adventures in Parenting', so it might be a while. Sorry!**

* * *

The official carriage to the Governor of Munchkinland pulled up to the cast iron gates of Shiz University. The driver, a short, pudgy Munchkin, hopped down from the seat, and, dusting off his garbs, stepped towards the door. Reaching for it, his small, pudgy hand curled around the handle and just as he was about to pull the door open and announce their journey's end, the door suddenly flung open, knocking him back.

Elphaba, now nineteen, bounced out of the carriage, a wide smile on her face as her feet touched the ground. Giggling, she slowly walked forward towards the gate, groping in her world of darkness.

"Fabala!" came a scolding voice.

Frex stepped out of the carriage, his dark eyes all but glare at his eldest daughter. Straightening his robes, he stepped up beside her and, grasping her arm, turned her towards him. Taking her hand, he signed into her palm, and with each motion he made, the more Elphaba's frown deepened.

Grunting, Elphaba wrenched her hand free from her father's and, pressing both hands against his shoulders, pushed him away from her.

"Fabala," Frex sighed.

"Give her space, Father," came a soft voice.

Turning, Frex's face relaxed as he watched his youngest, Nessarose, step out of the carriage. A wide smile was painted on her soft, pale pink lips as she stepped next to her father.

"Nessa," Frex sighed.

"You know Fabala. She hates to be babied." Giggling, Nessa turned her attention towards her sister, wandering towards the gate, one hand swaying back and forth, the other clenched tight against her side.

"Yes, I know," Frex replied solemnly.

"Now, away with that!" a grave voice called.

Frex barely had a chance to respond before a heavy suitcase was shoved hard against his chest, knocking the wind from his gut. Coughing, he turned and glared back at Nanny, who stood beside Nessa, admiring the buildings and completely ignoring Frex's glare.

"Was that really necessary?" Frex grumbled, regaining his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Nanny asked, confused.

"You heard me."

"Frex!" Nanny scolded. "How many times have I told you to stop mumbling under your breath? It's rude and un-becoming of a gentleman of your stature."

"And slamming a suitcase in my gut is?" Frex asked incredulously.

"Will you two stop!?" Nessa cried. "Oz… I swear you two act like squabbling children more than adults."

"She was mainly referring to you," Nanny smirked as she leaned forward towards Frex.

"She meant the _both _of us," Frex muttered.

Growling, Nessa angrily nudged her father in the gut. Sighing, she turned towards the gate, and her eyes widened. "Has… does anyone know where Fabala went?"

"You think I'm thick, Nessa?" Frex asked, taking another suitcase from the carriage.

"Or blind," Nanny quipped beneath her breath.

"Silence you!" Frex growled. "Your sister is right there by the gate!" He pointed to the gate as he glared back at his youngest daughter and Nanny.

"Father, look," Nessa said, looking at the gate.

Sighing, Frex turned and his eyes widened, for not only was Elphaba not standing where he expected her to be, but the gate was open, and his little frog was missing.

"She was where again?" Nanny asked pointedly.

"Quiet you!" Frex snapped.

Blindly, Elphaba's slender fingers trailed the bars to the cast iron gate. They bumped into the lock and, with a quick onceover, she tugged at it, unlocking it.

A click and the gate swung open. A rusty creak echoed against the breeze as the gate's rusted hinges groaned its protests. Giggling at her accomplishment, Elphaba swiftly stumbled her way through the gate. Slowly, her hands rose as she disappeared inside.

Annoyed, Prince Fiyero Tigulaar rolled his eyes and sighed. He had been standing beneath the shade of the Juniper trees, listening to the same boorish conversations he had endured from years past. A giggle of snorts and Fiyero rolled his eyes to the right and settle on the petite blonde standing provocatively close, one slender arm wrapped possessively around his arm, the other resting placid against his chest.

Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands yammered on, spinning her tales of woe, regarding the boorish summer spent with her parents and the countless "parties" she had been force to attend.

She was beautiful in her own right, golden hair with a gentle curl, soft cerulean eyes that sparkled like crystal glass in the sunlight, skin soft as silk and a petite figure. She was a model, an effigy to woman who wished to be her, and to men who wanted to be with her. And although Fiyero liked her a lot, he did not love her, and that alone became a never-ending battle with the blonde who still fool-heartedly believed the Prince was hers.

A snort and Galinda dissolves into a fit of giggles. Sighing, Fiyero turned away. Lazily, his eyes drifted across the scenery of Shiz when a flash of green caught his attention. Stiffening, his gaze shifted back towards the large, stone white fountain placed at the center of the campus and for a moment, he had forgotten how to breathe. For a woman stood there, tall and regal. "Who… who is that?" he muttered.

Stunned, Galinda turned her attention towards Fiyero and frowned. "Fifi, what are you talking about, dearest?"

Avaric, Millie, ShenShen and Pfannee, who had started their own conversations, stilled and shifted their gazes towards the dancing-through-life Prince, standing tall and rigid.

"That girl," Fiyero breathed. "Who is she?"

Scrunching up her face in confusion, Galinda's eyes followed Fiyero's and immediately, she stiffened at the sight of the green girl, standing tall and regal by the fountain. Her long, ebony hair billowed softly around her, accentuating her soft, elegant features. "The green bean?" she sneered, not liking the way her _boyfriend_ was staring at the freak with two legs.

"She's beautiful," Fiyero moaned, ignoring Galinda's non-subtle jab.

"Sure," Avaric snickered. "If you're into vegetables."

Ignoring Avaric, Fiyero awkwardly stepped away, leaving Galinda and the others perplexed.

"Fifi!" Galinda called. Hanging back, she watched as Fiyero stepped up next to the strange girl.

A goofy expression crossed the prince's face as he neared her and his eyes took on a dreamy look, seeing her stand before him, her eyes closed, a soft smile painted on her soft, supple lips.

A light breeze swept past her, tangling in her long, raven locks. A few were picked up by the breeze and billowed majestically behind her. A couple rippled like silk across her face, dancing gracefully against her soft, emerald skin. A soft moan slipped past Elphaba's lips, feeling the eastern breeze caress her skin, and for a moment, she dared to believe that she was defying gravity.

Stilling, Fiyero's hand rose. Fisting lightly against his lips, he coughed softly.

"You lost track of her!" Frex screamed. Angrily, he slammed his fisted hands against his sides as he glared back at Nanny.

"Me?" Nanny asked incredulously. "Since when is it my job to keep an eye on _your _daughter?"

"You've been taking care of her since the day she was born! You're supposed to watch over her!" Frex snarled.

Sighing, Nessa angrily tapped her foot against the pavement and, crossing her arms, rolled her eyes. Inwardly, she prayed that none of the students had heard this commotion; for this wasn't the kind of "first impression" she wanted others here on campus to see. "Can you two _please _get off your high horses? Stuff your egos now so we can go and look for Fabala! Before she gets hurt!" she begged.

"She's right," Frex sighed. Turning, his eyes scan the surrounding campus. "Nanny, you go the west. I'll take east. Nessa, you go south."

"South?" Nessa frowned. Oz, she never was good at compass directions.

"Go to the left, dear," Nanny said.

"Oh. Okay."

"First one to find Fabala, bring her back to the carriage. We'll meet up in a half an hour," Frex said.

Nodding, Nanny, and Nessa took off in separate directions.

Sighing, Frex casted his eyes towards the horizon. "Please let her be alright," he prayed before taking off.

Fiyero frowned at the strange girl's lack of response. Sighing, he tried again, coughing into his hand a little louder than the last time. Still, the response was the same. Shrugging it off, he reached for her arm.

Feeling a hand brush against her arm, Elphaba stiffened and her eyes flew open. In a flash, she whirled in the direction of her sudden intrusion.

Startled, Fiyero jumped back. "Whoa! Quick reflexes!" he laughed.

Frowning, Elphaba stood stiff and her eyes narrowed as she waited for whoever dared to bother her to reveal themself.

"Ah…" Nervously, Fiyero took a step closer. Coughing, his hand rose and cupped the back of his head as his other extended out towards Elphaba. "Fiyero Tigulaar."

Stiffening, Elphaba's hand slowly rose. Blindly, her fingers reached out and bumped against Fiyero's. Grasping tightly onto his hand, she began to explore the stranger standing before her.

Fiyero stilled and his eyes widened, watching the strange green girl's fingers lightly drift over his hand. A soft giggle and her fingers rose and playfully bumped against his knuckles and encircled his wrist. He shivered, feeling the tips of her fingers lightly trace his wrist, his eyes fluttering closed and his heart thundering loud in his chest. "You're not shy at all," he laughed. "Are you?"

Stepping closer, Elphaba's fingers moved slowly up his arm and over his shoulder.

"Hey…" Fiyero started, but was silenced, feeling her hands trail up his neck and over his face.

A soft smile pulled at the edges of Elphaba's soft lips as her fingers trailed over Fiyero's eyes, across his nose and across his cheek. Stepping closer, her other hand rose and gently padded against Fiyero's lips.

"Hi," Fiyero smiled.

Frowning, Elphaba's hand lowered and pressed against her mouth. Mindlessly, her lips moved, trying to mimic the movements made by the stranger standing before her.

"Can't you talk?" Fiyero asked, noticing her actions.

Stepping closer, Elphaba's lifted her hand to Fiyero's lips once more and pressed her other hand against her lips. Turning to the side, she moved her lips again, trying to mimic his movements once more.

"You can't talk, can you?" Fiyero whispered.

Slowly, Elphaba turned her head towards Fiyero and he gasped, for her eyes, though beautiful, were dead. No light shimmered within them, only emptiness. "You're blind," he whispered. He was about to touch her, when a voice stopped him.

"Fabala!"

Stiffening, Fiyero jerked away, his eyes widening at the sight of an elderly woman marching towards him. Death glimmered in her eyes and, for a moment, the young prince feared for his life.

"There you are, you little frog!" Reaching her, Nanny angrily grabbed a hold of Elphaba's wrist and spun her around.

Moaning, Elphaba thrashed in Nanny's arms, trying to get away from her.

"Be still, you! Do you have any idea how worried your father and I were?" the old woman cried.

"Err… excuse me, but… " Fiyero started.

Angrily, Nanny snapped her head up and glared at Fiyero. Spinning Elphaba behind her, she stepped up closer to the prince. "And _you!_" Angrily, she jabbed a finger into Fiyero's chest. "Just what in Oz did you think you were doing? Touching little frog like that! Why, you're lucky her father wasn't here to see this!"

Frowning, Fiyero's eyes drifted towards Elphaba, thrashing against Nanny's hold. Small whimpers slipped past her lips as she angrily batted at the elderly woman's hands. "Err… I'm sorry," he replied, stunned.

"You should be," Nanny snorted. Spinning around, she roughly led Elphaba away. "Come, little frog."

Frozen, Fiyero watched as Nanny dragged Elphaba away.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #1:**

**The mantis shrimp is a beautiful creature that has a rainbow colored visage, is small, strong and majestic, and truly a sign from nature that awesomeness doesn't depend on size. It also shoots boiling water from its claws. Okay, Okay, not quite the thing you'd expect from this adorable kingly creature, but it is SO COOL.**

**It smacks its claws together really fast, with a lot of force, and this puts a lot of pressure on the water around it, making it move faster, pick up energy and heat, and generally creating a storm of super-heated water-spray right into the face (or around the area of) its target, effectively dropping it out for the count.**

**To sum it up, it basically punches the water with its little death pincers, at the speed of a bullet, creating shock waves/sound waves, and heats up the water TOTALLY DESTROYING ITS OPPONENT. As you can obviously tell, I like this little sucker.**

**So there is some badass tiny shrimp with a glorious exoskeleton made of beautiful colors of the rainbow that roasts it's pray with boiling hot water it shoots from (around) its claws. I may not be a good judge of character, but this is one awesome shrimp.**

**Basically, never mess with the Mantis Shrimp. It favors dismemberment.**

**-Mandibles and Cookies,**

**That person who occasionally likes to take over Nia's computer and if you don't know me by now I am apparently her "imaginary friend with an obsession of Dragons and deadly creatures that look cute or are just deadly and hats". Long title, I know, basically I steal Nia's computer sometimes, help her (only occasionally plan her stories sometimes) and you can all call me Mags.**


	3. I'm Not Rooming With Her by Fae'sFlower

**Bookworm0485: Thank you for telling me. I changed it. :-)**

**Elphabalover101: Complicated Fiyeraba alert!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Very suffocating. Elphaba hates being babied. I would too if I were her.**

**ExoticPeachBlossom wrote the beginning part about Frex in the carriage, but decided not to use it in the second chapter. So… it's in this one.**

* * *

Frex and Nessa waited by the carriage, hoping Nanny had better luck finding Elphaba then they did.

"I hope she's alright," Frex whispered.

"Father, like I said before, you need to give Elphaba some space," Nessa sighed. "I'm sure she's perfectly– Nanny found her!"

Frex looked up and sure enough, saw Nanny pulling Elphaba behind her. "Fabala!" he exclaimed, running to meet them. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, thanking the Unnamed God she was alright.

Elphaba's hands hung limp at her sides, but she didn't protest the hug.

"Where was she?" Frex asked, turning to Nanny.

"I found her by the fountain with some… boy," Nanny answered.

"He didn't do anything to her, did he?" Frex asked, gripping Elphaba's hands.

"Father, what could he have done? Fabala wasn't gone for that long," Nessa sighed.

Sighing, Frex turned back to Elphaba and grasped her hand. '_Fabala_, _you need to be more careful.'_

Elphaba frowned. _'Father, I don't need you, Nanny, or Nessa overprotecting me. I'm not a child anymore.'_

_'__Nevertheless, the world is a dangerous place and I don't want you to get hurt.'_

Elphaba grunted and violently tore her hands away from her father. Nessa stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Elphaba's shoulder. The green girl relaxed, feeling the comforting touch of her sister.

"You have your mother's touch," Nanny smiled.

Nessa smiled back, glad that she could help. "Father, do you have to leave soon?"

Frex looked at his watch. Frowning, he looked back up at Nessa. "I have to leave now."

Nessa walked up Frex and hugged him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Nessie," Frex said, kissing her forehead.

After their embrace, Frex walked over to Elphaba and gently took her hand. '_I have to leave now, Fabala.'_

Elphaba quickly hugged her father, as if begging him not to go.

Kissing her forehead, Frex climbed back into the carriage and it drove off. Elphaba made to go after him, but Nessa gently pulled her back. She tenderly took her sister's hand and signed into her palm. '_Let's go get our room assignments.'_

Deciding not to protest any farther, Elphaba nodded and allowed Nessa to lead her away. Nessa led Elphaba over to where the headmistress, who had the resemblance of a fish, was calling out names.

"Now, these girls are in the Pink Dormitories in Crage Hall," the headmistress, Madame Morrible called, adjusting her glasses to see the roll. "Miss Millie, Miss ShenShen, Miss Pfannee, Miss Nessarose and Miss Elphaba."

Nessa slowly pulled Elphaba towards Madame Morrible. The headmistress gave the girls a room key to their separate rooms.

"Excuse me," Nanny said politely, pushing through the crowd of students.

Nessa mentally face-palmed. Nanny was the last person they needed right now.

"Yes?" Morrible said, giving Nanny a small smile. "Ah, yes, you must be –"

"Yes, Madame, she is," Nessa interrupted, nodding her head, begging Morrible not to say anymore in the hearing of the other students.

"Very well then. You will be assisting Miss Elphaba, correct?" Morrible asked, turning back to Nanny.

"Yes, as per her father's, the Governor of Munchkinland, request," Nanny answered.

Madame Morrible nodded and directed the girls to their boarding house. "Alright, Miss ShenShen will room with share a room with Miss Pfannee; Miss Nessarose will share with Miss Millie and Miss Galinda will share with… Miss Elphaba."

Galinda did her best to try and hide her disgust. She was supposed to get a private suite. Private, as in, no one else.

_I'll speak to Madame Morrible later_, she silently decided. She followed Elphaba and Nanny into their new room. Nanny turned the key and pushed the door open. The room was very spacious with a parlor, two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen. Nanny chose the smaller of the two bedrooms for herself, leaving Elphaba and Galinda to share the larger room. As soon as they entered Elphaba and Galinda's shared bedroom, Elphaba violently twisted out of Nanny's arms.

"No," Nanny said sternly, grabbing onto Elphaba's wrist.

Elphaba grunted as she tried to pull away from Nanny, but Nanny had an iron grip.

"Behave yourself," she hissed, spelling it into Elphaba hand.

Elphaba calmed down a little, but still tried to break away from the old woman. Nanny quickly unpacked Elphaba's suitcases while Elphaba groped around, exploring her new room. Galinda stayed in the parlor, deciding to get herself settled in once the artichoke and her caregiver left. Once Nanny finished unpacking, she saw Elphaba sitting on one of the beds, obviously having the first claim. Sighing, she walked up to her.

_'__I'll be right back_.' she signed.

Elphaba nodded as Nanny left to check up on Nessa.

"Miss Galinda," Nanny nodded politely, acknowledging Galinda before leaving the dorm room.

Galinda nodded back as she stood up to go into the room. She found that Elphaba had chosen the bed closer to the door, leaving her with the bed near the closet. Giving Elphaba a cold, yet satisfied, glare, Galinda marched over to her bed and settled in. Once she was done, she sat in front of her mirror, took out her pink hairbrush and began to brush out her golden hair.

Elphaba, suddenly becoming bored, slowly stood up and felt her way around the room, heading straight towards Galinda.

Galinda tried to ignore the vegetable approaching her, but shopped when green fingers grazed her arm. She turned around to see Elphaba standing next to her, her fingers running up her arm to her face.

"What are you doing?" Galinda asked, horrified. The green freak was _touching her_.

Elphaba continued to probe, trying to figure out what Galinda was doing.

"Stop touching me!" Galinda shouted, pushing Elphaba's hands away.

Elphaba stretched out her hands again, her fingertips lightly grazing Galinda's cheek. They found their way to her nose and then down to her lips. With her fingers resting on the blonde's lips, the green girl grunted softly. Galinda snarled and bit Elphaba's fingers. It wasn't hard enough to make her bleed, but it was hard enough to cause Elphaba to let out an ear splitting scream and pull her hand away.

The green girl growled, her anger flaring up. Grunting, she quickly raised her hand and slapped Galinda across the face. Galinda yelped and fell out of her chair. Rising to her feet, she turned around and glared at Elphaba.

"How _dare_ you!" she snarled. She quickly stood up and slapped _her_ hard across the face.

Elphaba responded by slapping her again.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" Galinda ran to the kitchen and, grabbing a pitcher, filled it with water. She stomped back to the room, where Elphaba was waiting for her. Trusting her arm forward, she splashed Elphaba with the water.

Elphaba gasped, not expecting Galinda to drench her. Galinda watched as Elphaba's facial expression changed. She no longer looked angry. She looked hurt and… fearful. The green girl took a step back, her entire body shaking.

Nanny soon returned from checking up on Nessa. She walked into the room to find Galinda sitting on her bed, her arms crossed over her chest. Elphaba was sitting on her own bed, soaking wet and shaking in fear. Nanny didn't have to ask what had happened. She had many of those types of moments with Elphaba before.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Galinda," Nanny apologized, walking over to Elphaba. She lightly touched her arm, causing Elphaba to jump. "Little frog," she whispered, taking Elphaba's hand. Elphaba yelped and pulled her hand away as she tried to scoot away from Nanny.

The elderly woman gently took Elphaba hand again and placed it on her cheek. Elphaba stopped shaking as she explored Nanny face, her fingers dancing over her slightly wrinkled face and soft nose. Recognizing the person standing in front of her, Elphaba scrambled up and threw her arms around her.

"What happened?" Nanny cooed, kissing her forehead.

Elphaba whimpered and buried her face in Nanny's shoulder, silent tears streaming down her cheek.

"Everything's alright now," Nanny whispered, watching Elphaba's eyes slowly close as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The official carriage to the Governor of Munchkinland trotted on swift heels of four great white stallions, down the dirt covered road. Frex had just bid his precious daughters goodbye.

Emptiness rippled across his heart, knowing he would no longer hear the bubbling laughter of his precious Nessarose as she bounced down the stairs, dressed in only her nightgown and her hair a tangled mess. And though she would looked wide awake, he could still see the last remnants of sleep drifting like grains of sand within her eyes.

A grumble and she would plop herself down in her chair. Her small hand would rise and swipe away a few lose strands of hair dangling down in front of her face.

A chortled laugh escaped Frex's lips, hearing Nessa's muttered response to his inquiry over what she'd like for breakfast, followed by the responding snort made by Nanny as she stoked the fires on the cast iron stove.

A soft smile tugged at the edge of Frex's lips, remembering the sound of Elphaba padding her way down the steps, the sound of her fingertips gliding across the wall as she made her way to the kitchen, and the abrupt fuss Nanny would make once she saw her stumble towards the table.

"She always did hate it when Nanny fussed over her," he mused, recalling a memory in the back of his mind.

_Five year old Elphaba slowly walked into the kitchen, where Nanny was fixing dinner. Frex and Melena were sitting at the table, drinking their tea. Elphaba bumped into Nanny's skirt. Feeling the soft, cotton material, she gently tugged on it, grabbing Nanny's attention._

_Nanny looked down and saw Elphaba place three fingers in her mouth, trying to show Nanny what she wanted. She moaned softly, tugging on Nanny's skirt again._

_"Is Fabala hungry?" Melena asked, rising to her feet._

_Nanny nodded. "And dinner isn't ready yet."_

_Melena smiled as she stood up and walked to the counter. Unwrapping the lemon cake, she pinched off a small piece._

_"Melena, you can't give the child cake before dinner," Nanny reprimanded._

_"Oh, Nanny. It's just one little piece," Melena said, holding the pinch of cake under Elphaba's nose. "Fabala."_

_Elphaba sniffed the cake and smiled. She slowly opened her mouth, allowing Melena to slip the cake inside. A content smiled crossed Elphaba's face as she chewed the dessert. She reached up, wanting more._

_"You're going to ruin her appetite," Nanny whispered, shaking her head._

_"Last one," Melena said, giving Elphaba another piece of cake. After her second piece, Elphaba seemed satisfied and walked away._

_Melena, _Frex thought. He missed his wife with all his heart. He wanted nothing more that for her to be alive today, with him and their beautiful daughters. _Their beautiful daughters_. Elphaba and Nessa seemed to have the best relationship sisters could have.

_"Fabala!" four year old Nessa shouted, skipping through the house with a picture book in her hands. She skidded to a halt in the parlor, where she saw Elphaba sitting on the couch with her doll in her lap. Smiling, Nessa ran over to her and climbed onto the couch._

_The six year old stiffened, wondering who climbed up onto the couch next to her. Slowly lifting her hand, she found the mysterious person's face. It felt smooth and soft. Elphaba smiled, feeling her sister's soft skin against her fingertips._

_"Papa bought me a new book and I'm gonna read it to you," Nessa announced proudly, opening to the first page of the book. "F-Fat… mat… c-cat… s-s-sat."_

_Elphaba brought her fingers to Nessa's lips as she continued to read. "The f-fat cat sat on t-the b-blue mat. Like that!" she exclaimed happily._

_Elphaba moaned softly as she moved her lips like Nessa. "Now you're getting it!" Nessa smiled as she picked up another book. "T-The C-Cat in the H-Hat."_

_Elphaba sat quietly as Nessa began to read. "The s-sun did not sh-shine. It was too w-wet to p-play. So we sat in the h-house. All that c-cold, cold, wet day. I sat the-there with S-S-Sally. We sat t-th-there, we two. And I said, "How I w-wish we had s-so-something to do!""_

_Nessa looked over at Elphaba, who was sitting quietly, rocking her doll in her arms._

_"Arg!" Nessa sighed, closing the book and placing it on the table. "Reading is such hard work! Let's go get ice cream!"_

_She jumped off of the couch and gently tugged on Elphaba's arm. Elphaba set her doll on the couch and followed Nessa to the kitchen._

_"Daddy, may we have some ice cream, please?" Nessa asked, batting her eyelashes at her father._

_Frex chuckled. "Before dinner?"_

_"Reading is hard work," Nessa pouted._

_Frex smiled at his daughter's cuteness. Walking to the freezer, he pulled out the chocolate ice cream. Scooping some out into two small bowls, Frex set them on the table and helped his daughters into the chairs._

_Elphaba's fingers slid across the table. They bumped into her spoon and then to the bowl of ice cream. Smiling, she lifted the spoon to her mouth and began to eat the cold dessert._

"S-Sir?" the driver said, snapping Frex out of his daydream.

"Yes?" Frex blinked.

"We're here."

"Oh. Thank you," Frex said as she stepped out of the carriage. Sighing, he walked up to the large mansion. Opening the door, all of the familiar scents and memories flooded over him.

_"Daddy!"_

Frex looked down and saw a ghostly version of little Nessa running right past him. He turned around to see a younger version of himself kneeling down to scoop her into his arms after a long day at work. _"My precious little Nessarose."_

Looking up, he saw a ghostly Melena, her navy dress fitting her form perfectly, walking up to them. By her side was little Elphaba, gently being propelled forward by her mother. A gentle smile was painted on Melena's lips as she gave Elphaba a gentle push forward and watched her slowly walk forward towards her father. Nessa jumped out of Frex's arms and ran to Melena, desiring to be picked up by her mother. Chuckling, Frex knelt and held out his hand to Elphaba. Elphaba's little emerald hand bumped against her father's. Curiously, her hand slowly slid up Frex's arm and to his face. Squealing, she happily wrapped her arms around her father, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. Frex hugged her close and lifted her into his arms. _"Hello, little frog."_

Frex blinked his eyes and the ghost-like figures of his memory faded. He looked around. The only noises he heard were maids doing their work. Other than that, the house was quiet. Too quiet.

* * *

**When I was younger, 'The Cat in the Hat' was my FAVORITE book! I don't own it, but I LOVED THAT BOOK!**

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #2:**

**You look out to the sky. The clouds are passing by. You listen to them say, it didn't matter anyway. You hear the engines roar, and the then you think some more.**

**Oh wait! Those aren't engines, that's a dragon? Why would you think that was an engine? Engines haven't been used for over several hundred years now, not since the end of the world. You are trapped in the future, there is no way out. You must fight the creatures to return to your base. What are you doing? There… Is… NO… EScApe.**

**Bye! This has been; another installment of things you don't need to know. Wow, can't believe Nia actually let me write this.**

**ToodleS!**


	4. Conditions in the Darkness by EPB

**Elphaba'sGirl: Elphaba and Nessa have the best relationship ever!**

**Chanty420: HAHA! I'm glad you're liking this story so much! That will happen... eventually...**

**NellytheActress: I've seen ****_Seussical_**** a few times and I really liked it. And that's the point! It's USELESS information! You're never going to need this in real life, but it's still interesting to know.**

**woodland59: Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste!**

**Elphabalover101: I know. Galinda's not being very understanding right now. She just doesn't know. Megan says, "You're welcome!"**

**Stormy Trix: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: His books are amazing! Happy memories like that are always sad. *Tear***

* * *

Huffing, Galinda glared at the shivering green girl clasped protectively in Nanny's arms and with an indignant humph, stood to her full height. A twirl of pink and the blonde stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Shaking her head, Nanny's eyes softened as she shifted her gaze towards the slumbering green girl cradled in her arms. Sighing, she pressed a tender kiss to Elphaba's forehead.

"I'm afraid I cannot protect you from the strife that is sure to follow you." Soothingly, Nanny brushed a few lose strands of raven hair off Elphaba's forehead and tucked them softly behind her green ear. "I'm sorry, young one."

Elphaba mewed silently and, stirring, nuzzled her nose against Nanny's shoulder before stilling.

Smiling softly, Nanny's hand glided across Elphaba's soft cheek. "My precious little frog," she murmured. Closing her eyes, the old woman hummed a soft lullaby as she rocked the raven-haired beauty in her arms.

Fuming in her rage, Galinda stormed down the hall, muttering unintelligibly beneath her breath words she knew her Momsie and Popsicle would be horrendified to hear coming from her rose petal lips.

Suddenly, she skidded to a halt and her eyes opened wide in horror, for a sea of students crowded the razor thin hallways, each one engrossed in some sort of inconsequential idle banter that, quite frankly, didn't peak her interest at all, for she'd rather not associate herself with, nor delve into, such remedial gossip.

Straightening, she snorted in disgust and, clenching her fists tight against her sides, marched down the hallway, slicing through the crowd like a silver arrow.

Those who did not move out of her way were quickly plowed to the side, whilst those who noticed the blonde's approach simply bowed their heads before stepping away.

Many of the students turned and whispered to the one standing next to them, their eyes following the blonde as she stormed past them.

She could hear their whispers and it only grinded her nerves all the more. Growling, she mentally blocked the whispers echoing around her, for the sooner she found Fiyero, the better. At least _he _would understand and offer her some sort of comfort in her moment of distress.

"What's with her?" a tall, thin boy with dark, raven hair and piercing blue eyes asked.

"Who knows? " the girl standing beside him shrugged. "It's Galinda Upland." Leaning closer, she whispered loudly in his ear. "Of the Upper Uplands. Anything could be bothering her."

"Shiz, even a broken nail would set her off," another student snorted.

Scoffing, Galinda whirled around. Growling, her eyes darken as her lips curled into an acidic snarl.

The students stiffened beneath the blonde's heated gaze. A tense moment of silence passed, the students refusing to move or breathe.

Smirking, Galinda turned and continued walking.

A symphony of sighs chorused throughout the hallways as one by one, the students relaxed.

"Boo!" Turning, the blonde stomped her foot hard against the floor, scaring the students. Instantly, the group of boys and girls scattered, the sound of their pounding footsteps echo down the hallway, until silence claimed the hallway.

Smirking in satisfaction, the blonde gracefully turned on the tips of her toes and, lifting her nose high in the air, marched proudly down the now vacant hallway.

Fiyero stood, half leaning against the statue of the founder of Shiz University, arms folded tight against his chest and ankles crossed, half listening to Avaric's mindless banter regarding this-or-that.

Inwardly, he swore, for he really was trying to be a good friend, but Ozdangit… his straw-filled brain just wouldn't let him. For no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept drifting back to earlier in the day when he had first beheld the emerald beauty, standing tall and regal by the fountain, her dark chocolate eyes staring listlessly off into the distance.

A soft smile pulled at the edge of Fiyero's lips, remembering the way the sun shone down on the raven-haired beauty's body, highlighting her exotic features and tinting her hair in an ethereal gossamer veil of gold and crystal.

"Oz to Fiyero!" Avaric stood beside the Vinkun Prince, waving his hand in front of his face as he screamed in his ear.

"Beautiful," Fiyero sighed, having not heard his friend.

Stiffening, Avaric's eyes widened in shock. Awkwardly, he took a step back from the Vinkun Prince, slumped against the statue, his eyes staring off into the distance; a dreamy glint, sparkling within.

"Okay… I like you too, Fiyero… but I don't swing _that _way," Avaric protested.

Startled, Fiyero jumped and his eyes opened wide in disgust. "What!?" he screamed, his hands flying out and wildly gesturing towards Avaric. "No man, no… just… no."

"Then what in Oz were you talking about?" Frowning, Avaric took a cautious step closer.

"Someone… else." Slowly, Fiyero's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Sighing in relief, Avaric carefully stepped up behind the Vinkun Prince and, smiling, clasped a firm hand on Fiyero's broad shoulder. "Hey man, what's eating ya? Some hot babe got you twisted up in her underwear?" he chuckled.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"I said-" Avaric started, but a loud shrill of a cry interrupts him. Cringing, he stepped back and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Speaking of which…"

"Oh, Fifi!" Galinda trilled. Giddily, the blonde wiggled her fingers high above her head.

Spinning on his heel, Fiyero turned and grabbed hard onto Avaric's shirt. "Save. Me" he pleaded.

"Hey man, she's all yours." Smiling, Avaric bowed regally back at the Prince.

"Gee, thanks. Sometimes, I really hate you," Fiyero growled beneath his breath.

"You love me and you know it," Avaric retorted with a smirk.

Fiyero was about to retort, when a flash of gold and pink tackled him to the ground.

"FiFi!" Galinda squealed.

"Oof! G…Galinda!" Fiyero scolded. Hitting the ground, the Prince turned and glared back at the blonde, sprawled on top of him.

"Yes?" Blinking, Galinda innocently batted her eyelashes at the Vinkun Prince.

"Get. Off. Me," he growled through clenched teeth.

"But… FiFi…" Pouting, Galinda puffed out her lower lip.

"Not going to work, Galinda," Fiyero growled.

Huffing indignantly, Galinda scrambled off of Fiyero and, rising to her full height, stomped her pink-heeled shoe into the ground. "You're not being very nice, FiFi!"

"And I'm supposed to be that… why?" Fiyero asked. Grunting, he rose to his full height and, turning away, roughly brushed a few lose blades of grass from his shirt and pants.

"I'm your _girlfriend, _Fifi! You're _supposed _to be nice to your _girlfriend_ and be excited when she's near!" Galinda huffed.

"I-" Fiyero started. Stiffening, he turned and stared, wide eyed, back at Galinda. "Wait, _what_?"

"I'm your _girlfriend_, remember? We've been dating for, like, the past two weeks!" Galinda shrieked.

"First of all, no we haven't. Secondly, I don't recall _ever _asking you to be my girlfriend," Fiyero snapped.

"But, Fifi, you did. During the Snow Flake Dance back at the Gillikin."

"I was only there because your family invited us there!" Fiyero exclaimed. _Oz, blondes!_

"But, we…we danced." Pouting, Galinda's bottom lip quivered as her eyes welled with tears.

"Oz, please, Glin, don't do that," Fiyero sighed.

"Fifi," Galinda sobbed.

Rising on the tips of her toes, Galinda rested her forehead against Fiyero's chest and, whimpering, pouted her lips more.

"Oz, you're infuriating some days," Fiyero grumbled.

"You love it." Knowing she had won the battle, Galinda rose high on the tips of her toes and, leaning forward, closed her eyes, waiting in anticipation for Fiyero to kiss her lips.

Rolling his eyes, Fiyero half turned and stared pleadingly back at Avaric.

Shrugging his shoulders, Avaric slowly started to back away.

"Lurline above," Fiyero moaned in frustration. Turning, he gulped. His heart jumped in his chest and his blood pounded hard behind his ears as he peered at the blonde, standing high on the tips of her toes, her lush's lips puckered, smacking together and imitating a fish.

Fiyero stiffened, watching the blonde lean closer and, for a moment, his mind screamed at him to run, which he was about to do, when something flickered out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he breathed a sigh of relief, seeing what's-her-name-again walk past, large tomes pressed against her small chest, a gentle smile playing on her lips, and her dark chocolate eyes sparkling in a giddy whirl.

A soft breeze whistled past her, threading through her hair and lifting a few lose strands up to fly like delicate lace in the midnight breeze behind her. Smiling, he bolted away from Galinda.

Slowly, Galinda leaned a little bit forward, her heart racing in anticipation at kissing the most swankified boy in all of Oz. Leaning closer, she suddenly found herself kissing air.

Startled, her eyes flew open and, losing her balance, toppled to the ground in a high-pitched squeak; almost breaking Avaric's eardrums in the process.

Growling, she propped herself on her elbows and, turning her head, spit a few lose blades of grass out of her mouth.

"Fifi!" Galinda shrieked, but stilled, seeing that all she was screaming at was air. Blinking, she whipped her head back and forth, her golden curls flying with each erratic movement of her head. "FiFi… FiFi… FIFI!"

"Err, Glin?" Avaric whispered.

Startled, Galinda's eyes snapped upward and widened, seeing Avaric kneeling before her. A soft smile played at the corners of his mouth as his light sea blue eyes stared warmly back at her.

"Avie! Where's FiFi? Did someone kidnap him? Oh my Oz! Call the Gale Force! The Vinkun Prince has been kidnapped! Send out the hounds! Rally the students! We must save FiFi!" Galinda shouted, distressed.

"Glin?"

"What! Why are you just kneeling there? Don't you see the urgent urgency in finding FiFi!" the blonde screamed in hysterics.

"Glin," Avaric sighed. Gently his hands reached out and encircled her face and with a gentle tug, turned her head to the right. "He's right there," he finished dryly.

"Oh." Instantly, the smile returns to her lips, but darkened once her eyes adjusted to the person standing before the Prince. Slowly, her delicate fingers clench into fists, pulling a few blades of grass up beneath her palms. "What is he doing talking with _her?_" she snarled beneath her breath.

"Beats me. I'm not telapathetic," Avaric shrugged.

"You mean telepathic." Quirking an eyebrow, the blonde turned and glared back at Avaric.

"Whatever."

Rolling her eyes, she shifted her gaze back at Fiyero and Nessa. Snarling, she gracefully rose to her feet, her darkened eyes never leaving the younger Thropp, standing before Fiyero and giggling.

"This is not over. I'll get you my pretty and your-" Stilling, her eyes dropped down to the books clutched beneath the girl's arms. "Your books, too!" Huffing, she turned and stormed away.

"What is it you wish to ask of me?" Nessa blinked in confusion.

"I…" Nervously, Fiyero shifted back and forth, his head bowed. "I was wondering if…" Sighing, he lifted his gaze up to Nessa. "Ifyoucouldpossiblyteachmehowtocommunicatewithyoursister," he rambled quickly.

"Wait, what?" Nessa frowned, confused.

Sighing, Fiyero's shoulders slumped. "I was wondering if you could teach me how to communicate with your sister," he repeated more slowly.

"I… you… I… what?" Nessa stammered, surprised.

"I know she's blind, Nessa… and deaf," Fiyero replied, a lopsided smile gracing his lips.

"How… how could you tell?" Nessa gasped. _So, the prince does have a brain. Who knew?_

"I do have a brain," Fiyero smirked.

"I… sorry," Nessa smiled impishly.

"It's alright. In all honesty, the brainlessness is just that… an act," Fiyero smiled.

"Why?" Nessa frowned.

"Questions that can be answered later. Right now, I was hoping you could teach me how to communicate with your sister."

"Why?" Nessa repeated again, her voice hardening.

Fiyero stiffened at the harshness and worry in her voice, though, he couldn't blame her. After all, it was only natural that she would be protective of her older sister. And his scandalicious reputation didn't help his situation in any way. "I'm not going to hurt her, Nessa. I only want to talk to her," he smiled softly.

"That's what they all say… before the stones fly," Nessa growled darkly.

"Stones?" Frowning, Fiyero straightened his stance. "What stones?"

"Nothing, Fiyero." Sighing, Nessa raked her fingers through her long, auburn hair. "Listen, Fabala has been through much in her young life and the last thing she needs is any more heartache, so in answer to your question… no." And with that, Nessa turned and walked away.

"But… but… I didn't even get a chance to defend myself!" Fiyero squeaked, his mouth flapping open like a fish out of water.

* * *

The first day of classes, Nanny, Elphaba and Nessa stepped into the Science building, where their first class was to start. Nodding to Nessa, Nanny led Elphaba to the front and, after guiding her to the seat, plopped down beside her.

Nessa watched and shook her head, watching Nanny struggling to pluck a pencil into Elphaba's hand, which the green girl, frowning, threw before throwing herself against the back of the chair and crossed her arms in defiance.

Sighing, Nanny rose to her feet, a few of her bones cracking, as she hobbled to the front of the class and, reaching down, snatched up the pencil before turning and hobbling back to her chair.

Plopping down, she grabbed Elphaba's hand and once again forced the pencil between her clenched fingers.

Frowning, Elphaba once again threw the pencil away.

That happened a few more times before Nessa, rising from her chair, held out her hand, signaling to her sister's caretaker to stop. Taking a seat next to her sister, she gently took Elphaba's hand and signed into her palm. _'Please Fabala, behave yourself and stop throwing the pencil.'_

Huffing, Elphaba leaned back in her chair. Nessa sighed and, turning, nodded to Nanny.

Nanny once again slid the pencil between Elphaba's fingers. She and Nessa both waited in anticipation, each on the defensive, should Elphaba decide to throw the pencil again.

After a moment, both women breathe a sigh of relief. Smiling, Nessa lovingly patted her sister's arm before rising and taking her seat.

"I hope you think you're funny, young frog… making me fetch your pencil like some kind of dog in training," Nanny grumbled.

Though she couldn't hear Nanny's words, Elphaba could still feel the hostility vibrating and pulsing off of her body and she shuddered. Instantly, her anger flared and she was about to hurl her pencil again, when a hard vibration rippled across the floor stilled her.

"Good morning class and welcome to Political Science 101. I am your professor, Doctor Dillamond," the teacher said as he entered the room.

Turning, Elphaba took Nanny's hand and hurriedly signed into her palm.

Smiling, Nanny answered back. _'Yes… a Goat.'_

Smiling, Elphaba turned back in her seat.

"Professor Dillamond, I'm sure you have already received a letter regarding the Governor of Munchkinland's daughter," Nanny interrupted.

"Ah, yes. Miss Elphaba Thropp. Excellent and may I say, it's truly an honor to have such a bright student in this class," Doctor Dillamond smiled.

"Bright. She's practically phosphorescent," Galinda chided in the far back, which earned her a few giggles from a few of the students.

Choosing to ignore the blonde's comment, Doctor Dillamond turned and smiled back at Nanny and Elphaba. "The books have arrived as well." Gently, he laid a heavy tome on Elphaba's desk.

Feeling something hit her desk, Elphaba's fingers reached out and carefully traced the soft leather bound cover. Immediately, she stiffened, feeling tiny bumps brush against the tips of her fingers. Frowning, she turned and blindly stared, confused, back at Nanny.

Smiling, Nanny signed in Elphaba's palm. _'Braille books.'_

Giggling silently, Elphaba turned as her hands wandered excitedly over the bumps.

Dr. Dillamond and Nanny watched Elphaba's lips silently move as she traced over each line of bumps. Turning, she grabbed Nanny's hand and signed _'Political Science'_ into her palm.

Smiling, Nanny took Elphaba's hand and, placing it on her cheek, nodded.

A whimpering giggle slipped past Elphaba's lips as she grabbed the book and held it tight against her chest.

"In her home town, braille books such as these are hard to come by," Nanny said, tenderly rubbing Elphaba's arm.

"I see. Well, in the Shiz Library, there's a whole section of books written specially in braille." Leaning closer, he looked over the edge of his glasses at Nanny. "Thanks to his Governorship."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to little frog," Nanny smiled.

"Oh, I can already tell," Dillamond chortled.

The rest of the class period went on without many interruptions, save for the few instances when someone, not to name names, threw wads of paper at Elphaba, causing her fingers to slide off the pages of her book.

Nanny sat beside her, trying, yet failing, to help keep Elphaba's temper, and magic, under control. Soon, the class was dismissed and the students gathered their things and filed out. Sighing in relief, Nanny quickly signed into Elphaba's palm to wait for her. Nodding, Elphaba sat back as Nanny rose and stepped over to the Professor.

"Doctor Dillamond?"

"Yes?" the Goat asked, smiling as he turned around to face Nanny.

"The notes for this class…" Nanny started, but a light chuckle interrupted her.

"Already taken care of." Gently, Dr. Dillamond handed Nanny a stack of papers, each written in braille.

Shocked, her head snapped back up and her eyes widened at the old Goat.

"I had some of my colleagues translate my lessons into braille for the young lady," Dr. Dillamond explained.

"Thank you." Turning, she walked over to Elphaba and, stuffing the papers in her bag, helped the raven-haired beauty up on her feet and guided her out of the room.

"Well then, it's settled. I've already made the arrangements at the Ozdust ballroom for tonight," Galinda said as she and a group of her friends walked out of the classroom.

"I've already contacted the Wilted Rose and they're more than happy to cater us for our party, especially once they found out exactly _who _was hosting the spacious event," ShenShen giggled.

"Excellent! That just leaves the band and decorating the place," Galinda smiled.

"Already have _those _people on it. It should be done well before the party starts," Pfannee giggled. Sneering, she glared at a swarm of girls, all staring back at them, dreamy expressions on their faces.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Galinda squealed. "This will be the social event of the season. Anyone who is anyone will be there, and I mean those who actually matter." Sniffing, she tossed a stray blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Not to mention you'll be dancing with the most swankified man there," Millie giggled.

"FiFi! He'll look so scandalicious in his dress suit," Galinda sighed dreamily.

Boq turned to Nessa, a confused look on his face as Galinda and the others passed by.

"A party?" he questioned, looking at the brunette.

"Don't ask. It's for those who were born with the rose and pearl, not us 'common' folk," Nessa sneered.

"Aren't you the least bit interested in going?" Boq asked shyly.

"Why? So I can watch brainless bubbleheads like her flirt shamelessly with brainless scarecrows?" Nessa scoffed. "No, thank you."

"You never know. It could be fun" Boq smiled.

"You're only interested in going because _Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands_ is going."

"So?"

"Goodbye, Boq," Nessa retorted dryly. Turning, she stormed away, leaving Boq confused.

Later that evening, Galinda and her group entered her dorm room, chattering on excessively regarding the party and hardly taking notice of Elphaba, who was sitting reading a book at her desk. Nanny was nowhere to be seen.

"I say you play a trick on her," ShenShen whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Galinda whispered loudly.

"Can't she hear you?" Pfannee asked, still whispering.

"No, she can't, you dolt. She's deaf or something," Galinda growled.

"Well, tell her old biddy about the party. Tell her that everyone is going and it would be a party that Miss Elphaba would never forget."

"You really think she'll go?" Galinda asked unsurely.

"She's stupid enough to believe it," Pfannee sneered as she turned and glared at the green girl.

"Alright, now go. Off with you. Shoo! Shoo! I must prepare for my date with my handsome Prince," Galinda said as she playfully shooed her friends out of the dorm room.

Giggling, Pfannee, ShenShen and Millie scooted out of the room, leaving Galinda alone.

Huffing, Galinda turned and marched over to her vanity to wait for the old woman. Eyeing her bone china hairbrush, she grabbed it and started brushing it through her hair.

"You honestly don't care, do you?" came a grave voice.

Startled, Galinda whipped around, but relaxed, seeing Nanny stand a few feet away, a hardened glare sparling in her withered eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about" she sniffed. Turning back to the mirror, she continued to brush out her curls.

"Little one has already been through enough. Why must you torment her more?" Nanny continued. Angrily, she stepped closer to the indignant blonde. "How much pain must you bestow upon her until you are finally appeased?"

"She started it!" Angrily, Galinda slammed her brush down on her vanity and, whirling around, glared back at the old woman. "She's the one who grabbed my face and who slapped me!"

"She doesn't know any better," Nanny argued.

"Well, she should. Any normal human would know you don't go around grabbing people's faces and then slapping them."

"It's a shame, really," Nanny sighed.

"Oh, and what's that?" Galinda asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That we all weren't born perfect like you." And with that, Nanny turned and stepped over to Elphaba and, gently taking her hand, signed into her palm. Nodding, Elphaba handed the old woman her book and, turning curled into a ball and fell asleep.

Smiling, Nanny gently tucked a few lose strands behind Elphaba's ear before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Good night, little frog." Rising, she returned her glare back at the blonde. "You may think it's funny to hurt those you feel are beneath you, but mark my words, all your bad intentions, your cruelties you've bestowed upon the unsuspecting will come back to you and it will be far worse a punishment than the pain you have inflicted upon the innocent. I will not help you in your little game, nor will I allow you to hurt Miss Elphaba. She's been through enough." Nanny maintained her glare at the blonde as she flittered out the door to check on Nessa.

Alone, Galinda let out a high-pitched scream of anger before turning and slamming her fists on her vanity. Bowing her head, she panted out her anger.

"That old fool… what does she know?" Slowly, she lifted her gaze up to her reflection, and for a moment, she stared back. An unfamiliar glint flickers in her eyes before disappearing.

Scoffing, she grabbed her brush and resumed her work.

* * *

At the Ozdust, Fiyero cradled Galinda softly against his body as she moved her hips against him. Gulping, he took her hand and spun her away and, turning, his eyes scanned the rest of the Ozdust ballroom, hope glinting within darkened sapphire eyes at seeing a flicker of green.

The song ended, just as Galinda twirled back into Fiyero's arms and, rubbing her shoulder against him, slowly rested her head against his chest.

"FiFi," she whispered seductively.

"Let's go and join the others." Spinning Galinda away, Fiyero took her hand and led her back to the table where the others sat, gossiping and giggling.

"Can you believe she wore _that _dress with _those_ shoes?" Pfannee snorted as she pointed to a girl walking past them.

"No fashion sense, what-so-ever," ShenShen laughed. "Oh Galinda dear… you're back already."

"Yes." Taking a seat, she turned and batted her eyelashes back at Fiyero. "Oh, FiFi dear… could you fetch me a glass of punch, please?"

"Um… sure, Glin." Rising, Fiyero turned and walked away.

"Oh, he's so delicious!" Galinda squealed. "And he's the perfect dancer! We're just… perfect together!"

"Mrs. Galinda Upland Tigulaar, Princess of the Vinkus and future Queen," Millie smiled. "I like the sound of it"

"You and me both, honey. Oh, FiFi is the one. I can already tell. He'll most likely propose before the end of this semester, but of course we won't get married until we both finish college," Galinda rattled on.

Fiyero returned, drinks in hand. Gently, he handed Galinda one before taking his seat.

"What is in the punch?" Galinda asked as she scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Lemons and apples and limes," Fiyero said nonchalantly.

"Oh my!" Galinda gasped. Making a face, the blonde rudely set the cup on the table and pushed it away from her.

Fiyero was about to say something when Nessa and Boq stepped by.

"Nessa! Biq!" Fiyero called.

Stopping, both Nessa and the Munchkin boy turned and glared at the Vinkun Prince. "It's Boq," the two retorted dryly.

"Whatever. Do you two have a place to sit?" Fiyero asked, waving it off.

"No, we were actually in search of an empty table," Nessa replied.

"Why don't you join us here, Nessa dear?" Galinda smiled cruelly.

"No, thank you," Nessa snarled. She didn't trust the blonde, nor would she ever. She was just too… wicked.

"No, please." Jumping up, Fiyero turned and grabbed two empty chairs. Spinning around, he quickly placed them at his sides. "We insist."

"Oh, yes," Galinda nodded.

Nodding, Nessa and Boq took their seats, each on guard over the blonde; well, one of them was, at least.

"So Nessa, tell us about yourself," Pfannee smiled.

"I hail from Munchkinland. I'm the Thropp fourth descending in line for the Governorship," Nessa answered nonchalantly.

"Who's the third?" Fiyero frowned in confusion.

"My sister." Sighing, Nessa leaned back against the back of the chair. "Though, I doubt the Governorship will be given to her."

"Why not?"

"Her condition," Nessa replied simply.

"What about your mother?" ShenShen asked, not fully caring.

"Our mother is dead," Nessa whispered sadly.

"What?" Fiyero gasped.

"Our mother died years ago." A pause and Nessa swiftly rose from her chair. "Excuse me." Turning, she dashed through the crowd.

Turning, Boq smiled before rising and following her.

Galinda sighed before turning and whispering to Millie. "You're so lucky you get to room with the _normal _sister."

"What? You're not enjoying have the Asparagus rooming with you?" Millie giggled.

"Need I remind you what she did to me?" Galinda seethed.

"No, dear, you don't."

Nessa returned, having regained her composure. Taking a seat, she neatly folded her hands in the bowl of her lap.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Fiyero said softly, seeing the turmoil flicker within Nessa's eyes.

"No, it's fine. It's just… Fabala…" Nessa whispered.

"Fabala?" Millie questioned. Scrunching up her face, she turned and stared back at the brunette.

"It's her nickname, the one our mother and I gave her when she was younger."

"When did she die?" Fiyero asked gently, wondering if Nessa would tell them.

"Fabala was six, and I was four at the time. She… she had come down with a terrible illness, one the Munchkinland doctors had never seen before. We watched her as she slowly deteriorated away and when Mama died, Fabala… didn't even know… nor could she comprehend what had happened."

"How could she not know her mother died?" Galinda frowned.

"My sister was born blind and deaf. We didn't know how to communicate with her at the time. Therefore, there was no way of telling her," Nessa replied softly.

"Did anyone try to explain it?" Fiyero asked.

"No. Fabala figured it out... on her own," Nessa said, sobbing softly.

"How?"

"She had awoken from a horrendible nightmare and had crawled out of bed. She went in search of Mama, first going into our parents' bedroom, but when she didn't feel Mama's body in the bed, she searched the house. When she came up empty, she started crying and our father heard her. He found her in Mama's special room. He picked her up and tried to wipe away her tears. Fabala… merely kept brushing the tips of her knuckles against her cheek as she cried."

"Why in Oz would she do that?" Galinda questioned.

"It's her sign for our mother… to tell her she wants her," Nessa replied softly. "She only uses it when she's distressed or frightened, and still, to this day, we'll find her signing for our mother as she searches for her."

The rest of the night went by in a blur, for Galinda's mind was haunted by Nessa's words. At the end of the dance, she walked back to the dorm room, alone and exhausted.

Unlocking the door, she stiffened, for Elphaba was blindly walking around the dorm room, one hand swinging back and forth, the other brushing upwards against her cheek. Tears sparkled in her dead chocolate eyes, breaking the blonde's heart all the more.

_It's her sign for our mother… to tell her she wants her…_

Small, heart-wrenching whimpers slipped past Elphaba's quivering lips as she awkwardly stumbled around the room, signing almost desperately for her mother, her moans growing more hysterical by the minute.

_She only uses it when she's distressed…_

"Oh… Elphie, " the blonde whispered softly.

_Or frightened… and still, to this day…_

Wildly, Elphaba stumbled, signing for her mother. Her lips moved as she tried to form a single word, a word Galinda knew all too well. _Mama._

_We'll find her signing for our mother… as she searches for her…_

* * *

**Well, that's all for now, everyone! See you all next Friday! :-)**

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #3:**

**Something else you all probably didn't care to know! There actually are words in the English language that rhyme with purple and silver.**

**Hirple (verb): to walk with a limp, to drag a limb as if lame, etc.**

**Chilver (noun): a female lamb.**

**And now you know! More on this update, probably never. Have a nice day!**


	5. Pushing Away Nightmares by Fae'Flower

**The Wizard Of Wicked: That's coming soon.**

**Chanty420: HAHAHA! I liked those lines, too! Yes, Galinda finally steps down from her high horse.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: If only Nanny liked Fiyero…**

* * *

Galinda watched in silence as her roommate continued to stumble around the room, searching and signing for her mother. Biting back tears, she turned away. She knew she was the cause of this. If she had just been nicer to Elphaba, all of this could have been avoided. But there was still time to fix this… wasn't there?

Inhaling, Galinda slowly approached the emerald girl and lightly touched her arm. "Elphaba?"

Stilling, Elphaba's hand slowly rose to Galinda's face. After gliding from the cheek to the nose and then down to the lips, Elphaba recognized the person standing in front of her and pulled away.

"It's okay," Galinda whispered, stepping closer to Elphaba. "I'm not going to hurt you." She reached for Elphaba's arm again. Elphaba quickly stumbled away, her gesture for her mother becoming more frantic. Remembering Nessa's words, Galinda walked up to Elphaba and gently took her arm.

Grunting, Elphaba tried to pull away from Galinda, but the petite blonde had a very strong grip. Whimpering, Elphaba aggressively jerked her arm away from Galinda, causing her to fall backwards.

"What's going on out here?" Nanny asked, coming into the room. She saw Elphaba on the floor with Galinda standing over her and one thought crashed into her mind. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Running up to them, Nanny furiously pushed Galinda out of the way and knelt on the ground next to Elphaba.

Turning, Elphaba felt the soft material of Nanny's dress. She violently brushed her fingers against her cheek, moaning and impatiently patting Nanny's shoulder.

"Oh, little frog," Nanny whispered. She quickly wrapped her arms protectively around Elphaba. "It's okay. I'm here."

Thrown into hysterics, Elphaba thrashed out of Nanny's arms. Nanny was able to quickly catch her and pull her back into a hug. Turning, Elphaba buried her face in Nanny's shoulder and cried.

"Little frog," Nanny whispered, rocking Elphaba in her arms and kissing her forehead. Angrily, she turned towards Galinda. "What did you do to her?!"

"I…" Galinda whispered, not knowing what to say.

"Corrompe rêves tes, mais ne pas dormir, jusqu'à ce matin vient, ton rêve je prends. Et laisser en place ce cauchemar sombre, mais reposer en paix après ton de peur," Nanny slowly chanted, glaring at Galinda.

Galinda felt a cold wind brush over her and she shuddered. Sending Nanny the coldest look she could, she stormed out of the room to find Fiyero.

Once they were alone, Nanny's face relaxed, seeing Elphaba quivering against her.

"I'm so sorry, little one," Nanny whispered, kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Fifi!" Galinda shouted, running outside to search for her "boyfriend".

"Oz, Galinda, don't shout!" a voice groaned from behind her. Galinda turned around and saw Fiyero standing behind her.

"Fifi!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Thank Oz I found you!"

"Er… Glin?"

"Yes, Fifi?"

"… Air…"

"Oh, sorry." Galinda, realizing that she was crushing Fiyero's insides, released him.

"Are you alright?" Fiyero asked, inhaling the fresh air.

"Y-Yeah," Galinda said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Glin, what's wrong?" Fiyero asked gently, wrapping the blonde in a gentle hug. He cared about Galinda as a friend… just a friend.

"It's…" Galinda sniffed, wondering if she should place all her burdens on Fiyero. No, she was a lady and ladies did no such thing. "Nothing." Straightening, she nodded her hand and walked off.

"Oz," Fiyero muttered, walking in the opposite direction, lost in his own little world. That is… until he ran into Nessa and knocked her off her feet.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Nessa shouted, looking up at him.

"Oops! My apologies, m'lady," Fiyero said, offering his hand to her.

"I'm not a damsel in distress," Nessa snapped, swatting Fiyero's hand away and pushing herself to her feet. Dusting off the dirt on her skirt, she glared at the prince. "Is there a reason you're walking around bulldozing innocent bystanders?"

"I… uh…" Fiyero said, nervously shuffling his feet. "Sorry about that."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No."

Nessa's glare intensified and Fiyero shivered. Even though the top of her head came up to his chest, the prince felt smaller compared to her.

"So…" Fiyero began. "About my question from earlier…"

"My answer remains the same…" Nessa snarled. "No."

"Why not? I just want to talk to her. I'm not going to hurt her or anything."

"That's what they all say."

"Who are 'they'?"

Nessa turned away. "Nothing. Just… no."

"Nessa –"

"Fiyero, don't think that I'm stupid. I know all about you and your scandalous reputation. I will not allow you or anyone else to hurt my sister. She's been through enough torture in her life. The last thing she needs is someone else making life harder for her."

"But…"

"Moreover, she doesn't even know that you exist."

"Which is the exact reason why I…"

"No, Fiyero. I will not permit this! I will not permit any of this! Goodbye!" And with that, Nessa stomped off.

Fiyero just stood there. _Well… looks like I'm on my own here. TO THE LIBRARY! Oh Oz, did I just think? I think I just thought. Oz, I'm going it again! And I'm going to the library? What is this world coming to? _Fiyero thought as he ran off to the Shiz library. _The things we do for love!_

* * *

Nessa ran up to her sister's dorm room. She looked over her shoulder to make sure the brainless prince, or anyone else, didn't follow her. Sighing in relief at finding herself all alone in the hallway, she unlocked the door and slipped inside. Peeking her head inside Nanny's room, she found the old woman fast asleep in her bed, her chest rising and falling, muttering something about "passing the prune juice" and giggled. Slowly slipping out and closing the door behind her, she walked over to Elphaba's room. She was glad to see that the wicked blonde wasn't there, probably out somewhere with her friends. A soft whimper caught her attention. She looked over and saw Elphaba, her pillow clenched tightly against her chest, rocking back and forth on her bed.

"Oh, Fabala," Nessa whispered, walking up to her sister and, sitting down next to her, pulled her into a caring hug.

Elphaba raised her hand and lightly touched the stranger's face. She relaxed, realizing that it was her sister. Tears slid down her cheek, tearing Nessa's heart apart.

"It's alright," Nessa cooed softly. "I'm here."

Slowly lifting her hand, Elphaba brushed the back of her fingers against her cheek, signaling for her mother. Nessa bit back the urge to cry.

"I know," the younger Thropp whispered, pulling Elphaba closer.

When Elphaba didn't feel her mother's presence, she cried out, her gesture for her mother becoming more frantic. Nessa took her sister's other hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort her. After a while, Elphaba's violent gestures died down. Her breathing evened out as she slowly lowered her hand. Nessa smiled, wiping away Elphaba's final tear.

"Good," she whispered, kissing Elphaba's forehead.

Smiling, Elphaba took her sister's hand and signed into her palm. '_Where's Nanny?'_

_'Napping in her room, muttering something about prune juice.'_

Elphaba giggled, but her face quickly turned fearful. Nessa noticed this and became very worried. '_Fabala, what's wrong?'_

Her hand shaking, Elphaba pointed in the direction of Galinda's vanity.

Nessa, following her sister's finger, understood what she meant. '_She's gone. Probably out with her friends. Did she do something to you?'_

Elphaba shook her head. She didn't want Nessa to worry about her any more than she already did.

_'Fabala…'_

Elphaba quickly pulled her hand away before Nessa could sign more. Sighing, Nessa shook her head. Something had to be done about the blonde. She just didn't know what.

* * *

That evening, Galinda was sitting at her vanity, brushing out her curls. Nanny had retired early, after a long day of trying to keep Elphaba from flying off the handle. Elphaba sat on her bed, reviewing the notes from Dr. Dillamond's class. Galinda looked over at the emerald girl. She looked content, happy even. She didn't want to ruin it, for fear of what else Nanny would do to her. Come to think of it, Galinda had no idea what Nanny did to her, but she was soon going to find out.

Walking over to her bed, she glanced one final time at her roommate before settling herself under the covers.

"Goodnight, Elphie," she whispered before closing her eyes.

The next morning, Galinda woke up with a start from a violent nightmare. Sweat glistening across her forehead, she brought her hands to her head, relieved to find her blonde curls still there. She looked over and found Elphaba in a deep, peaceful slumber. Looking at the clock, she decided to get up and get ready for the day. After showering and applying her makeup, she walked out the room.

"Galinda, darling!" Pfannee greeted happily.

"Hello, Pfannee," Galinda smiled, giving her friends a small wave.

"It's so good to see– Galinda dear, what is that thing on your forehead?" Millie asked, leaning closer to Galinda.

Galinda dug through her purse and pull out a small mirror. Opening it, she screamed as she saw her reflection.

"What is it?" Pfannee asked.

"It seems Miss Galinda has a pimple," Millie giggled.

"A _pimple?!"_ Galinda shrieked.

"Come, dear. Nothing a little makeup can't fix." The two stuck-up snobs took Galinda's hands and led her to the powder room.

"What's been eating you?" Millie asked as she applied more makeup on Galinda's face.

"Nothing," Galinda muttered. "It's just... Elphaba…"

"Did the artichoke do something else to you?" Pfannee asked, concerned for her friend.

"No. I just… I feel so awful."

"Whoa, back up. Are you, Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands, telling us that you feel _sorry_ for her?" Millie asked. "The green freak of Oz?"

Galinda bit her lip and looked down. "It's just that… she needs a friend."

"And _you're_ volunteering?"

Again, Galinda bit her lip. "I… I want to."

"You want to befriend the genetically mutated lima bean?" Pfannee gasped, horrified.

Galinda cringed at the harsh insult. "Y-Yes."

"Galinda, sweetie, listen to me," Millie said calmly, putting the makeup brush down. "Think of your popularity. Do you really want to be seen walking around with the outcast of Oz? Think about what this will do to you. It would ruin you and your reputation."

"She _is_ the Governor of Munchkinland's eldest daughter," Galinda said, hoping that would help her case.

Unfortunately, it didn't. "Galinda, darling, the girl is green. Green! So help me Oz, green! She could be a princess or a pauper, that still doesn't change the fact that no one else's skin is green," Millie said.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, Galinda, she's a freak. And she will always be a freak," Pfannee added.

"Don't say that about her!" Galinda shouted, ashamed that her friends would say such a thing.

"Just stick with us, dear, and everything will be alright," Millie said, packing up the rest of the makeup and leading Galinda out of the powder room.

* * *

Closing the book he was reading, Fiyero smiled. He had finally mastered the sign language alphabet just for Elphaba. Bristly walking across the grounds to find Nessa, he thought of how surprised she would be at his accomplishment.

Finding the brown haired Thropp, he quickened his pace towards her. Reaching her, he tapped her on the shoulder.

Nessa turned around and immediately scowled. "What do you want now?"

_'Nothing, Miss Nessarose.'_ Fiyero signed, a smile on his face.

Nessa's mouth dropped open and she swore under her breath.

_That was not the look of surprise I was going for_, Fiyero thought.

"H-How… how did you…" Nessa stammered.

_'I told you. The brainlessness thing was just an act.'_

"I…"

_'If anything, this proves that I'm sincere about what I said before.'_

"If anything, this proves…" Nessa stopped. She looked deep into Fiyero's eyes, trying to detect any hint of lies within. Not finding anything, she sighed and gave in. "Okay. I believe you."

Fiyero smiled.

"But you still have to go through Nanny. And she's not easy to please," Nessa said.

"Just like you?" Fiyero muttered under his breath.

"Watch it, Tigulaar," Nessa warned.

"Sorry."

"You'll have to prove to her that you won't hurt Elphaba."

"How do I do that?"

Nessa shrugged nonchalantly. "That's for you for figure out."

"So, you're not going to help me?"

"Nope."

"Figures."

"But I will tell you this," Nessa began. "If you make one wrong move, if you give me one reason to think that you'll hurt Fabala, I. Will. Personally. Kill. You. With. My. Bare. Hands."

Fiyero nodded furiously, not wanting to anger Nessa, or mess up his chances at talking to Elphaba, or both.

"Good," Nessa said, giving Fiyero a satisfactory smile.

"Thanks, Nessa!" Fiyero quickly engulfed the younger Thropp in a hug.

"Please release me," Nessa said in a monotone. She still didn't fully trust the Prince.

Fiyero quickly released Nessa and went off in search of Elphaba.

"Fiyero!" the brunette called.

Fiyero turned and quickly ran back. "Yes?"

Nessa took a deep breath. "M-My sister… she has lived her entire life in constant fear. If… and only if… Nanny lets to talk to her, just… please be careful. Treat her well… and don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. I promise," Fiyero smiled before running off again.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #4:**

**Isn't it strange that cultures from across the globe have managed to create creatures that are so similar in description even though most appear differently? Countries that had no contact with each other have imagined monsters in the dark. Dragons. Sphinx, Tengu, Harpies, Changelings, Chimera. Quixecoatyl, world trees, human-like creatures with sharp teeth, bone-white skin, large, dark eyes that are terrifyingly there and real and long skinny limbs that are reaching toward you, ****_reaching for you_****. I have a thing for creatures, cultures, and monster stories. Bye!**

**That's all, folks! Reviews are extremely lovely and most appreciated!**


	6. Finally Friends by EPB

**The Wizard Of Wicked: IKR! This is going to get very interesting!**

**Chanty420: Gelphie friendship is brewing in the air!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Who knew? Galinda actually has feelings and can think for herself!**

**Elphabalover101: That's when you know. When a guy learns something new just for you.**

**PrincessFabala: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. And it's different from other stories I've read and written (Well, maybe not written, but you know what I mean… hopefully)**

**Wicked For Good (Guest): *Blushes* Aww, thank you. I like the way ExoticPeachBlossom and I are writing Nessa as well.**

**Fae the Queen: I know it's really hard to decide. I like the useless information as well.**

* * *

Galinda spent the remainder of the day in her room, pacing the floor. Her dark cerulean eyes gazed half-heartedly off into the distance as her fingers curled against her cheek. Absently, she chewed on the edge of her thumbnail in silent contemplation. She knew the old hag had done something to her, but what she did was puzzling the blonde the most.

Sighing, she stilled. Her hand rose and cupped the side of her head in frustration. A headache was cresting just beyond her subconscious. Growling, her fingers curled and tangled in her golden locks. For the past few days, she had not slept well, ravaged by horrendible nightmares at night had done little to help quell the headaches, nor aid her in her beauty sleep.

"What in Oz name did that wicked witch do to me?" she grumbled. Sighing, her hand rose and threaded through her golden curls. Turning, her eye softened as she beheld her bedraggled reflection. Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror. Her hand slowly rose and, trembling, touched along the edges of her eyes.

"I have bags!" Wailing, she flew to her vanity and, toppling the chair, started wildly searching through the many vials of make-up and powders. "Where in Lurline's name did that confounded cover up go!?" she shrieked.

"Afraid that the people of Shiz would see you for whom you really are?" came a shifty voice.

Whirling, the blonde leveled the old woman an icy glare. "You!" she snarled. Slowly, she pointed a dainty finger at the old woman, standing tall and proud at the doorway. Elphaba was standing awkwardly next to her; her head turned to the side. "What have you done to me?"

Elphaba could feel the anger bubbling within the blonde, and it scared her. Whimpering, her slender emerald fingers rose and clutched Nanny's arm.

Turning her head, Nanny's face softened. Gently, her other hand rose and tenderly patted Elphaba's hand. "It's alright, my little frog," she cooed softly. Turning, she glared menacingly back at Galinda. A wicked smirk crossed her withered lips before turning her nose in the air. "I haven't the foggiest inclination to what you are accusing me of."

"You don't… what?" the blonde trailed off, confused.

"Oz… obviously lignification is _not_ your strong point." Rolling her eyes, Nanny helped gently guide Elphaba back into the room. Ignoring the blonde's glare, she gently set the raven-haired beauty down on her bed.

Curiously, the blonde watched as Nanny gently placed a book in Elphaba's hand and, taking the other, signed something into her palm.

Elphaba frowned and, lifting the book up, threw it carelessly over her shoulder.

"Little frog," Nanny growled. Sighing, she rose and stepped to the other side of the bed. Casting Elphaba one last glare, she reached down and scooped up the book. Huffing, she returned to Elphaba's side and, grabbing her wrist, placed the book once more in her hand.

Frowning, Elphaba once again chucked the book behind her shoulder.

Nanny huffed and fisted her hands against her sides. "I'm in no mood for games, little frog."

Elphaba smirked, feeling Nanny's frustration. Giggling silently to herself, she pulled her legs against her chest and, wrapping her arms around her knees, happily rocked back and forth on the edge of the bed.

"Perhaps the young _Miss_ does not wish to study," Galinda interrupted tightly.

"This is not a debatable issue. She has come to Shiz to acquire an education," Nanny huffed as she scooped up the book again. "And I will not allow her to carelessly cast it aside for the simple reason that she doesn't feel like studying."

Galinda watched, amused, as Nanny once again placed the book in Elphaba's hand. A frown and Elphaba casted it over her shoulder again.

"Little frog, you are quickly trying my patience today," Nanny growled.

"Why don't you just let her be for now?" Galinda asked, taking a small step forward.

"Excuse me?" Turning, Nanny gave the blonde an icy glare.

"Why don't you just leave her be? She obviously doesn't want to study, so why torment her by forcing her to do something she obviously doesn't wish to do?" the blonde continued. Inwardly, she wondered why she had opened her mouth to begin with. It wasn't any of her business, after all.

"You speak as if you care about Miss Elphaba's feelings and wellbeing," Nanny pressed through clenched teeth.

"Nothing of the sort. I merely do not wish to watch this befuddling game of fetch any longer," Galinda sniffed.

"Fetch?" Arching an eyebrow, Nanny rose and glared at the blonde. "Is that what this looks like?"

"Well, obviously." Rolling her eyes, the blonde snorted. "Isn't that what fetch is? The master throws a ball or object and the obedient pet goes and 'fetches' it and brings it back to its master?"

"I am no mongrel dog!" Nanny snarled.

"Funny, because that's exactly what you're doing," Galinda smirked.

Growling, Nanny grabbed the ends of her skirt and, storming past the blonde, snatched up her cloak. Twirling it around her shoulders, she threw open the door and slammed it loud behind her.

"Mongrel dog," Galinda smirked.

"I AM NO DOG!" Nanny screamed, though her retort was slightly distorted by the door.

"Sure you're not," Galinda laughed.

A slight giggle knocked the blonde from her silent victory over the old woman. Stiffening, she turned and her eyes softened, watching Elphaba rock gaily back and forth on the edge of her bed. Mesmerized, she absently moved to take a seat at her vanity, but finding only air, shrieked as she collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Elphaba stiffened, feeling the slight vibration ripple across the floor. Stilling, her arm unraveled from around her knees and she absently swiped her hand through the air, blindly seeking the presence of her protector.

"Oh… lollipops!" the blonde huffed in an irritated tone. A whimper and her head snapped up. Her eyes immediately softened, watching Elphaba, one hand wildly swinging, reaching for an unseen figure, the other rising and brushing up against her cheek.

_Her sign for our mother._

Slowly, Galinda rose to her full height. Hesitant at first, the blonde took a careful step toward the raven-haired girl, her dark cerulean eyes never leaving Elphaba's writhing form as she neared. Standing a foot away, she slowly reached towards her.

Elphaba's hand swung to the right and stilled, feeling something brush against the tips of her fingers. Stiffening, her fingers desperately ran up Galinda's wrist, up her arm and to her face.

At first, Galinda stiffened and was about to push Elphaba's hand away, when the memories of their last encounter flashed within her mind. Closing her eyes, she forced her body to relax as Elphaba's fingers lightly trailed over her cheek, across her nose, and down to her lips.

Suddenly, Elphaba stiffened. Her eyes widened and a muddled shriek of fright slipped past her lips. Pulling away, she scooted awkwardly toward the edge of her bed.

"Oh, Elphie," the blonde whispered. A small wince flickered across her face, watching the raven-haired beauty shiver fitfully before her eyes. For the first time ever, Galinda Upland bared witness to the heavy toll her wickedness had doled upon this innocent girl of circumstance and it made her heart ache. "I'm so sorry."

Carefully, Galinda crawled up onto the bed, her eyes trained on Elphaba, shivering violently against the headboard, one hand brushing upward against her cheek, the other clutched tight against her chest. Stilling, she righted herself and, resting low on her hunches, stared back at Elphaba. Tears shimmered in her eyes, hearing her whimpers of fear, slicing across her heart like a dagger. Slowly, she reached for Elphaba and brushed her fingers against her soft, emerald skin.

Feeling the brush of fingers against her hand, Elphaba stilled and her head snapped to the right. Her dark, empty eyes stared blindly back at Galinda. Slowly, her fingers stretched and glided across the blonde's and, for a moment, Galinda smiled, feeling the green girl's fingers delicately drift across her skin. Stilling, she waited as her fingers drifted higher.

Elphaba suddenly stilled once her fingers bumped against Galinda's nose. Frowning, her fingers moved across her nose and stilled. A shriek of fright slipped past her lips as she threw herself against the headboard.

"It's ok, Elphie." Absently, Galinda took Elphaba's hand and gently brought her fingers up to her lips.

Elphaba stilled, feeling the blonde's lips curl into a soft smile. Frowning, she followed the delicate curve of the blonde's mouth. Slowly, the fear disappeared from her eyes, her face softened, and a small, faint giggle slipped free from her lips.

"That's right, Elphie. Friend," Galinda whispered.

Elphaba frowned. Leaning closer, she placed the palm of her hand against Galinda's lips and waited.

"Friend," the blonde slowly repeated, careful to allow Elphaba to feel the movement of her lips.

Stiffening, Elphaba sat straight and tall and, leaning closer, awkwardly moved her mouth to the same motions she had felt against her palm. 'Friend.' she mouthed.

Galinda's eyes widened. "E-Elphie?"

'Friend.' Elphaba mouthed again. Frowning, she pressed her palm against her own lips and mouthed the word. 'Friend. Friend.' A giggle and the green girl's eyes widened in delight. Reaching for Galinda's hand, she held it out, palm up, and spelt the word 'friend' against the blonde's soft skin.

"Is that how you say 'friend'?" Galinda whispered, looking up at Elphaba.

Again, Elphaba repeated the motions, a light laugh escaping from her throat.

"Friend." Smiling, Galinda took Elphaba's hand and, placing it against her cheek, nodded.

A silent squeal and Elphaba repeated the word against Galinda's palm once more, before pointing to the blonde, then to herself.

"Yes, Elphie," Galinda nodded.

Elphaba giggled before launching herself at Galinda, wrapping her in a hug.

Startled, Galinda stiffened, feeling the green girl's arms wrap tight around her slender waist. Slowly, she relaxed and a soft smile crested along the edges of her lips as her hand rose and gently patted Elphaba's back. "Yes, Elphie. We're friends now," she smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Nanny had not arrived and Elphaba was beginning to get worried, for though she despised the old woman, she still needed her, and that alone infuriated her the most.

Huffing, Elphaba threw herself down on her bed and, crossing her arms tight against her chest, pouted.

Hearing Elphaba's movements, Galinda turned and stared, confused, back at Elphaba. "Elphie, what's the matter?" Stepping up next to Elphaba, she gently took Elphaba's hand and signed into her palm.

Grunting, Elphaba took Galinda's hand. _'Nanny's late.'_

Galinda couldn't help but giggle, for she was very proud of herself. It had taken most of the day and night for her to learn how to sign, but it was still a lesson she was more than happy to learn. For not only was she able to communicate with Elphaba, but in doing so, she and the green girl had grown closer as well.

Sighing, Galinda softly signed against Elphaba's palm. _'Perhaps she's still busy with Nessa.'_

Grunting, Elphaba furiously shook her head. _'No. The old hag is probably fast asleep with her ass-end high in the air.'_

_'Elphie!'_ Galinda admonished.

_'What? It's true.'_ Elphaba frowned.

_'Do you want me to walk you to class instead?'_

_'You… you don't mind being seen with me?'_ Elphaba signed, surprised.

_'Not at all.'_

Turning to where she believed the blonde was standing, Elphaba slowly nodded.

Squealing in delight, Galinda grabbed onto Elphaba's hand and yanked her off the bed.

"Oh, Elphie! This is so adorabubble!" Galinda gushed.

Terrified, Elphaba grabbed onto Galinda's hand and furiously signed against her palm. _'Galinda, stop! Please!'_

"Oh… sorry, Elphie," the blonde blushed. Slowly, her grip from around Elphaba loosened. Taking her hand, she quickly signed an apology.

_'It's ok.'_ Elphaba signed, a slight smile on her lips.

"Let's go!" A muted gasp and Elphaba was pulled out of the room.

Nanny slept; ass-end up in bed, her bedraggled hair fanned out messily around the pillow. One arm was draped across her chest, the other laid limply over her head. Her mouth was hung open, a fat drop of drool dripped out of the corner of her cracked lips. Suddenly, she sat up and blinked. Turning, her eyes widened at seeing the time on her clock.

"Oh Shiz on an apple!" she swore. Jumping out of bed, she quickly threw on some clothes and, combing out her hair, bolted out of the room. Reaching the door, she loudly banged against it. "Elphaba… little frog!" Stopping, she frowned at her own stupidity. "Miss Galinda, open up!" she called again. Silence. Growling she tried the knob which, to her irritation, was locked. "Doctor Dillamond's class!" Turning, she bolted down the hallway and out of Crage Hall.

Doctor Dillamond's class ended and the students filed out slowly, one by one, save for Elphaba, Galinda, and her group of cronies. Fiyero, having gathered his books, stopped and watched Elphaba stand alone in the center of the classroom, her books pressed tightly against her chest and a soft smile cresting on her soft lips. Coughing into his hand, he made his way down towards her. Reaching for her, he suddenly stopped, seeing Nanny run up next to Elphaba and, grabbing her arm, spun her around and all but dragged her out of the classroom.

"Great!" he grumbled in annoyance.

Hearing Fiyero, Galinda turned and her eyes brightened, seeing him stand hunched over in defeat in the center of the classroom. Excusing herself, she made her way down to him. "FiFi!" she squealed.

Fiyero barely had enough time to straighten before he was tackled to the ground. "G… Galinda!" he gasped.

Giggling, Galinda laid on top of Fiyero, a goofy smile alighted on her lips as she stared back at him. "Hi, FiFi!"

"Hi."

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, quirking her head to the side.

Grunting, the prince pushed Galinda off of himself before rising to his feet. Huffing, he brushed the nonexistent dirt from his fine dress shirt. "I was hoping to speak with Elphaba," he grumbled. "Until that old bat literally dragged her away."

"She's awfully protective of her," Galinda replied, annoyed. Turning, her eyes softened. "Though I can't blame her. Elphie's been through a lot."

"Elphie?" Fiyero questioned.

"Oh, that's the nickname I've given her." Turning, she smiled back at Fiyero. "Do you like it?"

"It's a little… perky," he frowned in response. "Err… Glin?"

"Yes?" she blinked.

"What's with your face?"

"What do you mean?"

"You… you're all… pimply."

Stiffening, Galinda's hand rose and the tips of her fingers lightly brushed against her forehead. Sure enough, the tips of her fingers bumped against yet another pimple.

"Oh, come on!" the blonde shrieked.

* * *

**Nia's Corner of Useless Information Fact #1:**

**Hey, guys. I know you were all expecting Megan's Corner of Useless Information, but Megan has not been feeling very well this week and she's in another show this weekend, so she hasn't had time to email me. So this week, we're doing Nia's corner of useless information. Hopefully, next Friday we will have Megan back! Anyway, I looked up a few useless, but interesting, facts and I picked out my favorites. Here they are:**

**Newborn babies are not able to cry tears until about three weeks old. (I learnt that from a Snapple top.)**

**US Dollar bills are made out of cotton and linen.**

**The dot over the letter "i" is called a tittle.**

**The ZIP in "ZIP code" means Zoning Improvement Plan.**

**Each king in a deck of playing cards represents a great king from history: Spades = David; Clubs = Alexander the Great; Hearts = Charlemagne; Diamonds = Caesar**

**Dr. Seuss pronounced his name "Soyce".**

**The Three Wise Monkeys have names: Mizaru (See no evil), Mikazaru (Hear no evil), and Mazaru (Speak no evil).**

**Because metal was scarce, the Oscars given out during World War II were made of wood.**

**The numbers "172" can be found on the back of the US 5 dollar bill, in the bushes at the base of the Lincoln Memorial.**

**The word "lethologica" describes the state of not being able to remember the word you want.**

**A pregnant goldfish is called a twit.**

**A "jiffy" is the scientific name for 1/100th of a second.**

**Shakespeare invented the words "assassination" and "bump."**

**The name for Oz in _The Wizard of Oz_ was thought up when the creator, Frank Baum, looked at his filing cabinet and saw A-N and O-Z.**

**See y'all next Friday!**

**Prune juice and lima beans,**

**Nia**


	7. Love is in the Air by Fae'sFlower

**Here it is, everyone! The long awaited FIYERABA!**

**Chanty420: That's so cool!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Nanny does need to take a break. She deserves it. And Megan thanks you for your concern.**

**Guest: Gelphie friendships are the best!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Thank you! I really tried to live up to Megan's standards for her corner of useless information.**

* * *

Groaning, Galinda's fingers traced over her forehead. Frowning, her hand clasped hard against her side. "Not again," she groaned, scrunching up her face.

"Glin… what's the matter?" Fiyero asked.

"It's Elphaba's nanny," Glinda sighed. "She did something to me, but I don't know what she did."

"When?"

"About two weeks ago. She muttered some kind of curse and… OF COURSE!"

"What? What is it?"

"How could I have been such a fool?"

"Err…" Fiyero slowly back away, not sure what had gotten into the blonde.

"Fiyero, don't you see?" Galinda asked, violently grabbing onto the prince's shoulders and shaking him.

"W-W-What?" Fiyero asked, trying to pull away from the blonde.

"The old woman cursed me! That's why I've been having nightmares and horrible other-people skin problems! That's it! Fifi, you're a genius!"

"Um… you're welcome… I think," Fiyero said, nervously shuffling his feet.

"I have to run. See you later!" Galinda quickly gave him a quick peck on the cheek and with that, she hurried off.

Fiyero slowly shook his head and walked in the opposite direction. He had to find a way to talk to Elphaba without Nanny getting in the way. He was about to give up when he saw a familiar face in the crowd. "Emmilina!" he called.

A tall girl with long, dark brown hair and freckles turned around and smiled. "Hi, Fiyero."

Fiyero smiled as he ran up to his childhood friend. He was so grateful Emmilina was at Shiz with him. It made having to be Galinda's "boyfriend" so much easier. "I need your help with something," he said, finally reaching her and doubling over to catch his breath.

"With what?" Emmilina asked.

"A girl."

"Good thing, because I'm an expert on girls. Continue."

"Well, she's really special, but every time I try to talk to her, something happens."

"What's she like?"

"Beautiful," Fiyero whispered, slipping into a blissful trance.

"Oz to Fiyero!" Emmilina said, knocking her knuckles on Fiyero's brainless forehead.

"What?" Fiyero gasped, snapping out of his trance.

"I meant her personality."

"Oh, of course you did. Um… actually, I don't know."

"Oh, um… I suggest getting her something in her favorite color."

"Yeah, um… I don't think that is going to work."

"Okay. Then you could write her a song. Girls love it when guys write songs for them."

"Also don't think that would help."

"Why not?"

"She's…"

"Yes?"

"It's Elphaba Thropp, the Governor of Munchkinland's eldest daughter."

Emmilina looked confused, then realized whom Fiyero was talking about. "Fiyero, you know she's…"

"Yes."

"And you know you're…"

"Yes."

"But aren't you…"

"No."

"Isn't Galinda your girlfriend?"

"Who told you that?"

"Galinda."

"Of course she did. She's a girl, and she's my friend, but not my… girlfriend," Fiyero shivered.

"Oh."

"So, do you have any other suggestions?"

"I don't know, Fiyero. I've seen her with her Nanny. She seems rather overprotective of her. And your reputation isn't exactly working for you."

"I know. But something is different with Elphaba. She's not like any other girl. And I mean that in a good way."

"I'm sorry, Fiyero. I really don't know what do tell you."

"Thank for your help," Fiyero said glumly.

"Hey, I don't remember you giving me any help with boys. And how many girls have I help you impress… 5,273?"

"No," Fiyero said after a very long pause.

"You hesitated."

"It wasn't _that_ many girls."

"Can you even count that high?"

Another long pause.

"I didn't think so," Emmilina giggled. "Well, I have to go to Physiology class, but I'll see you later." Giving Fiyero a playful pat on the shoulder, Emmilina walked off to her next class.

_Great_, Fiyero thought. _Now what am I gonna do?_ Turning, he saw a flower shop and suddenly, an idea flew into his brainless head. _I could get Elphaba flowers. You don't have to see or hear flowers. I'm a genius! Wait, am I still thinking?_ Shaking all thoughts from his head, he ran into the shop. He came out a few minutes later, a single pink rose in his hand.

"Fiyero!" a voice called him from behind.

Turning around, Fiyero smiled. "Hi, Nessa."

"I've decided to help you," Nessa said, getting straight to the point. "I know how overprotective Nanny can be of Fabala. I still don't fully trust you yet, but… no one outside our family has cared this much about Fabala to a point where they actually learn how to communicate with her. Meet me in the library after class."

"Thanks, Nessa. You have no idea how much this means to me," Fiyero smiled.

"You're welcome, Fiyero. But my promise is still void. Hurt my sister and I'll kill you."

"Got it," Fiyero nodded, hurrying off to his next class.

"Maybe he isn't so brainless after all," Nessa muttered to herself as she walked off.

* * *

Fiyero couldn't pay attention in class. Not that he ever _did_ paid attention, but this time all he could think about was Elphaba.

"Master Fiyero, could you please tell me what natural resource we get from Quox," the professor asked.

"Emeralds," Fiyero dazed, thinking about Elphaba's emerald green skin.

"That's… correct," the professor said, shocked. Fiyero just answered a question right.

Class was dismissed, finally freeing Fiyero from his thoughts. Grabbing his books and making sure Elphaba's rose was still in tact, he hurried off to the library. It took him a while, considering he never set foot anywhere near a library in his entire life, but he finally located it near one of the restrooms. Pushing the doors open and walking inside, he scanned the area, looking for Nessa or a hint of green, whichever he saw first. He finally caught sight of the brunette, sitting next to her sister, who was sitting across from Nanny. Nessa looked up and saw Fiyero and gave him a short nod and stood up.

"Nanny, can you help me find another book?" Nessa asked sweetly.

"Of course, Nessa dear," Nanny said, signing into Elphaba's hand and standing up.

_You have ten minutes_, Nessa mouthed to Fiyero as she and Nanny walked away.

_Ten?_ Fiyero mouthed back.

_Take it or leave it, Princey!_

_I'll take it._ Fiyero quickly made his way over to Elphaba, who was sitting quietly, her fingers gliding over the braille of her book. He set his book down on the table and sat down next to her.

Elphaba's paused in her reading, feeling someone sit down next to her. Slowly, her hand rose and lightly touched Fiyero's arm, then slowly traveled up his arm and to his face.

"Hi," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba's fingers rested on Fiyero's lips. Feeling then curl into a smile, she also smiled. Her fingers slid up to his nose and forehead and down to his cheek. Her smile grew as she recognized him as the stranger at the fountain. Giggling, she turns towards him and smiled.

Fiyero smiled as he gently took her hand and signed into her palm. _'Hi, Elphaba. I'm Fiyero Tigulaar.'_

Elphaba giggled. _'Hi, Fiyero.'_

_She said hi to me_, Fiyero thought happily. _'I… got you this.'_ He gently pressed the rose into Elphaba's hands.

Giggling, Elphaba brought the flower to her nose. _'Thank you. I love roses. We have bushes of them in our garden back home.'_

Nessa watched the scene unfold from behind one of the bookcases. She smiled softly as she watched her sister talk to Fiyero.

"Nessa, dear, what are you doing?" Nanny asked, appearing behind Nessa.

Nessa stiffened as she heard Nanny walk up behind her. "I…"

"What in Oz…" Nanny gasped, seeing the Vinkun prince with Elphaba.

"Nanny, please!" Nessa said, trying to hold the old woman back.

"What is that boy doing over there with little frog?"

"He just wanted to talk to her."

"You knew about this?"

"Nanny, please don't cause a scene!"

"Oh, I'll cause much more than just a scene!" Nanny snarled, marching over to Elphaba. Grabbing her arm, she pulled her up. "What do you think you're doing?" she snarled at Fiyero.

Fiyero just sat there, his mouth slightly open as he stared up at Nanny. His gaze floated over to Elphaba, who was trying to twist out of Nanny's arms, small whimpers escaping her lips. "I was just… um… talking?" Fiyero whimpered, shrinking under the old woman's gaze.

Elphaba cried out as she angrily slapped Nanny's hand, still trying to get away from her.

"No, little frog," Nanny said sternly, tightening her grip around Elphaba. She turned back to Fiyero. "You are to stay away from little frog! Do you hear me?!"

"Nanny, please," Nessa whispered.

"Come," Nanny said, pulling a protesting Elphaba out of the library.

Fiyero watched as Nanny pulled Elphaba away. Nessa looked back at Fiyero and sighed.

"That wasn't even ten minutes," Fiyero said sadly.

"I know. I'm really sorry," Nessa whispered. "I'll talk to Nanny. Come by Elphaba's room later this evening."

Nodding, Fiyero watched as Nessa ran to catch up with Nanny and Elphaba.

* * *

Later that evening, Fiyero walked up to Galinda and Elphaba's shared dorm room, another pink rose clutched between his fingers. Slowly, his hand rose and he knocked on the door. It flung open a few seconds later, revealing a very aggravated Nanny. Fiyero jumped back, startled by the old woman's cruel look. "Um… hi," he smiled.

"Save it, Princey," Nanny snarled.

Fiyero shrunk under Nanny's hard gaze. "M-May I come in?"

Sighing, Nanny stepped aside, allowing the prince to enter the room. "Miss Nessarose explained everything to me. I will allow you to speak to Miss Elphaba, but heed my warning. If you put one toe out of line, you're finished."

"Yes, ma'am," Fiyero nodded.

"She's in her room."

Fiyero smiled as he walked up to Elphaba. He saw her sitting on her bed, her pillow clutched tightly against her chest. A small smile played on the ends of her lips as she happily hugged her pillow tighter. Galinda was nowhere to be found, much to his pleasure.

Chuckling to himself, Fiyero walked over to Elphaba and sat down next to her. He watched in silence as Elphaba's hand rose to his face. Giggling, Elphaba slowly turns towards him.

_'Hi, Elphaba.'_ Fiyero signed into her palm.

_'Hi, Fiyero.'_ A quick pause and Elphaba continued. _'Do you have another rose for me?'_

Chuckling, Fiyero handed Elphaba the rose. _'How did you know?'_

Elphaba tapped her nose with her pointed finger before lifting the flower and inhaling its sweet aroma.

_'Nothing gets passed you, Fae.'_

_'Fae?'_ Elphaba frowned in confusion.

_'You don't mind me calling you Fae, do you? Elphaba just takes a while to spell, and I'm still fairly new to this.'_ Fiyero signed, spelling Elphaba's name extra slowly to make his point.

Elphaba smiled softly. _'I don't mind you calling me Fae. In fact, I… kind of like it.'_

_'Then Fae it is.'_

_'As long as we're giving each other nicknames, can I call you Yero?'_

_'Of course.'_

Elphaba smiled as her fingers trailed over Fiyero's hand. _Oz, she's so beautiful_, Fiyero thought. He slowly turned his head to make sure Nanny wasn't watching him. Not catching sight of the old woman, he turned back to Elphaba.

_'Fae, can I ask you a question?'_

Elphaba giggled. _'You just did.'_

Fiyero chuckled. _'Um… I was wondering if you…'_

_'If I what?'_

_'If you… would like to go out with me tomorrow?'_

Elphaba had an unreadable expression on her face. It was hard to tell whether she was happy or not. Finally, she signed, _'I've… never gone out with anyone before.'_

_'Well then, will you allow me the pleasure of being the first person to ask you out?'_

Elphaba thought it over for a moment. A smile crept onto her face as she nodded.

Fiyero smiled and, leaning forward, engulfed Elphaba in a soft, gentle kiss.

Galinda returned to the dorm from a shopping trip with her friends. Huffing, she placed her multiple shopping bags on the couch and walked into the bedroom. Freezing in the doorway, she bit down on her lip, trying not to cry out as she watched Fiyero kiss Elphaba. With a hiccupped sob, she ran out of the dorm.

* * *

Elphaba sat on her bed, reading her Political Science notes. Galinda sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest as tears spilled from her eyes. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of the green girl, for Galinda had everything Elphaba could only dream about. Galinda was pretty, popular, and had the gifts of enjoying light and sound.

_He was never mine_, Galinda thought sadly. _I just wanted him._

Hiccupping, Galinda buried her face in between her knees, struggling to keep more tears from spilling from her eyes and messing up her makeup. She was jerked from her thoughts when she felt soft fingers graze her arm. Looking up, she saw Elphaba, her fingers slowly gliding down the blonde's arm to her hand. Grasping it, Elphaba signed into the blonde's palm. _'Galinda, are you alright?'_

Nodding, Galinda responded. '_Yes, Elphie. I'm fine.'_

Elphaba sat down next to her friend. Her hand slid up Galinda's arm to her face. With her hand resting on Galinda's cheek, she felt the blonde's tears. _'You're crying. Why?'_

_'No reason.'_ Galinda signed a little too quickly.

_'Please tell me, Galinda. Something's bothering you.'_ Elphaba pleaded.

_'Elphie, it's nothing. Really.'_

_'Did I do something wrong? Are you angry with me?'_ Elphaba asked. Slowly, she pulled her hand away and held it tightly against her chest.

Galinda quickly turned and grabbed Elphaba's hand. _'No, Elphie. You didn't do anything wrong.'_

_'Then why…'_

_'Goodnight.'_

Galinda roughly pulled her hands away and neatly folded them into her lap. Whimpering, Elphaba bowed her head, wrapped her arms around her waist. Galinda looked up and saw how distressed Elphaba looked. Sighing, she tried to think of a way to make her feel better. A light bulb turned on in her head. She gently poked her in the side, testing her own theory.

Elphaba jumped in surprise, but giggled, her side tickling her.

"So you _are_ ticklish," Galinda said in a playful tone, wiggling her fingers. Scooting closer, she reached over and started tickling Elphaba.

The green girl fell over on the bed, cheerful giggles escaping her lips. Galinda stood over her roommate, mercilessly tickling her. When Galinda briefly paused to catch her breath, Elphaba jumped up and began to tickle her.

"E-Elphie!" Galinda laughed, falling over onto the bed, trying to defend herself.

Little did both girls know Nanny was watching them from the doorway. A soft smile was painted on her old lips, seeing Elphaba giggle in delight.

_I don't think I've seen her this happy_, Nanny thought to herself. Muttering a spell under her breath, she gladly undid the curse.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #5:**

**Okay. I'm gonna keep this week short because I've been dealing with some tough stuff, but most of the wrackspurts decided to bother someone else for a change. Also: Wow! I didn't actually think that people cared about this corner of (not as random as Nia's) useless Information! SO THAnk YOOOOOU o:3:o.**

**Onto today's stuff:**

**1\. The Peruvian Dragon Snake is possibly the coolest snake I have seen and not just because of the badass name.**

**2\. The Uffington White Horse in England is a pleasing enigma and the design resembles the Nazca Lines in Peru (though a couple continents too far away to be close).**

**3\. Everyone should drop whatever they're doing to see Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier. Dro -I SAID DROP IT!- good okay not stop whatever little thing that you need to do and GO WATCH IT YOU AWESOME PERSON.**

**4\. YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL PERSON AND I GARUNTEE THAT IF YOU DONT PERK UP THAT CUTE LITTLE FACE SOMEONE IS GOING TO BE VERY DISSAPOINTED AND SAD BECAUSE YOU have a beautiful smile and seeing it just makes my day.**

**OKAY THEN! HAVE A NICE DAY (that's an order there)**

**Latkas and palindromes,**

**Magiin (The one and only)**

**((Because who else would it be?))**

**(((As you can tell I would be a very hard person for the robots to replicate and I so on and so I am pretty sure I'm the right one anyway)))**

**(((( :) ))))**


	8. First Date, Last Night by Fae'sFlower

**Hello, all you awesome people in Fanfiction land! Yes, it is I, Nia. ExoticPeachBlossom isn't feeling well, so I'm writing this week's chapter. Major props if you know where I got the chapter title!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Yes, let the Fiyeraba begin! I LOVE FIYERABA!**

**Elphabalover101: IKR! But we had to. Fiyeraba was waiting to happen. We're sorry, Galinda! Here, have a pink cupcake to make it all better. *Gives Galinda a pink cupcake to make it all better***

**NellytheActress: OMO, Nelly, THAT'S THE POINT OF USELESS INFORMATION!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Ah, Fiyeraba! And Nanny does need to get a life. Elphaba's going to be stuck being called "little frog" by Nanny for the rest of her life. And Elphaba doesn't "hate" Nanny per say, but… it's a love/hate relationship between them.**

**Doglover645: Here's more!**

**Chanty420: LOL! Thank you for taking the time to respond to all the facts! Megan really appreciates that!**

* * *

Galinda woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and renewed. Sitting up in her bed, she stretched up towards the ceiling. She looked over at Elphaba, who was beginning to awaken from her slumber. Smiling, the blonde jumped out of her bed and rushed over to her.

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself up. Giggling, Galinda gently took the green girl's hand and brought it to her cheek. Elphaba's fingers traced over Galinda's soft features and she smiled. _'Good morning, Galinda.'_

_'Good morning, Elphie. How did you sleep last night?'_ Galinda asked, brushing a few strands of raven hair behind Elphaba's ear.

Elphaba giggled softly. _'Fine. Did you sleep well?'_

_'Better than I have in weeks.'_ Galinda paused. She didn't have a nightmare last night. She slept through the night peacefully. She ran to her mirror and realized her pimples and bags were gone. "YES!" she shouted, fist pumping the air and doing a little happy dance. A whimper and she turned around, seeing Elphaba sitting on the edge of her bed, her hand blindly sweeping through the air. "Oops! Sorry, Elphie," she apologized, hurrying back to the emerald girl.

_'You're excited this morning.'_ Elphaba smiled when she felt Galinda intertwined her fingers with hers.

_'I am excited.'_ Galinda signed proudly.

_'I'm glad, my friend. Is Nanny awake?'_

Galinda turned around and heard loud snores coming from Nanny's bedroom. _'No, she's still sleeping.'_

Elphaba smirked as she slowly got up and walked over to her dresser. Feeling her fingers bump against the smooth, hard wood, she opened the top drawer and pulled out her underclothes, navy blue uniform polo and skirt. She was about to make her way to the bathroom when hands clutching her arm stopped her.

_'Do you need any help?'_ she felt the blonde sign into her hand.

_'I'm fine for now. Where's the bathroom?'_

Galinda gently guided her friend to the bathroom. _'Are you sure you don't…'_

_'I'm fine. Really.'_

Nodding, Galinda watched as her roommate disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the sound of water running and splashing and Elphaba emerged a few minutes later, washed and wearing a long, white slip. Galinda quickly took her hand and squeezed it.

_'Can you help me with my uniform?'_ Elphaba asked shyly.

Galinda giggled. _'Of course, Elphie.'_ She gently guided the emerald girl back to her bed. She grabbed the polo and handed it to Elphaba, who quickly slipped it over her head. She helped Elphaba into her skirt next. The blonde ran to Elphaba's closet and grabbed her jacket. Hurrying back to her roommate, she helped Elphaba slid her arms into the sleeves of her jacket. The blonde moved to assist Elphaba with the buttons, but Elphaba gently pushed her hands away. Galinda watched in silence as Elphaba's fingers manipulated the buttons into their proper slots. Once Elphaba finished with the buttons, she turned around, her arms stretched out in front of her, and walked back to her dresser. Her fingers scanned the dresser top, searching for something. Her fingers bumped into her hairbrush and she smiled. Galinda slowly approached the emerald girl and placed her hand on her shoulder. Turning to where Galinda was standing, Elphaba gently took her hand. _'And my hair?'_

_'Sure.'_ Galinda guided Elphaba back to her bed and helped her sit down. She then proceeded to bounce onto the bed behind her, slightly startling Elphaba. Galinda took the brush from Elphaba's hands and began to brush her hair.

"You have really pretty hair," the blonde whispered as she ran the brush through Elphaba's long hair. She became lost in her own world as she continued to brush Elphaba's hair, admiring its beauty. She snapped out of it when she felt Elphaba lightly, but impatiently, patting her leg. "Sorry," she quickly apologized. She quickly finished up with Elphaba's hair. Jumping off the bed, she ran around to examine her work from the front. Elphaba tilted her head to the side, wondering what the blonde was doing. She reached out her hand, and when she felt the blonde pat it reassuringly, she slowly relaxed.

Snapping her fingers in realization, Galinda skipped to her vanity and pulled out a silver headband. She hurried back to Elphaba and placed the headband in her hair. Elphaba's hand rose and she followed the curve of the headband. Giggling, she reached for Galinda's hand. _'Thank you.'_

_'My pleasure, Elphie. Let's get to class.'_ Taking Elphaba's arm more gently than she did the last time, Galinda escorted her best friend to their classes.

* * *

"I just can't believe it," Pfannee whispered to Millie and ShenShen during lunch. They watched from the next table over from where Galinda, Fiyero, Boq, Nessa and Elphaba were sitting. Elphaba sat in between Fiyero and Nessa, calmly eating her salad. Galinda sat next to Fiyero, casting sad glances at him every once in a while. Fiyero smiled as he watched Elphaba eat, occasionally wiping away little droplets of dressing from the corners of her mouth with his finger, causing the green girl to blush and giggle. Boq sat next to Nessa, occasionally casting shy glances up at the younger Thropp.

"Poor Galinda," Millie whispered.

"I can't believe the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus is falling for the blind, deaf artichoke," ShenShen muttered.

"He should be falling in love with Galinda," Millie said.

"We're going to have to fix this, girls," Pfannee said.

"How?" ShenShen questioned.

Pfannee smirked as she pulled a tomato out of her bag.

"You wouldn't," Millie gasped, secretly hoping she would.

Cackling, Pfannee waited until neither Galinda, Boq, Nessa, nor Fiyero were looking at the green girl and quickly hurled the tomato at Elphaba.

Elphaba gasped as something made contact with her face and dripped down onto her uniform.

"Fabala!" Nessa gasped, jumping up to help her sister.

Fiyero grabbed a napkin and began to gently wipe the tomato from Elphaba's face. Galinda dipped her napkin in her glass of water and went to work on Elphaba's skirt.

"This tomato stain is going to take _for-ever_ to come out," Galinda huffed.

Nessa looked up, daring the person low enough to throw tomatoes at her poor, helpless sister to reveal themselves. Snarling, she laid eyes on Pfannee, Millie and ShenShen, whose hands were covering their mouths, trying to conceal their laughter.

She was about to go over to them and give them a few pieces of her mind when an arm stopped her. She turned around to see Boq, his eyes full of care and understanding.

"Boq," Nessa said sternly.

"Let them be. They'll get what's coming to them. There's really no use in adding to the fire," Boq said gently.

"Wow, Boq. That was… deep," Nessa smiled.

"T-Thanks," Boq blushed.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered, kissing Elphaba's emerald cheek.

Tears sprang into Elphaba's chocolate eyes. Whimpering and shaking, she clung to Fiyero's arm.

"It's okay," Fiyero whispered soothingly, tenderly stroking her hair.

Galinda couldn't help but feel jealous over Fiyero's treatment of Elphaba. _He should be mine, _she thought. She watched as Nessa and Fiyero helped Elphaba to her feet and led her to get cleaned up.

Galinda laid her head down on the table and silently cried.

"We need to get Galinda and Fiyero back together," Millie said in a hushed whisper.

"How?" ShenShen asked.

"Well, if we're going to get them back together, first we have to get rid of Miss Elphaba," Pfannee smirked. "And I know just how to do it."

* * *

Fiyero had taken Elphaba out to the café that evening to make up for lunch. Elphaba was a little jumpy at first, which was completely understandable to the Prince. He tenderly stroked the back of her hand, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright and they ended up having a wonderful evening together.

_'Thank you for tonight, Yero. I had a wonderful time.'_ Elphaba signed as Fiyero led her back to her dorm.

_'Anytime, Fae.'_ Fiyero smiled, kissing her forehead.

_'I just...'_

_'What?'_

Elphaba slowly turned towards Fiyero. _'What... what hit me in the face today at lunch?'_

Fiyero paused. He hadn't expected that question. Well... maybe he had, just not at that particular moment.

_'Yero?'_

_'A... tomato.'_ Fiyero finally signed.

_'Oh.'_

_'Fae, don't worry about it. Everything's taken care of now.'_ Fiyero planted a delicate kiss on Elphaba's forehead, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

_'Who was it?'_

_Oz, the universe just _loves_ proving me wrong,_ Fiyero thought. _'No one. Please don't worry about it, Fae. Nessa, Galinda and I will take care of it.'_

_'O-Okay.'_

Smiling, Fiyero knocked three times on the door. Galinda opened it a few seconds later and smiled.

"Goodnight, Galinda," Fiyero smiled, giving Elphaba a goodnight kiss and waving to the blonde over his shoulder as he made his way back to his room.

"Night," Galinda half smiled, leading Elphaba into the room. As soon as they sat down on the bed, Elphaba told Galinda all about her first date with Fiyero; how he took her to the café and talked her into trying their strawberry cake.

_Strawberry cake_, Galinda thought. _That's the type of cake he shared with me at the party. That's _our_ special cake._ The blonde tried her best not to show her true feelings.

_I want him back_, she silently thought as she drifted off to sleep that night.

* * *

**Nia's Corner of Useless Information Fact #2:**

**Yes, it's me again. Let's get this party started!**

**1) Leonardo Da Vinci invented the scissors.**

**2) If you yelled for 8 years, 7 months and 6 days, you would have produced enough sound energy to heat one cup of coffee. If you fart consistently for 6 years and 9 months, enough gas is produced to create the energy of an atomic bomb. (Please don't try the latter, guys. IT'S NOT WORTH IT!)**

**3) The only 15-letter word that can be spelled without repeating a letter is uncopyrightable**

**4) TYPEWRITER is the longest word that can be made using the letters on only one row of the keyboard.**

**5) There are 293 ways to make change for a dollar.**

**6) On an American one-dollar bill, there is an owl in the upper left-hand corner of the "1" encased in the "shield" and a spider hidden in the front upper right-hand corner.**


	9. How She Died by Fae'sFlower

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Thanks for your concern. And yes, Galinda needs to stop trying to break up the Fiyeraba. Someone needs to make a t-shirt that says, "That's ****_our_**** special cake"! LOL!**

**Chanty420: As long as they're evil, good will rise up against it. (Megamind reference! Take that, Elisa and Nelly!) Bessa is the best!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, we need a Guy for Galinda. That sounds like that would make a great Facebook page! And you are very welcome for the Nanny-free chapter!**

**NellytheActress: It's useless information! You're never going to need to know it in real life!**

**Doglover645: Fiyeraba fluff is the best!**

**Elphabalover101: They're the worst! Feel free to start the Mean Girls Hunters! LOL!**

**Si (Guest): I just realized that! LOL! I take Classical Mythology in school! I should have known that! Thank you for telling me!**

**woodland59: That would be awesome! Megan's glad she's inspiring a new generation of bright minds (even though she's our age and… yeah.)**

* * *

Frex sat in his office, looking at an old black and white photo of Melena, Elphaba, Nessa and himself. Sighing, his pointer delicately traced over Melena's face. He missed his wife more than ever. He wished he could have prevented her from getting sick. Frowning, he closed his eyes, trying to push the memory of that day out of his head.

_"Frex," Melena whispered weakly._

_Frex sat next to Melena's bed, holding her hand as tears streaming down his face. His wife was dying. What was worse was that he knew she was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He just sat there, holding her hand. He sobbed, feeling the cold, clamminess of her hand._

_"T-Tell… Fabala… I… love her," Melena whispered._

_Unable to form words, Frex just nodded. He leaned over and tenderly kissed her cheek._

_"A-And Nessa," Melena whispered, her voice so soft, Frex almost didn't hear her._

_"I will," Frex whispered, squeezing her hand._

_Melena smiled as she took her last breath. Her body slowly went limp against her bed and her face turned expressionless. Frex finally allowed a loud sob to escape from his throat. Shaking, he kissed Melena's hand over and over again, as if he thought it would bring her back from the dead._

_"Daddy?" a small voice whispered._

_Frex looked down and saw Nessa, her large eyes staring up at him. Her head slowly turned towards her mother, lying limp in the bed. "What happened to Mama?"_

_Frex bit his lip. How could he tell his youngest daughter, his precious little Nessarose, that her mother was dead? "She's just sleeping, Nessie," Frex whispered, gathering the four year old into his arms._

_"Will she wake up?" came Nessa's next question._

_"No," Frex whispered softly. He looked up and saw Nanny standing in the doorway with servants standing behind her, waiting to take Melena's dead body. Nodding, he moved aside and allowed the servants to take Melena away. He handed Nessa to Nanny. "Get her ready for bed… please," he whispered, walking out of the room._

_Later that evening, Frex was alone in his office. He looked out the window, trying to calm himself down. He had to stay strong for Nessa and Elphaba. Especially for Elphaba. Taking multiple deep breaths, he closed his eyes. He began to feel calmer with every breath he took. Sighing, he was about to sit down when the sound of crying reached his ears._

_"Fabala," he whispered, running out of his office towards the sound of crying. He found his eldest daughter standing in the center of Melena's music and art room, dressed in only her nightgown, tears streaming down her face as she reached for someone who wasn't there._

_Biting down on his lip and trying not to break down into tears again, Frex hurried to his daughter and lifted her into his arms. "It's okay, sweetie," he whispered soothingly._

_Elphaba lifted her hand to her father's face. Crying, she brushed her fingers upward against her cheek, signaling for her mother._

_Frex rocked her in his arms, trying to stop her tears. "I'm so sorry, Fabala," he whispered, trying to wipe away her tears._

_Elphaba cried out as she tried to twist out of her father's arms. Frex held her tighter, trying to calm her down. Screaming, Elphaba began to kick and angrily slap her father's arm._

_"Fabala, no," Frex said, still holding her close as he rocked her in his arms._

_Elphaba's screaming brought Nanny into the room. Standing in the doorway, she watched silently as Frex struggled to keep Elphaba from falling out of his arms._

_"Let her go," Nanny whispered softly, walking into the room._

_Obeying, Frex slowly returned Elphaba's feet to the floor. He watched as Elphaba turned and groped towards Nanny. The elderly woman knelt down and extended her arm towards the green girl. Elphaba's fingers lightly brushed against Nanny's hand and she stilled. Her fingers ran up her arm and to her face. She traced over Nanny's features and frowned. Violently pulling her hand away, she brushed her fingers against her cheek. Slowly, Nanny took Elphaba's hand and, bringing it to her face, shook her head 'no'. Grunting, Elphaba pulled her hand back and angrily slapped Nanny across the face._

_"Fabala!" Frex gasped, running towards Elphaba and lifting her into his arms. "You mustn't do such things!"_

_"It's alright," Nanny whispered, rising to her full height and rubbing her tingling cheek. "She doesn't know. But she will."_

_Elphaba continued to sob as her gesture for her mother became more violent. After a while, Elphaba began to tire herself out and calmed down. She slowly lowered her hand, but her tears kept coming. Her eyes slowly closed and her head slumped against Frex's shoulder._

_Frex kissed her forehead and, rocking her in his arms, carried her up the stairs back to bed._

**_3 years later…_**

_Elphaba woke up early in the morning. Opening her eyes, she slowly pushed herself up. Soundlessly, she slipped out of bed and slipped on her flat shoes. She sat on the edge of her bed and waited to see if Nanny would come to her like she usually did. After a while, when Nanny didn't come, Elphaba pushed herself to her feet. She felt her way to her closet and pulled out a light jacket. She was going out. And she knew exactly where she was going._

_Elphaba slowly made her way out of her room, her hand sliding against the wall, guiding herself down the hallway. Reaching out in front of her, she felt for the railing. Finding it, she slowly descended the stairs and walked out the door._

_It was a beautiful summer morning. The sun was rising into the clear, blue sky, greeting the earth. Elphaba smiled as she felt the warm sun on her face. The wind whistled past her, greeting her with a cheerful "Good morning". A giggle followed as she felt the wind give her a gentle push forward, encouraging her to keep walking. She allowed the wind to guide her down the hill of the Governor's mansion and through a field of flowers. Stopping, she knelt down and felt a flower petal brush against her fingertips. Smiling, she picked the flower and continued her journey._

_"Little frog?" Nanny whispered, opening Elphaba's room door and walking inside. A gasp and a frown followed Nanny's discovery of Elphaba's bed empty. Running through the house, she called out Elphaba's name, the fact that Elphaba couldn't hear her completely slipping her mind._

_"Nanny, what's wrong?" Frex asked, walking out of his bedroom, dressed in a dark blue bathrobe._

_"Little frog is missing," Nanny huffed, gasping for air._

_Frex's eyes widened. He quickly called the servants and told them to find Elphaba. Nessa came out of her room, hearing the commotion. "What's going on?"_

_"Your sister's missing," Nanny said, opening and closing all of the doors, trying to find Elphaba._

_Nessa thought for a moment. Where would her sister be? She gasped as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Running back into her room and grabbing a light jacket, she ran out the door unnoticed. She hurried down the hill, through the flower field to the graveyard. Stopping, she looked around, searching for her sister. She found her kneeling in front of a tombstone, tears streaming down her face._

_"Fabala," Nessa whispered softly, approaching her sister. She knelt down next to her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder._

_Elphaba stiffened and slowly turned towards Nessa. She slowly stretched out her hand and felt Nessa take her hand and bring it to her face. She relaxed, realizing that it was her sister. Gently pulling away, Elphaba reached over and traced over Melena's name on the tombstone. Her mouth moved, trying to form the words she felt underneath her fingertips. She reached for her sister's hand and signed, _'Mama'_._

_Sighing, Nessa brought Elphaba hand to her cheek and nodded._

_Elphaba traced over her mother's name again. She spelt '_Mama'_ into Nessa hand again and her hand traveled up to Nessa's arm to her face and rested on her lips._

_"Mama," Nessa whispered._

_Elphaba moved her mouth, trying to mimic her sister. Nessa held back a sob, watching her sister struggle to speak._

_"Elphaba," Nessa whispered brokenly._

_Elphaba frowned, feeling the new word leave Nessa's lips. She held out her palm to her, wanting to know what Nessa said._

_Taking her hand, she spelt her sister's name into her palm then, taking her hand, placed it on her sister's chest._

_Elphaba waited. She took Nessa's hand, spelt _'Elphaba'_ into her palm and then pointed to herself, her other hand resting on Nessa's cheek._

_Nessa nodded. Smiling softly, Elphaba pulled hand away. Her fingers gently slid across the grass next to her and she grabbed the flower she had picked. She carefully laid it on her mother's grave and, reaching for her sister's hand, spelt 'Mama' one final time._

_"Yes, Fabala," Nessa whispered. "Mama."_

_A single tear slid down Elphaba's face. Nessa quickly wiped it away and pulled her sister into a caring hug._

_"Come," she whispered, helping her sister to her feet and leading her back to the house. "Let's go back inside."_

_"Fabala!" Frex exclaimed, seeing Nessa return with her sister. He ran to them and pulled them into his arms. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried about you," he whispered to Elphaba, kissing the top of her head. "Nessa, where was she?"_

_"At the graveyard, kneeling in front of Mama's grave," Nessa whispered, tears slowly forming in her eyes._

_Frex suddenly understood. It was the third anniversary death of Melena. He tightened his grip around his daughters, unable to form words of comfort to them._

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this?" Millie asked.

"You want to help Galinda, don't you?" Pfannee asked.

"Of course I do. I just don't want to hurt Miss Elphaba."

"We're not going to hurt her. We're just going to get Galinda and Fiyero back together," ShenShen said.

"Miss Elphaba shouldn't have stolen the prince away from where he belongs," Pfannee said, sensing disloyalty in Millie.

"Okay..." Millie whispered, leaving with her friends.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #6:**

**OKAY AND BECAUSE IM AN ATTENTION GRABBING AND CHANCE TAKING PERSON WHO LOVES TO TAKE UP NIA'S (read: that butthead) TIME, I SHALL NOW PROCEED TO TALK ABOUT CAPTAIN AMERICA:**

**CHRIS EVANS IS BEAUTIFUL. SCARLETT JOHANSON IS AMAZING GORGEOUS. BUCKY RIPPED MY HEART OUT WITH HIS BADASS METAL VIBRANIUM ARM AND STOMPED ON IT INTO LITTLE PIECES AND I WANT MORE. (I SWEAR WHEN HE AND CAP KEPT TOSSING BACK AND FORTH THE SHIELD, I FELT LIKE THEY WERE PLAYING FRISBEE)**

**Okay screaming out of my system, Capt. America 2; Winter Soldier is action-packed. I laughed; I may have whimpered; I put claw marks into my good friend's arm (they probably will forgive me); and my nose bled from awe (not actually kidding there, it was pretty awkward and I looked like a ghoul when the movie was over because I refused to leave to get tissues ((we know, I'm an idiot: Thanks Capt. Obvious)) and it was like 10 minutes to the end and I was too lazy) and all in all it had me gasping for more. They even threw in The Falcon, who had me doubled over in laughter.**

**The plot was a little fast for me, but the character developing moments in between were so good and gave me better insight on the characters (see, I'm gushing. I don't gush. Nia gushes about Idina Menzel and I get this way about Scarlett Johanson's skill and close-fitting cat-suit- don't judge).**

**You probably all have lost attention because he really has no thread and Nia can be very threatening when she wants words from me, so I'll finish this up. It is a beautiful movie that will have you feeling pumped and emotionally exhausted. Go watch it. Yes I like Marvel (to a point, so much of a good thing and all that)**

**And if you decide not to go, I won't judge (yes I will, go watch it again), but if you do see it then just comment and Nia will send it to me and we can freak out together (or not) and drive her crazy (SO HELP ME, SPAM HER INBOX KAY). And if you prefer to have fanfiction that will rip your heart out instead of movies, I can send you some links of really good ones instead. I don't do fanfiction a lot, but for this, the most of them are like little side-bits (I can do really, really sad ones too) or what-ifs, or Steve and Bucky bonding, or Steve and Natasha bonding, or Steve and Avengers-do-stupid-things-and-somehow-Clint-ends-up-in-a-tree-and-Bruce-has-a-goat? type bonding (Okay, not the goat bit but along that thread)**

**So Nia is a buggle-bear and Black Widow is my new crush and Have A Nice Day!**


	10. Lost in the Storm by EPB

**Elphaba'sGirl: It was a flashback! I'm sorry, but Nanny had to be there. She's not that bad. And Megan is going to respond to your comment on her useless information. Here she is!**

**_No. Oh no. Oh no no no no._** **_I admit Chris Hemsworth is an EXCELLENT Thor, but Captain American Evans will always hold a special place in my heart. But if we are talking about Top 2 Sexiest Fictional Characters then I would have to go with_**** 1) ****_The Falcon_**** 2) ****_Mako Mori! 3) RDJ's left shoe_**

**_Also note that I am not renown for my counting skills only my sass (it reaches uncontrollable levels often. I'm not sorry.)_**

**NellytheActress: I don't care if you hate flashbacks. If I like them, I write them! HA!**

**Doglover645: I'm sorry it was so sad!**

**Guest: Again, I'm sorry the last chapter was so sad. It will get happier, eventually.**

**Chanty420: LOL! I showed Megan your review and she was beaming from ear to ear. (And Megan doesn't beam!) Mad props! I can't even do that, and I'm her best friend!**

* * *

Galinda sat alone, perched on the edge of the fountain, a faraway gaze sparkling in her dark cerulean eyes. A soft breeze tussled past, threading through her long, golden locks and caressing her soft, pale skin. A wince and the wind stilled. Sighing, she shifted her gaze towards Suicide Canal.

For those walking past would have thought the ditzy blonde was merely taking in the beauty of Canal and its surrounding foliage, others would have wagered her mulling over the latest pair of shoes she had spotted in a corner store window and whether or not they would go with the many bazillions of gowns presently hanging in her closet. Course, all of them would have been wrong. Very wrong.

In truth, Galinda was at war with herself; well, more precisely, her heart and her mind were at war, and it was tearing the blonde apart. A part of her was happy for Elphaba, happy that she had found someone who loved and cared about her for whom she was and not her disability. It warmed her heart, watching Fiyero be so tender, so loving, towards Elphaba. She could see the love sparkling within the Prince's eyes whenever he was around her, whenever he touched her, held her, and kissed her, yet at the same time, it made her heart ache, for she wished Fiyero would have fallen in love with her instead. Sighing, she bowed her head.

"Galinda!" a voice shrieked. Startled, Galinda sat upright and, blinking her eyes open, turned and groaned, seeing Millie and the others approaching her.

"Hey, Millie!" Galinda waved. Sliding over, she rearranged her features into a convincing smile, or what she hoped would come across as a convincing smile. "What's up?" She forced as much bubbliness and joy into her voice as she could muster as the others approached with Avaric following close behind.

"We came to see how you were doing. How are you doing, dear?" Millie asked, having noticed the small frown on the blonde's face.

"I couldn't be happier," the blonde smiled.

"Aha. And the gre… I mean Elphaba, how is she?" Pfannee asked.

"She's great. She's in a class right now. I'm just waiting for her to finish."

"Oh… why's that?" ShenShen asked. Taking a seat, she neatly crossed her legs and, taking out a file from her purse, proceeded to fix her nails.

"We were going to go to a café and have lunch with FiFi after." Galinda giggled. It may not be lunch with just her and the Prince, but at least she would be spending time with him, even if Elphaba was going to be in attendance as well.

"I see. Look Galinda, about that… I was wondering how in Oz do you communicate with her?" Millie frowned, having not paid attention to what the blonde had said earlier.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you two talk… communicate. I mean, we know she's blind and deaf, so how do you two even talk?"

"Oh. Well, Nessa taught me sign language." Stiffening, the blonde narrowed her eyes at Millie. "Why?"

"Well, here's the thing." Regally, Millie took a seat beside the blonde. "We've been thinking and we've realized it wasn't fair… how we've been treating Miss Elphaba, I mean. We hardly know her and she seems like a really nice girl."

"Go on," the blonde retorted. Glaring at her friends, Galinda quirked an incredulous eyebrow at Millie.

"We were hoping you could teach us a little sign language… you know… open the lines of communication with her and hopefully move on to being friends," Millie smiled.

"You… what?"

"We want to be friends with Elphaba," Millie repeated.

"But you hate her," Galinda frowned.

"We did, but we thought about it and we realized we hated her for the wrong reasons. We never gave her a chance." Slowly, Millie casted Galinda a soft smile. "We really judged her to quickly, Galinda and we want to make it up to her."

"Really?" Blinking, Galinda's mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Millie, Pfannee and ShenShen wanted to become friends with Elphaba?!

"Yes. We've seen how much she's changed you since you became friends with her, and you seem a lot happier too." Smiling, Millie cupped Galinda's hands in her own. "We really want to get to know her... honestly."

"I… guess I could teach you guys" the blonde started slowly. "But you honestly swear to Lurline that this is not a trick?"

"Why, Galinda… how could you possibly think such a thing from us," Millie gasped.

"I mean it, Millie. I'm more than happy to teach you how to sign, but only if what you're telling me is the truth and you wish to become friends with Elphie."

"Elphie?" Pfannee asked in disgust.

"That's the nickname I gave her… Elphie," Galinda smiled.

"It's cute," ShenShen smiled.

"I think so, too!"

"Very cute. Now, how about those lessons?" Millie asked impatiently.

* * *

A few hours later, Elphaba sat alone outside by the fountain. The last Galinda had told her before disappearing to her next class was to wait for her and Fiyero by the fountain. From there, they would walk hand in hand to the café to have lunch.

Thankfully for Elphaba, Nessa had been informed of this planned outing and had made sure to keep Nanny distracted. The last thing Elphaba, or her friends, needed was a withered old woman tagging along and ruining their fun with her snorts, coughs, wheezes and occasional farts.

Giddily, Elphaba sat, bouncing her legs in anticipation for her lunch with Fiyero and Galinda. A soft smile pulled on her lips, thinking of her two best friends… well, best friend and _boyfriend,_ that is. A light blush spread across Elphaba's cheeks, thinking of Fiyero. Bowing her head, she smiled as her fingers traced delicate patterns across her palm, the same patterns once made by Fiyero before he left to join Galinda for class. A soft, gurgle of a giggle slipped past her lips, remembering the feel of Fiyero's lips on hers. Suddenly, she stiffened, feeling footsteps approach. Lowering one hand to the fountain, she raised the other, reaching for the person approaching.

Fingers touched hers and Elphaba immediately relaxed. The smile returned, feeling soft delicate fingers touch the palm of her hand.

_'Hello, Elphie.' _the person signed.

Grabbing the hand, Elphaba signed back. _'Hi, Galinda. How was class?'_

_'Good. You ready to eat?'_

Frowning, Elphaba quickly signed into the palm of Galinda's hand. _'What about Fiyero?'_

_'He told me he would go on ahead and reserve a table for us.'_

_'Oh. Okay.'_

The hand gently threaded with Elphaba's and, with a gentle tug, helped lift the green girl onto her feet. Pulling her hand close, she signed quickly into Elphaba's hand. _'Let's go, Elphie!'_

Elphaba nodded and obediently followed the blonde. At first, she had not been paying attention to how long it was taking to get to the café, for her mind was filled with joy at the thought of seeing – well, sort of seeing – Fiyero again that she hadn't realized the trip to the café was taking much longer than normal. Worried, she reached for Galinda's hand and, pulling it close, quickly signed into her palm. _'Galinda, where are we? Why is it taking longer to get to the café?'_

_'Don't worry about it, Elphie.'_

Elphaba frowned, feeling the blonde roughly pull her hand away from her grasp. Grabbing it back, she quickly signed, more urgently this time, _'But it's never taken this long to get to the café! Where are we going? What's going on? Are you upset with me?'_

Suddenly, they stopped. Elphaba could feel the blonde turn. A pregnant pause and something hard struck her across the cheek. Crying out, she fell to her knees and shivered. Roughly, a hand grabbed onto her wrist, bruising the skin beneath. A hard yank and she was pulled against someone.

'_Fiyero?' _Elphaba signed weakly. Trembling, her fingers reached for the strange person's face.

A hand grabbed onto hers and, squeezing hard, roughly brought her hand up to his face. A nod and Elphaba relaxed.

_'Fiyero, what's going on? Where are we?' _she signed quickly into the palm of his hand.

_'You're really are stupid, aren't you?'_ Fiyero signed.

Immediately, Elphaba stiffened.

_'You really thought I could care for someone like you? A disgusting green bean? Ha! As if. No one could care about you, let alone love you. You're worthless. A waste of space.'_

_'Fiyero?'_

_'You're nothing but a useless, blind, deaf woman. Who in Oz could love that?'_

_'Fiyero!'_

_'Do everyone a favor, Elphaba Thropp, and just leave and never come back.'_

Elphaba could feel her heart breaking. Turning, she blindly reached for Galinda. Only feeling air, she started to wildly gesture with her fingers her hidden signal for the blonde; one the two had made up a few nights prior, should Elphaba need the blonde and she was too far away to touch.

Delicate fingers reached out and grasped onto Elphaba's, stilling her.

_'Galinda!' _Elphaba signed hysterically into the blonde's palm.

_'I hate you, Elphaba Thropp. I never liked you to begin with. I only tolerated you so Fiyero and I could get closer. Now that were together, we don't need you around ruining our reputations and our lives.' _the blonde signed back into Elphaba's palm.

_'No. No, Galinda, please!'_

_'Goodbye, Elphaba Thropp, and good riddance.'_

Elphaba felt the blonde roughly tear her hand away. A shift in movement and the hard vibrations of feet walking off into the distance pulse against the ground before dissolving. She sunk to her knees, tears welling in her eyes. A hard breeze swept past her, threading through her hair and making it billow wildly around her. A strangled cry ripped through her throat and Elphaba lowered her forehead to the forest ground.

* * *

Galinda and Fiyero walked out of the musty, old History building, chattering and laughing about the Professor's antics.

"Can you believe that guy?" the blonde giggled loudly.

"Only Professor Mierriet can get away with such!" Fiyero chuckled. Grabbing Galinda's books, he placed them over his own before taking her hand. "You ready for some lunch?"

"Oh, Shiz yeah! I purposely skipped breakfast for this!"

"Glin, why in Oz would you skip breakfast?" Fiyero frowned.

"Why not? The food at this café is so deliciouseouses!" the blonde exclaimed.

"True, but that still doesn't explain why you would skip breakfast. After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"So I would have room for all that yummy food and tea. Duh!" the blonde retorted dryly.

"You've been hanging around Elphaba for far too long," Fiyero chuckled.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing?" Galinda frowned.

"No way!" Movement caught Fiyero eye and he stopped, seeing Millie, ShenShen, Pfannee and Avaric stroll by, mischievous smirks painted on each of their faces.

"Fifi, what is it?" Galinda asked, noticing Fiyero's glare.

"Those four… they look like they're up to something… or were," Fiyero growled suspiciously.

"Why would you say that?"

"Just the look on their faces." A feeling of foreboding washed over Fiyero. Turning, he grabbed onto Galinda's hand. "Come on. The sooner we find Elphaba, the sooner we can relax."

Nodding, Galinda followed Fiyero to the fountain. "Where's Elphie? I told her to wait for us at the fountain," she exclaimed when they reached the fountain, the green girl nowhere in sight.

Fiyero was worried now. Elphaba normally didn't go off wandering on her own, especially when she knew that either he or the blonde would be coming to meet up with her. Plus, the looks on the others' faces just cemented his suspicions. Something had happened. Something bad.

"Fiyero?" Galinda asked worriedly.

A crack of thunder and the blonde screamed. Jumping in fear, she grabbed onto Fiyero's arm and buried her face in his shirt.

"Are you alright?" Fiyero asked gently.

"I… I don't like thunder."

Lifting his eyes to the sky, Fiyero watched as dark gray clouds quickly covered the sky. Lightning flashed overhead and thunder boomed, shaking the ground beneath him. Soon, drop by drop, the icy rain fell from the sky.

"Fiyero, we need to get inside!" Galinda cried.

"No… Elphaba is still out here somewhere." Turning, he casted his eyes around the courtyard and they still on Avaric, leaning casually against a brick wall, a smug smile painted on his lips. Pfannee, ShenShen and Millie stood around him, laughing.

Grabbing Galinda's hand, Fiyero pulled the blonde towards the group.

"Oh hey, Fiyero, Galinda. How are you two?" Avaric smiled.

Stepping up next to him, Fiyero angrily punched Avaric hard across the face. Stumbling, Avaric slammed against the wall.

"Hey man, not cool!" Avaric protested.

Growling, Fiyero stepped up to Avaric and, grabbing the front of his shirt, pulled him close.

"What. Have. You. Done?" he growled.

"I don't know what you mean," Avaric smiled innocently.

"Don't lie to me! What did you do?" Fiyero roared.

"Fiyero!" Galinda cried.

"They did something to Fae. I can feel it and I want to know what!" Fiyero shouted.

"Fae? You mean it actually was given a pet name? How… cute," Millie snorted in disgust.

"What did you do to her!?"

"We did nothing more than what she deserved," Avaric sniffed.

"Tell me or I'll..."

"Why do you even care? She's a freak!" Millie challenged.

"She's more human than any of you combined," Fiyero growled. "Now tell me what you did!"

"Nothing, man. We only led her into the woods and left her there," Avaric admitted after Fiyero punched him again.

"You _what!?_" Galinda screamed.

"It's pouring ice out here and you leave her alone in the woods? Are you insane!?" Fiyero roared.

"She'll find her way back," Millie sighed, waving it off.

"She's blind, you nit! How in Oz is she supposed to find her way back?" Galinda snarled.

Pushing Avaric away, Fiyero grabbed Galinda's hand. "Come on!" Throwing one last glare at the group, Fiyero turned and pulled Galinda towards the woods.

"Good luck finding her!" Millie shouted after them. "Even if you do, I doubt she'll want to have either of you two touching her," she added as an afterthought.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #7:**

**So I just realized that this is a bit like an odd conversation with someone in a non-linear way, except it's not really a conversation since you can't get a word in, and the other person keeps rambling on without stopping for breath until you realize that the other person is actually a bunch of text on the internet and realize you can skip over it.**

**Theoretical solutions for the Apocalypse: AKA: HOW TO DEAL WITH THE COLLAPSE OF SOCIETY AND LIFE AS WE KNOW IT**

**1\. Freak Out**

**2\. Join the other side as quickly as possible, because who said you had to be with humanity?**

**3, Inject you and your child with unknown blood and wait for results**

**4\. Create a small army of ruthless children by teaching them how to read and then use that knowledge to take down the crumbling and corrupt secret government agency**

**5\. Run up North and live in the woods surviving off of berries and ANIMALS THAT YOU SLAYED WITH YOUR BARE HANDS LIKE A MIGHTY WARRIOR AS YOU WEAR THEIR PELTS IN TRIUMPH**

**6\. Lead the last revolution of humanity against the Oncoming Storm**

**7\. Hide yourself down in an impenetrable bunker and live the rest of your life crying and trying to understand the mysteries of the Universe (or rewatch Disney movies while living off jerky sticks and Jolly Ranchers)**

**8\. Create an army of the undead and lead onward to your quest of glory to takeover the world**

**9\. Build a pirate ship, gather a crew of ghosts and sail awesomely into the sunset while pillaging the remaining coasts**

**10\. Die**

**11\. Build a dystopian futuristic society where you have a bunch of children fight to the death every year and to remind people how cultured you are because it keeps the population in check! Also, it is a very involved form of entertainment thank you very much.**

**12\. Gather your fellow bunch of mutants and lead an expedition to the stars to search for a new home**

**13\. Don't die**

**14\. Move beneath the waves and adapt to have fins and become a mermaid**

**15\. Join up with fellow remaining beings of intelligence and rebuild society into the perfect world**

**16\. Build GiGANTic robots to PUNCH ALIENS IN THE FACE BECAUSE WE ARE CANCELLING THE APOCALYPSE!**

**(Just so you'd know, I'd totally choose 1, 6, 9, 14 and 16)**

**(AS you can also figure out, world domination is my solution to everything)**

**(Also this started out as a joke and then spiraled quickly out of hand)**

**Tune in Next Week for my Review on Why Pacific Rim is one of the Coolest Movies of the Year.**

**Have a nice life!**

**Sincerely,**

**That person who doesn't know what to do with herself, so she does this instead**


	11. Finding Your Way Back Home by Fae'sFlowe

**The Wizard Of Wicked: ****_I _****haven't done anything. Avaric and Millie however…**

**Chanty420: Yes. Yes, you did.**

**Doglover645: Very bad.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: He is. He's really asking for it.**

**Elphabalover101: Fiyero and Galinda to the rescue!**

**woodland59: I hate them too!**

**NellytheActress: I would totally freak out!**

* * *

"ELPHIE!" Galinda shouted as she and Fiyero ran through the forest.

"Glin…" Fiyero said, shaking his head at the blonde's brief moment of stupidity.

Realizing her own mistake, Galinda face palmed. "How are we going to find her?"

"I don't know. But I hope we find her soon. This rain's coming down pretty hard." Fiyero pulled the collar of his shirt up, trying to shield himself from the rain.

The two ran through the forest while trying to shield themselves from the pelts of cold rain at the same time. Galinda's golden blonde hair hung over her shoulder, stringy from the rain. Her makeup was running, creating a stream of black mascara down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, leaving a light grey smear right under her eyes. She shivered from the cold. "Oh, Elphie, where are you?"

"There she is!" Fiyero shouted over the thunder, pointing at a green figure hiding under a large oak tree. Her hair and face were wet from the pelting rain droplets and she looked like a scared baby dear.

"Thank Oz!" Galinda exclaimed, running towards her friend. "Elphie!"

Elphaba felt the vibrations from Galinda's footsteps and stiffened. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt the blonde's arms wrap protectively around her. "Thank Oz you're alright! We were so worried about you!"

Elphaba violently tore away from the blonde and inched closer to the tree.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered.

"Fae," Fiyero said softly, approaching the shivering green girl. "It's just us. We're not going to hurt you." He gently took her hand and brought it to his face. Elphaba traced over Fiyero's features and frowned. Grunting, she pulled her hand back and angrily slapped him across the face.

"Elphie!" Galinda gasped, hurrying over to her friend. "What's the matter?" She gripped her hand and signed into her palm.

_'Don't touch me!_' Elphaba quickly signed, trying to pull her hand away.

_'What's wrong?_' Galinda signed.

_'Get away from me!'_

_'Not until you tell me what's wrong.'_

_'Why would you care? I'm just the stupid blind, deaf girl. You were only using me!'_

_'Huh?' _Galinda suddenly remembered what happened with her friends and sighed. "I'm so stupid!"

"Glin?" Fiyero whispered.

"I actually believed they wanted to be friends with her."

"Glin?"

"I'm such a fool!"

"Glin!" Fiyero shouted.

Galinda turned towards the prince. "Yes?"

"What are you talking about?"

Galinda shifted her weight. "I may or may not have taught sign language to Millie and Avaric."

"You _what?!_"

"I thought they had a change of heart and wanted to be nice to Elphie!" Galinda defended herself, pushing her wet hair away from her face.

Fiyero sighed as he walked over to Elphaba and gently took her hand. Elphaba's eyes widened in fear and she pulled away.

"She'll catch a cold if she's out here any longer," Galinda shivered. The thunder crashed, causing the blonde to scream and wrap her arms around her waist.

Nodding in agreement, Fiyero reached for Elphaba again. Elphaba pulled away, slowly backing up. Her heel bumped into a tree root and she fell backwards.

"Fae!" Fiyero exclaimed, running to his girlfriend… well, at least he _hoped_ she was still his girlfriend. Elphaba felt his movements and tried to scoot away. Fiyero tried to touch her, but Elphaba hissed and slapped his hand away. Fiyero quickly grabbed her hand again and signed into her palm. _'Fae?'_

_'Go away! Don't touch me! Never touch me again! I hate you! I HATE YOU!'_ Elphaba pulled away from Fiyero again and brushed her fingers against her cheek, wanting her mother.

_Lurline above, forgive me,_ Fiyero thought as he lifted Elphaba into his arms. Elphaba gasped and screamed, trying to twist out of his arms.

"Fae, I don't know what Avaric and Millie said to you, but Galinda and I care about you. We would never hurt you. Ever," Fiyero whispered, tenderly kissing her forehead.

Elphaba scowled and punched Fiyero square in the face.

"I'll tell Avaric you said that," Fiyero muttered, trying to humor himself out of the physical and emotional pain he was feeling.

Galinda let out a petit sneeze. "Glin, are you alright?" Fiyero asked, walking out of the forest with Elphaba cradled securely in his arms.

"Y-Yes. I'm… _ACHOO!_... fine."

"Are you sure?"

Three sneezes and Galinda answered. "Yes. I'm just cold."

"I think you're _catching_ a cold."

"Let's just get Elphaba back inside," Galinda whispered, trudging over the muddy terrain back to Shiz.

The three young adults finally reached the girls' dorm rooms. Galinda knocked on the door, still shivering and too tired to look for her room key. Nanny opened the door a few seconds later, surprised to find Galinda and Fiyero soaking wet. Elphaba was cradled in Fiyero's arms, sleeping and not as wet as the other two were, thanks to Fiyero.

"Miss Galinda… Master Fiyero… you're… soaking wet," Nanny said slowly.

_No, derr,_ Galinda thought. Nanny moved aside and allowed Fiyero to carry Elphaba into the room.

"What happened?" Nanny asked once Fiyero disappeared in the room.

"We were caught in the rain," Galinda said. It wasn't a lie, yet it wasn't the entire truth.

"Surely you had an umbrella?"

"The rain was unexpected. We weren't prepared."

Fiyero carefully laid Elphaba in her bed and pulled the covers over her. "I'm so sorry, Fae," he whispered, stroking her cheek. Elphaba unconsciously frowned and turned away from Fiyero's touch. "Fresh dreams." He leaned forward and kissed Elphaba's cheek. Elphaba's hand rose and violently wiped the kiss off her cheek. Biting back tears, the prince walked out the room.

"Miss Galinda, get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold!" Nanny said as she pushed Galinda into the room as Fiyero came out. "Master Fiyero, you look pale."

"I'm fine," Fiyero whispered.

Despite his protest, Nanny led the prince over to the couch and forced him to sit down. She sat down next to him and felt his forehead.

"You're running a fever."

Too tired to respond, Fiyero leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, his entire body feeling weak. Half of him felt cold and the other half felt hot. It was not a good feeling.

Nanny stood up from the couch as was about to get medicine from the cabinet when a loud crash from the bedroom stopped her. Fiyero jumped up and followed Nanny into the room.

"GALINDA!" Fiyero shouted when he saw the blonde lying on the floor. He ran to her side, scooping her into his arms.

Nanny ran out the room to get help.

"F-Fifi?" Galinda whispered hoarsely, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yes, Glin?" Fiyero whispered.

"T-Tell… Elphie I'm… I'm s-s-so s-sorry," Galinda whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Three weeks past and Elphaba didn't have any encounters with Galinda or Fiyero, which made part of her glad. They hated her, after all. They only used her for their own advantages. They didn't give two twigs about her. But the other half of her missed them. She missed talking to Galinda, the way Fiyero held her and the lunches she shared with both of them. Nanny was walking her to her classes and that made her miss her roommate even more. The fact that they were avoiding her for this long was starting to worry her. Standing up from her bed, she groped around the room, searching for the blonde. Not feeling her, she brushed her thumb against her nose, the secret sign the two friends shared. Still feeling only air, she whimpered, her sign for the blonde growing more desperate.

Nanny heard her and hurried into the room. Seeing Elphaba looking very distressed, she hurried to her and gripped her hand. Elphaba's fingers reached out and found Nanny's face. Relaxing, she took her hand.

_'Where's Galinda?'_ the emerald girl signed.

Nanny paused before answering. _'She's in the infirmary with stage three pneumonia.'_

Elphaba's eyes widened. _'And… Fiyero?'_

_'He has a common cold, but he's recovering quickly.'_

Elphaba pulled her hand away and retreated back to her room. She sat down on her bed and, grabbing her pillow, held it tightly against her chest. She couldn't believe the horrible fate that had befallen her poor friends. She began to cry as the realization hit her. She was barely wet when she returned to her dorm, probably because Fiyero covered her with something, probably his jacket. That meant Galinda wasn't wearing anything, knowing how the blonde liked to wear summer clothes no matter what the weather was. Fiyero didn't cover Galinda with his jacket because he was protecting Elphaba instead. Her friends were sick and it was all her fault. She felt awful for pushing them away. She had to make it right with them.

* * *

It had been a month since the incident. Galinda was finally allowed to leave the infirmary with strict orders to stay in bed until all her strength had returned. She was wrapped in a light blue blanket, her eyes closed as she slept peacefully. Fiyero carried her back into her room.

"F-Fifi?" Galinda whispered, her eyes fluttering open as she felt Fiyero lower her into her bed.

"It's okay, Glinny," Fiyero whispered.

"E-Elphie?"

"She's right over there," Fiyero said, pointing to the green girl, who was sitting on the adjacent bed, hugging a pillow tight against her chest.

Nodding sleepily, Galinda leaned back against the pillows. Fiyero stroked the back of her hand before leaving, promising to check up on her later.

Galinda watched as Elphaba turned around, sensing someone else in the room with her. She wanted so much for Elphaba to come back to her, to be her friend again. But Elphaba's words haunted her memory. Plus, her fever didn't help with her judgment.

_Go away! I hate you!_

Elphaba slowly stood up and felt her way over to Galinda's bed. She bumped into the side of the mattress and reached out her hand. She found Galinda's arm and grasped her hand. _'Galinda?'_

Galinda slowly relaxed her wrist, making it seem as though it went limp because she went back to sleep. She watched as broken tears formed in Elphaba's eyes. The last thing she remembered was Elphaba signing _'I'm so sorry, Galinda.'_ before she fell asleep for real.

When she awoke a few hours later, she saw Elphaba sitting next to her bed in a chair Nanny probably pulled up for her. She saw how lost and broken Elphaba looked and immediately regretted not speaking to her before. Slowly extending her arm, she reached over and lightly stroked the back of Elphaba's hand, not being able to reach out and fully grasp her hand.

Elphaba's head snapped up as soon as she felt Galinda's soft skin against her own. Taking Galinda's hand, she slowly spelt into her palm. _'Galinda?'_

Weakly, Galinda took her roommate's hand and, bringing it to her cheek, nodded.

Relief swept over Elphaba's face. Quickly, she grabbed Galinda's hand again. _'I'm so sorry, Galinda. I never should have treated you and Fiyero like that.'_

_'It's okay, Elphie.'_ Galinda pushed herself into a sitting position. She took Elphaba's arm and slowly pulled her up and helped her sit down on the bed next to her. _'I'm sorry.'_

_'What for?'_ Elphaba asked, confusion crossing her face.

_'It's my fault.'_

_'What? What is?'_

Galinda took a deep breath before continuing. _'I'm the one who taught Millie and Avaric sign language to communicate with you. They tricked you into thinking they were Fiyero and I. They're the ones who led you into the woods. None of that would have happened if not for me.'_

Elphaba brought her hand to Galinda's face and felt tears on her cheek. She gently began to wipe them away. Galinda looked up at the green girl, joy and confusion mixed on her face.

_'You're not mad?'_

The green girl shook her head, a slight smile on her lips as her fingers traced over Galinda's face.

The blonde giggled. She held up her pointer finger with one hand and used her other to take Elphaba's hand. She pressed her pointer finger into Elphaba's palm, trying to show her what she wanted. Elphaba smiled, quickly figuring it out. She held up her pointer finger, the tip of her finger touching Galinda's. Galinda held up two fingers and Elphaba copied her. Giggling, Galinda held up her ring finger, making it three fingers. Elphaba mimicked her and Galinda threaded her fingers with Elphaba.

_'Does this mean we're friends again?'_ Galinda signed hopefully.

_'Yes.'_ Elphaba nodded.

Smiling, Galinda quickly wrapped her arms around the green girl. Elphaba returned the hug, glad she had her best friend back.

* * *

Day by day, Galinda slowly began to regain her strength. After a few more weeks in bed, she was finally able to return to her normal activities. She was currently sitting on her bed, brushing Elphaba's hair. The emerald girl was beaming, enjoying Galinda's company. Galinda looked up and saw Fiyero standing in the doorway. Smiling, she signed into Elphaba's palm.

Elphaba slowly stood up and felt her way to the door. Fiyero looked at Galinda, unsure of what to do.

"It's okay," Galinda giggled, seeing the confused look the prince was sending her. "She needs you."

Nodding, Fiyero held out his hand to the approaching emerald girl. Elphaba's fingers bumped against Fiyero's and she stiffened. Her fingers slowly traveled up the length of Fiyero's arm to his face. Fiyero waited as Elphaba's fingers lightly traced his face, then reached down and grabbed his hand.

_'Fiyero?'_ Elphaba signed.

Gently, Fiyero took Elphaba hand and, bringing it to his face, nodded.

Elphaba quickly threw her arms around the prince and buried her face in his shoulder. Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, Fae," the prince whispered, gently rocking the shivering green girl in his arms. "I'm right here."

Elphaba made a noise that sounded in between a moan and a whimper and Fiyero tightened his hug around her. "I'm sorry, Fae."

Galinda watched as Fiyero gently cradled Elphaba against him, slowly rocking her in his arms. She smiled softly, seeing the love in the Prince's eyes for her best friend.

Gently pulling away, Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's hand. _'I'm so sorry, Yero! I shouldn't have said those awful things to you. Or punched you. I'm so sorry!'_

_'It's alright, Fae.' _Fiyero signed gently, kissing her nose.

_'You… forgive me?'_

_'Of course.'_

Elphaba calmed down and leaned her head against Fiyero's chest. Her hand slowly rose and found his face. Slowly, Elphaba raised her head. She would have been looking into Fiyero's eyes if she had been able to see. Her fingers found Fiyero's lips and the prince smiled as Elphaba stood on her toes. Their lips met and he felt her relax into the kiss.

"I've missed you, Fae," Fiyero whispered once they pulled away, pulling her into one final hug. He looked over the green girl's shoulder at Galinda and smiled. He reached out towards her, inviting her to join the hug. Giggling, Galinda walked over and wrapped her arms around Elphaba. The three friends sank to the floor in a group hug.

"We finally have her back," Galinda whispered, looking up at Fiyero.

Fiyero looked down at the emerald girl in his arms and smiled. "Yes, we do. And I'm never letting her go ever again."

* * *

**So, the three fingers thing is what they do in 'Godspell' during 'Day by Day'. And the hugging scene at the end looks like the scene where Rapunzel is united with her real parents at the end of 'Tangled', with Elphaba in the middle and Galinda and Fiyero and either side of her. What? I'm still the Queen of Referencing, people!**

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #8:**

**Pacific Rim:**

**NIA, YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU ACTUALLY WANTED THIS! THIS IS MY JAM! AND NOW YOU'LL NEVER GET ME TO SHUT UP!**

**IT IS AN AMAZING MOVIE, AND EVEN THOUGH THE NAME SOUNDS LIKE A REALLY UNFORTUNATE SEX POSITION, IT IS AMAZING.**

**ALL OF YOU WILL BOW BEFORE THE BEAUTY THAT IS MAKO MORI.**

**Because I swear if you don't Raleigh will, because he worships the ground she walks on. Mako Mori is your Goddess and savior and she helped stop the fucking-kaiju-apocalypse and this movie gets me so pumped. It's sort of like a combination of someone bashing your heart in with a meat mincer, then filling it with helium and then popping it like a little bitty balloon while listening to heavy death-metal music.**

**Let me tell you why:**

**1\. It has science.**

**2\. It has accurate and awesome science.**

**3\. The characters are all amazing, and they don't always need words to show how strong they are.**

**4\. It has passionate main characters who mind meld with an ALIEN IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE.**

**5\. IT HAS BADASS PLATONIC SOUL-BROS neuro-linked inside giant MECHA ROBOTS fighting aliens.**

**6\. I swear half of the characters make me want to die because they are loyal and scared and broken and they power through because they are regular people who put up with the world's bull and they have FAMILY and I read way to much into it but it makes me v. v. emotional.**

**It has people from all over gathering together to stop the world ending and it shows that not everyone always makes it out, but you can be strong because there are more things than the past. THERE ARE ALIENS.**

**It is sad and an excellent piece of literature and culture and you cannot tell me otherwise I will bite you don't think I wont. Okay that's it.**

**Thank you. ****Have a nice day,**

**Mags the Bold**

**(Because all her words are bolded. HAHA! Because it's bolded. Get it? Never let Nia make another pun. Ever.)**


	12. My Special Emerald Girl by Fae'sFlower

**NellytheActress: I'm glad you and your scissors didn't die because of the last chapter.**

**woodland59: Sorry! Megan was talking about Pacific Rim.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: YAY! Happy friendship again!**

**Elphabalover101: Everyone's fine!**

**Doglover645: Please, something always happens. You know something else is going to happen. MWAHAHAHA!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: OH SWEET OZ! I went back and changed it! You did reference 4 musicals. Well done!**

**Chanty420: Yes, the part about Megan being bold was a Nia pun. And thank you! I love your stories, too!**

**Mysweetthropp: Thanks!**

* * *

Fiyero walked out of the flower shop, a single red rose in his hands and, smiling, made his way to Crage Hall. He reached Galinda and Elphaba's room and knocked three times. Galinda opened it up a few seconds later, smiling up at the prince.

"No, she doesn't know," Galinda said before the prince had a chance to open his mouth. Fiyero wanted this visit to be a surprise, but he accidently slipped up to Galinda, and neither of them were good at keeping secrets.

"Thanks, Glin," Fiyero said, walking into the room. He found the green girl sitting on her bed, reading a book. Chuckling, he walked over to her and sat down next to her, placing the rose behind him on the bed.

Elphaba paused in her reading. Frowning, her fingers reached out and grazed Fiyero's lap. Fiyero took her hand and guided it to her face. She softly traced over his face and smiled as her fingers rested on his cheek. Giggling, she threw her arms around the prince.

"Hi, Fae," Fiyero chuckled, hugging her back. Gently pulling away from her, he took her hand. _'I have a surprise for you.'_

_'Really?'_ Elphaba smiled. _'What is it?'_

Fiyero reached behind him and grabbed the rose. He gently pressed it into Elphaba's hands and watched as the green girl brought the flower to her nose.

_'I love it. Thank you, Yero.'_

_'Wait, that's not the surprise.'_ Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba frowned in confusion. _'It's not?'_

Fiyero shook his head and helped the emerald girl to her feet. He led her to the door and outside. Elphaba smiled softly as the sun's rays hit her face. The two walked down the stone path. Frowning, Elphaba quickly grabbed Fiyero's hand. _'Yero, where are we going?'_

_'My special surprise.'_

Elphaba whimpered and tore away from Fiyero. Fiyero suddenly remembered what Elphaba went through and gently took her hand. _'The library.'_

_'Oh. What's so special about the library?'_

_'That's the surprise.'_

Elphaba calmed down and followed Fiyero into the library. Fiyero led his girlfriend up the staircase to a very special section. It was the braille section her father had commissioned at Shiz just for her. Grinning like the biggest idiot in all of Oz, Fiyero gently took Elphaba's hand and guided up to the shelf. Elphaba stiffened as her fingers glided over the soft binding of the book. Her fingers slid to the left, feeling the binding of another book. Slowly, a smile crept its way onto her lips and she giggled. She reached for Fiyero's hand and signed into his palm. _'Braille books!'_

_'Yes, Fae,'_ the prince smiled, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

Giggling, Elphaba turned back to the bookshelf. Her fingers wandered excitedly over the book bindings. Stopping, she pulled out a book with a light brown cover. She turned towards where Fiyero was standing and patted the book. She gently patted her chest and reached for Fiyero's hand. Still grinning like the biggest idiot in all of Oz, Fiyero took her hand and, placing it on his cheek, nodded.

_'Yes, Fae. These books are especially for you.'_ he signed gently.

Another giggle and Elphaba hugged the book against her chest. Smiling, Fiyero led her over to one of the tables and helped her sit down. He sat down next to her, tenderly stroking her cheek.

"My special emerald girl," Fiyero whispered, kissing her nose. The couple spent the rest of the afternoon together in the library, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Lurlinemas break finally came. Galinda was dancing around the room, decorating it from wall to wall, even though they weren't going to be there over the break. The vibrations from her footsteps were all over the place, horribly confusing the green girl. Whimpering, she brushed her fingers against her nose and reached for Galinda. Galinda looked up from where she was setting up the Lurlinemas tree in the corner. She hurried over to her roommate and grabbed her hand.

_'Glin, what are you doing?'_ Elphaba frowned.

_'Decorating for Lurlinemas.'_ Galinda smiled.

_'We're not even going to be here. Why are you decorating?'_

_'Because it's fun.'_ The blonde gently led Elphaba over to the corner, where the Lurlinemas tree was all set up, undecorated. She guided the green girl's hand up to the needles of the tree. A soft smile appeared on Elphaba's lips as she felt the soft needles under her fingertips. Galinda reached down and grabbed a large emerald green ornament, the same shade as Elphaba's skin. Taking her hand, the blonde gently handed Elphaba the ornament. Her fingers softly traced the ornament. Smiling, she turned and hung the ornament on the tree. Giggling, Galinda grabbed another one and handed it to Elphaba.

"Isn't this fun?" Galinda giggled, wrapping her arm around Elphaba and signing into her palm.

Nodding, Elphaba giggled as her fingers glided over the needles, enjoying the soft feeling against her fingertips.

Galinda smiled as she watched Elphaba's fingers glide over the tree. Frowning, she thought about how Elphaba had never seen a Lurlinemas tree or heard the beautiful Lurlinemas carols. Yet, Elphaba seemed to smile and enjoy the holidays. Even in her circumstance, she managed to think about the positive side of everything. The two friends continued to decorate the tree together, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"I'm going to miss you over the break," Galinda whispered as she and Elphaba sat under their decorated tree. Her head perked up, remembering she had a present for Elphaba. She quickly jumped up and ran to her desk. Elphaba stiffened, feeling Galinda leave her side and reached out her hand towards her. She felt Galinda's soft fingers thread with hers and she relaxed.

_'I got you a present, Elphie.'_ Galinda signed, giving Elphaba a medium sized box.

Giggling, Elphaba slowly tore the wrapping paper from the present. She opened up the box and pulled out something fluffy. Frowning, she ran her fingers over her mysterious present and slowly turned towards Galinda.

_'It's a sweater.'_ the blonde signed.

Smiling, Elphaba ran her fingers over the sweater one more time before launching herself at Galinda. Laughing, Galinda hugged her friend back.

"I'm glad you like it, Elphie," Galinda laughed.

Elphaba slowly pulled away and stood up, feeling her way to her closet.

"Elphie?" Galinda blinked, tilting her head to the side.

Elphaba's fingers bumped against the door to her closet and she slowly opened it. Kneeling down, she felt the floor for something. Finding it, she stood up and smiled. She slowly walked towards Galinda. She stopped when she felt Galinda's soft hand on her arm. Kneeling down, she gave Galinda a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a golden ribbon.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda smiled, admiring the wrapping paper. She slowly unwrapped the present and smiled. She pulled out a pink and green pillow with the words 'Best Friends' embroidered on it. "Pink goes good with green," she giggled, turning towards her best friend. She looked back down at the pillow. The colors went great together. Smiling, she assumed Nanny helped Elphaba pick it out.

_'Do you like it?'_ Elphaba signed, a hopeful smile on her face.

_'I love it! Thank you, Elphie!'_ Galinda signed, gently wrapping the green girl in a caring hug.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much," Fiyero whispered, wrapping Elphaba in a caring hug.

"Don't worry, Fiyero. We'll take good care of her," Nessa joked, smirking at the prince.

"I know you will," Fiyero smiled, looking down at Elphaba.

The green girl hummed softly as she snuggled closer to Fiyero. Fiyero chuckled and kissed her forehead, rocking her in his arms.

"She'll be fine," Nessa smiled, tenderly stroking her sister's hair away from her cheek. "Nanny and Father spoil her."

"Time to go, everyone!" Nanny said, approaching the group with two suitcases in her hands. "The carriages are here."

"There's mine!" Galinda smiled. She quickly gave her goodbye hugs to everyone and skipped towards the carriage.

"There's Father's!" Nessa smiled, noticing the silver carriage near the gate. She took one of the suitcases from Nanny and skipped towards the gate. Nanny followed her, closely followed by Elphaba and Fiyero. The driver opened the door for Nessa and took her suitcase. Nessa giggled as she swiftly climbed inside. Nanny handed the other suitcase to the driver and climbed in after the younger Thropp.

_'I'll see you in two weeks, Fae.'_ Fiyero smiled.

_'I'll miss you.'_ Elphaba signed.

_'I'll miss you, too.'_ Fiyero signed, seeing tears slowly slid down Elphaba's cheek. _'Hey, don't cry._' He raised his hand and gently wiped Elphaba's tears away with his thumb.

_'Goodbye.'_ Elphaba threw her arms around her boyfriend and buried her face in his shoulder. Chuckling, Fiyero hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. Slowly pulling away, he helped her into the carriage and watched as they drove off, waving until the carriage vanished from sight.

* * *

Frex stood in front of the window in his office, waiting for the carriage to return from Shiz. Sighing, he walked through the mansion, trying to clear his head. He stopped in the living room, seeing the giant Lurlinemas tree in the corner of the room.

_"Can we help decorate the tree?" a little voice asked._

_Nanny and Frex looked down and smiled down at their two daughters approaching them._ _"Of course, Nessie," Frex smiled, lifting the three year old into his arms._

_Nanny stood up and gently took Elphaba's hand. She slowly led her to the tree and guided her hand to the needles. Elphaba stiffened as the needles from the tree gently prickled against her skin. Nanny gently took Elphaba's little green hand and signed 'tree' into her palm. Frowning, Elphaba pulled her hand away and continued to run her fingers against the soft tree needles._

_"Little frog," Nanny sighed, taking Elphaba's hand again. Grunting, Elphaba pulled her hand away, not in the mood for her special game with Nanny._

_"Oh! It's snowing!" Nessa squealed, running to the window jumping onto the chair. Gigging, she bounced up and down as the snow slowly fell from the sky, creating a white blanket on the ground._

_The two adults smiled. A cough and they turned around, seeing Melena leaning against the doorframe._

_"Melena," Frex said, approaching his wife. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed."_

_"Frex, I feel fine. Plus, it's Lurlinemas Eve," Melena said, slowly pushing away from her husband. "And I heard it was snowing."_

_Nessa turned around and ran to her mother. "It's snowing, Mama! It's snowing!"_

_Melena laughed as she lifted her youngest daughter into her arms and walked back to the window. The snow was accumulating quickly, covering up all the grass._ _"We're going to have a white Lurlinemas," Melena giggled, hugging Nessa close and kissing her nose._

_"Yay!" the toddler exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement._

_Kissing her daughter's forehead, Melena gently put Nessa down and walked over to Elphaba. She slowly knelt down and lightly touched Elphaba's arm. "Fabala."_

_Elphaba stiffened and turned towards her mother. Her fingers slowly slid up her arm and to her face. Giggling, she threw her arms around her mother. Melena laughed and slowly stood up, rocking Elphaba in her arms. "Hi, sweetie."_

_Elphaba leaned her head against her mother's shoulder and Melena rubbed small circles on her daughter's back. "Are you alright?"_

_Elphaba slowly lifted her head and brought her hand to her mother's face. Melena smiled as her daughter's soft fingers glided over her face. Smiling, she took Elphaba's hand and brought it to the tree. "Look, Fabala. It's a Lurlinemas tree."_

_Elphaba felt the tree needles against her skin again and turned her head towards the tree. A small smile played on the ends of her lips. Giggling, she reached out and allowed her fingers to glide across the soft needles. A yawn and she leaned her head against her mother's shoulder again._

_"You're getting tired, aren't you?" Melena cooed. She got another yawn in reply. "Come, Fabala. Let's get you to bed. You too, Nessa."_

_Nessa frowned, but got up and followed her mother. "But I wanna stay up and wait for Lurline."_

_"Lurline is not going to come if you're awake," Melena chuckled, reaching for her daughter's hand._

_Nessa gave her hand to her mother and the three Thropp females walked up the stairs._ _Lurlinemas morning came before everyone knew it. Nessa was the first one up and ran straight for Nanny's room._

_"Nanny!" she shouted in the old woman's ear._

_Nanny shot up in her bed and looked at little Nessa. "Nessarose, don't do that!"_

_"But it's Lurlinemas morning!" Nessa pouted._

_"I am very much aware what this morning is. Nevertheless, that does not give any excuse to…"_

_"Nanny, come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Nessa exclaimed, jumping up and down and she tried to pull Nanny out of bed._

_Grumbling, Nanny pushed herself up. Nessa squealed and, giggling, tugged on the old woman's arm._

_A few rooms down, Melena was awoken from her slumber. Smiling, she slowly pushed herself up, but a wave of dizziness caused her to slump against the pillows._

_"Melena?" Frex whispered, waking up. He turned over and saw Melena trying to get up, and she looked worse then the day before. "Melena, no. You need to stay in bed."_

_"I can't. It's Lurlinemas morning. The children…"_

_"Melena, you need your rest."_

_"I'm fine."_

_Frex looked into his wife's eyes. Her skin was slowly loosing its color. She looked twice her age and was growing weaker. He took her hands and squeezed them. He could feel it. His wife was slipping away and there was nothing he could do about it.._

_Sighing, he helped Melena up and walked her down the stairs. The two smiled, seeing Nessa wide-awake, dressed in only her nightgown, bouncing in front of the tree._

_"Merry Lurlinemas, Nessie," Melena smiled._

_"Mama! Papa!" Nessa giggled, running to her parents and engulfing them in a big hug. "Merry Lurlinemas! Lurline came!"_

_Melena laughed. "She did."_

_"Merry Lurlinemas, Melena. Frex," Nanny smiled, entering the living room with Elphaba in her arms._

_"Merry Lurlinemas, Nanny," Melena and Frex said in unison._

_Nanny handed Elphaba over to her mother. Elphaba whimpered, feeling Nanny release her, but quickly relaxed when she felt her mother's warm arms wrap around her._

_"Merry Lurlinemas, Fabala," Melena whispered, kissing Elphaba's cheek._

_Elphaba giggled and nuzzled her cheek against her mother's shoulder._

_"Can we open presents now?" Nessa asked, eyeing the beautifully wrapped gifts under the tree._

_"Of course," Melena smiled, carrying Elphaba over to the tree and sitting her down next to her sister._

_"This one's for Fabala," Nessa smiled, giving her sister one of the boxes._

_Elphaba smiled and slowly began to unwrap the gift. She opened the box and pulled out a rag doll with large brown eyes, a small nose, rosy cheeks, long, black yarn hair, and a stitched, painted smile. Her fingers glided over the doll's face, feeling its stitched features. Giggling, she hugged the doll to her chest._

_Nanny walked over to Elphaba and, kneeling next to her, grasped her hand. Frowning, Elphaba pulled her hand away and rocked her new doll in her arms._

_"You don't want to play now, little frog?" Nanny asked, stroking Elphaba's cheek._

_Elphaba grunted as she turned away from Nanny. "Alright," Nanny whispered. "Later."_

_Later that afternoon, after all the presents were opened and wrapping paper covered the floor, Nanny had an idea._

_"Nessa," she said, approaching the toddler coloring at the kitchen table. "How would you like to play a little game with your sister?"_

_Nessa looked up and tilted her head to the side. "How?"_

_"You remember how to spell 'doll' in sign language, don't you?"_

_Nessa nodded and fingered the letters._

_Chuckling, the old woman approached the young girl and sat down next to her. Leaning over, she whispered something into Nessa's little ear. Giggling, Nessa nodded and hopped out of her seat to find her sister. She found her sitting on the couch, cradling her doll in her arms. Nessa quickly ran to her sister and jumped onto the couch next to her. She quickly took her older sister's hand in her own and gently squeezed it. Elphaba smiled, feeling her little sister's fingers thread with hers._

_"We're gonna play a game, Fabala," Nessa smiled. "D," she whispered, forming the letter 'D' with her fingers. Elphaba curiously felt her sister's fingers. "O," Nessa said, signing an 'O'. "L. L. Doll." She placed Elphaba's hand on the doll and spelt the word again. She quickly pulled her hand away, waiting for Elphaba to sign the word._

_Elphaba thought it over. Raising her hand, her fingers slowly began to form the letters she felt Nessa do._

_"D-O-L-L. Doll," Nessa spelt out loud as she watched Elphaba finger the letters. Smiling, she took Elphaba's hand and, bringing it to her face, nodded._

_Elphaba smiled and spelt the word again. Nanny grinned as she watched from the doorway as the two sisters laughed and hugged._

Frex snapped out of his mental trip down memory lane at the sound of horses and wheels approaching the house. Hurrying to the window, he looked out and saw the carriage from Shiz approaching. His daughters were finally home.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #9:**

**NAPOLEON AND THE BATTLE OF THE BUNNIES.**

**HISTORY IS AN AMAZING THING. YOU LEARN THINGS THAT YOU NEVER KNEW HAPPENED. LIKE NAPOLEON AND THE BATTLE OF THE BUNNIES. EVER HEARD A THAT? NO? WELL, LISTEN UP AND SETTLE DOWN. Megan's about to tell you a story, now. ONTO THE STORY!**

**Okay, so in 1807, Napoleon decided to host a major celebratory rabbit hunt, and ordered his chief of Staff, Alexander Berthier, to obtain several hundred rabbits, which they would let loose in a clearing, and as the rabbits scattered, running for their tiny little lives, the party would shoot at them (not v. sporting for the rabbits if you ask me).**

**Among the guests invited, there were some of the most important people of the French empire at the time, as well as the basic hunting entourage: gun bearers, beaters, as well as gamekeepers. It was all going to go smashingly.**

**The day of, the gamekeepers released the rabbits, and the guests hoisted their guns, preparing to shoot and expecting the rabbits the bolt. They were not, however, expecting the rabbits to turn tide and start swarming the men instead.**

**Turns out that Berthier hadn't gathered wild rabbits, but instead had purchased a number of tame, domesticated bunnies, who all immediately headed of the funny man with the big hat, whom they believed to be their feeder.**

**Swarmed** **by the rabbits, breaking through Napoleon and his men's line by breaking into 2 groups and attacking from the sides, effectively surrounding the men, trying to each their new friends! Napoleon was forced to call a tactical retreat as he watched his guests struggle valiantly against the small enemy and made for a very heroic escape in his getaway coach, where he had to forcibly eject several fuzzy hitchhikers along the way.**


	13. Not in My House by EPB

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I love ****_Enchanted_****. And Frex… well, we can always hope. What did you history teacher say about Napoleon and the Battle of the Bunnies?**

**Doglover645: I'm still the queen of killing feels!**

**Broadwaygirl21: LOL! Yes, that actually happened. And it's Queen Nia to you! JK, you can just call me Nia. And yes, updates are only on Fridays. And finally, yes, you are sensing some Bessa. I love ****_Eloise at Christmastime_****. That's where I got the "Nanny!" part with Nessa and Nanny from. I love Megan's random info, too.**

**Elphabalover101: Yup. I love History, too. It can be really funny at times. Aww, that's so sad that one of the bunnies died. *Cries***

**NellytheActress: Nelly, for the Ozteenth time, it's USELESS information for a reason. And how is that not funny? Wait… never mind. DON'T ANSWER THAT!**

**AND BIG CONGRATULATIONS TO Broadwaygirl21 FOR BEING THE 100th REVIEWER! YAY! Here are some virtual cupcakes for you *Hands you virtual cupcakes* I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

* * *

Frex watched from the window as his daughters stepped out of the carriage. A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips, watching Nessa gracefully point her toes towards the ground.

"My little ballerina," Frex whispered, smiling.

Pressing the tip of her toes to the ground, Nessa rolled her foot until her heel touched. The other soon followed. Lithely, her head rose and her soft hazel eyes stared warmly at the Governor's mansion rising high to the blue covered sky. Turning, her long hair floated along the torrents of the breeze as it billowed over her shoulder. "We're home, Fabala!" she squealed with excitement.

Smiling, Frex regally pulled himself away from the window. It warmed his heart, seeing the joy sparkle within his youngest child's eyes.

Slowly, a green hand reached through the door.

Smiling, the doorman reached up and gently cupped Elphaba's hand in his. Turning her hand over, he softly signed with his gloved fingers against the palm of the raven-haired beauty's hand. _'Welcome home, Miss Elphaba.'_

A muted giggle followed.

"I think she's happy to see you too, Quirk," Nessa smiled to the doorman.

"'Tis good to finally have you girls home. The house has been way too quiet with you both gone," Quirk chuckled.

Elphaba stepped down from the carriage and, rising high onto the tips of her toes, blindly wrapped her arms around Quirk's thick neck.

"Whoa!" Quirk chuckled as Elphaba pulled him down for a hug. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her slender waist. "I've missed you, too," he whispered softly.

Pulling his attention away from the window, Frex turned and, scooping up his coat, quickly threw it over his shoulders before making his way out of his office and to the front door.

Quirk grabbed up Nessa and Elphaba's bags before stepping to the front door and, grabbing it, pulled it open, just as Frex was about to do the same.

Caught off balance, Frex stumbled. "Quirk!" he admonished.

"Sorry, sir. Didn't realize you were there," Quirk chuckled.

"Father!" Nessa squealed.

The anger in Frex's eyes faded and his smile returned, hearing his youngest daughter's proclamation of joy at seeing him. Turning, he opened his arms wide.

Smiling, Nessa ran full tilt towards her father and leapt into his arms.

"Nessa… my precious rose." Closing his eyes, he folded his arms around Nessa's tiny waist and held her close. "How I've missed you."

Elphaba frowned beside the carriage. Blindly, she turned and reached for Quirk.

Noticing her movement, Quirk quickly made his way back to Elphaba. Reaching his hand out towards her, he waited for her slender green fingers to find his.

Feeling Quirk's fingers bump against hers, Elphaba quickly grabbed his hand and, turning it over, quickly signed into his palm. _'Where's Nessie?'_

Ever since the incident with Avaric and the others, Elphaba had become fearful when she didn't feel someone beside her. It was something that both Fiyero and Galinda had been working, and though she had made a lot of progress, Elphaba still faltered every now and again.

Frowning, Quirk gently took Elphaba's hand and signed into her palm. _'She's hugging your father right now. Why?'_

Shaking her head, Elphaba gently placed her hand over his and patted it. Turning away from Quirk, she blindly made her way towards her father, leaving the young doorman confused.

Lifting his gaze, Frex smiled, watching Elphaba walk towards him. Reaching for her, he waited until her slender fingers bumped against his.

Feeling her father's thick fingers brush against hers, she quickly grasped onto his hand and pulled herself towards him. Burying her face in her father's chest, she wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

"Hello, Fabala," Frex smiled. Closing his eyes, he tenderly pressed a gentle kiss into Elphaba's hair.

* * *

The girls settled in quickly. Once the both of them had unpacked, they met their father in the kitchen for some afternoon tea. Nanny, thankfully, had gone home to her own family for Lurlinemas, much to Elphaba and Nessa's relief.

Grabbing the teakettle, Frex turned and started to pour some tea into Elphaba's cup.

Sensing what her father was doing, Elphaba reached out and stilled his movement.

"Fabala!" Pulling the teakettle away, Frex grabbed Elphaba's hand and inspected it. "You have to be careful, my little frog. You could have burned your hand."

Frowning, Elphaba pulled her hand away and glared back at her father.

"Fabala?" Frex questioned, confused.

"I think she wants to pour her own tea, Father," Nessa sighed. She was proud of her sister's independence, but it seemed to have gotten worse with her time at Shiz, considering she was often left to her own devices, thanks to a certain blonde.

"Nessa, don't be silly. Fabala knows she can't pour her own tea." Brushing off his daughter's comment, he grabbed the pot and started to pour the tea into Elphaba's cup once again.

Mutely growling, Elphaba reached out and pushed the teapot away, causing some of the steaming hot liquid to spill and splatter against her skin.

"Fabala!" Frex cried. Dropping the teapot, he immediately grabbed Elphaba's hand and inspected it. "It's a small burn," he sighed.

"Err… Father?"

"Not now, Nessa," Frex growled brusquely before returning his attention back to Elphaba's hand. Helping her up, he started to lead her to the sink.

Grunting, Elphaba wrenched her hand free from Frex's and, reaching back, cracked him hard across the face before spinning on the tip of her toes and storming up stairs to her room.

Nessa's eyes followed the ceiling and winced, hearing the bedroom door slam shut.

"Nessie, what…what in Oz?" Frex stammered, stunned.

"She's become pretty independent at Shiz, Father," Nessa said softly.

"Independent?! How in Oz did that happen? Hasn't Nanny been tending to her?!" Spinning around, he glared back at his youngest daughter.

"She has Father, but you know Fabala. She doesn't like to be babied and if she feels that she can do something herself, she will," Nessa shrugged.

Turning away from Nessa, Frex nodded. Elphaba was stubborn, just like her mother.

"Father?" Biting her lip, Nessa debated on whether or not she should tell Frex about the incident that occurred at Shiz.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly.

Lifting her gaze away from her Father, she chewed on her lip; a habit he himself often times did when he was nervous.

"What is it, Nessie?" Frex asked worriedly.

Sighing, she turned back to face her father. "Are we still having our annual Lurlinemas Ball?"

Smiling, Frex stepped close to Nessa and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You've always enjoyed our annual Lurlinemas ball, haven't you?" he chuckled lightly.

"It's the only time when everyone from Munchkinland come and join together," Nessa smiled.

"Not to mention the extra presents you get from visitors and guests," Frex winked.

"Father, that was when I was little," Nessa blushed.

"You still get excited."

"When will it be?"

"On Lurlinemas Day. I've already hired the caterers and the decorators will be by in a few days to set the house up," Frex laughed.

"And our tree?" Nessa asked hopefully.

"We, as a family, shall put it up and decorate it the night before the ball," Frex smiled.

Nessa smiled and nodded. "Father, I was hoping that Galinda Upland and Fiyero Tigulaar could be invited to the Lurlinemas ball."

"Who are they?" Regally, Frex took his place at the table and, grabbing the teapot, started to pour some of the steaming hot liquid into his cup.

"Friends of Fabala's and mine from Shiz," Nessa shrugged. Taking the teacup in her hands, she brought it up to her lips and stilled. "And Fabala's boyfriend," she murmured.

"HER WHAT!?" Choking on his tea, Frex spat the liquid out before spinning around and glaring wildly back at Nessa.

"I said he's a good friend of Fabala's and mine," Nessa blushed, realizing her slip.

"You mean _boyfriend,_" Frex snarled.

"Father," Nessa whispered.

"No! Absolutely not! This…Galinda woman can come, but not that Winkie Prince!"

Nessa winced, hearing the dirty slang word for Vinkuns. "Father, he's not what his reputation perceives. He's really quite the opposite. He's charming, sweet, very caring and protective, especially towards Fabala."

"Of course he would be. All that dirty Winkie wants is to get my precious Fabala into bed with him!"

"Fiyero's not like that, Father. He cares for her. You should have seen him tending to her at Shiz… helping carrying her books and such."

"I said no!" Frex growled as he slammed his hands against the table, signaling that the conversation was over. "Galinda Upland may come to the Lurlinemas Ball, but that Winkie savage cannot. He is to stay away from Fabala! Do you hear me, Nessa?! Far away! I will not let him destroy her future or her life!"

"Father, please listen to me. He's not as people think him to be. He's changed!" Nessa cried.

"No!" Pounding his hand on the table, he leaned in closer and glared back at Nessa. "I don't care. He is not allowed to be anywhere near Fabala. And if I find out that he has, I w_ill _pull Fabala out of Shiz and return her here to Munchkinland. Do. You. Understand?"

Frightened, Nessa nodded.

Rising to his full height, Frex glared down at his youngest daughter. "Good." Turning, he stormed out of the kitchen.

Slowly, Nessa's shoulders slumped and, bowing her head, sobbed into her hands. "Fabala…"

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #10:**

**IDIOTS OF THE MIDDLE AGES:**

**Okay, so I'll make this short and sweet, because I am sick and tired and all of hell is burning its way through my sinuses.**

**Apparently, the symbol of "bunny ears" originated in the medieval times and originally stood for devils horns and if you gave some dude the horns, it meant you were having an affair with the guy you were standing behind's wife. Don't hate the messenger.**

**Lizards and Spocks,**

**I Give Up.**

**(I think what Megan's trying to say was that it was idiotic for them to have a sign for that in the first place. I mean… why would you have a sign for that? I'm sorry, that's what she gave me this week. I don't know where she gets this information from, and quite frankly, I sorta don't want to find out. I mean, of course it's changed it's meaning over time and it doesn't mean that today… I'm gonna be quiet now and let you guys review. See ya next Friday!)**

**Oh, and I should probably tell you why ExoticPeachBlossom and I are only updating on Fridays. We both have other stories to work on, so we decided to alternate writing chapters. So, technically, I write a chapter every 2 weeks and she writes a chapter every two weeks. Make sense?**


	14. Emerald Butterfly by EPB

**Broadwaygirl21: Yes, you were the 100th reviewer! Yes, Megan is a real person! She's my BFF! We were in the same homeroom for two years in a row.**

**Chanty420: Thank you! I'm glad. Yes, fathers are VERY overprotective.**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *Blows noisemaker* Nessa was very smooth, slipping to Frex like that. And I'll consider that.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: We're taking a little break from "little frog", just for you. You're welcome!**

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: Nessa has a big mouth sometimes. What are we going to do about it?**

**Elphabalover101: He is! He loves her! Frex is being an idiot! Who's brainless now?**

* * *

Nessa spent the remainder of the week avoiding Elphaba, for she knew that the moment she was around her sister, Elphaba would feel her emotions and inquire as to what was bothering her.

Alone and worried over her sister's sudden absence, Elphaba walked the halls of the mansion in search of her. She needed to find Nessa and find out why she was avoiding her. Having searched the grounds and still not having found her sister, Elphaba collapsed in the grass and cried mutely. Weakly, she pulled her legs tight against her chest and buried her head in the ruffled pleats of her skirt. A soft breeze swept past her, taking with it a few strands of her soft raven hair. The ruffled edges of her skirt rippled like waves against the soft grass before lifting and billowing around her.

Sighing, Quirk stepped out from the stables into the warm afternoon sun. Closing his eyes, he lifted his head up towards the sky and smiled, feeling the cool winter breeze sweep across his brow. Slowly, his shoulders relaxed, feeling the heat from the sun fade away beneath the soft western currents. Blinking his eyes open, he lowered his gaze. Immediately, he stiffened, seeing Elphaba sitting on the ground, her legs curled tight against her chest, and her head buried in her skirts. His heart wrenched, watching her slender shoulders shake and he knew it had nothing to do with the western breeze billowing softly around her. Absently, he snatched his shirt from the fence post and, throwing it on, stepped towards Elphaba.

Sensing someone nearing her, Elphaba immediately stiffened and scrambled away.

Kneeling beside her, Quirk gently took her fingers in his and, bringing them up to his face, nuzzled his cheek against the palm of her hand.

Slowly, Elphaba relaxed, feeling Quirk's soft skin glide against the tips of her fingers. Relaxing, she took his hand and, turning it over, signed into his palm. _'Why?'_

Frowning, Quirk took her hand. _'Why what, my little emerald butterfly?'_

Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the nickname Quirk had given her when she was a child, his own secret term of endearment. Shaking her head, she quickly signed into the palm of his hand. _'Why is Nessie avoiding me?'_

Confused, Quirk frowned back at Elphaba. _'What do you mean?'_ he signed gently.

_'I can't find her. It's like she disappeared.'_

Quirk tensed, hearing a muted sob skip across the breeze. Instantly, his hand tightened around Elphaba's as she weakly signed into the palm of his other hand. _'Why is she avoiding me, Quirk? Did I do something wrong?'_

Tenderly, Quirk wrapped his arms around Elphaba and, kissing her temple, held her close as he absently signed into the palm of her quivering hand. _'No, butterfly. You didn't.'_

Shivering, Elphaba turned in Quirk's arms. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in his shirt and cried. In the silence of the whistling breeze, her heart ached to feel Fiyero's arms around her, holding her close and kissing away her tears.

Quirk continued to hold Elphaba tightly against him, kissing her temple every now and again and wiping away her tears. To those walking the path would have mistaken Quirk's display of affection as being that of a lover, but for those who knew the Thropps and the servants only saw a man comforting a child lost in a world of darkness.

Nessa watched the scene from her bedroom window. Slowly, she turned and sniffled. "I'm sorry, Fabala," she whispered to the emptiness of her room. Lifting her gaze, she stared absently at the silver picture frame tucked neatly in the corner of her nightstand. Rising to her feet, she wobbly stepped towards her bed and, taking a seat, reached with trembling hands towards the picture. Grasping it, she set the frame in the bowl of her lap and stared.

The picture was an old black and white photo. Two people sat beside each other. One had his arm wrapped protectively around the other, a baby cradled in his other arm. The woman who sat beside him smiled warmly back at the unseen photographer; a light, fading beneath the shadows, sparkled in her eyes. Her long ebony hair flowed in cascading waves down her slender shoulders, framing around the small child, nestled tight in the man's lap.

"I miss you, Mama," Nessa whispered. Tenderly, her finger rose and caressed the face of her mother, a woman whom she didn't get enough time with. Closing her eyes, a silent tear fell and danced its way down her slender cheek. Sighing, she blearily blinked her eyes open. "I wish you were here, Mama."

The wind rustled through the trees outside Nessa's window, making the emerald leaves glitter in the sunlight like diamonds. Sighing, she bowed her head. "You know what to do, Nessa. You know what's right," she murmured to herself. Straightening herself upright, she placed the photo back in place before rising from the bed. Stepping towards her desk, she took a seat before grabbing up two pieces of paper and a quill. "This is for Fabala," she whispered before putting quill to paper.

* * *

The weeks leading up to Lurlinemas flew by in a flash, much to Nessa's relief and fear. In no time at all, the entire house had been decorated for the special ball the Governor held for all of Munchkinland to attend.

Awakening early, Nessa quickly snatched up her robe and, twirling it around her shoulders, tied it as she made her way down the stairs and gasped.

The entire house had been decorated in soft whites, golds and blacks. Balloons and soft satins draped over the beams and dangled down towards the floor. Tables were set with dishes of Gillikin crystal. Golden vases were set in the middle of each table, each holding a bountiful bouquet of Munchkinland roses and orchids. Crystal baubles shimmered like stars between each vase and set between the vases were small crystal candleholders.

"Wow," Nessa breathed.

"I take it you approve of this year's colors," came a voice.

Turning, Nessa smiled widely back at her father, who stood at the top of the stairs. "Father, it's beautiful."

"Have you seen the ballroom yet?" Frex asked as he descended the steps.

"No," Nessa replied, shaking her head.

Smiling, Frex offered Nessa his arm. "Then let me show you," he smiled.

Giggling, Nessa took her father's arm and followed him to the grand ballroom. Throwing open the doors, Nessa gasped and marveled at the beauty surrounding her. The same gold, white and black lace curtains hung from the rafters and dangled to the floor. Crystal bubbles floated above, each one holding a white candle inside. Crystal snowflakes sparkled in the light of the sunlight hung from each tapestry. "Oh, Father, it's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

"I thought you'd approve," Frex smiled.

"Tonight we decorate the tree, right?" Nessa asked excitedly.

"Of course, my precious Nessa," Frex smiled.

Smiling, Nessa turned and admired the beauty of the grand ballroom, all her fears and hesitations leaving her. Just for this moment, she was at peace.

A few hours later, Elphaba awoke from a dreamless sleep. Rising, she turned toward the sunlight pouring in through her bedroom window.

Smiling, she closed her eyes, allowing the warm sunlight to dance against her skin. A few minutes later, the smile faded. Slumping her shoulders, she leaned back and rested on the headboard. _Another day with Nessie avoiding me,_ she thought.

And, just as Elphaba predicted, Nessa was nowhere to be found.

Night soon fell and Elphaba sat at the table, hardly touching her food. Frex looked up and watched his daughter. His heart swelled with worry, seeing the loneliness sparkle in her eyes. Turning, he stared back at Nessa and waited for her to take notice of him.

Feeling eyes upon her, Nessa reluctantly lifted her gaze and stared back at her father.

"Nessa, what's wrong with your sister?" Frex asked, frowning.

Nessa shifted her gaze towards Elphaba and softened, seeing the sad expression on her face. "I've been avoiding her," she answered truthfully.

"What? Why?" Frex asked, alarmed. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No, Father. It's just..." Sighing, Nessa set her fork down beside her plate. She neatly folded her fingers together before returning her gaze back at her father. "If she knows I'm around, she'll ask me what's the matter... and I can't lie to her."

Frex nodded. He knew what Nessa was referring to. Shifting his gaze back to his plate, he once again took up his silverware and returned to his food.

Sighing, Nessa quickly excused herself.

Elphaba felt her movements and the frown on her lips deepened. Sighing, she lifted the fork threaded loosely in her fingers up to eye level. A sigh and she dropped it onto the plate.

Startled, Frex snapped his gaze back to Elphaba, who had already gotten up out of her chair and was halfway up the stairs. Sighing, the Governor leaned against the back of his chair. "My little frog, what am I going to do with you?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

The night of the Lurlinemas ball had finally arrived. The caterers bustled around the house, preparing the food needed for the large celebration. The maids busied themselves with tidying the house and lighting the candles. Soon, the sun crested over the horizon.

Elphaba stood in the center in her bedroom, blindly staring out the window as two seamstresses put the finishing touches on her dress for the ball. Frex watched, a wide smile painted on his lips, as he admired his daughter.

The dress was a beautiful off white color and long, hugging her body perfectly, showing off every soft curve. The rippled edges floated across the floorboards like silk upon a lake of mist. Small crystal snowflakes glimmered in the light and were sewn into the bodice of the dress and the sleeves hung off her arms, showing off her sculpted shoulders.

Elphaba frowned, feeling the hairdresser mess with her hair. Stomping her foot, she pouted, and felt the woman grab her head and force it back into position.

"I'm almost done, young one," the woman giggled.

The hairdresser pulled half of Elphaba's hair back and tied it in an elegant bun, allowing the rest to flow like ebony silk down her back. She had curled most of it and was just finishing up with the last few strands. Jeweled crystal snowflakes shimmered against the soft backdrop of raven.

Stepping closer, Frex gently took Elphaba's hand in his and signed into her palm. _'You look beautiful, Fabala.'_

Elphaba frowned. _'I look ridiculous.'_

Laughing, Frex quickly signed back. _'No, you don't. You look gorgeous.'_

Sighing, Elphaba rolled her eyes back at her father.

"Governor!" came a voice.

Turning, Frex smiled back at one of the servants standing in the entryway. "Yes?"

"The guests have arrived, sir," he smiled.

"Excellent," Frex answered before waving him away. Offering Elphaba his arm, he gently guided her down the stairs.

Everyone stopped and turned, admiring the Governor and his eldest daughter.

"Welcome everyone to the annual Lurlinemas Ball! My family and I would like to welcome you and hope you enjoy the festivities!" Frex proclaimed proudly.

A loud, thundering ovation rumbled throughout the house, alerting Nessa that it was time. Turning, she gazed at herself in the mirror and smiled. The dress she had picked out was long, made out of a soft gold color with small splashes of black interlaced in the fabric. Sighing, she folded her hands neatly against her abdomen. "This is it."

The ball went off without a hitch. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Well, all except Elphaba, who had taken up permanent residents in the far corner. Alone, she sighed, wishing Fiyero was there, yet knowing that he wouldn't be. He was a prince, after all, and probably had his own balls and parties to attend.

Nessa and Boq danced together on the dance floor, enjoying each other's company.

"Nessa, what's the matter?" Boq asked, noticing the forlorn expression on his girlfriend's face.

"It's nothing, Boq." Hearing the chime of the grandfather clock, Nessa turned her head and peered over the crowd standing around the dance floor, chattering away.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's… I was hoping someone would be here." Sighing, she returned her gaze back to Boq. "But I guess I wasn't fast enough."

"Who?" Boq questioned, confused.

A soft melody started to play. One by one, the guests took their accompanied dates out to the dance floor. The lights dimmed, casting everyone in a soft, golden glow.

"Who, Nessa?" Boq asked again.

Out of the darkness, a figure stepped out. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and a black ebony vest. A matching black jacket clung to his muscled frame and a long, billowing cloak cascaded down his mighty shoulders. A mask of black and white adorned his face, half hiding his identity. Regally, he stepped through the crowd. The soft hues of gold and black heightened his features, causing many to turn.

"Who, Nessa?" Boq questioned once more, lightly squeezing the brunette's arm.

Turning, Nessa's eyes fell upon the mysterious stranger stepping through the crowd and her heart clenched in apprehension. Slowly, the crowd dispersed, revealing Elphaba standing alone in the corner, her head neatly resting against the wall.

The man stepped closer and, taking Elphaba's hand in his, gently turned it over and signed into her palm. _'Why is a beautiful woman such as yourself standing all alone in the corner?'_

Startled, Elphaba made to move, but stopped, feeling the stranger lift her hand up to his face.

"Nessa?" Boq asked again, confused. Noticing her stare, he turned his gaze towards the strange guest and stiffened. "Who's that?"

"I'm not sure," Nessa whispered.

Stiffening, Elphaba's fingers blindly glided across the man's face unhidden by the mask. A pregnant pause and her face snapped towards him. 'F… Fiyero?' she mouthed.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #11:**

**I'm running on air today so have a fact:**

**The anxiety and instinct sensory part of your brain is called the amygdala.**

**That's it folks, shows over have fun running home now, don't leave anything important behind because I will probably sell it for some much needed cash.**


	15. Let's Hear it For the Boy by Fae'sFlower

**Doglover645: *Chuckles nervously* Well…**

**Elphabalover101: Again… well…**

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: I think it's safe to say that all the reviews will be, "Well…"**

**NellytheActress: Because I don't want her to. That's why!**

**Broadwaygirl21: I get it. LOL. Don't worry.**

**Chanty420: You're right. Nobody's perfect. Nessa did try. I love sisterly bonds!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: You are so welcome. But we have to get back now. And I still need your description for the warriors story.**

**Rahnestorm: Welcome to the ****_Wicked_**** fandom! We can cookies! (Virtual cookies, but cookies nonetheless). I love Megan's corner, too.**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Yay for Yero. And the mouthing thing will be explained in a later chapter.**

* * *

'F… Fiyero?' Elphaba mouthed again.

Fiyero smiled. He wondered what Elphaba voice would sound like if she could speak. He imagined it would be soft and silky, like a gentle breeze over a prairie. A whimper and he directed his attention back to the green girl standing in front of him. Gently placing his hand on top of hers, he nodded.

Giggling, Elphaba launched herself at Fiyero and happily wrapped her arms around him. Chuckling, Fiyero gently returned the hug.

"I missed you, too, Fae," he whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss into Elphaba's hair.

Smiling, Elphaba fingers glided over Fiyero's nose to the other side of his face. Her fingers bumped into his masked and she frowned. Her hand slid down his arm and grasped his hand.

_'Why are you wearing a mask?'_

_'No one must know I'm here.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Reasons to be explained later. Right now, would you like to dance?'_

_'I… I can't.'_ Elphaba signed softly, a frown crossing her face.

_'Please?'_

_'Well… o-okay.'_ Elphaba allowed Fiyero to lead her to the center of the dance floor. He guided one hand to his waist and her other hand to his shoulder. A slow waltz began to play and Fiyero gently led Elphaba in the dance. Fiyero found that Elphaba, for someone who had no concept of sound or music, was surprisingly graceful. The couple danced across the floor, completely forgetting about everyone else there.

Nessa and Boq watched the scene from a distance. Nessa was smiling softly, while Boq still looked confused.

"Nessa?" Boq whispered, looking at the brunette.

"It's Fiyero," Nessa confirmed, smiling.

"H-How do you know?"

"I just do."

"I hope I'm not too late," a bubbly voice said.

Nessa and Boq turned around to see Galinda approaching them. "Hello, Galinda," Nessa greeted warmly.

"Hello, Nessa, Biq," the blonde smiled.

"Boq," Boq corrected dryly.

The two got a scanned the blonde over. She was wearing a pink ball gown with a pink satin bow in the back. Her white gloves stopped at her elbow and her blonde hair was done up in an elegant bun.

"You look lovely," Boq said, smiling at the blonde.

Galinda blushed and giggled. "Thank you, Biq."

"Boq."

"I think I'll go say hi to Elphie. Excuse me," the blonde excused herself, making her way towards Elphaba and Fiyero.

Elphaba was leaning against Fiyero's chest, finally glad to have her boyfriend with her. Fiyero's chin was resting on top of Elphaba's head, breathing in the scent of her lavender perfume.

Galinda slowly reached out and lightly touched Elphaba's arm. Stiffening, Elphaba whirled around in Fiyero's arms. Slowly, her hand rose and found Galinda's face. A silent squeal and Elphaba quickly wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"It's good to see you, too, Elphie," Galinda giggled, returning the hug. She looked up and frowned at seeing Fiyero's face half-covered by a black and white mask. "Fifi, why are you wearing that mask?"

"Well… I'm… kinda not supposed to be here," Fiyero whispered as Elphaba wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Why not?"

"Elphaba's father thinks that I would try to make Elphaba…"

"What?"

'Do the nasty,' he mouthed.

Galinda rolled her eyes at the prince's level of maturity. "Why would he think that? Wait… don't answer that," she corrected herself, remembering the prince's ex-reputation.

"Nessa wrote me a letter saying that if I wanted to come, I had to disguise myself somehow."

"You did a pretty good job. I almost didn't recognize you," Galinda giggled.

Nessa watched silently, relieved that her sister was finally with her friends and happy.

"Nessa," a stern voice said from behind her.

_Ozdangit!_ Nessa thought, slowly turning around to face her father. "Y-Yes, Father?"

"Who is that with Fabala?"

"Galinda Upland… of the Upper Uplands."

"I figured that much. I meant the other person."

Nessa inwardly cursed and chewed on her lip, her gaze dropping to her hands.

"Nessarose," Frex growled. His eyes widened in alarm as he answered his own question. Fuming, he marched over to where the three young adults were standing.

"Father, no! Please!" Nessa begged, grabbing onto her father's arm.

"No, Nessa!" Frex hissed, shaking off his daughter.

Galinda looked up and saw a very angry Frex approaching them. "Angry adult alert," she muttered, looking down at her hands.

Fiyero didn't even have time to look up before he felt Elphaba being snatched out of his arms. A split second and Frex violently pulled the mask from the prince's face, giving him a small bruise on his cheek.

_Ozdangit_, Fiyero thought. _So much for my foolproof plan. Now I know why it's called foolproof. Only a _fool_ would consider these types of plans._ Frightened, he looked up and saw Frex giving him the death glare.

"WHAT IN OZ'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Frex bellowed. Everyone stopped and turned towards the Governor, wondering what the reason was for his sudden outburst.

Elphaba gasped, feeling her father's iron grip around her wrist. Her anger flared up as she tried to twist out of her father's grasp.

"No, Fabala," Frex said sternly, tightening his grip around her wrist. He turned back to Fiyero. "HOW DARE YOU COME ANY WHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER!"

"Um, sir. If I may…" Galinda whispered in a small voice.

"YOU. MAY. NOT!" Frex snarled at the blonde.

Frightened, Galinda jumped back, shaking in fear.

Nessa hurried over to her father and pleadingly gripped his arm. "Father, please. You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly, Nessarose. I told you that Winkie was never to go near Fabala and you deliberately disobeyed me." Frex angrily turned back to Fiyero. Fiyero was sure that if he squinted, he could see steam coming from the Governor's ears. "You are never to set foot here again! As a matter of fact, you are BANISHED from Munchkinland!"

"Governor Thropp, if I may…" Fiyero meekly whispered.

"No! You may not! And to make sure you stay away, I'm pulling Fabala out of Shiz!"

"Father, no! Please!" Nessa begged.

"No, Nessa! My decision is final. Guards!" Frex shouted, dragging Elphaba away. He waved for the musicians to continue as he slammed the ballroom door behind him.

Two guards came and forcibly ejected Fiyero from the Governor's Mansion, leaving Nessa, Boq and Galinda alone.

"W-What just happened?" Boq whispered, still in a state of shock.

"Nessa," Galinda whispered, wrapping a comforting arm around the younger Thropp.

Nessa quickly moved away from Galinda's touch. "I…" Tears quickly formed in her eyes as she fell to her knees. Galinda and Boq quickly knelt next to her, both wrapping their arms around the shivering girl. "I… I'm s-so sorry, Fabala."

* * *

Frex dragged Elphaba up the stairs to her bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, he turned the key and removed it from the lock.

"How could Nanny allow such a thing to happen?" Frex growled to himself.

Completely disoriented, Elphaba groped around the room, trying to figure out where she was. Her fingers slid across her desk and she stilled. Angrily, she whirled around and stumbled back to the door. Feeling for the doorknob, she tried to turn it, but found it locked. Moaning, she angrily kicked and banged against the door, begging for someone to open it and let her out.

Frex grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door. "No, Fabala. You are not going back down there. You are not going near that Winkie Prince."

Grunting, Elphaba twisted in her father's arms, trying to escape. Not being released, she lifted up her foot and kicked Frex in the lower leg.

Frex winced at the sudden pain, but didn't release her. Turning, Elphaba reached back and slapped her father across the face. Gasping, Frex's grip loosened around his daughter and she fell to the floor. Scrambling to her feet, Elphaba made a quick dash for the door. She banged and kicked at it until she tired herself out. Sinking to the floor, she hugged her knees to her chest as she finally allowed her tears to come.

Rubbing his cheek, Frex turned and his face softened, seeing Elphaba weakly hitting at the door. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he calmed down. Walking up to her and kneeling beside her, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Stiffening, Elphaba roughly pushed her father away from her. Frex wrapped his arms around her slender waist and, pulling her close, tenderly kissed her forehead.

Growling, Elphaba elbowed her father in the stomach, knocking the wind out of his gut. Stumbling back, Frex quickly caught his breath and moved to hug Elphaba again.

_'Fabala.'_ he gently signed into her palm.

_'Where's Fiyero? I want Fiyero!'_ Elphaba signed desperately into her father's palm.

_'He's a no good Winkie who was trying to hurt you.'_

_'No! Fiyero would never do that to me.'_

_'My decision is final, Fabala. You're staying here. You're not going back to Shiz.'_

Elphaba's eyes widened. Her father was keeping her here. With him. She would never be with Fiyero again. Grunting, she tried to push her father away from her.

_'Fabala.'_ Frex sighed softly.

_'Leave me alone. I HATE YOU!'_ Elphaba signed furiously, twisting out of her father's arms again, stumbling towards the other side of her room.

Sighing, Frex placed the key back in the lock. Turning it, he opened the door and called for one of the maids to prepare Elphaba for bed.

* * *

Nessa woke up exhausted the next morning. Sighing, she pushed herself up and leaned back against the headboard.

"Fabala," she whispered brokenly, tears filling her eyes as she remembered the events from the previous night. Sliding out of bed, she quickly grabbed her robe and made her way down the hall to her sister's room. She found Elphaba sitting on the edge of her bed, her pillow pulled tight against her chest. Gulping, she slowly entered her sister's room and lightly touched her arm.

Alarmed, Elphaba shot up and stumbled away.

"Fabala, it's just me," Nessa whispered softly, walking up to her shivering sister and taking her hand.

Elphaba felt Nessa thread her soft fingers with hers and relaxed. Turning, she quickly wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I'm so sorry, Fabala," Nessa whispered softly.

Elphaba gently pulled away from her sister and reached for her hand. _'Why were you avoiding me?'_

Nessa turned away. She didn't mean to hurt her sister. She just wanted everything to go right, and it ended up going all wrong.

_'Nessie, are you upset with me? Did I do something wrong?'_

_'No, Fabala. You didn't do anything wrong.'_ Nessa signed quickly.

_'Then why were you avoiding me?'_

_'I just needed to think, that's all.'_

_'Think about what?'_

_'The ball.'_ Nessa half-lied.

Elphaba's facial expression turned grim at the mention of the Lurlinemas ball. Nessa noticed this and immediately regretted saying anything.

_'Fabala, I'm so sorry.'_ she signed softly.

_'I don't understand. Why would Father do this? How did he find out about_ _Fiyero? How…'_ Elphaba paused. _'You told him, didn't you?'_

Nessa looked up and saw the anger, confusion and sadness bubbling within her sister eyes. She knew this wouldn't end well… for either of them. _'Fabala, I…'_

_'Didn't you!?'_

_'I didn't mean to. It just slipped out.'_

Elphaba growled. _'So, this is all your fault?'_

_'I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.'_

Elphaba violently tore away from her sister. Crying, she inched towards the other side of her room.

"Fabala, I'm so sorry," Nessa whispered softly, approaching her sister and gently taking her hand.

Grunting, Elphaba pulled her hand away and slapped Nessa across the cheek. Nessa stumbled back, shocked. Her sister had never hit her before. With her hand on her tingling cheek, the younger Thropp ran out of the room.

Elphaba was left alone, panting out her frustration. Whimpering, she wrapped her arms loosely around her abdomen. She longed for someone to hold her. Someone to comfort her. Sniffing, she groped towards the door.

Quirk came in from shoveling the driveway. It had snowed heavily Lurlinemas night, creating extra work for the poor doorman. Shimmying out of his heavy winter gear, he was about to go warm up by the fireplace when heavy footsteps caught his attention. He looked up to see Elphaba padding her way down the stairs, whimpering and reaching for someone unknown.

Softening, Quirk carefully stepped towards the quivering green girl and reached out towards her.

Elphaba stiffened, feeling fingers brush against hers. Her hand ran up Quirk's arm to his face. Crying, she launched herself at him and buried her face in his chest.

"Why are you crying, little butterfly?" Quirk asked gently, placing a gentle kiss in her hair.

Sobbing, Elphaba snuggled closer to Quirk and tightened her grip around him.

"What happened?" Quirk whispered, rubbing comforting circles on Elphaba's back.

Slowly, Elphaba reached for his hand and weakly signed into his palm. _'Why does everything always get taken away from me?'_

Quirk slowly tightened his grip around the poor green girl as he rocked her in his arms. _'I don't know. I'm so sorry, butterfly.'_ he signed gently.

* * *

Nanny returned the next week to escort the girls back to Shiz. What she wasn't expecting was for Frex to throw open the door, glaring wildly at her, looking like he was about to kill her.

"Frex?" Nanny started, raising her eyebrow.

"Don't you 'Frex?' me!" Frex shouted. "How could you allow this to happen?"

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are referring to," Nanny said.

"How could you allow that… that… Winkie to go near Fabala?"

Nanny smirked and laughed. "So that's what all this is about?"

"Answer my question!"

"Well, no matter how much you want to avoid it, Fabala is growing up. She not the helpless little girl she used to be."

"That _Winkie_ only has one things on his mind. And that's…"

"Listen to yourself," Nanny interrupted. "Don't you think I had my suspicions, too? I love Fabala as much as you do. But she's ready."

Frex paled as he turned around and gaped at Nanny.

"Not for that, you fool!" Nanny frowned, slapping Frex upside the head. "She ready to grow up. The boy cares about her. Don't you think I seriously thought this through? This is what's best for her."

"No! I'm her father and _I'll_ decide what's best for her!" Frex snarled.

"You just don't want to think about her growing up and leaving you," Nanny snarled back.

"Well, what if I do?" Frex shouted. Biting down on his lip, he held back tears. He refused to cry, especially in front of a woman. It wasn't very… manly.

"Frex, you need to let her grow up. All this babying is not healthy for her."

"Look who's talking!"

"Okay, I'll admit that I have been babying Fabala, but she has other people in her life, now. Why can't you let her go? What are you so afraid of?"

"I can't lose her like I lost Melena," Frex quietly confessed.

Sighing, Nanny slowly relaxed. "Fine, Frex. As you said, you're her father, and you know what's best for her. Just know that she won't, and she can't, stay your little girl forever. She needs this. She's calm with the boy. She loves him and he loves her. But, again, you're her father and you know best." And with that, Nanny walked up the stairs to find Elphaba and try to comfort her.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #12:**

**The anger center or your brain is called the medulla oblongata. Certain animals that anger more easily actually have a larger medulla oblongata; such as the alligator. But in my opinion, it's because, to quote an awesome movie whose name I can't remember: "But mah mama always says that it was 'cause they had all them teeth an' no toothbrush."**

**Have a nice night folks. I gotta dun runnd offt. O-F-F-T.**

**(Megan like old movies with really stupid country hillbillies. DON'T ASK!) Oh, and guys, there was a reference in the last chapter. NOBODY GOT IT! I'm giving you guys another chance. What's the reference and where's it from? (Hint: Megan got it.)**

**_JUST BECAUSE I GOT IT DOESN'T MAKE IT A HINT! I READ LOTS OF LITERATURE ASIDE FROM, LIKE, LOADS OF FANFICTION! JEEZ, GET IT RIIGHT NIA! Okay it's from a musical, which Nia is sure is Les Mis. Which it's not, btw.)_**

**OH, and I'm finished with school! I'M FREE! Well… at least until September.**

**OHHHH! And one more things…. Today's Friday the 13th. *Eerie music***


	16. Family Fluff by Fae'sFlower

**Hi, everybody! Sorry about how late this chapter is! Life happens, and I didn't have access to a computer. Again, so sorry and thanks for not calling the Nia Hunters after me. (At least, none came to my house, so I have to assume they either got lost because Glinda's ****_horrible_**** at giving directions or that they just weren't called.) I prefer the latter.**

**Chanty420: Thanks! I'm glad you made up with an enemy! It's always good to make new friends!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: DISHONOR! DISHONOR ON YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! Somebody make a note of this! DISHONOR ON YOU! DISHONOR ON YOUR COW! *Goes on dishonoring rant***

**Broadwaygirl21: You're correct! Megan texted me and told me that. Is this early enough? LOL!**

**melanie (Guest): I had a 'No Good Deed' moment reading your review. LOL!**

**spiritwarrior27: I asked her and she said that she's never heard of The Beverly Hillbillies.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Don't call Frex a llama! That's an insult to llama's everywhere! And I like llamas! Thank you!**

**Elphabalover101: Because he's Frex and he's evil! (Well… he's more annoying than evil in this story, but you get what I'm saying, right?)**

**This chapter is what I like to call 'Fluffy relief'. It's based off of Shakespeare's 'comic relief', when you have something funny happening in the mist of tragedy. Well, this is more fluffy than comical and nothing tragic is happening, hence the name change.**

* * *

Frex stood in his office, his eyes gazing out the window over the gardens. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to rid himself of the Oz-awful headache he was getting. Inwardly, he knew Nanny was right about Elphaba growing up and needing freedom, but being the stubborn man he was, he refused to admit it. Lifting his gaze away from the window, he walked over to his desk and grabbed the framed picture. It was of him and Elphaba. She couldn't have been more than five years old when the photo was taken. Frex smiled as he looked at the photo. He was spinning his eldest daughter around in the air, laughing and looking up at her. Elphaba's eyes were closed and her arms stretched out to the side, mimicking the look of a bird in flight.

_She was laughing_, Frex noticed. "You did laugh a lot," he smiled to himself, putting the picture back on his desk.

_Frex sighed as he took off his reading glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had so much paper work to do, and he wasn't halfway through yet. Growling silently to himself, he crossed his arms and slowly lowered his forehead to his desk. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to get a few seconds of shuteye before a soft grunt caught his attention. Slowly, Frex raised his head and softened, seeing Elphaba stumble her way into his office. Smiling, he rose from his seat and, kneeling down, reached out his hand towards her._

_Elphaba's little green fingers found her father's and she smiled. Giggling, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder._

_Chuckling, Frex lifted his daughter into his arms. "Hello, Fabala."_

_Elphaba giggled as her father gently kissed her forehead. She snuggled closer to him, sighing peacefully._

_"Is something wrong?" Frex whispered, rocking her back and forth in his arms._

_Lifting her head, Elphaba raised her hand, gesturing to the ceiling._

_Frex frowned in confusion. "What is it? What do you want, Fabala?"_

_Grunting, Elphaba gestured towards the ceiling again. Frex suddenly understood what she wanted and frowned._

_"Oh, Fabala. I have to get back to work," he sighed, swearing he could hear his paperwork calling his name. He turned back to his daughter and his face softened, seeing Elphaba's gesture with a pleading look on her face. "Okay. Just for a little bit." Frex smiled as he lifted Elphaba into the air and spun her around._

_Squealing, Elphaba smiled as she stretched out her arms, feeling as though she was flying._

_"Are you having fun defying gravity?" Frex laughed, spinning Elphaba around the room. He slowly brought her back down, cradling her in his arms. "It's the least I can give you," he whispered, almost sadly, rocking her in his arms._

_A small chuckle drew Frex from his thoughts. Turning, he saw Melena standing in the doorway, a large smirk on her pink lips. Frex notice the camera in his wife's hands and his gaze met hers._

_"Surprise!" Melena giggled, smiling at her husband._

_"Melena," Frex sighed, his voice on the borderline of a whine._

_"Yes?" Melena asked innocently, batting her eyelashes._

_Frex sighed, but playfully shook his head. Elphaba frowned, feeling her father's sudden movements. Whimpering, she snuggled closer to him._

_"It's okay, Fabala," Frex whispered, hugging Elphaba closer and kissing her forehead._

_Melena set the camera down and walked over to Frex and Elphaba. Smiling, she placed a gentle kiss on Elphaba's forehead. Elphaba lifted her head and, smiling, reached for her mother._

_"I'll take Fabala. You look like you still have some more work to finish up," Melena said, taking Elphaba from Frex's arms._

_"Thank you," Frex sighed gratefully, giving Elphaba one final kiss before returning to his work._

_Melena smiled as she carried Elphaba out of Frex's office and into the hallway. She gently set Elphaba down and watched as her eldest daughter walked down the long corridor. Following close behind her, Melena smiled and placed her hand on Elphaba's back, gently guiding her forward. Elphaba turned around and reached up towards her mother. Chuckling, Melena lifted Elphaba into her arms and, kissing her forehead, carried her into the living room, where three-year-old Nessa was sitting on the floor, playing with her stuffed bunny._

_"Play nicely, now," Melena said, setting Elphaba down next to her sister._

_"Okay, Mama," Nessa giggled, squealing as Melena kissed her forehead and left the girls to their own devices._

_Elphaba slowly lifted her hand and found Nessa's face. She smiled as her fingers glided over Nessa's soft features._

_"Hi, Fabala!" Nessa giggled, launching herself at her sister._

_Elphaba stiffened, not expecting her sister to launch herself at her. She quickly relaxed and returned the hug._

_Giggling, Nessa ran over to the toy chest and grabbed Elphaba's doll. Skipping back to her sister, she placed the doll in her lap. Elphaba's fingers lightly traced over the doll and she smiled, hugging the doll against her chest._

_"It has a name," Nessa explained, grabbing Elphaba's hand and spelling 'doll' into her palm._

_Elphaba stilled, feeling Nessa spell something into her hand. Frowning, she patted Nessa's hand, wanting her to do it again._

_"D-O-L-L. Doll," Nessa spelt out loud as she signed._

_Smiling, Elphaba mindlessly mimicked Nessa's finger gestures and giggled, hugging the doll against her chest._

_"You don't get it, do you?" Nessa pouted. She felt sorry for her sister and wanted to help her, but the green girl didn't seem to understand what she was doing._

_Elphaba continued to rock the doll in her arms, little giggles of delight escaping her lips. Stilling, she slowly released her grip on her doll and, moaning, placed three fingers in her mouth._

_"What's wrong, Fabala?" Nessa asked, turning towards her sister, worry sparkling in her large, brown eyes._

_Moaning, Elphaba patted her sister's shoulder, her fingers still in her mouth._

_"Are you hungry?" Nessa asked, taking her sister's hand and rubbing it in small circles against her stomach._

_Understanding, Elphaba nodded, taking her fingers out of her mouth._

_"I'm hungry, too," Nessa admitted, looking down at her own stomach as it growled. Smiling, she had an idea. "I'll be right back." Patting her sister's hand, the younger Thropp skipped out of the living room, up the stairs and into the bathroom. She grabbed the little, red stepladder her parents bought for them to stand on when they're brushing their teeth. Giggling, she skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Frex, Melena and Nanny were nowhere to be seen, much to Nessa's pleasure. She eyed the chocolate cake on top of the counter and positioned the stepladder under it. Stepping up, she reached out and grabbed the cake and set it down on the floor under the kitchen table. Smiling in satisfaction, she ran out to get her sister. She found Elphaba groping around the room, whimpering as she searched for her._

_"I'm right here, Fabala," Nessa whispered, reaching out and taking her sister's hand._

_Elphaba immediately relaxed. Turning, Nessa gently pulled her sister into the kitchen._

_"The cake's under here," Nessa said, crawling under the table, closely followed by Elphaba._

_The green girl sniffed the air, the scent of something sweet filling her nose. Cautiously, she reached out towards the smell and her fingers grazed the chocolate icing of the cake. Pulling her hand away, she slowly brought her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers. Smiling, the two toddlers began to devour the cake._

_A few minutes later, the three adults came back inside the house from inspecting the garden._

_"The roses are coming in nicely this year," Melena smiled, her fingers intertwined with her husband's._

_"I agree," Nanny smiled._

_Melena smiled as she walked towards the living room, but stopped, not hearing the giggles and squeals that came with having two young daughters. "Why are Nessa and Fabala being so quiet?"_

_"Probably because they're doing something they have no business doing," Nanny sighed, walking straight into the living room. "They're not in here!"_

_Frex, Melena and Nanny searched the entire house for the two girls, but they were nowhere to be found. A giggle and Melena stopped dead in her tracks. Turning, she marched into the kitchen and stopped. She was about to leave when a flash of green from under the table caught her attention. She quickly ran to the table, looked down, and saw Elphaba and Nessa sitting on the floor, their faces covered in chocolate icing._

_"Mama!" Nessa smiled, reaching for her mother with her chocolate covered hands._

_"Nessarose! Fabala!" Melena gasped, lifting Nessa into her arms. "What have you gotten yourselves into?"_

_"I can count all the way to ten," Nessa said, thinking she could cutesy her way out of getting in trouble. "One… two… three… four… five…" Nessa paused. What came after five? "Eight… six… nine… seven… ten!"_

_Nanny reached down and lifted Elphaba into her arms. "Little frog," she sighed, carrying Elphaba over to the sink to rinse her off._

_Frowning, Elphaba tried to push away from Nanny, but the elderly woman hugged her close. Grabbing a damp rag, Nanny went to work cleaning Elphaba's face. Elphaba tried to turn away from the rag, but Nanny continued to wipe her face and hands. Once Elphaba's face and hands were chocolate-free, she gently set the green toddler down again. Nessa was busy licking the chocolate from her fingers as Melena wiped her face._

_"What are we going to do with you girls?" Melena sighed. She looked at Nessa, whose thumb was planted firmly in her mouth, her large brown eyes staring back at her. Playfully shaking her head, Melena gently kissed Nessa's forehead and set her down._

_Giggling, Nessa bounced out of the kitchen back into the living room._

_"I suppose they're not going to want dinner tonight," Melena sighed, leaning against the counter as Nanny set Elphaba down and turned to clean the rag._

_"I don't suppose they will," Nanny said, a small smile playing on the ends of her lips as she turned on the water and rinsed out the rag._

_Elphaba turned and bumped into her mother's skirt. She felt the soft cotton material and, smiling, fisted her fingers against the skirt and nuzzled her cheek against it._

_Kneeling down, Melena brushed a strand of hair away from Elphaba's face. "I love you so much, Fabala."_

_Elphaba slowly reached out her hand and found her mother's face. Smiling, her hand slid to the left and rested on her cheek. Leaning forward, Elphaba placed a gentle kiss on her mother's cheek._

_Smiling, Melena wiped away the tear that was slowly sliding down her cheek. She quickly collected her daughter into a hug and kissed her forehead. "So much."_

* * *

**I based the "Why are Nessa and Fabala being so quiet?" "Probably because they're doing something they have no business doing." off of a toddler version of me. I would always be silent when I was doing something I knew I wasn't supposed to do, but I was always about to cutesy my way out of it. My grandmother would say, "Why's Nia being so quiet?" and my mom would say, "Because she's doing something she has no business doing." And then both of them would find me in the living room innocently eating Hershey Kisses.**

* * *

**Nia's Corner of Useless Information Fact #3:**

**_Idiots of World War I:_**

**Have you ever looked back in history and thought, "Wow, they were idiots."? Well, so have Megan and I. Which leads me into this story of what happened just last week.**

**So, Megan and I were studying for our Global History final the day of the final (Very smart, we know). Megan was in honors global and I was in regular global, and we both had different teachers, so naturally, we couldn't discuss much. But what we could discuss was the causes of World War I. We started with the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his pregnant wife, Sophie. Ferdinand was the heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne. You can read about him online or in your history textbooks, but I'm going to tell you what happened to the killers. There were six guys, but I'm going to focus on three because the other three just walked away. All of them were caught and jailed in the end.**

**1) One guy felt so guilty that he was part of such a scheme that he tried to drown himself by jumping into a river. The only problem with that was the river was four inches deep. Four. Inches. Deep. Just think about that for a moment.**

**2) The second guy (who was in charge of rolling the bomb), rolled the bomb with relative ease, but he under the wrong car. Thinking himself a failure (which he was) he walked away. He was just so done with this whole thing.**

**3) The third guy, namely Gavrilo Princip, tried to commit suicide by taking a cyanide pill, but the pill had expired. Giving up, he started to walk away when, low and behold, the car with Ferdinand and Sophie drove by him because they got lost. Seeing this as his opportunity, he killed them right then and there.**

**And that, my friends, was, as Megan put it, "The biggest screw up in history that actually worked out in the end."**

**And that proves my point when I say that some people in history were such idiots. They were too concerned with making history that they weren't using their brains. Fiyero has ****_NOTHING_**** on these people when it comes to brainlessness. And that's saying something. I mean, look at them. One guy tried to drown himself in a river that was four. Inches. Deep.**

**And I ended up getting an 85 on my Global final, so the lesson here is that you should study with sassy honors girls who have a different test than you and talk about stuff that's not even going to be on ****_your_**** test. You may do really well on yours.**

* * *

**The movies from Megan's quotes from the last chapter are as follows:**

**1) All them teeth an' no toothbrush: ****_The Waterboy_**

**2) Dun runned offt now. O-F-F-T: ****_Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?_**

**Oh, and the reference in the Chapter 14 was a****_ Phantom of the Opera_**** reference. Fiyero was dressed like the Phantom and he was wearing the Phantom mask. Nobody got it… except for Megan.**


	17. Memories of the Night by EPB

**Surprised to see two chapters in one week? Well, we're back! It's our special gift to you all! Prepare for your feels to die! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Our sexy Vinkun prince makes his grand return in this chapter!**

**Doglover645: You knew that? Wow. Okay.**

**spiritwarrior2: Sure! That's who Frex can be. Because that guy was an idiot!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Of course you did. LOL! And your question about Elphaba mouthing Fiyero's name will be answered in this chapter.**

* * *

Elphaba sat curled in the window seat, shivering as her sightless eyes stared listlessly out the window. Her slender legs curled tight against her chest and her arms wound tight around her knees. Her chin rested weakly at the tipped perch of her kneecaps as a river of ebony fell around her face, darkening her appearance.

A heavy snow had fallen the night before, frosting the windows in ice. Glittering snowflakes sparkled in the midmorning sun, filtering in through the thickened panel of glass, keeping the winter chill out.

'Fiyero.' she mouthed before burying her face in her knees and sobbing.

Nessa stared brokenly at Elphaba's door and shivered. She could feel her sister's heart breaking and it only made the guilt within her grow.

Nanny ascended the steps and stilled at the top of the stairs. Her eyes softened, watching Nessa stand by the door, trembling. Sighing, she folded her withered hands on top of the notch of the banister. "It's time, young one," she said softly.

Turning, Nessa glanced sadly back at Nanny and nodded. "Give me a moment… to say goodbye to Fabala, please," she whispered.

Nodding, Nanny gave Nessa a small smile before descending the steps, leaving the younger Thropp alone with her thoughts.

Sighing, Nessa turned her gaze back to the door and, closing her eyes, lifted a small fist up and lightly knocked. Stepping back, she waited for Elphaba to answer.

Silence echoed back at her.

Sighing, Nessa tried the knob. Twisting it, she pushed open the door and gasped, seeing her sister stare brokenly out the window. Carefully, she tiptoed over to her sister's side and, stilling, waited. A pregnant pause and she lifted her hand and reached for Elphaba's quivering shoulder.

"Fabala..." she whispered as the tips of her fingers lightly glided against the slender slope of Elphaba's shoulder.

Startled, Elphaba jumped and jerked away. Taking Elphaba's hand, Nessa lightly rested the palm of her hand against her cheek.

Elphaba stiffened slightly. Weakly, the pads of her fingers glided across Nessa's cheek. Recognizing who stood beside her, she frowned and roughly jerked her hand away.

Taking Elphaba's hand, Nessa quickly signed into her palm. _'Fabala, please forgive me. I never meant for any of this to happen.'_

Growling mutely, Elphaba wrenched her hand free and, huffing, curled herself further against the window.

Tears bloomed in Nessa's eyes. A soft sob slipped past her quivering lips watching her sister pull away from her. Bowing her head, her hands fell to her sides.

"I'm so, so sorry, Fabala," she whispered. Turning, she ran out of Elphaba's room, leaving the green girl alone in her misery.

Frex was waiting by the carriage, speaking to Quirk. Hearing thundering footsteps coming from the stairs, he stopped. Turning, he stiffened, watching Nessa run out the door. "Nessie?" he whispered.

Ignoring her father, she walked past him and climbed into the carriage.

Sighing, Frex turned imploringly towards Nanny, who was hobbling up beside him.

"I warned ya, didn't I?" Nanny said wearily.

Sighing, Frex's hand rose and glided across the top of his head in frustration. "Just..." Slowly, his hand fell away. "Just make sure she returns to Shiz safely."

"Don't you worry about young miss. She'll be alright. The one I'd be more concerned about is little frog," Nanny warned him.

"I can handle her. I'm more worried about Nessa," Frex sighed as he shifted his gaze towards the carriage.

"Young miss can handle herself. Little frog, on the other hand, will be a different story." Sighing, she rested a gloved hand on Frex's mighty shoulder. "Just don't be surprised if she pulls away from you." And with that, Nanny climbed into the carriage and closed the door.

Sighing, Frex casted his eyes towards the horizon. The fading light of oranges mingled with yellows and twisting in reds casts dark shadows to crest over the softened edges of his vision. Narrowing his eyes, Frex's hand rose and cupped just beneath the deep hairline of his eyebrows, giving him a chance to catch the fading silhouette of the carriage before disappearing behind the rolling hills of Munchkinland.

"Please be safe." A whispered prayer slipped past Frex's tight lips as his hand slowly lowered to his side. Wincing, his hand rose and the tips of his fingers pressed against his chest. An all too familiar ache rippled across his heart.

"She'll be alright, sir," came a sudden voice from his left.

Startled, Frex spun on the tips of his toes. "Da'arcie!" he gasped. Stumbling back, his hand rose and clutched his chest. "By the Unnamed God, don't do that!"

"Don't do what, sir?" the elder Munchkin queried.

Da'arcie, a servant to the Thropp family for years, stood tall, nearly to Frex's shoulder, well-built with long flowing raven hair neatly tied back by a black strap. His dark, piercing blue eyes always caught both Nessa and her father off guard, for both swore his eyes could see deep into their souls.

"Don't sneak up on a man like that!" Growling, his hand lowered. Straightening, he glared back at the Munchkin. "How the hell do you manage to do that, anyways?"

"Do what, sir?" Confused, Da'arcie quirked a curious eyebrow back at his employer.

"Manage to step up beside a person without being heard."

A mischievous smirk crossed Da'arcie's thin lips. Waggling his eyebrows, he leaned closer to Frex. "I'm very sneaky," he said in a low tone.

"Well..." Frex huffed as he stammered. Lifting his gaze, he desperately searched for something, anything, to distract himself with and get this strange Munchkin away from him. "Go and… feed the sows."

Chuckling, Da'arcie saluted Frex before turning and marching away.

Sighing, Frex smacked the palm of his hand against his aching forehead and shook his head. "You just can't find good help these days," he murmured into his hand. A loud crash and Frex's attention turned towards the house. "Fabala," he sighed.

Ascending the steps, Frex made his way towards his daughter's room and stilled at the door. Carefully, he rested the palm of his hand against the door and listened.

Inside, Elphaba blindly grabbed whatever furniture or objects she could find and hurled them away, many hitting and shattering against the walls and some shattering on the ground.

Frex reached for the handle and was about to turn it when he stopped and stilled. Sighing, he rested his forehead against the door and listened to his daughter destroy her room, lost in the chaotic symphony of her rage and despair.

"I'm so sorry, Fabala," he whispered. "But this is for your own good."

* * *

Nessa arrived at Shiz and, with a heavy heart, stepped out down from the carriage.

Quirk's hand tightened around hers, stilling the younger Thropp from her secret musings. "You were only trying to help," he said softly.

Startled, Nessa jerked her head towards Quirk and stared at him with wide eyes. "I… what?" she gasped breathlessly.

"The Lurlinemas ball. I know you were only trying to rectify your wrongs and Fabala knows that, too," he replied softly.

"She hates me." Closing her eyes, Nessa shook her head in response to Quirk's words. "She'll never forgive me and I can't blame her."

"Give her time." Gently, Quirk patted the top of Nessa's hand, a silent comfort only he could give, for like Elphaba, he too had been looked upon as a brother figure for Nessa.

"Thanks, Quirk," Nessa smiled.

"Nessa!" came a shrill of a cry. Startled, Nessa turned and her watery eyes widened at Galinda and Fiyero walking towards her.

Instantly, Quirk stepped closer to Nessa. Turning, Nessa gently patted Quirk's shoulder and smiled.

"It's alright, Quirk. They won't hurt me," she smiled.

Quirk nodded and, giving the two a silent glare, stepped away to fetch Nessa's things from the top of the carriage.

"Nessa, what in Oz happened!?" the blonde cried. "Where's Elphie?"

"She'll not be returning to Shiz," Nessa replied. Inwardly, she was surprised at how easily she was able to say that without breaking down.

"What?!" Fiyero gasped. "What do you mean she'll not be returning!?"

"Father pulled her out of Shiz after… the incident… at the Lurlinemas ball," Nessa answered, her voice growing softer as she spoke.

"But… he can't do that!" Galinda shrieked.

Quirk inadvertently slammed Nessa's bags on the ground and glared at the two. "If you need anything, Miss, just write and I'll come," he said softly as he turned back towards Nessa.

"Don't worry about me, Quirk. Just… look after my sister. She'll need you more than I."

Nodding, Quirk bid Nessa farewell before climbing back onto the carriage and driving away.

"What's his deal?" Fiyero asked.

"Quirk. He's a servant back at Colwen Grounds and he's become a brother figure for both Fabala and I," Nessa smiled.

"I see," Fiyero replied shakily. For the first time ever in his life, the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus shivered in fear of a Munchkin.

"Nessa, you mean to tell us that Elphie will never be returning to Shiz ever again?" Galinda asked softly.

"No, I'm afraid not. Father has decided to keep her home with him."

Growling, Fiyero turned and stormed away, leaving the blonde perplexed and the guilt welling within Nessa to grow.

"What happened?" the blonde questioned.

"I had accidently let it slip that Fabala and Fiyero were dating and Father became enraged." Stopping, she eyes the blonde with a knowing glare. "And we both know why."

"His reputation," Galinda nodded.

"He told me that if Fiyero ever came anywhere near Fabala again, he would pull her out of Shiz and keep her home… where he could _personally _keep a close eye on her."

"But, she's not a child anymore. She's a grown woman who needs to go out and experience the world and it's beauties and wonders," Galinda whispered softly.

"Tell that to Frex," Nanny huffed.

"No, thank you. That man scares me," Galinda shivered.

"As he does many," Nanny nodded. Turning, she gently took Nessa's hands in hers. "Come, young Miss. Let's get you settled in your apartment, shall we?"

Nessa nodded and turned back to face Galinda. "The Wilted Rose… could you and Fiyero please meet me there in an hour to talk?"

"We'll be there," the blonde nodded.

Smiling, Nessa followed Nanny to the dormitories.

* * *

Making his way to Suicide Canal, Fiyero collapsed beneath the large tree and, sighing, leaned his back against its soft bark. Lost in his own rage and despair, he lifted his head and stared at the churning waters of silver and ice.

A faint memory pushed its way into his subconscious. The memory of the day when he had taught Elphaba to mouth his name, which, to many, didn't seem like much, but for a woman who never spoke, it was like a universe unfolding before her. A world of possibilities bloomed before her and she was more than excited to dive right in and enjoy its warm waters.

_Fiyero sat propped against the tree, his right arm bent beneath him. One leg lay straight against the cool green grass, whilst the other remained bent in a wide V-shape._

_Elphaba sat on her hunches, her dark, chocolate eyes staring blindly back at Fiyero. One hand remained pressed against the grass, the other pressed against Fiyero's lips as she felt them move against her skin._

_"Fae… Fae… Fae..." Fiyero repeated slowly, making sure he pursed his lips dramatically in order for Elphaba to feel its movements._

_Elphaba quirked her head to the side, feeling his lips move against the tips of her fingers. Slowly, her other hand rose and pressed against her own lips as she tried to mimic what he was saying._

_Fiyero smiled, watching Elphaba's lips move silently. "Fae… Fae… Fae..." he repeated._

_'Fae… Fae...' Elphaba mouthed perfectly after a couple of tries._

_Smiling, Fiyero gently took her fingers and, moving them to his cheek, nodded._

_A wide smile pulled at the tips of Elphaba's slender lips. A muted giggle escaped from her lips and she threw herself against Fiyero._

_"You did it, my beautiful Fae." Instantly, Fiyero's arms wounded tight around Elphaba's slender waist as he pulled her tight against him._

_Pulling back, Elphaba quickly grabbed Fiyero's hand and signed into his palm._ _'Your name. Teach me to say your name.'_

_Nodding, Fiyero took her fingers and once again placed them against his lips. Settling in place, she waited for Fiyero to speak._

_"Fiyero… Fiyero… F.I.Y.E.R.O… F.I.Y.E.R.O… F.I.Y.E.R.O..." he repeated slowly, making sure he punctuated each syllable of his name dramatically in order for Elphaba to feel it._

_Slowly, Elphaba's fingers rose and pressed against her own lips. A frown and she tried to mimic the feel of his lips against the tips of her fingers with her own._

_'Fywero… Fiywero… Fioywero…' she mouthed._

_"F.I.Y.E.R.O," he slowly repeated._

_'Fiyero… F… Fiyero...' she mouthed._

_"You've got it, Fae! Fiyero!" the Prince exclaimed excitedly._

_'Fiyero… Fiyero… Fiyero...' she continued._

_Taking her hand, he moved it once more to cup his cheek. Smiling, he nodded enthusiastically against the palm of her hand._

_'Fiyero… Fiyero… Fiyero...' she continued._

_"You did it, Fae! You said my name!"_

_'Fiyero.' Elphaba smiled._

A heart-wrenching sob slipped past Fiyero's lips before he bowed his mighty head.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #13:**

**What we know as the "Tony Awards" was originally called "The Antoinette Perry Award For Excellence in The Theatre". Antoinette Perry was the Co-founder and Chairwoman of the American Theatre Wing. To quote Tumblr user owlmylove's eloquent way of speaking 'THE AWARDS FOR ACTRESSES WERE ORIGINALLY SILVER COMPACTS, BUT SOMEONE DECIDED THIS WAS TOO EFFEMINATE AND SLAPPED THE COMPACT'S DESIGN IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR MODERN AWARD- THAT SPINNY SILVER MEDALLION WAS ORIGINALLY USED FOR CHECKING LIPSTICK.'**

**And Yes, I Cited That Because I either get my information from Tumblr, books, Internet, and my head. And if none of that works, then I bug people until they either tell me to go away or tell me something I didn't know. It is a tried and true method that has worked well. But anyway! Antoinette Perry. Completely Awesome.**

**Signed,**

**So You Already Know Who I am, big whoop, but do you know what my favorite color is, tho?**


	18. Slipping Away by Fae'sFlower

**The Wizard Of Wicked: MWAHAHA!**

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: We had to bring 'little frog' back. It's a nickname that will never go away. And nobody cares about Frex.**

**Doglover645: What? How the heck are your feels not dead?! ARG!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I'm glad that you're finally starting to warm up to Nanny.**

**NellytheActress: Um… reading ****_would_**** help. And you'll be happy to know that this chapter doesn't have any flashbacks, so feel free to read on.**

* * *

Galinda and Fiyero settled in and prepared to meet Nessa the Wilted Rose. Galinda sadly walked down the familiar pathway she used to walk with Elphaba, giggling and talking like best friends should. Sighing, she slowly opened the door to find Fiyero already sitting with Nessa. The brunette's face was tear-stained and her eyes were red, evidence that she had been crying.

"First, I want to apologize for everything," she heard Nessa say as she approached them.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Nessa. Your father would have found out sooner of later," Fiyero tried to reassure her.

"But I made it sooner."

Galinda quietly sat down, her gaze on her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"What can we do?" Fiyero asked.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, except hope that Father will realize that Fabala belongs at Shiz and allow her to return. Though, I doubt that will happen," Nessa said sadly.

"There has to be a way," Galinda finally spoke up. "Something. _Anything_."

Nessa sadly shook her head. "No."

"Excuse me," Fiyero said, giving both girls a small smile before getting up and leaving.

Nessa finally broke down in tears. Galinda rushed over to her and tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

"This… This is all m-m-my fault," Nessa sobbed. "I-If I hadn't…"

"Nessa, it's not your fault," Galinda tried to reassure her, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Yes, it is! Fabala wouldn't even let me explain. She didn't even want me to touch her. She hates me. She'll never forgive me."

"Nessa…"

"I… I'm sorry. I… I have to go," Nessa muttered, giving the blonde a small, watery smile before getting up and running out of the café.

Galinda was left alone. She played with her nails, not knowing what else to do. She felt like she had to be strong for Fiyero and Nessa, but would she be able to do it. Sure, she hated the green girl when they first met, but their friendship had grown to where they were now inseparable. Sighing, the blonde slowly got up and walked back to her room.

She found it very weird that Nanny was in the room without Elphaba. Even though the old woman was primarily Elphaba's caretaker, she was still to look after Nessa, who already had a roommate, leaving no room for the old woman. She had grown to like Nanny as well. Though she could be rather annoying at times, she was still very caring.

"I know you miss her."

Galinda looked up and saw Nanny standing in the doorway, a concerned look on her wrinkled face. Galinda looked down and nodded.

"The best we can hope for is that Frex comes to his senses, something he is not very accustomed to doing," Nanny whispered.

Despite herself, Galinda cracked a small smile and a soft, faint giggle escaped her lips. It quickly faded as soon as the memory of Elphaba resurfaced in her mind. Nanny smiled knowingly and left the room, sensing the blonde wanted to be alone.

_Elphie has to come back_, Galinda thought, trying to reassure herself that her wish would come true. _She just has to._

* * *

Frex sat alone in the living room, drinking a cup of tea. Elphaba still wasn't talking to him, nor wanted to be anywhere near him. Sighing, he placed the cup on the coffee table and stood up. He walked to the window that overlooked the gardens. He smiled softly, seeing the beautiful flowers adorn the garden. The gardeners did a magnificent job. He made a mental note to thank them later. He was drawn from his thoughts when a something expensive sounding crashed in the kitchen room. Turning on his heels, he hurried to the kitchen.

Elphaba was standing by the counter, grabbing onto whatever objects her hands could find and hurling them to the ground, sending shards of glass all over the floor. Her hand bumped into a glass water pitcher. Grabbing it, she threw it to the ground, water and shards of glass spilling onto the floor. Growling, Frex angrily marched towards Elphaba and grabbed her arm. Grunting, Elphaba tried to pull her arm away, but Frex had a tight grip.

"Fabala, you know better than to behave like this," Frex growled, pulling his eldest daughter out of the kitchen.

Elphaba made a noise of protest and kicked her father in the shin.

"I understand that you are upset and angry, but you know better," Frex said.

Snarling, Elphaba turned and elbowed Frex in the gut. Frex bit his lip in order to avoid crying out. He had to calm Elphaba down, or Oz knows what else she would do. She could destroy the house, or worse, she could hurt herself.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, behave yourself. You are too old to be acting like this," Frex said while attempting to control Elphaba's violent movements.

Growling, Elphaba stomped on her father's foot, and that's when Frex had enough. Reaching back, he angrily struck Elphaba hard across the cheek.

Elphaba froze. Her father had just hit her. He had never hit her in her entire life. Weakly, her hand rose and gingerly cupped her cheek, where a dark bruise was starting to form.

Frex realized what he had just done and sighed. "Fabala, I..."

Whimpering, Elphaba pushed away from her father. She turned and stretched one hand out in front of her and, with her other hand still on her cheek, groped out of the room.

"Fabala, I'm so sorry," Frex said, gently taking her hand.

Elphaba's eyes widened in fear as she pulled her hand away. Tears quickly formed in her eyes as she ran out of the room. She bumped into the wall and crumbled to the ground, her tears coming even faster.

"Fabala," Frex whispered, placing a gently hand on her shoulder.

Grunting, Elphaba pushed her father's hand away as she rose to her feet. Her fingers lightly brushed against her cheek as her other hand swiped through the air. Her lips struggled to form the word 'Mama' as she stumbled away towards the stairs.

"Fabala!" Frex exclaimed when he saw Elphaba trip over the first step. He hurried over to her and helped her to her feet.

Sobbing, Elphaba pushed her father away and ran up the stairs. Her hand slid across the wall, desperately seeking her room.

Frex stood at the bottom of the staircase as he heard Elphaba slam her bedroom door behind her. Tears formed in his own eyes as he looked down at his hands. "Oh, Oz… what have I done?"

"Sir?"

Frex turned around to see Quirk standing behind him. "Qu… Quirk, could you talk to Fabala, please?"

"Of course, sir." Bowing, Quirk made his way up the stairs towards Elphaba's room. Standing right outside, he heard her sobs and his heart sank. Slowly turning the doorknob, he pushed the door open. He found Elphaba lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed her heart out. He approached her and laid a comforting hand on her back.

Stiffening, Elphaba shot up and turned towards Quirk. Weakly, her hand reached out towards him. Quirk quickly grasped her hand and brought it to his face. Elphaba quickly relaxed and launched herself at Quirk.

Kissing her forehead, Quirk gently tightened his hug around Elphaba's slender waist and rocked her in his arms. '_What happened?'_ he gently signed.

_'He hit me.'_ Elphaba signed weakly.

_'Who?'_

_'My father.' _Elphaba broke into fresh sobs and buried her face in Quirk's shirt. _'I miss Fiyero.'_

_'I know, butterfly. I know you miss him.'_

Elphaba tightened her grip around Quirk. _'It's not fair. Everything always gets taken away from me.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'First my mother and now Fiyero and Galinda. They're the only friends I've ever had and now they're gone.'_

_'Your sister was only trying to help.'_

Elphaba's face hardened. _'This is all her fault.'_

_'You know she didn't mean any of this. She was only trying to help. Nobody is perfect, butterfly.'_

Elphaba pulled away from Quirk and, turning to the side, stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

Quirk gently took her hand again. _'Just give her another chance.'_

_'No.'_

Quirk sighed. It surprised him how much Elphaba was like her mother. She had her eyes, her nose… and her stubbornness. _'I know you're upset with her, and you have the right to be, but Nessa feels really guilty about this. She feels awful.'_

_'She should.'_

_'You don't mean that.'_

_'I do. She gets everything.'_

_'Is that the only reason you're upset right now? Because she's at Shiz right not and you're not?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I feel like there's more.'_

_'My father doesn't understand. Galinda and Fiyero the only people who see me… the real me.'_

_'Ah, I knew it.'_

_'He doesn't understand, Quirk.'_

_'What does he not understand?'_

_'What it's like to be me. What it's like to know people are talking about you and not know what they're saying. What it's like to live in a world of total darkness and silence. It's scary, Quirk. I'm scared. I'm always scared.'_

Quirk hugged the green girl as she furiously signed against his palm. Sensing she was finished, he gently cupped her hand in his. _'I know, little butterfly.'_

_'I just feel so alone.'_

_'But you're not alone. You have your father, Nanny, Nessa, your friends, and myself. We all care about you and just want the best for you.'_

Grunting, Elphaba turned away and crossed her arms. She felt Quirk gently take her hand again and turn her towards him.

_'Just give them another chance. Both your father and your sister feel horrible.'_

Elphaba frowned and turned away from Quirk again. The servant sighed. Shaking his head, he gently kissed Elphaba's forehead and left the room.

_She'll come around,_ he told himself. _She always does._

* * *

It had been two weeks and Elphaba had not returned to Shiz. Fiyero was losing hope. He would never see his beautiful Fae ever again. He entered into a state of misery, locking himself in his room, refusing to see anyone or to go to class.

Nessa and Galinda weren't any better. They would have done the exact same thing if Nanny hadn't made them go to class and get some fresh air.

Galinda became worried when she didn't see Fiyero in class or anywhere else on campus. She quickly made her way to his room and knocked three times on the door.

"Fifi?"

No response.

"Fifi, it's me, Galinda. Please open up."

Silence.

Galinda tried the doorknob and was surprised to find the door unlocked. She pushed the open and slowly walked inside. "Fifi?"

A moan and Galinda turned. She saw a human-shaped lump on the bed slowly starting to move.

"Fifi, what have you been doing in here?" A sniff and the blonde frowned. "Besides not bathing." She lifted the covers from the prince and, with a frown and a gag, threw them over him again. "Fifi, how long have you gone like this?"

"What?"

"Smelling like an Oz forsaken skunk sprayed you."

Fiyero finally sat up. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He had dark circles under his eyes and his lips were cracking. In short, he looked old.

"Fifi," Galinda said, sitting down on the bed next to the prince. She covered her nose, trying to stop the prince's odor from entering her nose. "I know you miss Elphie. I miss her too, but we can't just stop living."

"How can you say that?" the prince spat, angrily looking up at the blonde. Galinda jumped back, startled by the prince's sudden outburst.

"Fifi, I miss her, too. I miss her more than anything. But you need to go outside, get some fresh air... and take a shower."

"Just go away," Fiyero muttered.

Sighing, Galinda nodded and slowly rose to her feet. Before she left, she opened one of the windows in the prince's room. "You'll thank me later." And with that, the blonde left to go back to her room.

She returned to her room tired. Sighing, she walked into her room. It felt so empty without Elphaba. The green girl's bed was a mess, evidence that Galinda had been sleeping in it. The blonde quickly changed into a white nightgown and sat at her vanity to brush out her curls. While she was brushing her hair, a hint of green caught her eye and she froze.

"Elphie?" the blonde whispered, looking at the green girl through the mirror. She turned around and saw Elphaba standing by her bed, smiling at her. The blonde's face immediately lit up. "ELPHIE!" she squealed, jumping up and running to attack the girl in a bear hug. She opened her arms and jumped up, but was surprise to find herself face-planting on her bed.

"Elphie?" she whispered, jumping up and stumbling back.

Nanny rushed into the room, hearing the blonde call Elphaba's name. "Miss Galinda, what's wrong?"

"E-Elphie… she's here!" Galinda exclaimed.

Nanny rushed to the blonde and gripped her arm. "No, she's not, dear. She's back in Munchkinland."

"No! No, she's not! She's right there. Don't you see her?" Galinda asked, pointing to where she saw the green girl.

Nanny turned and saw nothing. She looked back at the blonde, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. Her breath came out in short puffs of air and for a moment, Nanny was worried that the blonde would faint.

"There! Don't you see her?" Galinda insisted. "She's standing right over there."

"Galinda, dear, there's no one there."

"Are you blind? She's right over there!" Galinda shouted, furiously pointing towards Elphaba's bed.

"Dear, you're hallucinating."

"I am not! She's right there."

Nanny tenderly stroked Galinda's cheek as her breaths became shorter and raspier. Calmly, Nanny hugged the blonde closer.

"Elphie… Elphie… Elphie…" the blonde whispered over and over again.

"Shhh. It's okay. I know you miss her," Nanny whispered.

Galinda collapsed onto Elphaba's bed and started violently shaking and sobbing. Nanny sat down next to her and slowly pulled her into a hug. Snuggling closer to Nanny, Galinda kept whispering Elphaba's name over and over again until she cried herself to sleep.

"Elphie…" the blonde whispered one final time before closing her eyes.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #14:**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LOVED THE AMAZING POIGNANT MOVIE, SECRET OF THE KELLS, THERE IS ANOTHER MOVIE COMING OUT AND ITS TRAILER IS FLIPPIN AAA-MA-ZING. ITS CALLED SONG OF THE SEA AND LET ME TELL YOU, IT ISN'T THE ONLY PLACE YOU CAN'T GO, PANGUR BAN. IT. IS. ABOUT. SELKIES. AND. I. AM. SO. STOKED.**

**The trailer is on YouTube and It is So Promising And It Is About Selkies and I Am Very Much Excited. It Takes Place in Northern Ireland I believe.**

**Also I just saw How To Train Your Dragon 2 and though I love Dragons. (Capitalized because Dragons is a word that always needs the emphasis). It was Interesting. Not what I was expecting. I liked it but there were some cliffhangers and Lack Of Character Development and I still Have Some Questions that I want answered. But There were new DRAGONS and Oh My Gosh I Swear TOOTHLESS IS BASICALLY A GIANT CAT, I KNEW IT. HE GETS SO FLIPPIN EXCITED OVER THE LITTLE THINGS AND IF HE WEREN'T A CAT, THEN HE'D BE A REALLY CONFUSED DOG WHO THINKS THEY'RE A CAT! Ohmygosh.**

**So, yeah. I have a thing for Northern Mythology and Folk-tales. There. You Know My Weakness now. (And See, Nia, Now You Know What To Get Me For My Birthday and Tax Holidays: Folklore, folktales, myths and legends.)**

**I will probably ramble about HTTYD 2 on some later date because I JUST CAN SO STOP LOOKING AT ME AND STOP JUDGING ME 'KAY? IS NOTHING I DO APPRECIATED -LOOKING AT YOU, NIA- DONT YOU LOOK AWAY FROM ME IAMTALKINGTOYOUGETBACKHERERIGHTNOWWWW!**

**With love,**

**I HAVE PASSIONS AND I SHALL NOT BE SHAMED FOR THEM!**

**(And Megan's favorite color is blue. Special congrats to Broadwaygirl21 for guessing correctly.)**


	19. Falling Away by EPB

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Because we could. I wouldn't get the Frex Hunters just yet, though.**

**Doglover645: I'm really gonna have to try harder.**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: Because I'm the Queen of Killing Feels.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: We could. I'm glad you're really warming to Nanny. And… fix this?**

**Broadwaygirl21: Yes, you did! YAY!**

**Chanty420: I feel bad for Nessa, too. She really didn't deserve to get slapped by Elphaba when all she was trying to do was help her.**

**BroadwayForGood (Guest): Wait no longer! Here is the next chapter. Evil is… Frex. We're… *whispers* Wicked.**

**melanie (Guest): Galinda was hallucinating that Elphaba was in the room with her. Elphaba wasn't there. Galinda just thought she was.**

* * *

The months following the heartbreaking news had ended with one disaster after another, for not only had Elphaba fallen into despair, but also Fiyero, Galinda and Nessa. And all Nanny could do was stand by and watch helplessly as the hope, the light within the students' eyes, vanished beneath a thickened layer of depression.

Nanny watched from afar as the friends Elphaba once knew faded away beneath the shadows of the dying sun. Her withered, old heart sank, watching Galinda revert back to the bubble-headed blonde she once was before Elphaba had blindly stumbled into her life and had changed her for the better. For she no longer concerned herself with her schoolwork, or waking just before the gilded rays of the suns early light to be ready for the day. She would rather stay up late and party with the other snobs of Shiz University and sleep throughout the day than concern herself with more important matters. Her closet burst at the seams with clothes she had purchased, shoes littered the floor, soon spilling over onto Elphaba's side of the bedroom. Dishes piled up and dust flew, yet the blonde didn't care. The room hardly saw the rays of the sun, for the blonde had closed the curtains the day she had returned to Shiz, and never bothered to open them again.

Late at night, whilst everyone slumbered peacefully in their beds, Galinda would sit on her bed, her back pressed hard against the headboard and stare at the empty space where her roommate once slept. Sighing, she tucked her little legs tight against her chest and, winding her arms around her knees, rested her cheek against the humps of her kneecaps and spoke to a person who was not there.

"Pfannee nearly slipped and fell into a puddle of mud today whilst we were out shopping at some of Oz's Ozmazifying boutiques. You should have been there... you would have laughed." Sniffling, she closed her eyes against the tears threatening to spill. "I miss you, Elphie… so much."

Fiyero wasn't any better, for the playboy, dancing through life Prince slowly, but surely, returned, for like Galinda, he hardly bothered to attend class, and if he did, he usually was late, and majorly hung over. If he wasn't in class, or at the local pubs, he would be buried away beneath the covers of his bed, staring listlessly out the window, a bottle of whiskey clutched loosely between his fingers.

"Fae," Fiyero moaned softly. Closing his eyes, he brought the bottle up to his lips and took a generous swig. "Ahh… that's the good stuff," he said before burping loudly.

A loud knock resounded throughout the darkened room, yet Fiyero hardly noticed, for he was too lost in his heartache to care.

_Probably another ditzy blonde wishing to share my bed,_ Fiyero grumbled in his mind. "Get lost! I'm not in the mood right now, but if you'd like to leave your name and number, I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible!" A pause. "Beep!"

"Fiyero! Quit joking around and let me in, man!" came Avaric's voice from the other side of the door.

"Fiyero… who's Fiyero? I do not recall a Fiyero," the Vinkun Prince slurred before taking another large swig.

"Ok… then who am I talking to?" Avaric sighed in a frustrated tone.

"I am…" Springing up from beneath the sheets, Fiyero throws his hands out wildly to the side in a pragmatic pose. "Da Man!"

Avaric face palmed. Grabbing the handle, he turned it and threw open the door and stared bewildered back at the Prince sitting high on his hunches, a raggedy white dress shirt wrinkled and stained in alcohol and who-knows-what-else. His normally coifed wheat blonde hair was disheveled and looked like it had not been combed nor washed in months. A months' worth of stubble could be seen on his face, and his eyes were blood shot. Over all, Fiyero was a hot mess.

"Fiyero… dude..." Slowly, Avaric stepped further into the room. "You look awful."

"Gee, thanks," Fiyero replied in a deflated tone. Crumpling onto the bed, he took the bottle and, pressing it against his lips, finished its contents before throwing it against the wall. A wail of snorts followed, once the glass shattered against the wall.

"Dude..." Shaking his head, Avaric moved with careful steps towards the broken Prince of the Vinkus. "You really have it bad for the Artichoke, don't you?"

"Artichoke… blourtichoke… I love anchovies!" Fiyero exclaimed drunkenly.

"Dude… why don't you go back to Munchkinland and bring her back?" Avaric asked.

"I'm sorry, but your question must be in a form of a question… but thanks for playing," Fiyero snorted.

"Dude..." Frowning, Avaric took a seat on the couch. "How many of those bottles have you had?"

Swaying, Fiyero drunkenly tried to count on his fingers. Frowning in frustration, the Prince stuck his tongue out as he tried to count the double-digit fingers in front of him. Stopping, he paused before wildly throwing his hand out towards Avaric.

"This many!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Ow, my nose!" Avaric exclaimed, stumbling backwards. "Fiyero, you just hit my nose!"

"I did?" Frowning, Fiyero brings his hand back and looked at Avaric, whose hand was pressed firmly against his nose. "Oh, I didn't even realize… oopsie boopsie!"

Face palming, Avaric leaned back against the couch and sighed. "I think I liked you better when you and the Artichoke were dating."

"Artichokes are green… oh!" Suddenly Fiyero bolted upright and stared brightly back at Avaric. "So is the grass… and… and broccoli… and pigeons… and oink oinks!" her rattled.

"Err… Fiyero… pigeons are gray and…" Stopping, Avaric cracked one eye open and stared befuddled back at his friend. "What in the name of Lurline is an 'oink oink'?"

Stumbling out of bed, Fiyero drunkenly stepped over to Avaric and, leaning closer, pinched his cheek. "Pigs, my silly, silly friend."

"Oi!" Bringing his hand up, Avaric waved it in front of face as he wrinkled in his nose in disgust. "Dude… have you ever heard of a breath mint?"

"Mints are green, too!" Fiyero hiccupped.

"Oz!" Avaric exclaimed before face palming again. A light knock came from the door and Avaric turned. "Well, if it ain't the old biddy. Come to see your handy work?" he grumbled.

"You think I'm enjoying this?" Nanny bristled as she cautiously stepped into the room.

"You tell me?" Avaric challenged as he pushed himself up to his full height. Normally, he wouldn't care about the state of his friend, nor what had put him there to begin with. But for some reason, this time, he did. He hated seeing Fiyero so distraught, destroyed over having lost a love that he really, really hated to admit, had changed him for the better.

Sighing, Nanny leaned against the kitchen wall and, bowing her head, neatly folded her arms across her chest.

"This was neither my doing nor my intention. Yes, I hated the idea of little frog and this…" Lifting her gaze, she quirked her head to the side, watching Fiyero dance with someone who wasn't there. "_Man_ to be dating, but he had brought out the best in Fabala, just as she did for him and the little blonde poodle."

Sighing, Avaric took a seat on the couch and nodded. "They both were a lot happier when Elphaba was here," he agreed.

"The school was brighter when little frog was here. Now with her gone, it seems…" Nanny trailed off.

"Dismal and cold?" Avaric finished.

"Yes."

"There's absolutely nothing you can do?" Turning, Avaric stared softly back at Nanny.

"It's out of my hands now. This was Frex's decision and only he can bring Fabala back," Nanny replied softly.

"That's not right… to pull your child out of college just because you're afraid of losing them," Avaric sighed.

"Frex has always been overprotective of little frog. He has been since the moment she was born, but even more so once he and Melena discovered she was blind and deaf."

"He's gonna have to learn to eventually let her go though, Nanny. I mean, she's not a little girl anymore. She's a grown woman, a woman ready to spread her wings and fly."

"Tell that to Frex," Nanny retorted dryly.

"Oh, dancing through life…" Fiyero sang drunkenly.

"Oz… I don't know how much more I can take of this!" Avaric sighed, collapsing in the nearest chair.

"I know," Nanny agreed.

* * *

Things at the house had not gotten better, for since the day Nessa returned to Shiz, Elphaba had fallen further and further away from everyone. She hardly left her room, nor sought the company of others. Quirk often journeyed to her room to cheer her up, but often times than not, he sat on her bed, watching her stare listlessly out the window, one hand pressed against the glass, the other clutched against her heart.

His heart clenched, seeing how bone thin his emerald butterfly had become. Rising to his feet, he stepped cautiously towards Elphaba.

Elphaba, feeling the vibration of his steps against the wood, stiffened and pushed herself against the glass.

Stilling, Quirk kneeled beside Elphaba and, gently taking her hand, signed in her palm. _'When was the last time you ate?'_

Whimpering, Elphaba pulled her hand back.

"Little butterfly… please don't flutter away from me," Quirk whispered.

'Fiyero… Yero… Yero.' Elphaba mouthed.

"Little butterfly..." Slowly, Quirk reached for Elphaba's cheek.

Feeling the tips of his fingers brush against her skin, Elphaba cried mutely and, throwing herself against the glass, shivered.

"I'm sorry," Quirk whispered.

Shivering, Elphaba's fingers rose and brushed against her cheek.

Quirk's heart cracked, watching Elphaba desperately sign for her mother; a mother who was no longer there, who could no longer comfort her daughter from her pain.

"I'm so sorry, little butterfly," Quirk whispered softly.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #15:**

**Vocabulary and learning chives:**

**_Saudade_****: a Portuguese word that means the feeling you get when you really miss something that you had and you know it's never coming back.**

**_L'appel de vide_****: a phrase in French, roughly translating to "the call of the void" in English. It's that feeling you get when you're somewhere that's far up in the sky; like when your high enough to see the clouds below your feet and you feel like if you put one foot out, and then took another step, you'd be able to walk right off and keep going. It's that feeling to _jump._**

**Sincerely,**

**I Just Also Finished Painting A Tree For My Sister To Take to College with her And This Isn't Even The Weirdest Thing I Did Today.**

**Toodles!**


	20. Letters of Intent by Fae'sFlower

**woodland59: Are you sure you want Frex to die?**

**Chanty420: ME?! Why are you punishing ****_me_****? ExoticPeachBlossom wrote the chapter. Why are you letting the world blame ****_me_****? What did ****_I_**** do?**

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: He was just shocked at what he did and tried to stay calm, which he can't do, anyway. But I assure you, Frex is more than sorry for slapping Elphaba.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Fix this? Who said anything about fixing this?**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: It's what I do. Not the heart thing… just killing feels.**

**wildflower0310: My heart, too. They deserve better than this. I mean… they're Fiyeraba, for Oz sakes!**

* * *

Nessa sat quietly at her desk in her dorm. In her lap was a photo of her and Elphaba. Elphaba was ten, and Nessa was seven. The two sisters were in the garden together, sitting under a tree. Nessa was signing something into Elphaba's palm. Elphaba's head was slightly turned towards her sister and her lips were curled in a beaming smile.

"I miss you so much, Fabala," Nessa whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek and landing on Elphaba's face in the photo. "I never meant for any of this to happen. This is all my fault. I'm so, so sorry."

Like her sister, Nessa was also growing thin and Nanny was getting worried. No matter what she said, Nessa refused to eat or leave the dorm room other than to attend class. Even when she was in class, Nessa's mind wandered back to Elphaba. "It's all my fault," she whispered, burying her face in her hands and sobbing.

Nanny couldn't take it anymore. She sat at Elphaba's desk and put pen to paper.

Galinda sat on her bed, her pillow clutched tight against her chest. The curtains were still closed. She didn't see the point of letting in the sunlight when Elphaba wasn't with her.

"I miss you, Elphie," the blonde whispered sadly.

The next morning, Galinda slept in. She couldn't remember the last time she attended classes and quite frankly, she couldn't care less. Going to class was pointless if she wasn't with Elphaba.

Avaric sighed as he watched his friend sleep in. After many failed attempts of getting the prince out of bed, Avaric finally had enough. He threw the covers away from Fiyero's body and tried to full him out of bed.

"Dude, come on!" Avaric said, grunting in frustration.

"No. I'm not coming," Fiyero moaned, pulling his hands away from Avaric and pulling the covers over his head.

"You've been in here forever and…" Avaric sniffed the air and scowled. "It's starting to show… and smell."

"What?"

"Dude, you stink," Avaric stated plainly. "And you're getting out of this bed, even if I have to drag you out by your two front teeth."

Grumbling under his breath, Fiyero finally got out of bed and went to take a shower. He came out, dressed in a simple white shirt and tan pants.

"Much better," Avaric smiled, pushing the prince out of the room.

"Happy now?" Fiyero asked once they were outside.

"Very. You needed some fresh air."

"I'm glad that you care about my health."

"I just wanted you to take a shower."

"Gee, thanks."

"Oh… and I care about your health, too, of course."

"Sure you do." Fiyero took a deep breath and smiled. He had to admit, the fresh air made him feel better. It helped him take his mind off of…

Elphaba.

His Fae. His beautiful, beautiful Fae. She was never coming back. Biting back a sob, he turned to go back inside, but Avaric stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying out here," Avaric said, holding the prince back.

Fiyero muttered something under his breath as he began to walk towards the large oak tree where he had taught Elphaba how to mouth his name. It seemed like an eternity ago. He could have sworn he heard the faint sound of her soft, light giggle skip across the passing breeze. "Fae," he whispered. "I miss you so much."

* * *

Quirk stood at the bottom of the steps, wondering if he should go up to Elphaba's room and try to cheer her up.

"Quirk?"

Quirk turned around and his face softened, seeing the cook, Tylanna, approaching him with a covered basket. "Yes, Tylanna?"

"I made these for Miss Elphaba," Tylanna said, revealing what was under the cover. "It's her favorite; warm, buttermilk biscuits."

"Thank you, Tylanna. I'll take them up to her."

"She hasn't eaten in a while. I can't imagine how thin…" Tylanna stopped, shaking the horrible thought from her head. Smiling, she handed the basket to Quirk.

"Thank you," Quirk smiled, taking the basket and going up to Elphaba room. Reaching for the knob, he turned it and wasn't surprised to see Elphaba still sitting by the window, loneliness and hurt clouding her eyes. Sighing, he slowly approached the green girl and lightly touched her shoulder.

Stiffening, Elphaba's eyes widened in fear as she pulled away from Quirk.

"Little butterfly, I have something for you," Quirk whispered, holding out a biscuit for Elphaba to take.

Elphaba lifted her head as she sniffed the air, a familiar scent filling her nose. Turning towards Quirk, she stretched out her hand towards him.

Smiling, Quirk gently pressed the biscuit into Elphaba's hands. Elphaba brought the biscuit to her nose and sniffed it. Smiling, she quickly devoured the biscuit and wiped her hands on her dress.

"That dress could use a washing," Quirk said, looking at Elphaba, his eyes full of love and care for the emerald girl.

Elphaba reached out, wanting another biscuit. She felt Quirk slip another one into her hands and she quickly brought it to her mouth. Then she did something Quirk hadn't seen her do in a while. She smiled. It was a genuine smile. The smile she would give him when he took her for walks through the gardens. The smile she would give him when he held her in his arms, delicately stroking her cheek.

"I haven't seen you smile in a while. I've missed that," Quirk smiled.

Smiling, Elphaba launched herself at Quirk and nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"Will you flutter back to me?" Quirk whispered.

Elphaba sighed and snuggled closer to Quirk.

"I'll take that as a yes," Quirk laughed, hugging her back.

The two stayed like that for a while. Quirk slowly rocked the green girl in his arms, overjoyed to have his little butterfly back. Slowly, Elphaba's hand rose and padded across Quirk's face and rested on his lips.

"Little butterfly," Quirk whispered.

Elphaba's other hand rose and pressed against her own lips. She soundlessly moved her mouth, trying to mimic what Quirk said.

'Butterfly.' she finally mouthed.

"Yes. Butterfly," Quirk repeated.

'Butterfly… butterfly… butterfly…' Elphaba mouthed over and over again.

"Very good," Quirk nodded.

A small giggle of delight escaped Elphaba's lips as she threw her arms around Quirk.

"I've missed you, little butterfly," Quirk whispered, pulling Elphaba closer to him.

Elphaba sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Lifting her head, she reached for his hand. _'I'm hungry.'_

Quirk smiled. He helped Elphaba to her feet and began to lead her to the door. Frowning, Elphaba pulled away.

_'What is it?'_ Quirk signed.

_'Could you… bring it up here?'_

_'Are you still mad at your father?'_

_'Please?'_

Quirk took that as a yes. _'I'll bring it up.'_

_'Thank you.'_ Elphaba smiled, feeling Quirk walk away and close the door behind him.

Frex was sitting at the dinner table alone. He slowly turned his head and looked at Elphaba's vacant seat. He missed his little frog. Sighing, he turned back to his food, only looking up when he heard footsteps and Quirk entered.

"Quirk… is Fabala…?"

"She requested that her dinner be brought to her room, sir," Quirk answered, fixing Elphaba's plate.

Frex nodded sadly. At least she was eating again. He should be grateful for that. "Very well, then."

Quirk felt a pang of guilt for the Governor. He knew how hard this must be for him. Nodding wordlessly, Quirk made his way back to Elphaba's room. He found the green girl sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up against her chest. He quickly set the plate of food on Elphaba's desk.

Elphaba lifted her head, sensing someone else in the room with her. Turning, she reached out, her hand swiping through the air. She felt Quirk's fingers intertwine with hers and she smiled. Quirk helped her to her feet and guided her over to her desk. He watched, a huge smile on his face, as Elphaba ate her dinner.

"It's good to have you back, little butterfly," Quirk whispered, placing a gentle kiss in her hair.

* * *

"Sir, a letter has just arrived for you," Da'arcie said, holding out a white envelope to Frex.

The governor slightly jumped, surprised by the servant sneaking up on him.

"Da'arcie!" Frex frowned. "How many time do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?"

Da'arcie simply shrugged and handed Frex the envelope before walking away. Sighing, Frex tore open the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper.

_Frex,_

_I know how stubborn and bull-headed you can be, but listen to these words. Fabala is no longer a helpless, little child anymore. She is a grown woman. You may feel like you are doing what is best for her, taking her out of Shiz and keeping her in Munchkinland, but it's not. Little frog deserves to experience the world like everyone else and meet new people. She has already found friends who love and care about her. They bring out the best in her and she brings out the best in them._

_Shiz has become a dark and gloomy place without little frog. This isn't just about the prince and the blonde. This is also about Nessa. She misses her sister. She hasn't been eating and would spend all her time in bed if I didn't make her go to class. I'm concerned about her. I'm concerned about all of them. Miss Galinda refuses to attend class and stays in the room all day, the curtains drawn and the room dark. Master Fiyero isn't any better._

_I'm asking you to please think about this seriously. Do you really think I would allow Fabala to interact with these people if I didn't deem them qualified? And was it really necessary to pull Fabala out of Shiz? I love little frog as much as you do, but it's time to let her go. There is still time to bring Fabala back before the summer recess. I know that this might be hard for you. I know you think that Nessa and Fabala are all you have left of Melena. You let Nessa grow up, so why aren't you letting Fabala grow up?_

_Just remember one thing; you and I won't be around to hold Fabala's hand forever._

_Nanny_

Frex re-read the letter and sighed. Folding the letter, he placed it back in the envelope and walked up the stairs. He was about to walk past Elphaba's room when he stopped. Reaching for the knob, he twisted it and slowly pushed the door open.

Elphaba was sitting by the window. A content smile was painted on her face. Her raven hair was brushed and a silver ribbon held her hair back in a ponytail. A small giggle slipped free from her lips and she hugged her arms around her waist.

"Fabala…" Frex whispered.

Elphaba got up and groped over to her desk. Frex cautiously stepped into the room, careful to not make his presence known.

Elphaba's fingers scanned her desktop, searching for something.

"What are you looking for, Fabala?" Frex whispered.

Elphaba's fingers bumped into a large book and she frowned. Grasping it, her fingers traced over the braille on the cover. _Political Science._

"What is it?" Frex asked, slowly stepping closer.

'Po… Pa… Pal… Poli…' Elphaba mouthed.

"What is it?"

Elphaba brought her fingers to her mouth as she tried to mouth the word again. 'Poli… pal… pol…' Frustrated, she threw the book back onto her desk and, huffing, crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fabala… I'm so sorry," Frex said, his hands shaking. He watched as Elphaba slowly uncrossed her arms. Her face softened and she reached for the book again. Grasping it, she held it against her chest as she brought her fingers to her mouth.

'Shiz…' she mouthed.

Frex's eyes widened.

'Shiz… Shiz… Shiz…'

"Oh, Oz…"

'Ga… Galinda… Galinda…'

_The blonde_, Frex thought. _Her friend._

'Fiyero… Yero… Yero…'

Frex bit his lip and closed his eyes. He couldn't stand to see his daughter like this.

'Galinda… Yero…' Elphaba mouthed desperately, stretching out her hand and groping around the room and she continued to mouth the names of her friends.

"Elphaba…" Frex sighed, reaching out towards her.

Elphaba's fingers bumped into her father's and she stiffened. Her hand desperately ran up his arm to his face. Her eyes widened in fear as she recognized him. Crying out, she pulled her hand away.

"Fabala, I'm so sorry," Frex whispered, reaching for her again.

Whimpering, Elphaba pulled away, crumbling to the ground. Her fingers pressed against her mouth as she wordlessly moved her lips. She crawled into the corner and pulled her legs against her chest, her lips desperately trying to form the names of her best friends.

Frex slowly walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. Slowly, he reached out and lightly touched her shoulder.

Elphaba thrashed away from her father's touch and shivered. 'Yero… Yero… Yero…' she mouthed.

Sighing, Frex placed a gentle kiss into Elphaba's hair and left the room.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #16:**

**The mountain with the longest name in the world is in New Zealand, in English, it is called the Taumatawhakatangihangakoauauotamateaturipukakapiki-maungahoronukupokaiwhenuakitanatahu, and was named for the famous Maori Chief Tamatea Pokai Whenua. The hill really was named for a famous battle with a rival tribe where his brother was slain and it's name roughly translates to 'The hilltop where Tamatea with big knees, conqueror of mountains, eater of land, traveller over land and sea, played his koauau to his beloved.' A koauau is a Maori flute. The ballads about the battle are still sung today.**

**I kid you not. It is a long name but instead of making up a word or simply naming it after the dude, they gave it the literal name. Well, it really does roll off the tongue this way.**

**And this is not Misty Mountain, but it's FAAAAR. Farther than I would be able to walk… MOM, STOP TELLING ME TO RUN. I'M A SWIMMER, GEEEEZ. Well, this took a decidedly different turn. So anyway,**

**Fiddles and Macaroons,**

**Megan**


	21. Journeys of the Heart by Fae'sFlower

**wildflower0310: If you want to join the Frex Hunters, you need to ask Ultimate Queen of Cliffies. That's her thing. And read the chapter before you consider joining.**

**Jaeme: I know they do in regular sign language, and they probably do in fingerspelling. I just know that it's really fast, so even if she were signing shorthand of the words, I would still write everything out for writing purposes. Thanks for your review!**

* * *

Frex took a deep breath as he walked up to Elphaba's room, a large, light brown suitcase clutched firmly in his right hand. Slowly exhaling, he reached for the doorknob. He pushed the door open and walked straight up to his eldest daughter, who was sitting on her bed, her arms hugging her waist as she rocked from side to side.

"Fabala," Frex whispered, lightly touching Elphaba's arm.

Elphaba's head snapped up and she quickly moved away from her father. She sank to the floor, her arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.

Kneeling beside his shivering daughter, Frex gently pressed the suitcase into Elphaba's hands.

Stiffening, Elphaba's fingers glided over the suitcase. Pulling it closer, her fingers continued to trail over the suitcase. Frowning, she tried to figure out why her father had given her a suitcase. Figuring it out after a few seconds, Elphaba's eyes widened and she reached for her father's hand. _'Am I going back to Shiz?'_ she signed hopefully.

Frex slowly brought Elphaba's hand to his face and nodded.

Squealing, Elphaba pushed herself to her feet and stumbled over to her closet to get her clothes.

Giving his daughter a small smile, Frex rose to his full height and left the room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Nanny's letter. He wrote a letter back to the old woman to tell her that he decided to let Elphaba return to Shiz. He knew that it was best for her. He had to let her go. She deserved it. They were to leave the following morning.

Elphaba was the first one to wake up the next morning. The emerald girl jumped out of bed and stumbled over to her closet. She pulled out her favorite dress and nuzzled her cheek against the soft, cotton fabric. She was going back to Shiz. A light blush spread across her face as she thought about being with Fiyero and Galinda again.

A few hours later, Frex sat at the table alone, eating his breakfast. Quirk had informed him that Elphaba had woken up early and already ate breakfast. Sighing, he took one final bite of his toast and left the table. He walked up the stairs towards Elphaba's room but stopped, seeing Elphaba walk down the hallway, one hand sliding against the wall, the other swaying from side to side in front of her. Frex reached out his hand and waited for Elphaba's fingers to find his. Elphaba's fingers bumped into her father's hand and she froze. Her hand rose and pressed against her lips.

"What is it, Fabala?" Frex asked, watching as Elphaba's lips silently moved.

'Papa.' she mouthed.

Frex's eyes widened as he watched his daughter. Did… did she just…?

'Papa.' Elphaba's lips curled into a small smile as she launched herself at her father and nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

Frex wiped a tear from his eye and tenderly stroked Elphaba's hair. "My precious little Fabala."

'Papa.'

* * *

"Miss Galinda, it's time to get up," Nanny said, gently shaking the blonde.

"I'm not going to class," Galinda protested, frowning at the old woman before going back to sleep.

"Miss Galinda, I wouldn't advise you to stay in bed today," Nanny smiled, clutching a folded piece of paper against her chest.

"I said I'm not going to class. I'm not going today, tomorrow, or for the rest of the year!"

Nanny shuffled over to the window and opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to seep into the room. Grumbling, Galinda pushed the covers away from her body and glared at the old woman.

"Hurry up and get ready, now," the old woman said as she left the room, trusting that the blonde would get up.

"What's the point?" Galinda asked, sadness evident in her voice.

Nanny turned around and gave the blonde a small smile. "Trust me."

Huffing, Galinda reluctantly got out of bed and showered. She came out, a while towel wrapped around her small body and put on her white blouse, skirt and jacket. Sitting in front of her vanity, she grabbed her brush. Sadly, she fingered the brush as she remembered how she used to brush Elphaba's hair. How she missed the emerald girl's long, silky, raven hair.

"Miss Galinda!" Nanny called.

"Coming," Galinda muttered, finishing her hair and following the old woman out of the dorm.

"Okay, we're here," Avaric said, dragging Fiyero behind him.

"Excellent. Thank you, Master Avaric," Nanny smiled, taking the prince's hand and pulling him and the blonde towards the gate. Nodding, Avaric gave Fiyero a half-wave before running off to class.

"What's so important?" Fiyero complained.

"I know as much as you do," Galinda responded.

"That's nothing."

"I know."

"I have a surprise for both of you," Nanny said, seeing a silver carriage drive up to the gate.

Huffing, Galinda crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight. Whatever the old woman was planning had better be good.

Quirk stepped down and opened the door. Frex stepped out first and, straightening his robes, turned and reached out his hand.

Fiyero and Galinda stiffened as they saw an emerald hand reach out and grasp onto Frex's hand. Smiling, Frex helped his daughter out of the carriage.

"ELPHIE!" Galinda shouted, running towards the green girl and attacking her in a giant bear hug, almost knocking her off her feet.

Elphaba stiffened. Her hand rose and lightly touched Galinda's curls. A look of pure relief crossed her face as she returned the hug.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda whispered, leaning her hand against Elphaba's shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

Fiyero smiled as he watched Galinda and Elphaba share a hug. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw Frex staring at him. The governor motioned for the young prince to follow him. Gulping down the lump in his throat, Fiyero obeyed and followed Frex.

"Master Tigulaar," Frex said, looking the prince in the eye.

"G-Governor Thropp," Fiyero whimpered, his entire body shaking in fear.

Frex sighed. "First, I would just like to apologize for what happened at the Lurlinemas Ball."

"I understand, sir. I'm aware that my reputation is… not the best," Fiyero said, nervously shuffling his weight.

"That's one way of putting it," Frex admitted. "Though, I have come to understand that you are not that type of person… anymore. I also wish to say that though I don't approve of… _this_ entirely," he gestured to Fiyero, then to his daughter. "You make Fabala happy." He turned and looked at Elphaba, who was still hugging the petite blonde. "And she deserves to be happy." He turned back to Fiyero. The prince noticed that the governor's face had softened a bit. "You have my permission to continue your… relationship."

Fiyero's face lit up. "Thank you, sir. I promise I'll look after her and treat her well and…"

Frex nodded. "I know you will. And…" Frex took a deep breath before continuing. "You are welcome to visit Munchkinland again."

A look of pure joy crossed Fiyero's face. "Thank you, sir. I promise not to disappoint you."

Frex gave the Vinkun prince a small nod. Fiyero quickly made his way over to Elphaba and lightly touched her arm.

Stiffening, Elphaba gently pushed herself away from Galinda and turned towards Fiyero. Her hand slowly slid up his arm to his face. Squealing, she launched herself at Fiyero and tightly wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered, hugging her back. "My sweet, sweet, Fae. How I've missed you."

'Yero.' Elphaba mouthed, giggling as she nuzzled her cheek against her boyfriend's chest and snuggled closer to him.

Frex smiled as he saw how gentle the prince was towards Elphaba. Maybe he was wrong about him. Maybe he was a good, trustworthy person after all. Smiling, he walked over to Elphaba and placed a gentle kiss in her hair. "Goodbye, Fabala," he whispered, turning and walking back to the carriage.

Lifting her head, Elphaba slowly twisted out of Fiyero's arms and reached for her father. Turning, Frex reached out his hand and waited. Elphaba felt her father's fingers brush against hers and she quickly pulled herself towards him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"I'll miss you, too, Fabala," Frex whispered, kissing her forehead.

'Papa.' Elphaba mouthed.

Wiping away a stray tear, Frex gently pulled away from his daughter and gently took her hand. _'I love you so much, Fabala.'_

Elphaba smiled_. 'I love you, too, Papa.'_

Kissing her forehead, Frex turned and climbed back into the carriage. Quirk said a quick goodbye to Elphaba and climbed back into the carriage. A snap of the reins and the carriage drove off.

Nanny turned and saw Fiyero, Galinda and Elphaba sharing a group hug. "Little frog's back," she whispered happily to herself.

"We've missed you so much, Fae," Fiyero whispered, softly kissing Elphaba's hair.

"You have no idea," Galinda smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.

Lifting her head, Elphaba gently pushed away from her friends and stretched out her hand, reaching for someone unknown.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked, lightly touching Elphaba's shoulder.

Elphaba gently pulled away from Galinda and turned, continuing to reach for someone who wasn't there.

"Fae, what is it?" Fiyero whispered, taking Elphaba's hand.

Turning towards Fiyero, she pulled herself closer to him. _'Where's Nessa?'_

"Where's Nessa?" Fiyero asked, directing the question to Nanny.

Smiling, Nanny walked up to Elphaba and gently took her hand. _'She's in class right now.'_

Nodding, Elphaba turned and happily wrapped her arms around her friends. Fiyero and Galinda quickly returned the hug and tightly wrapped their arms around her, as if they were afraid to let go.

"It's so good to have you back," the blonde whispered, smiling up at her best friend.

"I couldn't agree more," Fiyero said, smiling as Elphaba's fingers trailed over his face.

* * *

Nessa's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as she hurried out of her Literature class. She couldn't stop thinking about her sister for the hour-long lesson. She couldn't remember a single thing the professor had said, and at the moment, she couldn't care less. She soon found herself outside in the commons area. Sniffing, she hurried over to the fountain and sat down on one of the benches.

"Nessa!"

The young brunette looked up and saw Fiyero and Galinda. A wide smile was painted on the blonde's lips as she gently pulled a green girl behind her.

"Fabala?" Nessa asked in disbelief, slowly rising to her feet. Smiling, she sprinted over to her sister and attacked her in a giant bear hug. "Oh, Fabala!"

Elphaba smiled as she felt her sister's arms wrap around her. _'Nessie, I've missed you so much.'_

_'I've missed you, too, Fabala. I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I-'_

_'Nessa, it's not your fault. I'm sorry for everything.'_

"But… why? How…?" Nessa asked, looking from Fiyero to Galinda.

"Your father had a change of heart," Fiyero smiled.

Wiping a tear away from her eye, Nessa wrapped her arms around her sister again. Smiling, the brunette gently leaned her head against her sister's shoulder. "It's so good to have you back, Fabala."

"Ooh, let's get ice cream!" Galinda smiled, clapping her hands together as she jumped up and down.

Fiyero gave Galinda a confused look. Nessa looked up at the blonde. "Ice cream?"

"Yes, ice cream. To celebrate Elphie's return to Shiz."

Nessa playfully shook her head and laughed. "Ice cream it is." Squeezing her sister's hand, the four friends slowly made their way to the Shiz ice cream parlor.

"I'll take strawberry!" Galinda smiled, her nose pressed firmly against the cold glass, her eyes scanning over the different flavors.

"I'll take the cookies and cream," Nessa smiled.

"And two chocolates, please," Fiyero said, smiling at Elphaba.

The group got their ice cream and found an empty table by the window.

"It seems like the school is brightening up now that Fabala's back," Nessa said, smiling at her sister.

"She's the light in the darkness," Fiyero smiled, gingerly wiping chocolate ice cream off of Elphaba's upper lip.

Elphaba blushed and giggled silently as Fiyero gently pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you so much, Fae," Fiyero smiled, gently pulling back and brushing some of Elphaba's raven hair behind her ear.

'Yero.' Elphaba mouthed as rested her head against his shoulder.

* * *

That evening, Galinda happily sat at her vanity for the first time in several months. She looked at her roommate through the mirror, who was getting reacquainted with the layout of the room. "It's good to have you back, Elphie," she whispered. She turned back to her vanity and began to reorganize her cosmetics when she felt Elphaba's hand on her shoulder. "Elphie?"

Elphaba's hand rose and her fingers tangled in Galinda's golden hair. Smiling, she lifted her other hand, revealing a hairbrush, and began to brush the blonde's hair.

Giggling, Galinda watched Elphaba through the mirror as she gently ran the brush through her hair. "I've missed you more than you'll ever know," she whispered as she watched Elphaba set the brush down.

Stepping next to her, Elphaba fingers reached out and grazed Galinda arm. Grasping her arm, she gently tugged at it, wanting Galinda to stand up. The blonde quickly rose to her feet and wrapped the green girl in a caring hug. Pulling away, she gently took Elphaba's hand and signed into her palm.

_'Thank you, Elphie. Let's get ready for bed.'_

Nodding, Elphaba turned and groped over to her dresser and grabbed her nightgown before disappearing into the bathroom. Galinda quickly changed into her nightwear and waited for the emerald girl to come out. Elphaba came out a few minutes later and reached for Galinda. The blonde gently cupped Elphaba's hand in her own and led her to her bed.

Sitting down next to her, Galinda gripped Elphaba's hand, fearing that if she let go, she would wake up, Elphaba would be gone and she would find out that everything had been a dream and Elphaba was still in Munchkinland.

Elphaba's hand rose and slid up Galinda's arm to her face. Smiling, her fingers lightly trailed over Galinda's cheek, over her eyes, and down her nose to her lips.

"Elphie," Galinda whispered.

Elphaba smiled as she pressed her fingers against her own lips. She moved them wordlessly and Galinda curiously watched in silence.

"What is it, Elphie?" the blonde questioned.

'Galinda.' the green girl mouthed.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda smiled.

'Galinda.' Elphaba's other hand rose and rested on the blonde's cheek. 'Galinda.' she repeated, giggling.

Grinning, Galinda gently placed her hand on top of Elphaba's and nodded.

'Galinda… friend.' Elphaba launched herself at Galinda and happily wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"It's so good to have you back, Elphie," Galinda said, rubbing small circles on the green girl's back.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #17:**

**Okay, guess who's back? THAT'S RIGHT, ITS ME! GET A LOAD OF THIS! I actually need help finding something that doesn't have to do with the underground Russian Literature Ring That I'm running From So Y'all can help me hopefully. I read a really good piece of schist on ff. net and I can't remember the author or the name of the piece, but it was an afterlife fic with most of the characters from Harry Potter sort-of mixed with Discworld (really great, random book series) and I can't seem to find it. When I read it sometime last year it was about 5 ch. long. So yes this is what I have battled through the haze of swim team, broken computers, working on my painting portfolio, exhaustion, and SAT prep-courses to remember to ask of you. Yep. I sure do have my priorities right. So: OFF TO BATTLE MY LOVELIES! MAKE MAMA (not that I'm actually your mother. Ew!) PROUD because I have been LOOKING for this thing and all I'm finding are really weird cracky naruto crossovers and Welcome to Night Vale fanfiction with the terrors from the Deep Known as Station Management having a deep, loving, committed relationship with John-Peters, you know, the farmer. Which I am totally okay with and love with a deeply strange passion, but, ya know, it's not what I'm looking for. (OH and Check out Welcome to Nightvale By CommonPlace Books- really great podcast.) But OFF TOPIC. Please help me find this because the other alternative is finally going into that Wicked Folder Nia's been sending me every other week and though I love her and you all (in a totally platonic way of course) deeply y'all know that ain't mah "thang". So Help. Please. I can only look at Cute Suffering Fiyeraba Fics so many times.**

**Thank you and Good Bye.**

**See, Nia? Regular (somewhat) contact initiated and interaction with fellow Human beings that involves minimum screaming and running from authorities.**

**Okay, actual random and useless fact after all: The Underground literature publisher for the Russian Revolution contained works from great Russian Authors Poets and Playwrights such as writer Anna Akhmatova and was called "Samizdat", or the Russian word for underground.**

**Top THAT, Nia.**

**Crisps and Pachyderm,**

**THAT ONE YOU WILL SOMEDAY BOW BEFORE AND WEEP (and hopefully remember because I've been told that I am a very forgetful person)**

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE; We will talk about the care and feeding of chickens and how this has nothing and everything to do with my neighbors new and Very Illegal Chickens and How I'm now having Fried Chicken That Was Totally From KFCs tonight.**

**FROM NIA: Schist is a type of rock, so I have no idea where Megan got that from. All I do is copy and paste what she sends me. That's all!**

***VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE*: On August 1, 2014, I will be changing my penname to Fae'sFlower. Just letting you all know.**

**Reviews are like Hershey Bars to me. And I like Hershey Bars. Favorite lines?**


	22. Losses and Gains by Fae'sFlower

**Yes, yes. I know, I know. The chapter's late. I'm so sorry. **

**Doglover645: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! *Blows noisemaker***

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Aww! Thank you! And sorry, Elphaba will never be able to see or hear. It's part of the story line.**

**Elphabalover101: It's not really a "folder", per say. It's more of I send her the links to fanfics or she reads them on my computer. She reads fanfics, but Wicked's not really her "thang", so she only reads 'Invisible' (**:-)**), some of my stories, and some of ExoticPeachBlossom's stories.**

* * *

Galinda sat on her bed, brushing Elphaba long, silky hair. The green girl smiled as she felt her friend gently run the brush through her hair. Giggling, she leaned closer to the blonde.

"All finished," Galinda announced happily, putting the brush away. She grabbed a sparkly green headband and placed it in Elphaba's hair. Giggling, she helped the emerald girl to her feet and the two were off to the courtyards for a picnic.

Once the girls were outside, Galinda saw Fiyero, Nessa and Boq in the distance, setting up the blanket and the food.

"They're here!" Boq smiled, looking up to see Galinda and Elphaba approaching them.

"Hi, Galinda!" Nessa smiled, waving to the blonde.

"Hi, everyone! Is everything ready?" Galinda asked as Fiyero approached them.

"Everything's set up," Fiyero smiled, gently pulling Elphaba closer to him.

Giggling, Elphaba snuggled closer to her boyfriend and leaned her head against his chest.

"Hello, Fae," Fiyero whispered, placing a tender kiss in her hair. He slowly led her to the blanket and helped her sit down.

"It's such a beautiful day out here today," Galinda smiled, helping herself to her cheese sandwich.

"It's getting warmer," Boq said, taking another sip of punch.

"We used to have picnics like this all the time," Nessa said, smiling softly.

"You did?" Fiyero asked curiously, handing Elphaba a sandwich.

Nessa nodded. "Before our mother died, we would go out into the gardens and have picnics around this time of year."

_"Don't run so fast, Nessa!" Melena called, carrying a red and white-checkered blanket in her hands._

_The three year old stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Mama! Mama!"_

_"We're coming, Nessie. We can't all have as much energy as you," Nanny chuckled, carrying Elphaba in her arms._

_Melena picked a spot in the center of the garden and began to set up the blanket. Frex was close behind her with the basket of food and set it down. "It's really beautiful this time of year," Melena commented._

_"Perfect weather," Nanny smiled, setting Elphaba down on the blanket._

_Elphaba frowned, wanting to be picked up again. Grunting, she reached up towards Nanny._

_"Come here, Fabala," Frex smiled, gently lifting Elphaba into his arms and settling her into his lap._

_"Nessa! Come here! It's time to eat!" Melena called._

_Nessa skipped back to her family and jumped onto the blanket. Giggling, she clapped her hands excitedly as she bounced on her knees, eyeing the food. "Yum!" She quickly reached for the cake._

_"Nessarose, you must eat first," Nanny said, handing Nessa a ham sandwich._

_Nessa pouted, but took the sandwich and ate it in three bites._

_"Nessa, slow down," Frex said, handing Elphaba a sandwich, who took it gratefully._

_"Done! Cake time!" Nessa exclaimed, reaching for the cake again._

_Melena stopped her daughter by handing her a strawberry. Nessa made a face, but took the fruit and quickly plopped it into her mouth._

_Elphaba's hand slowly slid across the blanket, searching for something._

_"What is it, Fabala?" Frex asked, handing Elphaba another sandwich._

_Frowning, Elphaba pushed the sandwich away and continued to reach out in front of her._

_"Fabala wants cake," Nessa said. "And so do I," she added as an afterthought._

_Chuckling, Melena playfully shook her head as she cut two small pieces of cake for her daughters._

_"Yay!" Nessa squealed, taking the cake and quickly devouring it. "Thank you, Mama."_

_Melena smiled at her youngest as she handed Elphaba her piece of cake. Smiling, Elphaba quickly took the cake and, like her sister, quickly devoured it._

_"Can we go play now?" Nessa asked immediately after finishing her cake, licking the icing off of her fingers._

_"Rest for a moment," Nanny said, pulling the toddler closer to her._

_"No! I wanna play!" Nessa whined, trying to twist out of Nanny's arms._

_"Just ten minutes."_

_"Fine."_

_Nessa leaned her head against Nanny's shoulder and sighed, looking at the clouds slowly floating through the sky. __"That one looks like a bunny!" she exclaimed, giggling as she pointed to a bunny-shaped cloud. "And that one looks like a lion. And that one looks like a…" __Nessa continued to name objects the clouds looked like; flowers, deer, rocks, pillows and a whole assortment of other things. __"Has it been ten minutes?" she asked impatiently._

_"Yes. But don't run around too much," Nanny said._

_Nessa jumped out of the old woman's lap and ran through the gardens._

_"Don't run!" Nanny called after her._

_Elphaba climbed out of her father's lap and crawled off the blanket. Once she felt the grass beneath her fingertips, she smiled as she pushed herself to her feet. Giggling, she slowly wandered away, her hands stretched out in front of her._

_Frex immediately jumped up to get her, but Melena pulled him back down. "Let her go."_

_"Melena…"_

_"Let her go."_

_"What if she gets hurt?"_

_Melena froze. "We'll deal with that if it happens."_

_Sighing, Frex gave in and sat back down._

_"Fabala!" Nessa giggled, seeing her sister wander towards her. She ran to her and quickly grabbed her hand._

_Elphaba froze, but quickly smiled as she felt Nessa's fingers intertwine with hers. Smiling, she allowed her sister to lead her through the gardens._

_Nessa stopped when she saw the flowers beginning to bloom. "Ooh!" she giggled, releasing her sister's hand as she ran over to them._

_Elphaba frowned, not wanting to be alone. Whimpering, she reached out her hand, searching for her sister. She felt Nessa slip her hand into hers and relaxed._

_"This is for you, Fabala," Nessa smiled, handing Elphaba a flower. Smiling, Elphaba brought the flower to her nose and sniffed it. Giggling, she threw her arms around her sister._

_"There's more over here," Nessa said, leading Elphaba to a small patch of flowers._

_"Where are the children?" Melena asked, wondering where Nessa and Elphaba had escaped to._

_"Probably exploring the grounds," Nanny said, taking a small sip of water._

_Melena sighed and was about to stand up when a hint of green caught her attention. She turned and saw Elphaba slowly walking back towards them, her fingers brushing against her cheek. She was holding something in her hand, but Melena couldn't make out what it was. She hurried over to Elphaba and stretched out her hand, waiting for Elphaba's fingers to find hers._

_Elphaba's hand bumped against her mother's fingers and she stilled. Smiling, she happily wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Melena notice what Elphaba was holding, a bouquet of flowers._

_"Oh, Fabala. I was so worried about you," Melena whispered, placing a gentle kiss in her daughter's hair._

_Gently pulling away, Elphaba reached for her mother's hand and pressed the bouquet of flowers into her palm. Closing her fingers around the flowers, she gently pushed them towards her mother until they were pressed firmly against her chest._

_"Thank you, sweetie," Melena smiled, kissing Elphaba's forehead._

_Elphaba giggled as she snuggled closer to her mother._

"Did you ever have picnics after she died?" Fiyero asked gently.

"No. Father was too upset for the years following that, and I was too afraid to ask," Nessa said. "But, one day, I finally got up the courage to ask Father if we could have a picnic outside after so many years."

_Nessa walked up to her father's office, a picnic basket and blanket in her arms. It had been four years since they lost Melena. Those four years have been nothing but silence and pain. Frex stayed in his office most of the time, leaving Nessa and Elphaba to their own devices._

_"Papa?" Nessa whispered, knocking on her father's door._

_A few seconds later, Frex opened the door and looked down at Nessa. "Yes, Nessa?"_

_Nessa held up the picnic basket to her father. "Can… can we… go outside and have a picnic?"_

_Frex looked at Nessa for a moment. They hadn't had any picnics since Melena died. He thought Nessa and Elphaba wouldn't want to have one. He looked into his eight year old daughter's eyes. They looked so hopeful. She wanted one. She really wanted to have a picnic outside like they used to._

_"Okay," Frex smiled. He watched as Nessa's eyes lit up in delight. "Go get your sister."_

_Nodding, Nessa happily wrapped her arms around her father as she sprinted to her sister's room. "Fabala!" she shouted, turning the knob and throwing Elphaba's room door open._

_Elphaba felt the door open and, turning, reached out her hand. Nessa ran inside and tackled her sister in a hug._

'Nessa, what's wrong?'_ Elphaba signed into her sister's hand._

_A few months after Melena had died, Elphaba finally learned to communicate with those around her. It was both a joyous and sad moment. Elphaba finally understood language, but Melena wasn't around to see it. Now, at age ten, Elphaba was communicating with her family, and enjoying every second of it._

'We're having a picnic!'_ Nessa signed, bouncing up and down._

_Elphaba smiled softly. She remembered the picnics they would have when she was younger. It was a distant memory that she wanted nothing more than to relive._

'When?'

'Now!'

_Elphaba frowned. _'Right now?'

'Yes. I'll get Nanny!' _And with that, Nessa bolted out of the room to find their caregiver. She threw open the door and found the old woman fast asleep._

_"NANNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Nessa shouted._

_Nanny bolted upright in her bed and frowned. "Nessarose, how many time do I have to tell you –"_

_"We're having a picnic outside!" Nessa exclaimed, tugging at the old woman's arm._

_Nanny froze. They hadn't had a picnic since Melena died and now, all of a sudden, they were having one. She turned to look at the young girl, who was still trying to pull her out of bed. "Nessa…"_

_"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Nessa shouted, pulling Nanny out of bed. Smiling, she skipped out of the room._

_Within ten minutes, Nanny, Frex and Elphaba were all ready to go. The four of them walked outside together, excited, but not knowing what the picnic would bring. __Frex and Nanny set up the picnic blanket while Nessa and Elphaba wandered through the gardens._

_"The flowers are blooming," Nessa smiled, picking a flower and handing it to her sister._

_Elphaba smiled as she lifted the flower to her nose. Turning, she lifted her hand to Nessa's face. Nessa smiled as she watched her sister place the flower in her hair._

_"Thank you, Fabala," Nessa smiled, hugging her sister._

_The two sisters hugged until Frex called them back. Gently pulling away, Nessa took Elphaba's hand and gently guided her back to the blanket._

"It sounds like your family picnics were a lot of fun," Fiyero smiled.

Nessa nodded. "They were. They weren't the same after Mama died, but they were still enjoyable."

Fiyero turned and saw Elphaba fast asleep against his chest. Chuckling, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. The green girl stirred and, slightly turning towards Fiyero, snuggled closer to him.

"It looks like it's about to rain," Galinda noticed, looking up at the sky.

Boq was the first to begin cleaning up. Fiyero gently stroked Elphaba's cheek, trying to wake her up.

"Fae," he whispered softly.

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and looked up towards Fiyero. She smiled as she felt Fiyero place a gentle kiss in her hair.

'Yero.' she mouthed.

Chuckling, Fiyero helped his girlfriend to her feet and the group went back inside.

* * *

**Nia's Corner of Useless Information Fact #4:**

**_Puns with Nia:_**

**So, I found a pic with different puns on them and today, I'm gonna share a few of my favorite ones. Here we go!**

**1\. I tried to catch some fog. I mist.**

**2\. When chemists die, they barium.**

**3\. I stayed up all night to see where the sun went. Then it dawned on me.**

**4\. This girl said she recognized me from the vegetarian club, but I've never met herbivore.**

**5\. I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. I can't put it down.**

**6\. I did a theatrical performance about puns. It was a play on words.**

**7\. What does the clock do when it's hungry? It goes back four seconds.**

**8\. Broken pencils are pointless.**

**9\. What do you call a dinosaur with an extensive vocabulary? A thesaurus.**

**10\. (I heard this one from my friend in a musical theatre camp) A guy wanted to enter a joke contest, so he submitted ten puns. But no pun won. No pun intended. (Get it?)**

**Yay! New penname. One era ends, another one begins. BTW, you guys will thank me for all this cute fluff later. Just sayin'.**


	23. The Idea by EPB

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Um… Promised fluff? I think you misunderstood me.**

**woodland59: I'm not confirming or denying anything without my mom's lawyer. (Until I'm old enough to get my own lawyer, I'm borrowing my mom's.)**

**wildflower0310: Melena got very sick with an unknown disease with Elphaba was six and Nessa was four.**

* * *

"Nessie! FiFi!" came a high-pitched squeal from what seemed like had come out of nowhere.

Both Fiyero and Nessa cringed and, turning, forced small smiled onto their faces. They were waiting for the bubbly blonde, who was bounding towards them, her skirts flowing, rippling in the summer's breeze, to approach.

Fiyero and Nessa had met beneath the Weeping Willow, their usual spot, beside Suicide Canal. An emergency meeting, or at least that's what the blonde had told them earlier that morning.

Bouncing towards them, she leapt and landed gracefully on the blanket Fiyero had set up earlier. Her golden curls bounced and landed lithely on her broad shoulders. A twinge of jealously flickered in Nessa's eyes, for she wished she held the same fashion and grace as the blonde kneeling beside her did. Sure, she had grace, but not the same angelic grace as Galinda.

"So," Galinda started, drawing out her words slowly. "Today is Elphie's birthday." Absently, she plucked a flower from beside her and started denuding it of its fragile petals.

"And?" Fiyero asked, not quite understanding where the blonde was going.

Denuding the flower, she lifted her dark cerulean eyes towards Fiyero and smiled. "I think we should throw her a party."

"A party?" Nessa queried.

"Yes!" the blonde squealed as she bounced giddily on the blanket.

"Glin… volume!" Fiyero said as his hands rose and cupped over his ears.

"Oh… sorry, FiFi," she blushed. "Yes, a party. You know, with balloons and presents and streamers and music and people dancing and having a great time, punch and good food," the blonde rattled.

"I know what a party is," Nessa growled. "What I _mean_ is why?"

"Nessie, for shame. It's for your sister." Closing her eyes, she shook her head, making her golden curls bounce lightly in the breeze, the gold reflected the sunlight, making it sparkle.

"Galinda, you _do _realize who we're talking about, right?" Nessa asked as she quirked an eyebrow back at the blonde.

"Of course! Elphie!" the blonde smiled.

"Oz!" Nessa exclaimed. Face palming, she turned and threw Fiyero an imploring glance. Fiyero shrugged his shoulders and, leaning down on his side, started playing with a blade of grass.

"Some help you are," Nessa sighed. Turning, she looked at the blonde. "Galinda, Fabala hasn't celebrated her birthday in years, not after…" she trailed off.

"Oh. Why?" Galinda frowned.

"After Mother died, we just…"

Slowly Galinda's face softened. Tenderly, she cradled the fragile girl within her arms and held her against her body. "I'm so sorry for your loss," she said softly.

"Thank you," Nessa smiled gratefully. Pulling out of the blonde's arms, she wiped away a few tears before straightening herself. "You were saying… about the party?"

"Never mind the party. How about dinner at the Wilted Rose?" Galinda suggested, having decided to throw out the party idea.

"_That_ Fabala will go for," Nessa smiled.

"What time were you thinking, Galinda?" Fiyero asked. Pitching the half crumpled blade away, he turned his attention back to the girls.

"Six o'clock. Do you think you can remember?" Galinda asked as she quirked an incredulous eyebrow at the Prince.

Winking, Fiyero rose and, brushing off the none-existent dirt off his pants, smiled back at the blonde before half turning away. "But, of course," he said before taking off.

"Where in Oz is he going?" the blonde queried.

"Who knows? It's Fiyero," Nessa shrugged.

After an hour of sitting and chatting with the blonde, Nessa finally excused herself, feigning a headache and walking back to her room after promising the blonde she would be at the restaurant by six that night.

Galinda watched her go, a worried glint flickered in her eyes. Casting her worries aside, she grabbed the blanket and, rolling it up, stuffed it beneath her arm before turning and heading back to her dorm. She had plans to make.

Opening the door to her private quarters, Nessa breathed a sigh of relief. Stepping inside, she closed the door and stepped towards her desk. Taking a seat, she pulled open the drawer and took out a plain piece of paper, a quill and ink well and put quill to paper.

Galinda bounced to the door and, throwing it open, stepped in and dramatically threw her arms out to her sides and took on a regal pose.

"ELPHIE!" she squealed.

Elphaba, who had been sitting at her desk reading, jumped at the hard vibration reverberating across the floor from Galinda's motions and yelped mutely.

"Oh… sorry, Elphie!" Running over to Elphaba, the blonde gently took Elphaba's hand and brought it up to her face.

Hesitantly, Elphaba's fingers traced over the blonde's delicate features. The more her fingers roamed across the blonde's face, the more the smile on her lips widened. Gently, Elphaba took Galinda's hand and, turning it over, quickly signed into her palm. _'What's going on?'_

Smiling, Galinda took Elphaba's hand. _'Nothing, Elphie. I'm sorry to have frightened you. I was just excited.'_

_'Excited? Over what?'_ A deep frown rippled across Elphaba's delicate features and the blonde couldn't help but giggle.

_'Can't I be excited to see my best friend?'_

Elphaba frowned again. The blonde was up to something; she could feel it. Sighing, she leaned back against the chair. _'I suppose.'_ she signed back tiredly.

_'Elphie, are you alright?'_ the blonde asked worriedly.

_'Just tired, Glin. There's so much I missed.'_

_'I know Elphie, but don't worry. You're smartified. You'll catch up in no time.'_

_'Smartified isn't a word, Galinda Upland.'_

_'It is in my vocabulary.'_ Galinda giggled.

Elphaba rolled her eyes with a sigh and Galinda couldn't help but giggle. Gently, she took Elphaba's hand in hers and pulled her out of the chair.

_'Come on… you're coming with me.'_

A muted yelp and Elphaba stumbled out of the chair. Furiously, she grabbed Galinda's hand and signed hard into her palm._ 'What in Oz do you think you're doing?!'_

_'It's Saturday, Elphie.'_

_'Yes, I'm well aware of which day it is. What I'm asking is what are you doing?!'_

_'We're having a girls day out.'_

_'A. Girls. Day. Out?! Galinda, no!'_

Not taking 'no' for an answer, Galinda hauled a protesting Elphaba out the door. For the rest of the day, Galinda took Elphaba through the shops lining the cobblestone streets not far from campus and even though Elphaba couldn't see all that Galinda was showing her, the blonde was courteous enough to sign into her palm, describing everything in detail. As the day progressed, Elphaba slowly started to enjoy their little outing.

It was in one of the last dress shops that Galinda snuck off and went in search of the perfect dress for Elphaba to wear to dinner. Something glamorous that would highlight her beauty and sharpen her features. Basically, something that would make Fiyero drool.

She had combed through several racks and was quickly growing frustrated until, finally, her eyes found the perfect one. It was a long, beautiful black dress. The straps were twisted silken lace, with small flecks of silver mingled along the fine threads. The front dipped low into a V-shape as the rest of it flowed out in a sea of ebony. A white, silken sash was tied around the waist and fell in length with the rippled edges of the skirt.

"She'll look great in this," Galinda smiled.

Grabbing it off the rack, she went to the counter and quickly paid for it. Stowing it away in her bag, she thanked the woman and went in search of Elphaba. She found her standing by a shelf of earrings and fingering them between her delicate fingers.

The blonde smiled, watching her friend.

Sensing the blonde nearby, Elphaba abruptly let go of the earrings, turned and, lifting up her hand, slowly walking towards the blonde until her fingers bumped into Galinda's shoulder. 'Glinny?' she mouthed.

Taking Elphaba's hand, she gently cupped it against her cheek and nodded.

Elphaba smiled and, taking her hand, signed into her palm. _'Did you find anything?'_

_'Yes, I did.'_

_'What?'_

_'I'm not telling.'_ Galinda smiled.

_'Glinny!'_

Galinda giggled, for though Elphaba had not said anything, she could still hear the whine in her voice.

_'Come on. Let's go and get some lunch.'_

Hand in hand, the two had lunch at a quiet bistro before finishing up their shopping. By then, the sun had set and the two returned back to the dorm.

Once there, Galinda attacked Elphaba with a hairbrush, make up and hairspray. Elphaba fought to get away, but the blonde has a tight grip.

Huffing, the green girl folded her arms across her chest and pouted as Galinda finished her task.

Galinda smiled as she finished curling Elphaba's hair. She had decided to leave it down, but had taken her curling iron to it. Now, her long ebony hair fell in soft curls down her slender shoulders. Once done, she applied a little bit of violet colored eye shadow to her lids and mascara to her lashes. Pleased with her work, she went and fetched the dress she had bought for Elphaba earlier. Handing it to her, she pulled the green girl up to her feet and shooed her into the bathroom.

Galinda waited patiently for Elphaba to finish up. After several crashes and what sounded like limbs crashing against cupboards, the green girl finally emerged. Galinda gasped. The dress hugged her slim figure perfectly, showing off every slender curve. "Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You look beautiful," she smiled through her tears.

Elphaba awkwardly stepped out of the bathroom, her slender fingers reaching for Galinda's. Smiling, the blonde reached her hand out towards her.

Elphaba stopped once she felt her fingers bump against the blonde's. _'Galinda, what am I wearing? It feels weird.'_ she quickly signed into the blonde's palm.

_'It's a dress, silly.'_

_'Yes, I realize that. What I'm asking is why?'_

_'No time to explain. We're late.' _Galinda signed quickly before grabbing Elphaba's hands and hauling her out of the dorm room. Thank Oz she had gotten herself ready ahead of time, otherwise they would have really been _very_ late.

_'Galinda! Late for what!?'_ Elphaba quickly signed as she felt herself being pulled down the hallway.

_'You'll see.'_

* * *

**Nia's Corner of Useless Information Fact #5:**

**So, remember when Megan said that I gush about Idina Menzel? (Corner #6, Chapter 9) Well, today, I am going to gush about Lindsay Mendez. Not 'gush', per say, just tell you all way she's one of my Broadway role models. So, these are about the three times I've met her.**

**FIRST TIME: December 11, 2013: It was my birthday and my mom took me to see 'Wicked' on Broadway for the second time. Lindsay played Elphaba, Alli Mauzey played Glinda and Derek Klena played Fiyero. Long story short, it was a beautiful show, Lindsay was riffing her face off, and Derek dropped the book in 'Dancing Through Life' and have the funniest facial expression when he was trying to pick it up. I went to the stage door after the show to meet them. Derek came out first and I got a photo with him. Then Lindsay came out. I was last in line (there were only about 4 or 5 other people there) and I tugged at my mom's coat arm and said, "Oh my gosh! Mom, she right ****_there_****!" and my mom told me to calm down. I did and when Lindsay came to my mom and I, I told her that she did a great job and she smiled at me and said, "Thank you." While I was taking my pictures with her, I said, "Best birthday ever!" and she just laughed. I let it slide because it was the middle of the week, it was cold, and she was probably exhausted. And I gave her a goody bag with two boxes of Sour Patch kids in them.**

**SECOND TIME: April 28, 2014: This was Lindsay's jazz concert at 54 Below with Marco Paguia. She was amazing! She did some insane riffs and just had me smiling. I went up to her after the concert and told her that I had a wonderful time and she ****_squeezed my hand_**** and said "Thank you so much for coming." She said that about three times over the course of our fifteen-second conversation. My mom was holding my phone the wrong was (horizontally) and I kept trying to tell her to turn it around through clenched teeth (because I was smiling), and Lindsay was just laughing at me and the fact that my mom was still holding the phone the wrong way.**

**THIRD TIME: June 28, 2014: The first #Klendez concert of the 2014 summer season. Lindsay and Derek looked like they were having the time of their lives on the 54 Below stage. And I was having the time of my life in the audience. When Lindsay and Derek went onstage, Lindsay looked at me and smiled. I waved to her and SHE WAVED BACK! I also caught one of the flowers Derek was throwing into the audience. Afterwards, I go up to Derek and say that he did a great job, I enjoyed the show and asked if I could get a photo with him. He said sure, then realized that he had to do a Q &amp; A with Lindsay and asked us to stay and wait. We did. And when I saw Derek again, he thanked me for waiting and I got a pic with both him and Lindsay together.**

**In case you haven't noticed, Lindsay Mendez is one of my biggest Broadway role models.**


	24. Celebrating Good Times by Fae'sFlower

**wildflower0310: There was a little jealously when Nessa was at Shiz without Elphaba. Elphaba was upset because her father overprotects her because of her disability and she was mad at Nessa because she was normal.**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: You'll find out soon.**

**Special congrats and shout-out to The Wizard of Wicked for being the 200th reviewer! YAY!**

* * *

Fiyero waited outside the Wilted Rose, his birthday present for Elphaba clutched under his arm. He nervously shifted his weight. This was the first time he was with a girl long enough to actually celebrate her birthday.

"Hello, Fiyero!" a voice called.

Fiyero looked up and saw Nessa walking towards him. "Hi, Nessa. You look beautiful."

The younger Thropp was wearing a long sleeved, light blue dress with a dark blue belt around her waist. "Thank you," she blushed. "Are Galinda and Fabala here yet?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No, they're not- here they are!"

Nessa turned around and smiled, seeing Galinda and her sister approaching.

"We're here!" the blonde announced, approaching the two.

"You're late," Fiyero frowned.

Galinda waved a dismissive hand. "We would have been here on time if Elphie wasn't so difficult."

Fiyero looked at his girlfriend for the first time. His mouth hung wide open as he beheld the sight of Elphaba in her stunning dress that Galinda, no doubt, had picked out for her.

Nessa looked up at the prince and realized he was starting to drool. Sighing, she gently pressed the back of her hand against his chin and closed his mouth. When he didn't stop staring, she lightly slapped his cheek.

Blinking, Fiyero snapped out of his daydream and awkwardly cleared his throat. Slowly, he approached Elphaba and gently took her hand. Elphaba smiled, feeling her boyfriend's fingers intertwine with hers. Smiling, Fiyero gently turned her towards him and pulled her in for a kiss.

_'Yero, what's going on?'_ Elphaba asked once they pulled away.

_'Galinda didn't tell you?'_

Elphaba shook her head.

_'Good.'_ the prince smirked as he lightly kissed her nose.

Elphaba pouted. _'Yero, what's going on?'_

"You can tell her," Galinda smiled. "We're here now, anyway."

_'It's your birthday dinner. Happy birthday, Fae.'_ the prince sighed, kissing the emerald girl's forehead.

Elphaba was still for a moment. Everyone waited, holding their breath, to see how Elphaba would react. After a while, a smile crept its way onto her lips and she threw herself against Fiyero.

"Whoa!" Fiyero smiled, stepping back to regain his balance. Chuckling, he hugged her back. "I think she likes it, guys!"

"Good, because I'm hungry," Galinda said, leading the way into the restaurant.

_'What would you like, Fae?'_ Fiyero asked once they were all seated.

_'Just a salad's fine. Thank you so much.'_ Elphaba signed, beaming.

Fiyero tenderly kiss her cheek, causing the green girl to blush and giggle. After ordering their food, Galinda decided that it was time to give Elphaba her presents.

_'Happy birthday, Elphie.'_ Galinda signed, handing Elphaba a small, wrapped box.

Smiling, Elphaba took the box from Galinda and slowly tore off the wrapping paper. Opening the box, she pulled out something soft and silky. A scarf. Giggling, she brought the scarf to her face and nuzzled her cheek against the silky material.

"Pink, Glin? Really?" Nessa asked, rolling her eyes.

"What? Pink goes good with green," Galinda defended herself.

Lifting her head, Elphaba reached for Galinda's hand. Feeling her fingers bump against hers, she smiled. _'Thank you, Glin.'_

_'Anytime, Elphie.' _the blonde smiled.

Nessa was next. Smiling, she handed Elphaba a perfectly wrapped box. "Happy birthday, Fabala," she whispered, kissing her sister's cheek.

Smiling, Elphaba took the gift and opened it, pulling out a rose scented candle. She brought it to her nose and inhaled it sweet scent. _'Thank you, Nessie.'_

_'You're welcome, Fabala.'_

"My turn!" Fiyero smiled, taking out his gift and handing it to Elphaba.

Giggling, Elphaba quickly went to work opening Fiyero's present. She reached inside the box and pulled out what felt like a necklace.

"Fifi, it's beautiful," Galinda smiled, admiring the necklace. It was a choker of black lace with an ivory, Vinkun rose in the center. In the center of the rose was a gold crescent moon.

"Where did you get it?" Nessa asked, smiling.

"Oh, you know. Around… town," Fiyero said.

"Translation… he's a prince," Galinda smirked.

Giggling, Elphaba lifted her hand to Fiyero's face. She slowly leaned towards him and lightly kissed his cheek. The prince looked like he was going to melt like putty in the green girl's hands.

"You're welcome, Fae," he whispered, helping Elphaba with the necklace.

Elphaba lightly touched the crescent moon in the center. Smiling, she leaned her head against Fiyero and lightly nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder.

"I love you, too," Fiyero smiled, kissing her forehead.

Their food finally arrived and they began to eat. Fiyero grinned like the biggest idiot in all of Oz as he tenderly kissed the dressing away from the corners of Elphaba's lips. The restaurant door opened and Nessa turned around, a huge grin appearing on her face.

"Papa!" she exclaimed, jumping up and running towards her father.

Elphaba felt her sister leave and frowned. Whimpering, she reached out her hand towards her sister's empty seat.

"Shh. It's okay, Fae," Fiyero said soothingly, taking her hand and pulling her close.

_'Where did Nessa go?'_ Elphaba signed weakly.

Fiyero looked up and smiled, seeing Nessa hug her father. He helped Elphaba up and guided her over to where they were standing. Elphaba slowly extended her hand and lightly touched her father's arm. Stiffening, her hand ran up his arm to his face. Giggling, she launched herself at her father and happily wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello, Fabala. Happy birthday," Frex smiled, wrapping his arms around Elphaba's waist and kissing her forehead. Gently pulling away, he pressed a small box into Elphaba's hands.

Smiling, Elphaba carefully unwrapped the box and pulled out a small, green bottle. Curiously, her fingers ran over her father's present, trying to figure out why her father had given her a bottle. Frowning, she reached for her father's hand.

_'What is it, Papa?'_

_'It was your mother's. She would want you to have it.'_

Smiling, Elphaba held the bottle against her chest and brought her fingers to her mouth.

'Mama.' she mouthed.

Smiling, Frex took Elphaba's hand and, bringing it to his cheek, nodded.

_'Thank you, Papa.'_ Elphaba signed.

_'You're welcome, Fabala.'_

"Are you staying, Father?" Nessa asked.

Sadly, Frex shook his head. "I must return to Munchkinland tonight."

Understanding, the Thropp girls hugged their father goodbye.

_'Did you have a nice birthday, Elphie?'_ Galinda asked when they returned to their dorm room.

_'I did, Glin. Thank you.'_ Elphaba smiled, squeezing the blonde's hand.

_'I'm glad, Elphie.'_

The two girls quickly got ready for bed. Galinda collapsed onto her bed with an overdramatic huff and immediately went to sleep, exhausted from the day's activities.

Elphaba sat up in her bed, fingering the bottle her father gave her. Her mother's bottle.

'Mama.' she mouthed before placing the bottle under her pillow and going to sleep.

* * *

Just as Galinda predicted, as the months wore on, Elphaba caught up with all her work.

_'I told you that you were smartified.'_ Galinda smirked.

_'That's not a word, Glin.'_ Elphaba frowned.

_'It is now.'_

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba allowed the blonde to help her up and lead her out of the room. She was meeting Fiyero by Suicide Canal for their date. He had said that he had a surprise for her, but refused to tell her what it was.

Fiyero looked up and smiled, seeing Galinda and Elphaba walking towards him. Smiling, he met them half way and extended his arm towards Elphaba.

Elphaba's fingers bumped against Fiyero's and smiled. She quickly pulled herself towards him and, sighing peacefully, leaned her head against his chest.

"It's good to see you, too, Fae," the prince smiled, gently wrapping his arms around her in a caring hug.

"Have fun… but not too much fun," Galinda smirked, waving as she skipped away.

"Blondes," Fiyero muttered under his breath. "I don't know how you survive rooming with that girl, Fae."

Smiling, Elphaba took Fiyero's hand. _'What are we doing today?'_

_'I have a surprise for you.'_ Fiyero smiled.

_'I know. But what is it?'_

_'If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore.'_

Elphaba frowned. Chuckling, Fiyero took his girlfriend's hand and led her away.

The couple walked towards the fountain, where Fiyero had first seen the beautiful emerald girl. Nearby, on the grass, a picnic blanket was set up. Smiling, Fiyero helped Elphaba sit down on the blanket. The green girl ran her fingers over the blanket and smiled.

_'We're having a picnic?'_ she signed into the prince's palm.

Smiling, Fiyero brought Elphaba's hand to his face and nodded. Beaming, he sat down next to his girlfriend and pulled her close.

_'Yero?'_

_"Yes?'_

_'I love you.'_

_'I love you, too, Fae.'_ the prince smiled, kissing the green girl's forehead as he began to feed chocolate covered strawberries to her.

The couple enjoyed their quiet picnic together. As the sun began to set in the western sky, Fiyero decided that it was time to give his surprise to Elphaba.

_'Yero?'_

_'Yes, Fae?'_

Elphaba slowly brought her hand to Fiyero's face and her fingers glided over his eyes, down his nose and rested on his cheek.

_'I'm going to miss you over the summer.'_

Fiyero laughed. _'I'm sure you won't.'_

Elphaba frowned. _'What do you mean? It seems like I just got back and now I have to leave you again.'_

Fiyero reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded letter. _'I mean… how would you like to spend the summer with me in the Vinkus?'_

Elphaba froze. _'What… what are you…'_

_'I wrote to my parents asking them if I could invite you to the Vinkus for the summer. I can't stand to be apart from you any longer, Fae.'_

_'My father…'_

_'Has already agreed. It's all worked out. You, Galinda and Nessa can spend the entire summer in the Vinkus with me. That is… if you want to.'_

A wide grin quickly appeared on Elphaba's face. _'Oh, Yero! I would love to!'_ Giggling, she quickly wrapped her arms around Fiyero.

"Thank you, Fae," the prince smiled, placing a tender kiss in Elphaba's hair. "I can't wait for you to spend the summer with me."

'Yero.' Elphaba mouthed, snuggling closer to him.

* * *

**Nia's Corner of Useless Information Fact #6:**

**Just a short quote today:**

**Laughter is the best medicine, but if you laugh for no reason, you need medicine. ~Author Unknown**


	25. Vacation Surprises by EPB

**The Wizard Of Wicked: That is actually planned to happen later on.**

* * *

Galinda squealed and skittered merrily around the room, back and forth from the closet, to her bed, to the wardrobe, to the dresser and back again to the bed, a faded streak of gold, pink and blues, a pallor cacophony of grace and agility.

Elphaba sat rigidly on her bed, her slender fingers laced tightly in the bowl of her lap. Her sightless eyes stared wistfully out the window as if she could see a hidden world the blonde, and those blessed with sight, could not see.

There was a thickness in the air, heavy, and wet which hung over the green girl like a cloak of thick wool, wrapped tight and bound by its course texture, and yet no matter how hard she struggled to rid herself of its presence, it remained, clinging to her like mist swirling upon the surface of a crystal green pond. Closing her eyes, she shivered.

Galinda was busy looking at two different dresses, which, in Elphaba's opinion, were virtually the same. "Oh, I simply can't decide which one I should take with me." Stomping her foot in irritation, she whirled around and started to move towards her roommate when she stopped. "Elphie?"

The blonde stood, frozen, watching her friend shiver on the bed. Her back was straight and rigid, her fingers laced tightly together. She could see the blades of her shoulders rise through the heavy material of her dress and tense.

Slowly, she stepped closer and an ache skipped across her heart, seeing the worry lines on her friend's face. Taking a careful seat beside her, she lifted her small hand up and rested it softly on her shoulder. "Elphie?" she whispered.

Elphaba jumped and pushed herself away from the blonde. Losing her balance, she teetered towards the edge of the bed.

"Elphie!" Reaching out, Galinda grabbed onto Elphaba's flailing hand and pulled her back up onto the bed. Before she had a chance to pull away, the blonde gently placed the raven-haired beauty's open palm against her cheek.

Elphaba tensed as her fingers softly drifted across the blonde's face. Slowly, she relaxed and a soft smile pulled at the tip of her lips, feeling the blonde's familiar lips brush against the tips of her fingers.

Smiling slightly, Galinda's hand rose and curled around Elphaba's. Gently, she brought their joined hands down to rest against her lap and, turning her hand over, signed into her palm. _'Elphie… what's the matter?'_

Smiling slightly, Elphaba gently turned the blonde's hand over and signed against the palm of her pale white hand. _'It's nothing, Glin. Honestly.'_

_'Elphie, don't lie. Something is bothering you. What is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?'_ Elphaba nodded slightly back at the blonde. _'So… tell me.'_

Sighing, Elphaba's eyes closed and fluttered open like the wings of a butterfly dancing in the breeze and, for a moment, the blonde just stared back at her friend staring blindly towards the window. _'I can't help but think that there's something coming, something I'm not going to like, an overwhelming feeling of foreboding that I just can't shake since Fiyero told us we would be going to the Vinkus.'_

Galinda relaxed, her shoulders sagged and a soft smile drifted across her slender lips. "Oh, Elphie," she whispered before taking the green girl's hand and signing gently into her palm. _'It's just nerves. Everyone feels this way when they're about to meet their boyfriend's parents.'_

At that, Elphaba immediately stiffened and whirled around to face the blonde. Her eyes widened and her mouth flapped open in stunned silence as a deep blush spread across her cheeks. 'Boyfriend.' she mouthed back at the blonde.

Galinda couldn't help but giggle back at her friend. She had never seen Elphaba so unhinged, a silent, babbling idiot with her mouth flopping open and shut like a mackerel. _'Yes, boyfriend. That's what you and Fiyero are. Boyfriend and girlfriend.'_

The blush on Elphaba's face deepened and the green girl shyly turned away.

Galinda watched, amused, as Elphaba squirmed giddily on the bed, and she couldn't help but think how cute first loves really were. Tenderly, Galinda took Elphaba's hand and held it within her own before tracing delicate patterns against her palm. _'He loves you very much, you know.'_

Elphaba smiled and nodded back to the blonde.

_'Come on. Let's get you packed and ready to go.'_ Lacing her fingers with Elphaba's, the blonde gently lifted Elphaba to her feet and guided her towards the closet. Together, hand in hand, the two friends went over her wardrobe, deciding on which dresses her green friend was going to take with her to the Vinkus, and which ones were going to stay.

The whole process took a while, considering Galinda had to sign each and every dress and its color to the green girl and wait for her response. But after an hour, they had decided on a few regular black frocks, her navy blue outfit and one dress that she simply could not leave behind, the dress the blonde had bought her friend for her birthday.

What Elphaba didn't know was that Galinda had secretly bought an elegant ball gown for her friend once she learned of Fiyero's plans to take them to the Vinkus. It was long and would hug her curves perfectly, showing them off. The material was soft as silk, and the bodice was made of soft white lace. The rest of the dress was a soft, pearl gray color, which would complement her skin tone perfectly. Not to pale, and not to dark. Packed, they met Fiyero and the others out by the gates where the carriage awaited them.

"What took you so long?" Nessa asked as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Sorry. It took a while to convince Elphie on what to and not to bring with her to the Vinkus," the blonde smiled before handing their suitcases to the coachman.

Fiyero was helping the coachman load and tie down everyone's luggage and had not heard the blonde, nor realize that they had arrived. Sweat glistened across his forehead, and some of his wheat gold hair clung to his forehead from the midday sun.

"What to and what not to wear?" Nessa frowned. "That sounds like some kind of magazine or something."

"What Not To Wear," Galinda giggled.

Nessa rolled her eyes before stepping over to her sister. Gently, she took Elphaba's hand and brought it up to her cheek. Elphaba stiffened at first, before relaxing as her slender fingers lightly traced over her sister's delicate features. 'Nessa.' she mouthed.

Nessa smiled and nodded.

Taking her sister's hand, she gently brought it down and, turning it over, signed quickly into her palm. _'Where's Fiyero?'_

Nessa giggled before turning her sister's hand over. _'He's on top of the carriage, tying down the luggage.'_

Elphaba nodded and waited. A few minutes later, someone jumped down and stepped towards her. She stiffened, feeling someone's fingers brush against her own. The person gently took her hand and brought it up to their face. Slowly, Elphaba's slender fingers traced the person's face and as she did, a delicate smile pulled at the tips of her lips.

'Yero.' she mouthed.

Fiyero nodded and, leaning down, kissed the top of her head. "Hi, beautiful."

Elphaba giggled.

"Are we all set to go?" Fiyero asked as he gently gathered Elphaba within the cradle of his arms and held her tight.

"Oz, yes!" the blonde sighed dramatically. Fiyero and Nessa rolled their eyes before loading into the carriage.

Gently, Fiyero led Elphaba to the carriage and helped her inside, before jumping in behind her and slamming the door shut. Once settled, Fiyero tapped the top of the carriage with his knuckles. A crack of the whip and the carriage lurched forward.

"Off to the Vinkus," Nessa smiled giddily.

"One short day in the Western Kingdoms! One short day to Kiamo Ko!" Galinda sang.

"Galinda! No. Singing," Nessa growled as she covered her ears.

Galinda pouted and, crossing her arms across her chest, pushed herself back against the seat. "You're no fun."

"So you say now," Nessa teased.

Fiyero chuckled and pulled Elphaba against him. Turning his head, he kissed her forehead. Elphaba smiled slightly before snuggling herself against Fiyero's side, her sightless eyes staring out the window as she relaxed.

The trip dragged on, which would have been boring if it hadn't been for Galinda and her nonsensical chatter and her ridiculous games and her weird sing-alongs, and though Fiyero and Nessa groaned in protest, secretly, they were enjoying it.

All too soon, they arrived and just as the carriage pulled up through the gravely pathway leading up to the steps of Kiamo Ko, two people came into view; a woman and a man, both dressed in elegant clothing. The man, who Nessa figured was Fiyero's father, looked exactly like the brainless Prince, save for his face, which was harder and weathered with age. His hair was the same wheat gold, with small splints of gray. The woman stood a foot shorter than the man, with soft sapphire eyes and white gold hair delicately twisted into a bun. Her face was shaped like a perfect oval and her thin lips twisted into a soft smile.

The carriage pulled up to the steps and the two imposing figures took the last two steps and waited. The door opened and Fiyero stepped out first, his hand firmly clasped with Elphaba's. Nessa and Galinda followed next.

"Welcome home, son," the King smiled warmly.

"Hello, Father. Mother." Gently, Fiyero pulled Elphaba beside him. "I'd like you to meet Elphaba Thropp, my girlfriend and the woman I love."

The Queen gasped softly and turned to her husband. The King gave her a silent reproach before shifting his gaze back to Fiyero.

"She's lovely." Slowly, the King stepped closer and, reaching out, gently bumped his fingers against Elphaba's.

Elphaba stiffened at first, but relaxed, feeling Fiyero's hands tighten around her other hand. Slowly, Elphaba stepped closer as the King took her hand and, bringing it up to his lips, pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who has stolen my son's heart," he said warmly.

Smiling, Fiyero quickly signed into Elphaba's open palm. Elphaba giggled before regally bowing before the King.

"She's very eloquent, isn't she?" the King chuckled.

Fiyero nodded back at his father and he couldn't help but smile, for his heart leapt with joy. This was turning out better than he had imagined. Already his father was taken in by his girlfriend, and he hoped that this was a good sign, considering he already had plans to marry Elphaba and make her his wife.

He turned to address his mother, but stopped, seeing the horror shimmer in her soft sapphire eyes. "Mother?" he asked, confused.

Shaking her head, the Queen stepped down to stand beside her husband. "It's nothing, Fiyero. Now, who is this?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"This is Elphaba Thropp, my girlfriend and the love of my life," said Fiyero wearily, picking up on the shakiness in his mother's voice.

Just like the King, Fiyero's mother took Elphaba's hand and shook it softly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Elphaba," she said, her voice was tight and Fiyero could tell that she was struggling to keep her emotions under control.

Deciding to wait until they were alone, he turned and gestured for Nessa and Galinda to step forward.

"Mother, Father, this is Galinda Upland and Nessa Thropp, my school chums from Shiz."

"Galinda Upland of the-" Fiyero's father started.

"Of the Upper Uplands, and may I say it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Majesty," the blonde said as she took his hand and bowed.

"Please, Aziel, and the pleasure is all mine. I know of your parents. Fine people. How are they?" he asked.

"They're fine. Father and Mother are planning a trip here to the Vinkus soon to do business with your advisors," Galinda said, falling into her proper Gillikin roots easily.

"Ah, yes. Cork did say something about Razien and Camillia making a journey. I shall be sure to say hello to your parents when they arrive," Aziel winked. Turning he gestured for his wife to step forward. "My wife, Queen Arianna."

Arianna approached the young blonde and smiled. Galinda reached down and pinched the edges of her dress and pulling them out, regally bowed to the Queen of the Vinkus.

"Your Majesty," the blonde curtsied.

"Please, just Arianna," the Queen smiled.

"Miss Nessarose. May I say you look exactly like your mother," Aziel smiled.

"You knew my mother?" Nessa asked, shocked.

"Your father and mother would journey here during business affairs for Munchkinland. A beautiful woman, who is sadly missed," Aziel said softly.

Nessa nodded and bowed her head.

"Well, shall we go into the sitting room? I believe the maids have already set up tea and treats for you all," Arianna smiled.

Fiyero nodded and guided Elphaba up the castle steps and into the great hall, Galinda followed. Nessa stayed behind at first before joining the others. For the entire afternoon, the college students and Fiyero's parents chatted, and laughed over stories and adventures that had happened to them whilst at Shiz. Galinda and Fiyero both made sure to not mention Elphaba's incident with her 'old friends'. Elphaba sat beside Fiyero and fingered her half empty cup of Vinkun rose tea, her sightless eyes staring down at the gold rim.

The Queen, having noticed the time regally stood from her perch beside her husband. "Perhaps now would be a good time for you all to be shown to your rooms where you can freshen up before supper," she said, smiling at Fiyero and his friends.

Fiyero nodded and taking Elphaba's hand, signed against her palm. _'Fae, we're done now and I'm going to show you to your room.'_

Elphaba nodded back and rose with a yawn.

The King chuckled as he too rose as the others dispersed. "Son, I need you to stay back, please," he said as Fiyero started to walk out of the room.

"Father?" Fiyero asked, stunned.

"It's business. Her friend and sister can show her to where she will be staying," Arianna said softly.

Nessa stepped up beside Elphaba and gently took her hand. "I can show her."

Fiyero wanted to protest but knew it wouldn't do him any good. Sighing, he nodded and watched sadly as Nessa guided his love away. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until later?" he asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Fiyero," Aziel said sternly. "Have you forgotten your duty?"

"What duty?" Fiyero frowned.

"Your marriage," Arianna whispered.

"Marriage?! To who!?"

"Your marriage to Sarima," the King said dryly.

"What? I don't remember agreeing to this!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"You agreed not long before you left for Shiz. It was a deal you made with your father. We allowed you to attend Shiz with the promise that once you graduated, you would marry Sarima," Arianna said.

"You have got to be joking!"

"Sadly, I'm not," the King said flatly.

"I can't marry Sarima!" Fiyero shouted in horror.

"Why in Oz not?" Arianna asked.

"'Cause I don't _love _her, Mother! I can't marry someone I don't love! Besides, I plan to marry Elphaba… no, I take that back. I _want _to marry Elphaba."

"Fiyero, first of all, you signed a contract promising yourself to Sarima. Secondly, you can't marry Elphaba," Aziel said sternly.

"Why not?" Fiyero growled. Now he _really_ regretted coming home. "Don't you like Elphaba? You all seemed quite taken in by her."

"We adore Elphaba. She's a beautiful young woman who anyone would be proud to call their wife," Arianna said.

"But?" Fiyero snarled.

"She's blind, son. And deaf. How can she rule when she cannot hear nor see? How can she help to conduct business if she cannot hear advisors from different lands or the people who will look to her for help and guidance?" the King asked.

"I can sign into her hand, Father! She's smart and would do well for our kingdom!" Fiyero argued.

"Son, there will be times when you cannot be with her. You'll be called off somewhere to meet with other rulers of the lands and Elphaba will have to stay behind. She cannot advise nor make decisions if she cannot hear nor speak. Plus, if you two were to have children, how would she raise them?" Aziel said, his voice low.

"I can't believe you're saying this!" Fiyero roared, running his hand through his hair. "You're saying Elphaba is incapable of making decisions that are good for our people? That our servants here cannot learn to sign to help aid her in her meetings? That she is incapable of having children or taking care of them!?"

"I'm merely speaking the truth that you so blindly have turned away from. And it does not matter. You shall marry Sarima and you will like it!" the King snarled.

"No, I won't!"

"You have no choice, Fiyero. Your next in line to the throne." Arianna said gently.

"I will not! You can't make me!"

"Enough!" the King roared. "You will marry Sarima or I shall pull you out of Shiz now and force you to marry her. And if you don't, I will write to the Governor of Munchkinland and have him take Elphaba away where you will never find her!"

"Father!" Fiyero said, stunned.

"This discussion is over!" Aziel roared before leaving.

The Queen hung back as Fiyero collapsed onto the couch. "I am sorry, Fiyero," she said softly.

"Mother, I love her," Fiyero whispered brokenly.

"I know, but it's your duty."

"So, duty comes before the heart?"

"Sadly, yes," the Queen said softly before leaving.

* * *

**Nia's Corner of Useless Information Fact #7:**

**Another quote:**

**"Smile, let the whole world know that today, you are a lot stronger than you were yesterday." ~Author Unknown**


	26. True Love by Fae'sFlower

**NellytheActress: A few more. We are coming to the close of this story.**

**Note: Brief mention of pie, for lack of a better word. We do not own pie. All rights to pie go to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies.**

* * *

Fiyero ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe his parents were making him marry a woman he had never met. He didn't love Sarima. He loved Elphaba. Sighing, he pulled himself together and went in search of the girls. He didn't have to search long after hearing the sound of Galinda's cheerful giggles. Forcing a smile, he followed the sound to her room.

Galinda, Elphaba and Nessa each had separate rooms. Nessa's room was right across from her sister's and Galinda's was right next to Elphaba's. He found all the girls gathered together in Galinda's room.

"We're finally here!" Galinda exclaimed, flopping down on her bed and pretending to make snow angels. "Oh, hi, Fifi!"

"Hi," Fiyero said shyly. "C-Can I talk to you and Nessa for a moment, Glin? Outside?"

"Sure," the bubbly blonde smiled, bouncing off the bed and, taking Elphaba's hand, signed into her palm. _'We'll be right back, Elphie.'_

Nodding, Elphaba sat back as Nessa and Galinda left the room.

"What's so important?" Nessa asked, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you this, but you need to promise me that you won't hurt me," Fiyero said gently.

"We won't hurt you, Fifi," Galinda said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, here goes. I'mengagedtobemarried."

"Wait, what?" Nessa asked.

"I'mengagedtobemarried."

"Fifi, you're going to have to speak up. We can't –"

"I'm engaged to be married!" Fiyero shouted louder than he meant to.

Both girls stared at him with wide eyes. A clock-tick later, Fiyero felt something hard make contact with his cheek. Falling to the ground, he looked up to see Galinda standing over him, a murderous look on her face.

"Have you misplaced your mind?" the blonde hissed, her voice dangerously low.

"Glin… Glin, listen," Fiyero begged.

"No, you listen and you listen well! I can't believe you! Leading Elphie on like this. Hasn't she been through enough already? She loves you. I thought you loved her!"

"I do!" Fiyero protested, but Galinda didn't seem to hear him.

"Galinda, you did promise not to hurt him," Nessa said gently.

"Oh, I'm not gonna hurt him. I'm gonna _kill_ him," Galinda hissed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. My parents just told me a few minutes ago."

Galinda seemed to calm down and back away. "S-Sorry, Fifi."

"It's okay. I understand your reaction," Fiyero said, pushing himself to his feet. "I just…"

"Who is she?" Nessa interrupted.

"Sarima. That's all I know about her. I am to be married to her right after we graduate."

"This is bad," Nessa whispered.

"You're telling me," Fiyero muttered, leaning against the wall.

"Fiyero, you don't understand. After the Lurlinemas Ball incident, Fabala never left her room. I can't… I don't want to imagine what would happen to her after this. She needs you, Fiyero," Nessa said, looking the prince in the eyes.

"I need her, too. But what can I do?" Fiyero asked desperately. "I just got her back and I refuse to leave her. Especially like this."

"Enjoy the summer together," Galinda suggested softly.

"It wouldn't be right for me to lead her on like this," Fiyero said. "Apparently, I signed a contract, which I have no memory of, before I left for Shiz promising myself to Sarima. I'll just have to convince my parents that Elphaba would be a good ruler."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Galinda asked.

"I don't know. I didn't get that far in the plan," Fiyero whispered sheepishly.

"Little tip of advice," Nessa said, approaching the prince and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't avoid her. I've made that mistake once. Fabala's smart. She'll be able to sense it if something's wrong."

"She did," Galinda whispered.

"What?" Fiyero gasped.

"She knew something bad was going to happen before we left. Wow, Elphie's good," Galinda whispered.

"Still not getting any ideas," Fiyero muttered.

"We'll just have to figure out a way to stop this marriage," Galinda said as she began to pace.

"And how do you suggest we go about doing that?" Nessa asked.

"There's only one way," Fiyero said softly.

"What is that?"

"What's the one way to 'seal' a marriage?" Fiyero asked.

Nessa's eyes widened in horror and deemed it appropriate to have her turn in smacking Fiyero.

"Ow!" Fiyero exclaimed. "Can we _not_ with the slapping, please?"

"How dare you! Don't even _think_ about going there!" Nessa hissed, blood rushing to her face.

"I wasn't going to!" Fiyero protested. "Geez, you girls think I'm really brainless, don't you."

"Yes!" both girls hissed.

"I'm sorry," Fiyero whispered, hanging his head in shame.

Nessa slowly relaxed. "No, I'm sorry, Fiyero. No matter how brainless you are, I know you're not _that_ stupid."

Fiyero decided to take that as a compliment and gave the brunette a small smile. "Thanks."

"We'll think of something, Fifi," Galinda promised, placing a comforting hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

"I know we will," Fiyero said hopefully.

A click and Galinda's door opened, revealing Elphaba, a frightened look on her face. A soft whimper escaped from between her lips as she reached out her hand, searching for her friends.

Fiyero immediately went to her and, taking her hand, brought it to his face.

A look of pure relief crossed Elphaba's face as her fingers drifted over Fiyero's features. She quickly threw herself against him and wrapped her around his waist.

Fiyero pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Fae," he whispered, rocking her in his arms as he fought to keep his tears at bay.

Elphaba slowly relaxed as she felt Fiyero's strong arms around her. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest, clinging tightly to him.

'Yero.' she mouthed, lifting her head.

Fiyero gave her a small smile as he gently brushed a section of her hair away from her face. "I love you so much, Fae. And I'm so sorry." He pulled her against him, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

"I have an idea!" Galinda chirped. "Why don't we all go down to the beach tomorrow?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Nessa smiled, noticing the way Galinda was trying to brighten up the mood.

"I like that idea," Fiyero smiled, looking down at the green girl cradled in his arms.

"Your Highness?" a maid said, appearing from behind the corner.

"Yes?" Fiyero asked, turning towards her.

"Dinner is almost ready."

"Thank you."

The maid curtsied and left. Giving Elphaba one final kiss, Fiyero gently pulled away from her and left. Galinda quickly stepped forward and took Elphaba's hand. _'Let's get ready for dinner.'_

Nodding, Elphaba followed Galinda back to the room. Sighing, Nessa stood alone in the hallway, brushing her long, brown hair away from her face.

"I hope this works," she whispered before disappearing into her own room to prepare for dinner.

"Elphie, hold still!" Galinda commanded as she tried to do Elphaba's makeup.

Elphaba tried to squirm away from Galinda's attempt to give her a makeover, only resulting in the blonde trying even harder to pin her down.

"I though you would have learned by now," Galinda said, finally finishing with a satisfied huff. She went to her closet and pulled out the new dress she bought and shoved it into Elphaba's hands. Elphaba ran her fingers over the dress and frowned. Grunting, she shoved the dress back at Galinda and defiantly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh no you don't. I bought this dress just for you and, with Oz as my witness, you will wear it," Galinda said, giving the dress back to Elphaba and pushing her into the bathroom.

While Elphaba was inside, Galinda quickly got herself ready. She put on her teal evening down and brushed out her curls before styling her hair into an elegant bun.

The green came out, wearing the long, lacy white gown. She felt Galinda's fingers bump against hers and she smiled.

_'You look beautiful, Elphie.'_ Galinda signed.

The emerald girl blushed. _'Thank you.'_

"We should go." Taking her hand, Galinda gently guided Elphaba out of the room and down into the dining hall.

Nessa and Fiyero were waiting outside. The younger Thropp was in a stunning, soft pink down with a golden belt hugging her waist.

"Nessa? Fifi? What are you doing outside?" Galinda asked as they approached.

"It seems that Fiyero doesn't want to go in," Nessa said, looking at the prince.

"I'm not going in. I'm not hungry," Fiyero whispered as his stomach growled.

"Your stomach says otherwise," Galinda pointed out.

"Not helping, Glin."

The dining room doors opened and Aziel and Arianna stepped out.

"Dinner is ready," Arianna said, smiling softly at her son.

"I'm not hungry," Fiyero said stubbornly as his stomach growled again.

"Your stomach suggests otherwise, son," Aziel said, his voice softer than it had been earlier that day.

"And I'm sure your friends are hungry," Arianna said, smiling at the young women.

Fiyero gave his parents a brief glare before begrudgingly going into the dining hall, followed by his friends.

Everyone entered the grand dining hall and took their seats at the table. Elphaba sat in between her sister and Galinda, while Fiyero sat across from her. Galinda signed something into Elphaba's palm as their food was being served. Nodding, Elphaba reached out and, feeling her fork underneath her fingertips, grabbed it and began to eat.

Aziel and Arianna noticed Elphaba's perfect manners and smiled.

"She's very well mannered," Aziel smiled.

"You thought she'd be a savage?" Fiyero muttered.

"Fiyero!" Arianna scolded.

Fiyero scowled and looked down at his plate. The rest of the dinner passed by slowly. Arianna and Aziel were discussing the drought and famine in the West Vinkus and what do to about it.

"It hasn't rained there in almost six months. The people's crops are failing," Arianna said.

"We can't control the weather," Aziel said. "What else is there to do?"

"I don't know," Arianna said sadly. She looked up and saw that the children were finished eating and decided to engage them in conversation. "What are you all planning to do for the rest of the vacation?" she asked brightly.

Fiyero muttered something under his breath and received a kick in the ankle from Galinda.

"We were talking about going down to Kiamo Ko beach," the blonde smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea," Arianna smiled.

"There aren't any beaches in Munchkinland," Nessa said, lightly wiping the corners of her mouth. "We're very excited."

"Well, then you all must get a good night's sleep," Aziel smiled as he stood up, arm in arm with his wife. The King and Queen left, leaving the girls alone with Fiyero.

"We'll have fun at the beach tomorrow," Galinda smiled, noticing the pained look on Fiyero's face.

"Yeah," Fiyero muttered, standing up and leaving.

'Yero?' Elphaba mouthed, frowning as she sensed her boyfriend leave the table.

Nessa quickly took her sister's hand. _'It's okay, Fabala. He's just tired. We have a big day tomorrow.'_

_'What are we doing?'_ Elphaba asked, turning towards her sister.

_'Fiyero's taking us to the beach.'_

Elphaba smiled. She had read books about beaches, about the golden sand and the clear, blue ocean.

_'We should get ready for bed now.'_ Galinda gently took her best friend's hand and helped her to her feet. "Goodnight, Nessa," she smiled, waving to the brunette over her shoulder before disappearing down the hall.

"Goodnight," Nessa whispered through a yawn as she got up and followed the blonde and her sister.

* * *

"Wow! The beach is so beautiful!" Galinda smiled, kicking off her heals and running through the sand.

"Wow," Nessa whispered, admiring the way the waves crashed against the shore.

Fiyero helped Elphaba down from the carriage and squeezed her hand. Elphaba smiled as Fiyero led her towards the ocean.

_'Hold out your hand.'_ Fiyero signed.

Elphaba obeyed and felt Fiyero put a handful of sand into her palm. Giggling, the green girl wiggled her fingers, allowing the sand to sift through. Chuckling, Fiyero continued to guide her down to the water.

Elphaba felt the water crash against her feet and jumped back, startled.

"It's okay," Fiyero whispered, pulling her back.

The waves once against crashed against Elphaba's feet and she smiled. The smell of the sea salt filled her nose and she felt the wind whip through her hair. A soft giggle escaped her lips as she snuggled closer to Fiyero.

"I love you so much, Fae. I wish we could stay like this forever," Fiyero whispered, wiping a tear away from his eyes.

'Yero.' Elphaba mouthed, turning around to face her boyfriend. 'Yero.'

Fiyero smiled and placed a gentle kiss in her hair.

"Look what I found!" Nessa giggled, running towards the couple. She revealed what she was hiding behind her back and gave it to Elphaba. The green girl felt the mysterious object and frowned.

_'What is it?'_ Elphaba signed into her sister's hand.

_'It's a seashell.'_ Nessa signed back, giggling.

Elphaba smiled as her fingers ran over the seashell. _'Thank you.'_

"I'm going to go look for more!" The younger Thropp giggled before running back to where she and Galinda were looking for seashells.

Fiyero gently wrapped his arms around Elphaba from behind her. The green girl smiled before turning in Fiyero arms and leaning her head against his chest.

_'Do you like it here, Fae?'_ Fiyero signed softly into her palm.

Elphaba giggled and nodded. _'I love it. It's wonderful.'_

_'I'm glad.'_

Elphaba slowly lifted her hand to Fiyero's face and rested her palm against his cheek. Fiyero softly placed his hand on top of hers and smiled.

'Boyfriend.' Elphaba mouthed.

Fiyero's eyes widened as he looked at the green girl standing before him. "F-Fae?"

'Boyfriend.' Elphaba repeated, her grin widening. 'Yero… boyfriend.'

Fiyero gently took Elphaba's hand and removed it from his cheek before she could feel his tears.

"I love you so much, Fae. I'm so, so sorry," Fiyero whispered, squeezing her hand.

Elphaba nuzzled her cheek against Fiyero's chest, completely oblivious to what Fiyero was talking about. 'Boyfriend.'

The prince pulled her closer to him and rocked her in his arms. "I'll always love you, Fae. No matter what," he whispered as he closed his eyes against the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but lost the battle.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #18:**

**_Fun life facts #451:_**

**Never use a toaster while in the shower.**


	27. Ways to Let You Go by EPB

**Hello, everyone! I'm really sorry for being chapter-less for two weeks!**

**chinaluv: That's very chivalrous of you. *Applause***

**Ella Thropp: Lots of things inspired "Megan's Corner of Useless Information". Megan, coffee, Megan ****_on_**** coffee, Megan on coffee with a History textbook and my laptop, Megan ranting about stuff she knows I don't care about, but she knows it might interest other people, the list goes on and on.**

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: You'll just have to keep reading and find out.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Happier? Um… sure.**

* * *

The next morning, Fiyero woke up early. A stone of dread had worn its way inside his stomach, growing larger with each passing day and eating away at his insides, leaving him raw and empty. Wincing, he cast his gaze towards the large bay windows overlooking the castle grounds.

The sun shined down in golden splints of yellows and oranges, illuminating the land folding out before his eyes. The sweet smell of Vinkun orchids danced on the edge of the summer's breeze as it whipped through the valley. The Vinkus truly was a beautiful place, with majestic landscapes and rolling hills of emeralds. Flowers of exotic beauty bloomed everywhere, their colors rare, yet enticing to the senses, the petals so fragile that one feared that one touch and the delicate petal would crumble away to ash.

Fiyero sighed and closed his eyes, for not even the beauty of the land could sway him; the heaviness in his heart was just too much. Leaning back against his pillows, he allowed his mind to drift back across his memories of the past two days. The echoing laughter of Nessa and Galinda float by like a gentle breeze, caressing his face. Their faces, a glow with laughter flashed behind his lids, and he shivered, seeing the light shine in their eyes.

The memories shift and Elphaba appeared within the darkness of his mind. His precious Fae, sitting out amongst the flowers in the valley, her slender fingers lithely brushing across the tops of the flowers, her muted giggles tickling the air dancing around her. She looked so innocent, so pure; the golden splints of sunshine cresting through the ivory clouds above shimmering down upon her body, illuminating her raven hair and kissing her ethereal skin.

A gust of air whipped past her, threading through her long raven hair and making it billow out around her. Closing her eyes, she lifted her head towards the sweet smelling gale and smiled.

"Fae," Fiyero moaned in pain. Slowly, his hand fisted at his side at the memory of her angelic face, looking back at him, a soft smile painted on her slender lips, the light within her dull chocolate eyes shimmering back at him like golden twilight.

Elphaba turned and smiled back at Fiyero. Her long raven hair billowed out around her before tumbling gracefully down her slender shoulders. 'Yero.' she mouthed.

Stiffening, Fiyero jerked upright and panted in a cold sweat. Shivering, he leaned back against the pillows and. closing his eyes, casted his sight once more towards the window. "I'm so sorry, Fae," he whispered to the wind.

Breakfast was a silent affair, for hardly anyone spoke nor smiled. Galinda tried to coax the others into conversations but gave up. Resigned to the quiet, she numbly played with her food.

Nessa sat with her back flat against the chair, her head bowed and her eyes cast down towards the ivory bowl of steaming porridge, which she had not touched since the maid had set it before her a few minutes prior. Her long hair fell around her, veiling her soft features from prying eyes. Her hands rested limp in the bowl of her lap. Wincing, her fingers unconsciously curled and snagged the edge of her skirts.

The Queen sighed and cast her dark sapphire eyes towards her son, sulking in his chair. One hand pressed against the side of his head, the other absently twirled a silver spoon between his fingers. His dark sapphire eyes stared vacantly at the fine ivory tablecloth as the tip of the spoon twisted, coiling the material beneath.

Elphaba sat beside Fiyero, poised and refined, her back arched perfectly, one hand resting limply in her lap as the other grasped the fork in her hand. Her long raven hair had been pinned up into an elegant bun; a silver butterfly clip glittered along the soft edges.

Clearly, Galinda had gotten to Elphaba before one of the servants did, for only the blonde would find the strangest and quirkiest of items to use to accentuate ones hair, and though the butterfly was awkward and normally used as a broach, it somehow worked perfectly as a clip in Elphaba's hair.

Fiyero couldn't help the faint smile pulling on the edge of his lips as he gazed back at Elphaba, for no matter how foul of a mood he may have been in, her beauty, her presence, always seemed to calm him.

Lightly, Arianna coughed into her sleeve, rousing Fiyero's attention away from the enchanting green girl and back to his plate. "So, what does today bring for you all?" she asked softly.

Fiyero huffed and turned away from his mother. He still hadn't forgiven her.

Arianna took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she forced her tears away. Lifting her head, she turned, and blinking her eyes open, shifted her gaze towards the others and smiled. "What are your plans?" she asked.

"Nessa and I were planning on seeing the vineyards," Galinda said. Nervously, her eyes shifted back and forth between the Queen and Fiyero.

"The Vineyards are absolutely gorgeous around this time," the Queen smiled.

"And you, my son?" Aziel asked. Turning his attention to Fiyero, he waited, a silver goblet clutched in his thick fingers.

"My plans do not concern you," Fiyero grumbled.

"Fiyero-" Arianna started.

Growling, Fiyero slammed his fist down on the table. The dishes and silverware bounced and clattered on the table and the goblets rattled, threatening to spill its contents on the Vinkun silk tablecloth.

Startled by his actions, the Queen, Galinda, Nessa and Elphaba jumped and nearly fell out of their chairs.

Whirling around, the green girl frantically grabbed Fiyero's hand and signed into his palm. '_What's the matter, Yero?'_

Sighing, Fiyero tenderly took Elphaba's hand and, turning it over, signed softly against her palm. _'It's nothing, Fae. Don't worry about it.'_

Elphaba frowned back at Fiyero. Though she couldn't see his face, she could feel his emotions, and they were conflicted, and very angry. _'Yero, what is it? You can tell me.'_

Sighing, Fiyero gently laced his fingers with Elphaba's, and, closing his eyes, brought their joined hands up to his lips, and kissed them softly.

Galinda and Nessa watched silently and their hearts broke, seeing the pain weathered deep in Fiyero's soft features.

Blinking his eyes, open he slowly slid out of his chair and helped Elphaba to her feet. Bringing her hand against his chest, he gently signed into the palm of her hand. _'Do you trust me?'_

Elphaba frowned. She didn't like how Fiyero was acting. 'Yero' she mouthed.

_'Do you trust me?'_ he signed again, more urgency.

Slowly, Elphaba nodded back at Fiyero.

Smiling, Fiyero led her out of the dining room and down the hallway to the hidden gardens that surrounded the castle. The blossoms were all in bloom and shimmered in the rays of the gilded sunlight. Droplets of moisture sparkled like crystals in the sunlight, highlighting their beauty.

Fiyero smiled as his gaze swept through the garden. The blossoms were of various shades of purples, blues, yellows and soft pinks, exotic in color, yet fragile. Slender vines crept throughout the garden, each with blossoms blooming from each leafy end. Trees reaching to the sky gave those seeking solace from the heat of the western sun some much-needed shade. A fountain carved out of marble stood at the center of the garden. Two angels stood back to back as the base, their arms entwined, holding up the crystal bowl.

Elphaba quirked her head to the side, a small hint of a smile pulled at the edge of her lips, feeling the warm breeze sweep past her, caressing her cheek and bringing with it the heavenly scent of the flowers. Turning, she grabbed Fiyero's hand and quickly signed into his palm. _'Where are we?'_

_'We're in the Royal Gardens.' _Fiyero smiled.

_'Tell me what it looks like.'_

_'There are flowers and blossoms all around you and trees reaching high to the sky. There's a fountain that looks like two angels with their backs facing each other.'_

_'What color are the blossoms?'_

_'Purples, blues, pinks and yellows. They're beautiful, Fae, sparkling like crystals of an assorted rainbow.'_

Elphaba smiled back at Fiyero. Turning, she blindly made her way to a patch of Vinkun orchids. Feeling their soft petals brush against the tips of her fingers she stopped and, smiling, lowered herself to her knees. Gently, her fingers lowered and cupped the blossoms as she leaned in close and, closing her eyes, breathing in their soft scent.

Fiyero watched her and smiled. His heart fluttered, hearing her muted giggles as drops of moisture splashed against her fingers. By the kiss of Kumbricia, he loved this woman, and the thought of having to say goodbye and give his life to another made his heart crack all the more.

Fiyero lowered his gaze to the stone path beneath him. Sprigs of peat moss sprung up between the stones. Sighing, he shifted his gaze towards the entrance to the castle. "Everybody's got something… they had to leave behind… one regret from yesterday… that just seems to grow with time." Slowly, he stumbled away. "There's no use looking back or wondering how it could be now or might have been. Oh, this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go." His steps turned fast and soon, Fiyero found himself frantically running through the garden. "I've never had a dream come true, 'till the day that I found you! Even though I'll pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby!" Fiyero cried.

Elphaba giggled before blindly turning towards another patch of flowers. Lightly, her slender fingers brushed against each one of their soft petals.

Fiyero turned and stepped away. His trembling hand rose to his chest. "I never found the words to say." Slowly, his fingers uncurled to reveal a Munchkin Orchid nestled in the palm of his hand. Its soft, purple petals caressed his skin. "You're the one I think each day and I know no matter where life takes me to a part of me will always be… with you." Slowly, his fingers curled and crushed the delicate petals. Stopping, he stepped closer to the stone edge overlooking the gardens, his dark sapphire eyes gazed brokenly at Elphaba, crouched before the flowers. Holding her hand out, a small butterfly with pink and purple wings fluttered close and rest on the tip of her finger. A soft, muted giggle escaped the green girl's lips, feeling the butterfly's tiny legs skitter across her finger.

"Somewhere in my memory…" Slowly, his fingers uncurled, revealing the half crushed petals lying flat in the palm of his hand. A soft breeze swept past, picking up the petals in its silken gale. Fiyero watched sadly as the petals danced along the edge of the summer's breeze. "I've lost the sense, all sense of time… and tomorrow can never be, 'cos yesterday is all that fills my mind."

Elphaba lifted her finger higher and giggled, feeling the butterfly's feet dance against her skin.

"There's no use looking back or wondering how it should be now or might have been. Oh, this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go!" Fiyero cried. Turning, he casted his eyes towards the horizon. "I've never had a dream come true, 'till the day that I found you! Even though I'll pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say you're the one I think about each day and I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always be with you."

Elphaba turned and reached for Fiyero's hand. A deep frown slipped across her face when all her fingers brushed against was air. Worried, she rose and blindly searched for her love.

"You'll always be the dream that fills my head. Yes, you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby!" Turning toward Elphaba, he laced his fingers with hers. Gently, he pulled her against him and held her close. "There's no use looking back or wondering because love is a strange and funny thing. No matter how hard I try and try I just can't say… goodbye."

Feeling Fiyero's arms wrap around her, Elphaba relaxed and, closing her eyes, rested her cheek against Fiyero's chest and smiled, feeling his warmth against her skin.

"I've never had a dream come true, 'till the day that I found you. Even though I'll pretend to move on, you'll always be my… baby." Fiyero danced around the gardens with Elphaba snuggled tight against his chest. "I never found the words to say you're the one I think about each day and I know no matter where life takes me to, a part of me will always…" Stopping, he lifted her chin up and, bending down, lowered his lips toward hers. "A part of me… will always be with… you," he whispered before capturing her lips.

The Queen, watching, wiped a tear away before approaching her son. "Fiyero," she whispered softly.

"What?" Fiyero growled against Elphaba's lips.

"Sarima is here."

* * *

**Song Used:**

**_"Never Had a Dream Come True"_**

**Nia's Corner of Useless Information Fact #8:**

**_When Life Gives You Lemons:_**

**When life gives you lemons, make lots of lemonade and show the haters who's boss! ~Nia (That's right! Me! I literally made that up!)**


	28. Staying On By Fae'sFlower

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: You may be surprised.**

**spiritwarrior27: Megan's Corner is here. Don't worry!**

**Ella Thropp: LOL! That one is good, too!**

**A little announcement: I went back and corrected all the chapters. They are now all in the same tense with other grammar corrections.**

* * *

Fiyero's eyes flew open as he jumped away from Elphaba and looked at his mother. "W-What?!"

"Sarima is here," Arianna repeated softly.

"What is she doing here?" Fiyero shouted.

"Fiyero…" Arianna whispered.

"She's not supposed to be here!"

"Fiyero…"

"You said I could have one last summer to spend with…"

"Fiyero!"

Fiyero stopped and turned towards Elphaba. The green girl had her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her eyes wide with fear. Slowly, she stepped away from Fiyero, not knowing what was going on.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered, reaching for Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba felt Fiyero bump his fingers against hers and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Fae, I'm so sorry," Fiyero whispered, taking her hand again and gently squeezing it.

_'Yero, what's wrong?'_ Elphaba signed, slowly stepping closer to Fiyero.

_'Nothing, Fae. I'm sorry.'_ Fiyero signed softly.

Elphaba frowned. _'No, Yero. Something's wrong. Why are you so upset?'_

_'I'm not upset, Fae. I'm fine.'_

Tears filled Elphaba's eyes and slowly slid down her cheek. _'You're lying to me.'_ Hurt, she pulled her hand away from Fiyero and stepped back.

"Fae, no," Fiyero said, taking her hand again.

Grunting softly, Elphaba stumbled away from Fiyero, tears streaming down her face.

Arianna watched, near tears, as Fiyero continued to reach for Elphaba, but Elphaba didn't want to be anywhere near him at the moment.

"Fiyero, Sarima is waiting for you in the parlor," Arianna said gently.

"I can't leave Fae like this," Fiyero said, his voice softer than it had been earlier as Elphaba stumbled away from him again.

"I'll make sure she returns inside safely."

Fiyero turned and looked at his mother. She actually seemed to care about his feelings, as well as Elphaba's.

"Fine," he grumbled, looking at Elphaba one last time before going back into the castle.

Arianna turned towards the emerald girl and smiled softly. Elphaba was facing towards the western sky, her long, raven hair billowing widely behind her in the wind. Her head was slightly bowed and tears continued to spill from her eyes. She hugged herself even tighter, shivering from the passing wind.

"I'm sorry, my poor child," Arianna whispered, slowly approaching the green girl.

Elphaba, sensing someone approaching her, whimpered and stumbled away. Weakly, her hand rose and she brushed two fingers upwards against her cheek. Arianna didn't know what the gesture meant, but she knew it was a sign of distress.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, finally reaching her and gently taking her hand.

Elphaba stiffened and slowly turned towards the Queen. Arianna rubbed small circles on the back of Elphaba's hand. The green girl slowly relaxed and stepped closer to Arianna.

"My son didn't mean to upset you," Arianna whispered softly. "He just gets quite a temper sometimes."

Elphaba smiled softly, the positive energy from the Queen calming her.

"I can see why my son loves you," Arianna chuckled. "You are very beautiful."

Fiyero had written to them about Elphaba's green skin, and it took all their willpower not to break his heart over their response to his multiple letters about how much he loved this woman.

"I still don't understand how Fiyero could have forgotten he was supposed to wed Sarima. I'm so sorry you got dragged into this."

Elphaba slowly lifted her gaze to the Queen's face. Arianna smiled, seeing the innocence shimmering within Elphaba's eyes. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she gently pulled Elphaba into a hug.

"I want my son to be happy," Arianna confessed, feeling Elphaba's body relax against hers. "He's changed dramatically, in a good way, ever since he met you. And if you make him happy, that's what I want. If there was a way I could stop this, I would. But there's a lot of political work involved and…" Arianna trailed off. There was no point in wishing for things that could never come true. "I'm so sorry, Elphaba."

Elphaba smiled as she inhaled the Queen's sweet smelling lilac perfume. Arianna chuckled softly and placed a gentle kiss into Elphaba's hair. "You two deserve each other," she whispered.

Fiyero slowly walked into the parlor and saw his father talking to three people. Forcing a smile, he cleared his throat and locked his hands behind his back. "Father?" he said, announcing himself.

"Ah, Fiyero, my son," Aziel smiled, approaching Fiyero, a beaming smile on his face. "I would like for you to meet Sarima."

Sarima, Fiyero noticed, was a very beautiful girl. Not as beautiful as Elphaba, in Fiyero's silent opinion, but beautiful nonetheless. Her long, brown hair fell just past her shoulders. She stood tall and regal, simulating the appearance of a queen perfectly. Her large, hazel eyes blankly back at Fiyero, as if analyzing him. After a few seconds, her small, pink lips curled into a small smile. She slowly glided across the room and took Fiyero's hand.

"Prince Fiyero," she smiled, curtsying regally before Fiyero.

"Miss Sarima," Fiyero said, giving a short nod. He looked past Sarima at the other two people, a man and a woman, whom Fiyero assumed were Sarima's parents. "Welcome to the Vinkus."

"Thank you," Sarima blushed, stepping back.

"Fiyero, why don't you show Sarima around the grounds?" Aziel suggested.

Fiyero nodded and offered Sarima his arm. He forced a smile onto his face, knowing that he would never hear the end of it from his parents if he didn't. Sarima gently took Fiyero's arm and allowed him to give her a tour of the castle.

"And these are our Vinkun rose blossoms," Fiyero said, taking Sarima outside.

"They're beautiful," Sarima smiled.

Fiyero fought the tears creeping their way into his eyes. He wished with all his heart that he was with Elphaba instead. "Thanks," he muttered, hoping his voice didn't crack.

"We should probably go back inside now. It's getting chilly," Sarima suggested softly.

"If you wish." Fiyero guided Sarima back inside, taking full, deep breaths.

* * *

Nessa sat on the couch in the parlor later that afternoon, a letter clutched in her hands.

"Hi, Nessa," Galinda smiled, walking into the parlor with Elphaba clinging to her arm. "Whacha readin'?"

Nessa rolled her eyes, but smiled. "A letter from our father," she said as Galinda helped Elphaba sit down. Smiling, Nessa gently took her sister's hand.

_'We received a letter from Father.'_

Elphaba's face brightened up. _'What does it say?'_

_'He asks if we're enjoying ourselves.'_

Elphaba frowned slightly.

_'What's wrong, Fabala?' _Nessa signed, concerned.

_'Fiyero's been acting weird, and he won't tell me what's bothering him.'_

Nessa took a deep breath, deciding against telling Elphaba about Sarima. _'Maybe it's nothing.'_

Elphaba sadly shook her head. _'No, something's wrong. I can feel it. Ever since we got here, he's been acting strange. In the gardens, he kissed me and then he…'_

_'Fabala, what did Fiyero do?'_ Nessa signed urgently.

_'He violently pulled away from me.'_

Galinda saw Elphaba's eyes fill with tears. She quickly wrapped her arms around the green girl and pulled her closer.

"It's okay, Elphie," the blonde whispered as Nessa joined the group hug. Gently pulling away, the blonde gently took the green girl's hand. _'Fiyero loves you with all his heart. You know that.'_

_'Then why is he acting like this?' _Elphaba signed weakly.

"Because he just found out he was engaged to someone else," Galinda said out loud, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba pulled her hand away from Galinda and neatly folded her hands in her lap. She bowed her head as she sniffled, breaking Nessa and Galinda's hearts.

"I have an idea," Galinda smiled, gently helping Elphaba to her feet and motioning for Nessa to follow them.

Frowning, Elphaba grabbed Galinda's hand. _'Where are we going?'_

_'Nessa and I discovered something we think you'll like.'_ Galinda signed, smiling.

_'What is it?'_

Stopping, Galinda opened the two large, double doors and guided Elphaba up the small staircase.

_'Glin, where are we?'_ Elphaba asked, sensing the atmosphere around her change.

Giggling, Galinda gently took Elphaba's hand and placed in on a bookshelf. Elphaba frowned in confusion as her fingers glided over the leather book bindings. Stopping, she smiled as she turned towards Galinda and grabbed her hand.

_'The library?'_

Smiling, Galinda brought Elphaba's hand to her cheek and nodded.

Elphaba giggled and continued to run her fingers against the smooth bindings of the books.

"Galinda, Fabala, come look at this!" Nessa called.

Galinda gently took Elphaba's arm and led her to where Nessa was standing.

"It's a map of the entire Vinkus," Nessa smiled, admiring the large map.

Galinda ran her fingers over the map and smiled, feeling the raised features. Smiling, she took Elphaba's hand and placed it on the map.

Elphaba curiously felt the raised features of the map and smiled. Giggling, she stepped closer as her fingers continued to explore more of the Vinkus map.

"I think it worked," Nessa smiled at the blonde.

"For now, at least," Galinda whispered back.

* * *

Frex stood in his office, his hand locked behind his back as he looked out the window.

"Frex, the girls are fine," Nanny said, coming up behind the Governor.

"I know…" Frex sighed, his gaze not leaving the gardens.

"You worry to much," Nanny chuckled lightly.

"It's just, Fabala…"

"Will be fine. She has Nessa and the little blonde poodle watching out for her."

"And… him…"

"You still don't fully trust the boy?"

"I'm a father. I don't trust _any_ boy."

"If Nessarose came home with a boyfriend, would you trust that boy?"

"Nessarose is different."

"How so?"

"You know 'how so'."

"The boy loves Fabala. He would never do anything to hurt her."

Frex sighed and finally turned around. "What if…"

"Let them enjoy the summer. They'll be back a few days before they return to Shiz. They'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Nanny," Frex sighed, his gaze returning to the window. "I really hope you're right."

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #19:**

**Don't live with regret. Regret is an awful roommate. It steals all the fancy soaps from the bathroom and uses all the milk in the fridge without replacing it.**


	29. Music of the Night by Fae'sFlower

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the month long hiatus! Life's been... well, life.**

**Ella Thropp: Regret takes everything!**

**Doglover645: Maybe she will… maybe she won't…**

**AirHawk19: I'm not making any promises. You'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

Fiyero slowly made his way down the hall, a single red rose in his hand. Sighing, he stopped in front of Elphaba's door and knocked.

"Come in," came Galinda's voice.

Fiyero slowly opened the door and stepped inside. "Hi."

"So, you were finally able to get away from Sarima?" Galinda asked, a hint of bitterness in her voice as she sat behind Elphaba on the bed and brushed the green girl's hair.

"Yeah…" Fiyero whispered, looking down.

Galinda realized how that must have sounded and sighed. "Fifi, I'm sorry I just… it's all… and Elphie's been…"

"I know, Glin. I'm sorry, too. I'm still trying to figure a way out of this marriage."

Galinda nodded and looked at the rose in Fiyero's hand. "A rose?"

"Fae likes roses."

"Well, then, I'll give you two some time alone." Smiling, Galinda bounced off the bed and, patting Elphaba's arm, walked out of the room.

Frowning, Elphaba swept her hand through the air, searching for her friend. Fiyero quickly took Elphaba's hand and sat down next to her. Elphaba slowly turned towards the prince and relaxed. 'Yero?' she mouthed.

Smiling, Fiyero squeezed her hand and gave her the rose. "Hi, Fae."

Elphaba slowly brought the flower to her nose and smiled softly. Her smile quickly faded and she placed the rose aside and grabbed Fiyero's hand. _'Why have you been avoiding me?'_

_'I'm sorry, Fae.'_ Fiyero sighed, squeezing Elphaba's hand gently. _'I didn't mean to start avoiding you.'_

_'Yero, what's going on? You can tell me.'_

_'Nothing's wrong, Fae. I'm fine. Really.'_

Elphaba didn't look convinced. '_No, Yero. You've been distant and modified. It's worrying me. Tell me what's going on. Did I do something wrong?'_

_'No, Fae. You didn't do anything wrong.'_

_'Don't lie to me.'_

A deep frown rippled across Elphaba's face. Fiyero bit down on his lip. He had to stop lying to Elphaba. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep track of the lies, anyway. But he couldn't tell her the truth, either.

_'My father has been telling me about my duties as future king and I guess it's been stressing me out.'_ It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth, either.

Elphaba seemed to believe him and softened. _'Why didn't you just tell me?'_

_'I didn't want to worry you, but I guess I did. I'm sorry, Fae.'_

Elphaba softened as she felt Fiyero's lips press gently against hers. '_It's okay.'_ she signed when they pulled apart. _'I just want you to know that you can tell me anything.'_

_'I know, Fae. No more secrets. I promise.'_ Fiyero knew that he wouldn't be able to keep that promise, but as long as Elphaba was happy, he would be happy.

The green girl smiled and leaned her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, sighing peacefully as he inhaled his sweet scent.

"I love you, Fae," Fiyero whispered, kissing Elphaba's forehead. "So much."

Elphaba slowly closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Fiyero. The prince slowly exhaled and looked down at the slumbering green girl in his arms. "My special emerald girl." Taking a deep breath, he wiped away a stray tear sliding down his cheek. "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses," he sang in a soft whisper.

Elphaba stirred and Fiyero gently pulled her against him, stroking her hair away from her face. "Slowly, gently, night unfolds its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night."

Unknown to Fiyero, Nessa and Galinda were listening at the door, their hearts breaking as they heard the prince singing to Elphaba.

"He's… singing to her," Nessa whispered, looking at the blonde.

Galinda nodded. "He's really heartbroken. He loves her very much."

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar. And you'll live as you've never lived before," Fiyero sang in a soft whisper, gently rocking Elphaba in his arms. "Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Hear it, feel it, closing in around you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night."

"He needs her," Nessa whispered softly.

"And she needs him. She needs his love, guidance and protection," Galinda said, wiping a tear away from her eye.

Elphaba stirred again and slowly opened her eyes. Yawning, she slowly pushed herself up and turned to face Fiyero. Slowly, her hand rose to Fiyero's face and traced over his features before resting on his lips.

"Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then can you belong to me," Fiyero sang, allowing Elphaba to feel the movements of his lips.

Elphaba giggled softly and pressed her other hand against her own lips as she mimicked the movements of Fiyero mouth.

Fiyero chuckled and nodded. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night."

Another giggle and Elphaba threw herself against Fiyero, enjoying the feeling of his warm body against hers. She softly nuzzled her cheek against his chest and tightly clung to him.

"You're the only girl for me, Fae. My sweet angel," Fiyero whispered, pulling Elphaba against him and kissing her forehead. "No one else. I will never give myself to anyone else. You and I will always be together. I promise."

'Yero.' Elphaba mouthed, lifting her head towards Fiyero. 'Yero… boyfriend.'

The prince choked back a sob and buried his face in her hair. He inhaled her sweet scent of lavender shampoo. Sighing, he finished the song. "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the… night."

* * *

**Song Used: ****_'Music of the Night'_**** from _Phantom of the Opera_**

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #20:**

**Welcome to the Media-ship: on the port you will see the Sea of Uncertainty, which we are leaving for the Ocean of Obsession on the starboard side. Past the Peninsula of Memes, you will also notice a large number of ships approaching us. That is the fleet of the OTP.**

**Shall we attempt to out-sail them Captain?**

**No. We don't stand a chance against ****_the first ship._**

**Also, ****Fun Fact #43:**

**I am doomed to a life of solidude.**

**(Solidude: one who calls everyone bro, dude, dudebro, and pancake merengue sugar fountain)**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: The Annual Greg Awards are back! NellytheActress is hosting. Go and nominate your favorite authors and stories!**


	30. Plans to Help by Fae'sFlower

**Doglover645: I couldn't agree more. *Smirk***

**wildflower0310: I cannot reveal anything. You will just have to wait and find out.**

**Maddie (Guest): Sadly, there is not a spell or cure for Elphaba's blindness/deafness.**

* * *

Galinda, Nessa and Elphaba were in the library again, looking at the map of the Vinkus.

"Did you hear anything?" Nessa whispered.

"About what?" Galinda asked.

"Fiyero and Sarima."

Galinda sighed. "No. I saw them together a few times. Sarima seems completely enchanted with Fifi. Fifi tries to play the part, but it's obvious he doesn't love her."

Nessa nodded and forced a small smile as she watched her sister.

A soft smile graced Elphaba's lips as her fingers traced over the map. Her fingers traced over the Great Kells mountain range and a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"They're perfect together," Galinda whispered, remembering how happy Fiyero was when he was with Elphaba.

"They are. If only there was a way to make Fiyero's parents see that Fabala would make a good future queen."

"Maybe there is," Galinda whispered to herself, studying the map. A light bulb went off in her mind and she quickly grabbed Elphaba's hand.

Startled, the green girl turned towards the blonde, but slowly relaxed as Galinda continued to sign into her hand.

"Galinda, what did you say to Fabala?" Nessa asked, staring, confused, at the two best friends.

"Remember when the King and Queen were trying to figure out a way to stop the drought and food shortage in the Western Vinkus?" Galinda asked, smiling at Elphaba, who's hands were busy wandering over the map.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well… if Elphie figures out a way to help…"

"They'll see that she'll be a great ruler! Galinda, you're a genius!"

"I know," the blonde smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She turned back to Elphaba and grinned, seeing the green girl's focused expression as her fingers wandered over the map. She stopped with her hand over the Western Vinkus. Her hand traveled back to the Vinkus River and she smiled. Giggling, she reached for the Galinda's hand.

"She figured it out already?" Nessa asked as she watched her sister sign excitedly into Galinda's hand.

"Elphie's very smart," Galinda laughed. She turned back to Elphaba and beamed. "Elphie, you're a genius!" Laughing, the blonde threw her arms around her best friend.

"Whenever you're ready, you can tell me the plan," Nessa sighed, crossing her arms. Oz, how she feeling left out.

"Look! We can build a canal from the Vinkus River all the way to the West Vinkus through the Thousand Year Grasslands," Galinda smiled, pointing at the map.

"Is that practical?"

"It's more practical than what we have right now, which is nothing."

Nessa sighed. "Well, would it work?"

"Of course it would work. It can get the water from the river to the Western Vinkus."

"How long would it take to build?"

Galinda paused. "Oh. I didn't think of that. Maybe a few months, years even."

"Maybe there's another way…"

"We don't have time to think of another way."

The brunette took a deep and slowly exhaled and studied the map more thoroughly. "Actually, it does seem practical. A canal might work."

"Thank you, Nessa," Galinda smiled, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

The green girl blushed and squeezed back.

The library door opened and Fiyero walked in, carrying a wrapped box. "Hi," the prince waved.

"Fifi! We had a breakthrough!" Galinda squealed.

"A breakthrough? Is it replaceable?"

Galinda sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, you brainless scarecrow."

"Hey, I resemble that!"

"Yes. Yes, you do."

Fiyero pouted. "So, are you going to tell me what your breakthrough was?"

"Elphie has this simply Ozmazifying idea!"

Fiyero turned towards his girlfriend. "What is it?"

"Remember when your parents were talking about the drought and food shortage in the Western Vinkus and couldn't figure out what to do?"

The prince nodded.

"Well, Elphie came up with an idea. We figured that if you Elphaba came up with an idea to help the people of the Vinkus…"

"My parents would see that she would make a great ruler," Fiyero finished, beaming. "Glin, you're a genius!"

"Thank you," the blonde giggled, tossing her hair over her shoulder again.

"What's the idea?"

"We build a canal from the Vinkus River, through the Thousand Year Grasslands, to the Western Vinkus."

Fiyero's smile slowly faltered. "It's a great idea, but that could take years to build."

"It's better than what we have now? Plus, the sooner we start, the sooner it would be completed."

The prince's smile returned. "I hope this works."

"Trust me, it will."

"Did you need something, Fiyero?" Nessa asked.

"I… I have to do something –I forget what- with Sarima, but wanted to, you know, stop by in here and…"

"We'll leave you two alone," Galinda smiled, walking out of the room and motioning for Nessa to follow her.

Elphaba frowned, feeling Galinda's hand slip out of her own, but quickly relaxed when she felt Fiyero's strong, smooth fingers brush against her hand. Smiling, she turned towards her boyfriend and rested her head against his chest.

"Hello to you too, Fae," the prince smiled, kissing her forehead.

The green girl sighed peacefully and snuggled closer to the prince. Fiyero pulled her closer. He knew his parents would now agree that Elphaba would be a great queen and a perfect wife once they hear her idea.

"My parents don't believe that you would be a good ruler for our people," Fiyero whispered, looking down at Elphaba. "But we'll prove them wrong. I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life without you, Fae." Smiling, the prince led Elphaba down to a nearby sofa and helped her sit down. "I have something for you." The prince took the box and gently placed it on Elphaba's lap.

Elphaba smiled as her fingers curiously ran over the wrapped box. She pulled off the ribbon in one graceful motion. She lifted off the lid and reached into the box and felt a soft, silky fabric. Frowning, Elphaba pulled out the fabric and ran her fingers over it, trying to decipher what it was.

Fiyero was about to take her hand and tell her what it was, but he thought it would be cuter if she figured it out for herself.

Finally, Elphaba smiled and reached for Fiyero's hand. _'A shawl?'_

Chuckling, Fiyero brought her hand to his cheek and nodded.

Giggling, Elphaba wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and snuggled closer to him. _'Thank you, Yero. I love it.'_

_'Anything for you, Fae.'_

The green girl giggled as Fiyero kissed her forehead. 'Yero.' she mouthed.

The prince smiled and sighed. "Just because you can't see or hear doesn't mean you won't make a great queen. I know you will. You're smart, kind, loving and compassionate. I want to start a family with you. You'd make a great a mother."

Fiyero was too busy enchanted by Elphaba that he didn't hear the library door open. Aziel walked in, a book in the crook of his arm when he stopped. He narrowed his eyes at his son and the green girl. Silently, he slipped back out, making a mental note to himself to have a very serious talk with his son.

"You are my world, Fae. I love you so much," Fiyero whispered.

Elphaba pushed herself up and turned towards her boyfriend. Smiling, she reached up and placed her hand on the prince's cheek.

The prince smiled as the green girl's fingers trailed over his face and rested on his lips. "I love you so much, Fae."

Slowly, Elphaba's other hand rose and pressed against her own lips. Fiyero smiled, watching Elphaba's lips move wordlessly.

'Love.' she finally mouthed.

Fiyero smiled and moved Elphaba's hand to his cheek. "Yes, Fae. I love you," he nodded.

Elphaba took Fiyero's hand and placed it on top of her own. Understanding, Fiyero slowly spelt 'love' into the green girl's palm. Giggling, Elphaba mouthed the word again.

"Yes, Fae," Fiyero nodded. Smiling, he pulled Elphaba closer to himself and tenderly kissed the top of her head. His grin widened as he watched Elphaba yawn and felt her snuggle closer to him. "I know you're tired. I would be too if I had to do all of that thinking." The prince stood up and helped his girlfriend to her feet. The couple walked out of the library, hand in hand, and back to the bedrooms.

"Fresh dreams, Fae," Fiyero smiled as he tucked Elphaba into bed.

The green girl quickly fell asleep, a gentle smile on her lips. Fiyero grinned at the adorable sight of his slumbering girlfriend and softly kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

"Fiyero," a stern voice said as Fiyero closed the door behind himself.

The prince turned and saw his father looking at him with a disapproving glare. "Father…"

"Son, how many times do I have to remind you that you are to be marrying Sarima?"

"Father, if you would only give Fae a chance, you would see that -"

"You sighed a contract promising yourself to Sarima."

"But my heart belongs to Fae!"

"Fiyero Liir Tigulaar, you are the Crowned Prince and next in line for the Vinkun throne. It's time you stop behaving like a lovesick schoolboy and get serious about your future."

"I am serious about my future, Father. I plan to marry Elphaba as soon as we graduate Shiz. She would make a wonderful queen."

"I will hear no more of this."

"But, Father, Elphaba can help our people. She came up with an idea to –"

"I will hear no more!"

"Just because she's blind and deaf doesn't mean that she wouldn't make a good queen or wife… or mother."

"Enough, Fiyero!" Aziel boomed.

Fiyero stepped back. He had never seen his father this angry before. "Father…"

"You will marry Sarima and I will hear no more of anything else. You will do as your mother and I say and marry Sarima."

"Father…"

"If you refuse to obey our wishes, you will no longer be a part of this family."

Fiyero's breath hitched in his throat. "You… you can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am."

"I… I can't believe you're saying that!"

"You will no longer be welcomed in the Vinkus. You will be exiled like a criminal and we will no longer acknowledge your existence."

"But it's true love!"

"You're a royal, Fiyero. Duty and responsibility come before true love."

Fiyero hung his head. "I… I understand."

Aziel straightened. "Good. Now, go into the parlor. Sarima is waiting for you."

Fiyero nodded wordlessly and walked past his father. _I will find a way for us to be together, Fae. I promise you that,_ Fiyero promised himself as he went in search of Sarima.

No matter what the prince did or said, he knew his parents were going to do everything they could to make sure he and Elphaba didn't have their happy ending together. And Fiyero was more than determined to counter everything they did to make sure he would spend the rest of his life with the woman he truly loved.

* * *

**Favorite lines? There's a very vague reference in this chapter. Did anyone spot it?**

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #21:**

**Fun Fact #32:**

**Caterpillars are just sentient fuzzy eyebrows.**

**Fun fact #32.5:**

**Addendum: using caterpillars as eyebrows is not the best idea. They have the tendency to turn into butterflies that fly off your face in the middle of a conversation.**

**Don't forget. Nominations for the Annual Greg Awards close November 30. Go to NellytheActress' profile and nominate your favorite authors and stories.**


	31. In Love? by EPB

**Elphabalover101: I know! The nerve of Aziel! How dare he!**

**woodland59: It's not that easy. He needs to become King of the Vinkus. He can't just leave. And even if he did, he would be dragged right back home.**

**Doglover645: Apparently, they cannot.**

* * *

Fiyero inwardly sighed. He and Sarima had been sitting alone in the library for what felt like hours, and the silence was starting to become deafening. A slight ringing resounded in his ears, and he couldn't help but wince slightly.

He heard Sarima shift beside him on the couch. Chancing a glance, he turned his gaze towards the woman whom he had been betrothed not to long before he could toddle around his mother's skirts.

Sarima sat half hunched over beside the Prince. Her slender fingers laced tight in her lap and her head bowed. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders in rivulets, the ends slightly coiling against her back. Her eyes stared vacantly down at her lap and every now and again, the edges of her lips twitched.

For a moment, Fiyero stared at her, taking Sarima in. She was beautiful, in her own right. Her face was soft and delicate, her nose was small with a slight point at the end, her lips small, yet plump.

His eyes drifted, taking in the slight curve of her spine down to her small hips. She had small curves, which matched her petite figure perfectly.

Feeling eyes upon her, Sarima straightened and shifted her gaze towards the Prince. Seeing her movement, Fiyero quickly turned his gaze away.

Sarima sighed and leaned against the back of the couch and crossed her arms against her small chest. "So… is this what our marriage will be like? The both of us sitting in silence… to afraid to speak?" she asked softly, a hint of bitterness tinged in her words.

Fiyero couldn't help but chuckle morosely at Sarima's words. "Hey, no one ever said that Princes and Princesses have ever lived happily ever after," he said sardonically.

Sarima sighed. Resting her head against the back of the couch, she lifted her gaze towards the ceiling. "This wasn't how I had thought my life would be," she said softly.

"What? Being married off to a Prince whose heart already belongs to another?" Fiyero snapped. He didn't mean to take his frustration out on her. It wasn't Sarima's fault that the two of them were being forced to marry. Unfortunately, she was the only one in the room at the moment.

"Fiyero," Sarima started. Pulling herself up, she turned to face the Prince. Hesitantly, she reached for Fiyero's hand and stilled. Her heart swelled slightly when he didn't pull away from her reach. A soft smile played on her lips as she cupped her hand over his. "This wasn't my intention… to come between you and the woman you love."

Fiyero sighed and rested his back against the couch. Closing his eyes, he moved his other hand to rest on top of Sarima's. "I know Sarima," he said softly.

The smile on her lips widened, feeling his hand cup over hers in a gentle gesture. "She really means that much to you, doesn't she?"

Fiyero nodded back.

"Then what do we do?" A gentle sigh and she leaned back against the couch as well.

"I don't know." Pulling his hand away, he lifted it up and brushed his fingers through his sandy blonde hair; a gesture he had been doing a lot more as of late. "There's no way to get out of this marriage contract. It became legally binding once both our parents signed it."

"It's not fair," Sarima groaned haughtily. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Fiyero… you're very handsome and everything… and charming… and romantic and… well, everything a woman would want in a husband, but…"

Quirking an eyebrow, Fiyero craned his neck slightly towards Sarima and waited. "But?" he prodded after a long moment of silence.

"But… I'm not in love with you, nor do I believe I ever will be," she admitted.

"Well, that makes two of us," Fiyero snorted.

"Fiyero," Sarima grumbled. Soon-to-be-husband or not, she wasn't going to tolerate his attitude.

"Sorry," Fiyero whispered. "So, what exactly _do _you want us to be, then?"

"Friends?" she asked.

Fiyero couldn't help but laugh at this. Lifting himself up, he turned and faced Sarima. "We're engaged-to-be-married and yet you want us to be _friends_?"

"Well, it's a start, isn't it?" she asked haughtily. Lifting herself up, she pressed her fists against her sides as she glared back at the Prince. "And besides, I fully intend on trying to find a way out of this marriage, thank you very much."

"You… what?" Fiyero gasped, shocked.

"Fiyero, weren't you listening?" Sarima frowned back at the Prince in dismay.

"No, I was too busy wallowing in my own grief," he retorted back sarcastically.

"Oh, you are so much fun," Sarima said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why, thank you," Fiyero smirked proudly back at Sarima.

"Anyways, as I had said before that, I do not want this marriage anymore than you do. Therefore, I will find any way possible out of this shame they call a marriage," she said tightly.

"Sarima, you know as well as I that there's no way out of this marriage. Were legally bound until death do us part," Fiyero sighed, speaking the last part with a grand gesture of his hands.

Sarima blinked back at the Prince in amazement. Noticing, Fiyero turned and frowned back at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Were you majoring in theater back at Shiz?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"'Cause you're quite the drama queen," she said with a slight smirk.

"Your sense of humor is quite refreshing, Sarima, dear."

"Look Fiyero, until we can figure out a way out of this marriage, we might as well live up to the image that you and I are completely and irrevocably in love."

"And… that helps us out how?" Fiyero asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"It at least keeps our parents off our backs… hence leaving the both of us alone and giving you and me a chance to come up with some kind of plan," she said simply.

"Wouldn't that be misleading them?"

"Your point?" Sarima asked, annoyed.

"I have none," Fiyero admitted.

Sarima sighed and face palmed. Shaking her head, she rubbed her temple in irritation. A headache had started the moment the Prince had opened his mouth, which had only grown worse the more he spoke. Oz, if this was how their marriage would be, then she would double her efforts to try and get out of it.

"I'll have to distance myself from Fae," Fiyero said sadly, breaking the silence of the room.

Sarima lifted her head and looked at Fiyero sadly. "Fiyero-" she started, but stopped as Fiyero shook his head back at her.

"It's what needs to be done if you and I wish to have the kind of future we both desire," he said tiredly.

The two enacted their plan immediately. Wherever they went, they made sure to be seen holding hands. Sarima, on her part, made sure that she pressed her body against Fiyero's whenever they were together.

Aziel and his wife smiled proudly, watching their son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law chatter away, holding hands and walking close together.

"See? I told you that they would eventually fall in love," Aziel whispered to his wife.

The Queen nodded, though she couldn't help but wonder whether what they were seeing was true or a façade, a hidden masquerade that only the two were aware of.

"Perhaps with this good fortune," continued the King, having ignored the silence from his wife, "we should move the wedding to the end of the summer instead of when our son graduates."

"My King…" Stopping dead, Arianna turned and looked at her husband, shocked. "Surly you cannot expect Fiyero to marry Sarima so soon."

"Why not? They're obviously in love. What's wrong with changing the date to the end of the summer?" the King queried.

"What of his studies at Shiz? My King, you know he still has but three more years left at Shiz. Why not let him finish then come back to the Vinkus to marry?" she asked.

"My Queen, you know as well as I that Fiyero has little to no chance of _actually_ lasting those last three years, let alone _graduating_. Besides, whatever he may need to learn in ruling a country he shall receive once he and Sarima are wed," the King sniffed.

"Aziel, you are making a mistake by rushing this wedding. If Fiyero and Sarima are indeed in love, then let them both have a chance to get to know each other a little more before thrusting them into marriage," Arianna pleaded.

"Whatever for? You and I had not met until the day of our wedding."

"Yes, and the both of us were miserable that day." Tenderly Arianna rested the palm of her hand against her husband's chest. "Aziel… please… for me. Let Fiyero return to Shiz and finish his studies."

"Arianna…" Lovingly, Aziel brought his hand up and cupped his wife's cheek. "Though you know I would do anything for you, I must do what is best for our kingdom, and this is what is best. The sooner they marry, the sooner Fiyero will learn to be King and be ready to ascend the throne."

"Aziel… you speak as if you are dying," Arianna said sadly.

The King stared sadly back at his wife. Bending his head, he softly captured her lips in a loving kiss.

The Queen slowly relaxed against her husband's lips. She knew what he was doing, for it was a tactic he had used many times to end their arguments, and it worked every time. Letting go, she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and smiled against his lips.

For two weeks, Fiyero kept his distance from Elphaba to one, keep his and Sarima's rouse from being revealed, and two, he still had not come up with an idea on how to tell her what was going on.

Elphaba herself became quieter and more reserved. She barely smiled nor giggled when around Galinda or her sister, which worried the two more and more, for they both could see that as the days passed, and with Fiyero's growing distance, that Elphaba was starting to fall further and further away.

She barely ate but small nibbles of food here and there, and that was only after both Nessa and Galinda prodded her to no end until she finally caved. The green girl was growing thinner, and that alone scared the blonde and her sister the most.

Most of her days were spent sitting in the window seat of her bedroom, staring blindly out at the world around her, a world and its beauty denied to her since her birth.

Galinda and Nessa watched from the doorway, neither knowing what to do or say to help the green girl, for they had tried everything, and nothing seemed to help bring her out of her shell. Worry shimmered in their eyes, for they could see the pain in Elphaba's eyes, and it only made their hearts twist more.

Closing her eyes, Elphaba leaned her head against the glass as she slowly pressed the palm of her hand against the window.

'Yero.' she mouthed.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #22:**

**Fun Fact #42:**

**I don't know the question that you just asked, but the answer's 42. It's not impossible; just improbable.**


	32. The Truth by Fae'sFlower

**Doglover645: I showed Megan your review and she squeed, and Megan NEVER squees! Well done!**

**wildflower0310: I don't know. Why do you have the feeling that this plan will backfire in Fiyero and Sarima's faces?**

**NellytheActress: No. No one is pulling a Romeo and Juliet and no one will kill themselves. That's not happening.**

**Guest: Aziel's not dying. He's just using that to get his way. And we may see those interactions later on. Thanks for your review!**

* * *

Fiyero nervously paced in front of Elphaba's door. He had to tell her the truth. He couldn't keep lying to her. It wasn't fair to either of them. Sighing, he made to knock, but stopped himself. He couldn't do this. He loved her and he didn't want to hurt her. But that was exactly why he had to tell her. He loved her, and she deserved to know the truth.

"Fifi?"

The prince turned around and saw the blonde walking down the hallway towards him. "Hi."

"Are you alright?"

The prince sighed. "Not really."

"Right… stupid question. Sorry."

"How's… how's Fae doing?"

It was the blonde's turn to sigh. "She's been better. She misses you, Fifi. A lot."

"I know. I miss her, too. Believe me, Sarima and I are trying to find out a way out of this."

"I know you are. And I know you will." Smiling, the blonde turned the knob to Elphaba's room and walked in. Stopping in the doorway, she frowned, seeing an uneaten chocolate chip muffin on the desk and the green girl pressed against the window, starring listlessly off into the distance. "I told you that you'd better have that muffin finished by the time I got back," the blonde muttered, stomping over to the green girl. Stopping, Galinda quickly relaxed and placed a gentle hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Elphaba stiffened and shielded away from the blonde.

Fiyero watched from the doorway as Galinda tried to pull Elphaba to her feet, but the green girl resisted. She made a whimpering noise and pulled her hands away from Galinda and turned back to the window.

"Elphie, come on. You need to eat something," Galinda said pleadingly.

Elphaba lifted her hand to the glass and slowly slid her fingers down the window. A single tear slid down her cheek and the blonde immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," Galinda whispered as she felt Elphaba relax in her arms. Gently pulling away, the blonde was finally able to pull Elphaba to her feet and lead her over to the desk, where the muffin was still waiting for her. She helped the green girl sit down and gently handed the muffin to her.

Frowning, Elphaba made a noise in the back of her throat and pulled her hand away.

_'Elphie, you need to eat.'_ Galinda signed, concerned.

_'I'm not hungry.'_ the green girl signed softly.

_'Please, Elphie? For me?'_

Elphaba didn't respond for a while, but then reached for the muffin. A small smile graced the blonde's lips as she watched Elphaba tear off a very small piece and eat it.

_'Thank you.'_ Galinda signed, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba nodded, stood up and walked back to the window. Looking from the green girl to the muffin, Galinda sighed and walked out the door. She shrugged as she walked past Fiyero and out of the room, leaving Fiyero alone with the green girl.

The prince sighed as he watched his girlfriend stare blindly out the window, a far away look in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked over to her and lightly touched her arm.

Stiffening, Elphaba shivered and pulled away. Trying again, Fiyero gently took her hand in his. Elphaba immediately recognized the prince and, frowning, pulled her hand away and turned back towards the window.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered, taking her hand again.

Instead of pulling away, Elphaba slowly turned towards him, facing his general direction. Fiyero saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes and it made his heart twist all the more, seeing what he was putting Elphaba through.

'Yero?' Elphaba mouthed.

Fiyero gently cupped Elphaba's hand in his and, bringing it to his cheek, nodded.

The green girl didn't relax, but continued to sit stiff, waiting for the prince to make a move. She felt Fiyero gently tugged on her hands and she rose to her feet. He collected her in a tight hug and she quickly hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder.

Gently pulling away, Elphaba reached for Fiyero's hand. _'Why have you been avoiding me?'_

_'I'm sorry, Fae. Really, I am. I just… I'm sorry.'_

_'Yero, did I do something wrong?'_

_'No, Fae. You didn't do anything wrong.'_

_'Then why are you avoiding me? What's going on?'_

_'Nothing, Fae. It's nothing.'_

Tears slid down Elphaba's cheek as she pulled away. Fiyero moved to wipe them away, but the green girl pulled away again. Grunting, she reached back and slapped Fiyero hard across his cheek. Stumbling back, the prince cupped his cheek, his eyes never leaving his shivering girlfriend.

"Fae, I'm so sorry," he whispered, reaching out towards Elphaba and taking her hand.

_'Why are you lying to me? Why won't you tell me the truth?'_

_'I've just been under a lot of stress and pressure and I didn't want to upset you. I'm sorry.'_

_'You didn't want to upset me? Well, congratulations. You didn't upset me at all.'_

A slim eyebrow rose and Fiyero shivered, almost hearing the incredulous sarcasm. _'I'm sorry I've been distancing myself from you. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, Fae.'_

_'Then tell me the truth. No more lies, Yero.'_

Fiyero took a deep breath. It was now or never. Either way, Elphaba would probably hate him. _'I… the truth is… I'm sorry, Fae. But I can't tell you.'_

_'Why not? Yero, what's going on? Why can't you tell me?'_

_'If I told you, it would only hurt you more.'_

_'As if you haven't already.'_

_'It wasn't my intention to hurt you, Fae, and I can't apologize enough for that.'_

Elphaba pulled away and, frowning, turned her back to the prince and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered, slowly approaching the green girl and taking her hand.

Elphaba tried to pull away, but found herself beginning to relax as Fiyero pulled her into a hug. She quickly hugged him back and sighed, feeling the prince place a gentle kiss in her hair.

Gently pulling away, the prince gently took the green girl's hand and squeezed it. _'I love you, Fae.'_

_'I love you, too, Yero.'_

Smiling, Fiyero pulled Elphaba closer to him and captured her lips in a soft, yet passionate, kiss. Elphaba relaxed against Fiyero's body as he deepened the kiss. They pulled away, slightly breathless, before Fiyero captured her lips again.

_Nothing can ruin this moment,_ Fiyero thought blissfully. _All I have to do is…_

"WHAT IN OZ'S NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"

_Oh, crap!_ The prince quickly pulled away and turned around. He saw his father standing in the doorway, his eyes burning with rage. Galinda and Nessa stood behind him, obviously having lost the battle to keep the king out of the room.

'Sorry.' Nessa mouthed as the king stormed into the room and, grabbing Fiyero by the collar, pulled him away from Elphaba.

"HAVE YOU MISPLACED YOUR MIND?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Aziel boomed.

Elphaba stepped back, clearly terrified. Galinda and Nessa rushed towards her and took her hands, trying to comfort her.

"Father… please…" Fiyero begged, breaking away from his father's grasp. "Let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain! I made it perfectly clear that you were to wed Sarima! You are going to be wed before the summer's end."

"What? Father, what about Shiz?" Fiyero gasped.

"You are not trusted to go back to Shiz and stay faithful to your wife," the King said.

"Father, I can't leave Shiz!"

"You can and you will! You are to become king one day and you must stop these one-night stands!"

"Fae is not a one-night stand, Father!" the prince protested, looking at his girlfriend. Tears slowly slid down her face and no matter how hard they tried, Galinda and Nessa couldn't calm her. "I love her."

"Well, then, un-love her. You will be king one day. It's high time you've started acting like one."

"You say that Elphaba won't be a good ruler?" Fiyero asked, straightening up. "Why is that?"

"Son, she cannot see or hear. How do you expect her to lead a country? To entertain guests who come to visit from the other lands? To have and raise children?"

"And you talk about her like she's not standing here in this room. You want to know something? You know that idea you liked so much? The one about building a canal from the Vinkus River to the Outer Vinkus to help with the drought? Well, that was Fae's idea. Not mine, not Sarima's, _Fae's_. _She_ came up with that idea. She would be great for our people. I love her and that's all that matters."

The king was silent for a moment. He looked from Elphaba to Fiyero and narrowed his eyes. "Son, this is business. Love has nothing to do with this. You signed a contract promising yourself to Sarima."

"Sarima doesn't want to marry me, either. We came to a mutual agreement. We agreed to just be friends."

"Nevertheless, the deal cannot be broken. You will marry Sarima or face the consequences." And with that, he dragged Fiyero out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Elphaba felt the wind from the slamming door and winced.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda said, wrapping her arms around the green girl.

Elphaba pulled away from the hug and grabbed the blonde's hand. _'Glin, what's going on? Where's Fiyero?'_

Galinda looked to Nessa. The brunette sighed and shrugged. "We might as well tell her."

_'Elphie…'_ the blonde began, trying to figure out a way to phrase what she wanted to say correctly._ 'Fiyero… he… before he left for Shiz, he signed a contract.'_

_'A contract? What type of contract?'_

_'A contract… binding himself to marriage with another woman.'_

_'What… what are you…'_

_'Fiyero is going to be married off to another woman before the end of this summer.'_

Time seemed to stop for the green girl. Pulling her hand away, she turned and stumbled over to her bed.

_'Fabala, we're so sorry. We didn't mean to keep this from you. We wanted to tell you, but… we just… didn't know how.'_ Nessa signed.

_'We're so, so sorry, Elphie.'_ Galinda signed, rubbing small circles on the green girl's back.

Grunting, Elphaba pulled away and sobbed into her pillow.

"Maybe we should…" Nessa suggested, moving towards the door.

"She might need us," Galinda said, urging the brunette to stay.

Sure enough, after Elphaba had cried all her tears, she sat up and reached for Galinda and Nessa. The two hurried over to Elphaba and shared a group hug.

_'I want to go home.'_ Elphaba signed into her sister's palm once they pulled away.

_'Home?'_ Nessa asked, looking from her sister to Galinda.

Elphaba nodded. _'There's no need for me to stay here with Fiyero if he's going to marry someone else.'_

_'It's not what you think, Elphie. For some reason, Fifi has no memory of signing the contract. You know how brainless he is.' _Galinda signed, giving her friend a small smile.

Despite herself, Elphaba gave the blonde a weak smile. _'True, but what if he can't? What if he's still forced into this marriage?'_

_'Both he and Sarima…'_

_'Sarima?'_

_'That's her name. Neither of them wants to get married. At least… not to each other.'_

_'Is she… pretty?'_

The blonde paused before answering. _'She's… beautiful, but so are you, Elphie. You're the one Fifi loves, not her. They agreed to just be friends and they're both trying to figure a way out of this marriage contract. If we just wait here a few more days, I'm sure they would have…'_

Elphaba shook her head. _'They won't be able to. I know how powerful contracts are, and the loopholes are very small. I… I would feel much better if we left.'_

_'Do you love Fiyero?'_

_'Of course I do. That's why I want to leave.'_

_'But that's also the reason we should stay. You love Fifi, and Fifi loves you. He's been trying to get out of this marriage since the day we got here and…'_

_'The day we got here? It's been going on for that long?'_

Galinda gulped. _'Y-Yes.'_

Elphaba nodded. _'I want to leave.'_

_'Are you sure, Fabala?'_ Nessa signed gently.

_'Yes, I'm sure.'_ Elphaba answered, turning towards her sister._ 'Please?'_

_'Alright, if that's what you really want.'_

_'It is.'_

_'Let's start packing.'_

* * *

**Also, my birthday was yesterday. It was a blast. Reviews make my day (and they also make great belated-birthday gifts).**

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #23:**

**Fun fact #78:**

**Llamas.**

**Fun fact #1003:**

**The sound of silence is boring.**


	33. Leaving by Fae'sFlower

**The story's back and winding down. Only a few more chapters to go.**

**Also, thank you all so much for nominating and voting for this story in the 2014 Greg Awards. It means so much to ExoticPeachBlossom and I. I can't believe this won tied 1****st**** place for 'Best Overall Fic'. Thank you all so much!**

**Oh, and, happy new year! *Blows noisemaker***

* * *

Fiyero dragged his feet against the carpet as he walked down the hall. His parents had called him into the throne room and, honestly, his parents were the last people he wanted to see at the moment. The summer break was winding down, which meant that Elphaba, Galinda and Nessa would go back to Shiz without him and he would be stuck in the Vinkus, married to someone he didn't love. He stopped in front of the door and, sighing, knocked three times. The door opened and he saw his father and mother sitting on their respective thrones. Sarima and her parents were standing by a long table off to the side. Sarima turned around and smiled softly.

"Come in, son," Aziel said, standing up.

Fiyero walked in, his eyes never leaving Sarima.

"Hi," she said softly as he stood next to her.

"Hi," he whispered, sounding a bit disinterested.

"Fiyero, there's something we would like to discuss with both you and Sarima," Arianna said as she rose and stepped down to the table.

Fiyero frowned. "Yes?"

Aziel took a deep breath. "It has been brought to our attention that… you two are not actually in love."

Sarima looked down. "No, Your Majesty. We were just pretending."

Aziel nodded. "You were very good. I believed you."

"Note the past tense," Sarima's mother said, a bit stiffly.

Sarima winced at the tone in her mother's voice. "We tried. We really did. We became friends. We love each other."

"But you're not _in_ love," Arianna clarified.

Sarima looked down again. "No, we're not."

"Fiyero, I'm sure you're aware of your duties as future king," Aziel said, turning his attention to his son.

"Yes, Father," Fiyero muttered, still refusing to meet his father's gaze.

"However, even though your duties are very important, you are our son first, and we care about your happiness," Arianna said softly.

Fiyero and Sarima both looked up at the king and queen.

"We know both of your hearts belong to others," the queen said. "And the heart wants what the heart wants. Love cannot be forced."

"What are you saying?" Fiyero asked, daring to cling onto the hope that he already knew.

"The wedding… is off," Aziel said, giving his son a very slight smile.

"But… but what about the contract?" Fiyero said, starring at the piece of paper on the table.

"We have reached a different compromise," Sarima's father said, nodding slightly to Aziel. "That contract is null and void."

Both Fiyero and Sarima looked completely overjoyed as Aziel tore the contract in half.

"What happens now?" Sarima asked.

"We will return home," Sarima's father said, smiling at his eldest daughter.

"Your sisters won't be happy when you return home… unmarried," Sarima's mother said.

"They'll be fine," Sarima said, looking at her mother. "And I will marry, Mother. Just… not now. It'll be to someone I love."

"Love you, too, Sarima dearest," Fiyero said, feigning hurt and placing his hand over his heart.

Sarima laughed and threw her arms around the prince in a friendly hug. "Friends?" she asked, looking up at him with her large, hazel eyes.

"Friends," Fiyero smiled, nodding.

"You two are dismissed," Aziel said, a hint of amusement laced within his voice.

Giggling, Sarima broke away from the hug curtsied to the king before running to pack up her belongings. Fiyero followed her, wanting to find Elphaba and tell her the good news. He heard familiar voices in the parlor and stopped, backtracking and peeking his head inside.

"Hey!" Fiyero smiled as he walked in, seeing Galinda and Nessa sitting on the couch, chatting, two steaming cups of tea in their hands.

The girls looked up and frowned slightly. "You seem very happy," Galinda said.

Fiyero nodded. "I am."

"And what, may I asked, caused this sudden happiness?" Nessa asked, narrowing her eyes.

The prince ignored the brunette's glare. "The wedding's off."

Galinda chocked on her tea. "Wh-What?"

"The wedding's off," Fiyero repeated. "My father tore up the contract and Sarima's leaving."

"Really?" Nessa asked.

"Really. Where's Fae?"

The girls exchanged a look. "She's in her room… packing," Nessa said softly.

Fiyero's eyes widened. "What? Why is she packing?"

"She wants to leave," Galinda said simply.

"I figured _that_ much, but why?"

"She didn't want to stay when she found out that you were marrying Sarima."

"How did she find out?"

"… We told her."

"You what?!"

"I'm sorry, Fiyero, but we had to. It was much better than Fabala finding out on her own," Nessa said apologetically.

Fiyero face palmed. "I screwed up. Big time."

"She's in her room. Go and find her and tell her that the wedding's off," Galinda said.

Fiyero nodded and bolted out of the parlor and up the stairs to Elphaba's room. He stopped in front of the room and made to turn the knob, but stopped. Would Elphaba want to talk to him? Would she even want him to touch her? Would she forgive him?

Swallowing his fear and gathering his confidence, he slowly twisted the knob and peeked his head inside.

Elphaba moved gracefully from her drawers to her suitcase on her bed, packing her clothes. Fiyero's heart ripped in two as he saw the beautiful emerald girl shaking, for he knew why.

Carefully, he walked up to Elphaba, careful not to make his presence known. The green girl was standing beside the bed and reached under her pillow. Fiyero saw her take out the green bottle her father had given her for her birthday.

Elphaba bit her bottom lip as tears quickly welled in her eyes. Sniffling, she brought her fingers to her lips and cradled the bottle against her heart.

'Mama.' she mouthed, a soft sob slipping past her lips.

"Oh, Fae," Fiyero whispered, reaching for her.

Feeling a soft hand slip into hers, Elphaba spun around and, pulling her hand away, stepped back. She felt the person take a step towards her and she took another step back.

Fiyero slipped his hand into hers and gave it a light squeeze. Elphaba stiffened, immediately recognizing the prince.

_'What are you doing here?'_ she signed, frowning.

_'I live here.'_ Fiyero signed, laughing softly.

Elphaba, however, was not amused.

_'I just wanted to talk to you.'_ Fiyero signed softly, noticing the grim expression on the green girl's face.

_'I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another.'_

Fiyero winced._ 'Just, let me explain. I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth and for avoiding you this summer.'_

Elphaba turned and tried to pull her hand away, but Fiyero pulled her back. _'I know I hurt you, and I'm really sorry. This was supposed to be special for all of us, and I messed it up.'_

_'What are you doing in here?'_ Elphaba asked, finally turning to face the prince.

_'I just wanted to tell you something.'_

_'What?'_

_'The wedding is off.'_

Elphaba froze._ 'Wh-what?'_

Fiyero smiled softly. _'The wedding's off. My father tore up the contract and Sarima's leaving.'_

_'You… you're not getting married?'_

_'No. At least, not now, and not to Sarima.'_

_'So, what does this mean… for us?'_

Smiling, Fiyero gathered Elphaba into his arms and gently captured her lips in a kiss. Elphaba hummed softly as she felt Fiyero's lips against hers.

_'It means I don't have to marry a woman I don't love. I love you, Fae.'_ the prince signed once they pulled apart, both of them a bit breathless.

_'I love you, too, Yero… my hero.'_

_'Does this mean you're staying for the rest of the summer?'_

Elphaba giggled and nodded. _'Yes. I would love to stay.'_

Fiyero chuckled softly and hugged his girlfriend close, burying his face in her hair. He relaxed as he inhaled the sweet scent of her lavender-scented shampoo. Elphaba smiled, nuzzling her check against his chest. Her arms were wrapped tight around him, as if she was afraid to let him go.

"I've missed you so much, Fae," Fiyero whispered into the green girl's hair. Rubbing her back, he placed a gentle kiss in her hair. "No more secrets. No more lies. I promise."

"Son."

Fiyero slowly turned, careful not to startle Elphaba, and saw his parents standing in the doorway. He gently tightened his hug around the green girl, his eyes never leaving the doorway.

"We just wanted to come and… apologize to both of you," Arianna said softly.

Fiyero relax a bit, realizing that his parents weren't there to yell at him.

"You are our son, and as your parents, your happiness is our main concern," Aziel said. "Trying to force this marriage upon you wasn't the best idea."

Fiyero nodded, accepting his parents' apology and turning back to Elphaba, who was still clinging happily to him.

"You love her, don't you?" Aziel asked softly.

"Yes, I do. Very much," Fiyero answered, gently rocking his girlfriend in his arms.

Elphaba smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in Fiyero's arms again.

"As long as she makes you happy," Arianna said. "We want you to be happy, Fiyero."

"Thank you," Fiyero whispered, smiling at his parents for what seemed like the first time in forever.

The king and queen nodded and made leave, but Arianna stopped. "Teach us," she said to Fiyero.

The prince looked up again. "Teach you what?"

"Teach us how to communicate with Elphaba… please."

A large grin appeared on the prince's face. "Of course."

Smiling, Arianna and Aziel turned and left the room, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone.

"It's good to have you back, Fae," Fiyero whispered, kissing her forehead.

Elphaba hummed and snuggled closer to her boyfriend, and Fiyero knew that she was glad, too.

* * *

**No, the Fiyeraba is not broken. Also, I posted a two-shot about how Elphaba celebrated her birthday before and after Melena died, since ExoticPeachBlossom and I kind of brushed upon it, but never really went into detail with it. It's called 'With or Without You'. Check it out!**

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #24:**

**Fun Fact #3026:**

**If you have a special place in your heart for stories about morally dubious green-skinned Ozites who have a penchant for conflagration and hopeless romanticism, then you should totally check out this great comic by two FANTASTIC people known only as the great and powerful IsaMeg.**

**The comic is found at:**

**namesakecomic . com**

**And the art and story writing is phenomenal.**

**It's not just about Oz though, though the majority of the cast IS from there. Really, it's based on the idea that people with the same name as the protagonists in popular fairytales/myths are forced into the story to relive it, and they may or may not survive both inside and out, because aside from the dangers INSIDE the stories, there are also dangers OUTSIDE, mainly found in the 2 warring factions called Calliope and the Rippers, both with equally dubious intent. The story focuses on a girl who gets sucked up into retelling the story of Oz- only problem? Her name's not Dorothy. It's Emma. Emma has to figure out who and what, exactly, she is, and get back to her sister in the real world along with a colorful cast of Ozians and enough shipper tension to make even me squee (and, as we all know, I DO NOT squee—see! Therefore, it's great writing). But, oh Emma, if only your problems were that easy to solve simply by getting home.**

**SO, READ IT! ALSO, LOOK UP THE WORD ****_HALCYON_****. IT IS SO NOSTALGIC SOUNDING.**


	34. Will You? by Fae'sFlower

**And we're back with another chapter! Prepare for the turning point that will alter the course of the Fiyeraba as we know it.**

* * *

Fiyero smiled as he walked through the palace walls. He had just said goodbye to Sarima and her parents. The two had promised to keep in touch through letters. It was decided between them that Sarima would be invited to Elphaba and Fiyero's wedding. Elphaba and Fiyero would be invited to Sarima's wedding when she finally found a husband to marry. Before she left, Sarima had met Elphaba and had surprised her by knowing sign language. Though shocked at first, Elphaba developed a quick liking to Sarima and the two became fast friends.

He had to admit, he would miss Sarima. Although he wasn't in love with her, she was very good company. He sighed, absently running his hand against the walls as he searched for Elphaba. He stopped when he came to her room and peaked through the ajar door. He blinked, not catching sight of the green girl. Running his hand through his hair, he turned and walked down the hall to Galinda's room, hoping she would be there. Finding the room empty, Fiyero hurried downstairs to the parlor, where he found Nessa and Galinda sitting on the couch, talking about something.

"Hey, have you guys seen Fae?" he asked, walking up to them.

The girls looked up at the prince and frowned. "No. We thought she was with you," Galinda said.

"She's not in her room?" Nessa asked, becoming worried.

Fiyero shook his head. "I'll check with Mom and Dad." The prince hurried out of the parlor and down the hall to the throne room. Arianna and Aziel were sitting on their respective throne, going over the plans for the canal.

"Mother? Father?"

The king and queen looked up and smiled. "Fiyero," Arianna smiled, standing up and walking up to her son. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Fae? She's not in her room or with Galinda or Nessa."

The queen frowned and shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, Fiyero. We haven't seen her."

"We believed she was with you," Aziel said, signing a paper and looking up at his son.

Fiyero started to panic as he ran through the castle, searching for Elphaba.

"Your Highness?" one of the maids asked, noticing the frazzled prince.

Fiyero turned. "Have you seen Elphaba?" he asked, somewhat breathless.

The maid smiled softly. "Miss Elphaba is down by the stables. I believe she is waiting for you."

Fiyero quickly thanked the maid and ran outside toward the stables. He sighed in relief, seeing Elphaba petting a chestnut horse with a black mane. Her hair was tied in a simple braid down her back with a pink ribbon. Fiyero smiled, knowing that Galinda had, once again, gotten to her roommate. She wore a light blue blouse and a pale pink skirt, another Galinda touch.

Elphaba smiled as she gently petted the horse's nose, enjoying the feeling of its soft fur against her fingertips. The horse nickered and pressed its nose against her palm. The green girl let out a small laugh. Suddenly, she paused, feeling the vibrations of someone's footsteps approaching her. She turned, feeling someone slip their hand into hers. She instantly recognized the prince and smiled, snuggling closer to him.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and kissing her forehead. "I was so worried about you."

Elphaba gently wiggled out of her boyfriend's hug and took his hand. _'What are you doing here?'_

_'I was just about to ask you the exact same question. How did you get out here all by yourself?'_

The green girl simply smirked and returned to snuggling against Fiyero.

"Okay, so you don't have to tell me right now, but I will figure out your secrets," Fiyero said teasingly, returning the hug. He was just so glad to have Elphaba back. After all they went through together, it felt nice to simply relax and not have to worry about anything.

The horse Elphaba had been petting whinnied and nuzzled his nose against the green girl's shoulder. Startled, Elphaba jumped and tightened her grip around Fiyero.

"It's alright," Fiyero whispered.

The green girl quickly calmed down and turned around in Fiyero's arms. Slowly, her hand rose and she felt the horse press his nose against her palm.

_'His name is Midnight.'_ Fiyero signed into her free hand.

Elphaba smiled as Midnight licked her hand. She gently scratched his nose before turning back to Fiyero and taking his hand. _'Will you take me for a ride?'_

The prince smiled. _'Of course, Fae.'_

Elphaba grinned as she felt Fiyero's hand gently slip out of hers, knowing that he went to go get the stable boy. She waited patiently until she felt his footsteps approaching her again and smiled, feeling Fiyero slip his hand into hers as the stable boy opened the padlock.

"I'll get Midnight ready for Miss Elphaba. Could you saddle up Lucky for me?" Fiyero asked, taking the reigns from the stable boy.

"Of course, Your Highness," the young stable boy bowed before disappearing.

Fiyero grabbed the saddle from the saddle rack on the nearby wall and began to saddle up Midnight, who was more than happy to make it a very difficult task for Fiyero.

"Come on, buddy," Fiyero grunted as he tried to loop the girth around Midnight's stomach. "Work with me, here."

Midnight continued to puff out his stomach and hold his breath, determined to stop Fiyero from completing his task. Fiyero finally managed to tighten the girth around Midnight's stomach and sighed in relief. "Good boy," he whispered, patting Midnight's side before slipping the billets into their appropriate buckles and guided the bit into his mouth. Taking the reins in his hand, he led the horse out of the stall and handed Elphaba the reins.

Elphaba rubbed the smooth leather in between her fingers. She felt Fiyero leave her side, but he quickly returned and pressed a cold, hard, oval shaped object into her hands. A quick onceover and Elphaba recognized the object as a helmet and quickly put it on.

The prince smiled, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend and slowly guiding her back outside. He led her to the mounting block and helped her into the saddle as the stable boy returned with Lucky, a mare with a black coat and mane, and a helmet for the prince.

After Fiyero put the helmet on and mounted, the stable boy hooked up a lead rope to Midnight's bridal and handed it to the prince. "Enjoy your ride, Your Highness," he bowed.

"Thank you," Fiyero smiled, gently urging Lucky forward, with Midnight following close behind.

As they rode, Fiyero constantly looked over at Elphaba, making sure she was alright. He smiled, seeing the wide grin on her face and how she lifted her chin as the wind pressed against her. They rode through the gardens for a while before stopping in the West Gardens. Fiyero quickly dismounted and helped Elphaba down before leading the horses over to the knotting post. Once he had tied them up for safety, he walked back to Elphaba and helped her take off her helmet. He took off his own and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

_'Where are we?'_ Elphaba signed once they pulled away.

_'We're in the West Gardens. It's my personal favorite because of all the flowers.'_ Fiyero led her through the gardens, describing all the flowers to her. Elphaba smiled, practically clinging to every word Fiyero signed. The couple soon found themselves sitting in the grass, flowers surrounding them on all sides.

Elphaba snuggled against Fiyero with her head leaning against his chest. Her fingers glided along the flowers within her reach.

Fiyero smiled and shifted his weight. Elphaba felt his movements and pushed herself up. Her fingers stretched out and found Fiyero's hand.

_'Thank you.'_

The prince smiled. _'For what?'_

_'Everything. For taking me out here, for this summer, for being my boyfriend…'_

Fiyero brought her hand to his lips and tenderly kissed the back of her hand. _'I know this isn't the summer we thought of, but it did work out in our favor, right?'_

Elphaba nodded. _'I love you, Yero.'_

_'I love you, too, Fae.' _A pause. _'And you never answered my question.'_

Elphaba frowned. _'What question?'_

_'How did you know how to get to the stables by yourself?'_

_'Your mother took me for a pleasure walk yesterday to show me the grounds and I memorized how to get to the stables.'_

The prince smiled, glad that his parents were getting to know their future daughter-in-law. He had taught them how to communicate with Elphaba and ever since they learned, they were beginning to get to know the green girl and warm up to her. They had apologized for everything that happened over the summer and Elphaba, understanding, forgave them.

_'My father owns horses back in Munchkinland, but he never lets me anywhere near them. He thinks it's too dangerous.'_

The prince smiled fondly. _'You like riding?'_

Elphaba shrugged. _'When Nessa and I were younger, Quirk used to take us on pony rides through the gardens. It was our little secret, but once Father found out, he told Quirk not to let me anywhere the horses.'_

The prince knew how overprotective the Governor was of his eldest daughter, especially since he was once on the receiving end of it once. _'And he still let Nessa go?'_

Elphaba nodded. _'He thought I would never know. At first, I thought he wouldn't let either of us go, but then Nessa started to come into the house smelling like she had been around the horses and that's when I figured it out.'_

_'I'm sorry, Fae.'_

_'No, it's alright. It was a long time ago. But now, I think Father's starting to lighten up a bit. He let me go back to Shiz and he let me spend the summer here with you, without Nanny's constant hovering.'_

_'He knows you're not a little girl anymore, Fae.'_

_'Yeah.'_ Elphaba turned, resuming exploring the flowers. Her fingers brushed against a flower with soft petals and she plucked it. _'What type of flower is this?'_

The prince examined the flower for a moment. It's petals were a light blue and had a yellow-orange center. _'It's called a Moonlight Dancer. It only blooms in this region on Oz, during the summer.'_

_'Say it.'_ Elphaba signed, bringing her hand to the prince's lips.

The prince chuckled. "Moonlight Dancer."

Elphaba opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She shifted her hand position, her thumb resting on Fiyero's larynx, her pointer finger remaining on Fiyero's lips, and her middle finger pressing against Fiyero's nose.

"Fae?" Fiyero whispered. "What are you…"

Elphaba's other hand shook as she brought it to her lips. She moved her mouth, but this time, something was different.

"Fae?" Fiyero repeated.

Elphaba closed her eyes and moved her lips. Fiyero noticed that she was concentrating hard on something.

"Fae, what are you…"

"F… F… F…"

Fiyero's eyes widened. He finally figured out what Elphaba was trying to do.

She was trying to speak.

"F… F… F…" Elphaba continued, opening her eyes and blinking.

"Yes, Fae! Yes!" Fiyero smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

"F… F… Fa… Faah…"

A single tear slid down the prince's cheek and he quickly wiped it away. "Fae… Fae… Fae…" he repeated. "Come on, Fae. You can do it. Fae… Fae…"

"Faa… Fi… Faah… Fae."

Fiyero gasped. She did it. Her voice sounded unnatural and raspy, but she did it. He didn't even bother to wipe away his tears as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "Oh, Fae."

The green girl's eyes widened as she realized her accomplishment and she quickly returned the hug.

"You did it, Fae! You did it!" the prince sobbed, tenderly stroking her hair and taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "You did it."

Elphaba brought her hand to her mouth. "F… Fae," she choked out in a whisper. She felt her boyfriend nod and relaxed against him.

When they finally pulled away, Elphaba smiled and gently patted Fiyero's chest before placing her hand on his face in the same position as before.

Fiyero got her message and grinned. "Yero… Yero… Yero…"

Elphaba frowned and brought her other hand to her mouth. "Wh… ah…"

Fiyero gently shook his head and repeated the word. "Yero… Yero…"

"Ah… ahh… ahh…"

Fiyero shook his head again. "Yero."

Elphaba pulled her hand away. She looked heartbroken that she couldn't say her boyfriend's name. The prince quickly took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

_'You did it, Fae.'_

_'I can't say your name. I'm so sorry, Yero. I…'_

_'Hey.'_ The prince interrupted her with a kiss. _'Don't worry. I'm not mad. I'm so proud of you.' _Smiling, the prince stood up and helped the green girl to her feet._ 'Let's go back and surprise Nessa and Galinda.'_

Elphaba smiled and nodded as Fiyero led her back to the horses and handed her her helmet. The two rode back to the royal stables together and went to go find the blonde and brunette.

"Nessa! Galinda!" the prince shouted as he hurried through the castle, gently pulling Elphaba behind him.

"Fifi, what's wrong?" Galinda asked, coming out of the parlor. She laid eyes on Elphaba and smiled. "You found Elphie!"

"Fabala?" Nessa asked, coming out behind Galinda when she heard her sister's name. "Is she alright? What happened? Where did you find her?"

"In the stables, but that's not important right now," Fiyero said, slightly breathless.

"What was she doing in the stables?" Galinda asked.

"Again, that's not important right now. What's important is that Fae… Fae can speak."

"What?" the girls asked in unison, looking at the green girl.

Fiyero nodded. He gently took Elphaba's hand and guided it to his face. Elphaba placed her fingers in the same position and waited for Fiyero to speak.

"Fae," he whispered, holding his breath in anticipation.

Elphaba was still for a moment before opening her mouth. "F… Fa… Fah… Fae."

Galinda's eyes widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my Oz."

"Isn't it amazing?" Fiyero asked, taking Elphaba hand and squeezing it.

Galinda slowly lowered her hand and walked toward her friend. Elphaba felt her movements and turned toward her. "Elphie…" Galinda whispered before wrapping her arms around her friend.

Elphaba smiled and quickly returned the hug.

Nessa quickly joined the hug and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Fabala."

Elphaba wrapped an arm around her sister and Fiyero quickly joined the hug. For the first time in her life, Elphaba knew that her life was going to change for the better.

**(Three Years Later)**

"It is my greatest pleasure to present to you this year's graduating class of Shiz University!" Morrible said from the podium.

Everyone stood up and tossed their hats into the air and cheered. Elphaba turned to her left, where she knew Fiyero was seated, and happily wrapped her arms around him.

"Congratulations, Fae," the prince whispered.

"Yero, we did it," Elphaba said, a huge smiled on her face.

Fiyero smiled. Since their first summer together, Fiyero, Nessa and Galinda had been helping Elphaba with her speech. It was very slow at first, but once she got the hang of it, Elphaba began to improve very quickly. Her voice was still very unnatural sounding, and they feared it would always bee that way, since Elphaba had never heard anyone speak before. Elphaba knew it too, and it only made her want to try even harder to be able to speak normally.

"We graduated!" Galinda shouted, taking off her dark navy blue and white robe to reveal a sparkly, pink graduation dress.

"Only Galinda," the prince sighed, signing into Elphaba palm.

The green girl laughed and reached for her friend. She felt Galinda's fingertips bump against hers and smiled. _'You bought a new dress?'_

_'You only graduate college for the first time once, Elphie.'_ the blonde giggled, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Father!" Nessa exclaimed, seeing Frex standing off to the side. Giggling, she ran to her father and happily wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so proud of you, Nessie," Frex smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead.

Fiyero looked up and led Elphaba over to where her father was. Elphaba felt her father take her hand and she smiled, pulling herself closer to him and giving him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Fabala," Frex smiled, kissing her forehead and signing into her palm. "Nanny would be, too."

Elphaba smiled. The old woman had died the previous year. Though she was very upset, Elphaba knew that Nanny was watching her from above, just like her mother.

Later that evening, Fiyero, Galinda, Nessa, Elphaba and their parents all went to the Quilted Stone for dinner. Fiyero sat next to Elphaba, holding her hand until their food came. Everyone was talking about their future plans and what they were going to do next.

"I know what I would like to do next," Fiyero announced, lightly dabbing the corners of his mouth with his napkin.

"And what would that be, son?" Aziel asked, giving his son a warm smile.

"This." He gently squeezed Elphaba's hand, grabbing her attention. Elphaba turned towards Fiyero and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Yero, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Fae, ever since I met you, my life changed," Fiyero said, signing into her palm at the same time. "I was only concerned about parties and girls and… you get the point."

Elphaba chuckled.

"But after I met you, all of that changed. You changed me, Fae, for the better. I love you."

"I love you, too, Yero," Elphaba blushed.

Fiyero smiled as he got down on one knee. "You are my world, Fae. I can't imagine my life without you. Which is why, I would like to ask you, Elphaba Melena Thropp, if you would do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

Everyone gasped as Fiyero pulled out sparkly, silver, three stone engagement ring. They all lifted their gazes to Elphaba, who looked both shocked and confused. They all held their breath, as did Fiyero.

The green girl stood there, stunned. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She felt Fiyero squeeze her hand and she relaxed. "I… can't imagine my life without you, Yero."

"Is that a 'yes'?" Fiyero asked hopefully, signing into Elphaba's hand.

A single tear slid down Elphaba cheek as she nodded. "Yes."

Everyone cheered as Fiyero slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and rose to his full height before pulling the green girl into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Fae," Fiyero smiled, kissing the green girl's nose.

"I love you, Yero my hero," Elphaba whispered, resting her head on Fiyero's shoulder.

* * *

**Yes, everyone! Start planning for the Fiyeraba wedding.**

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #25:**

**LIFE FACT #314:**

**GO CHECK OUT HOMESTUCK! IT'S LONGER THAN LIFE (lives in most of their cases). And it takes a really long time to pick up admittedly, but it is totally worth it because it's:**

**a) ****Ending soon**

**b) ****You get so attached to these characters I'm not even kidding I saw one of my favorite characters appear and I actually squeed.**

**c) ****Your heart will be ripped out and stomped on and then made into a robot, set on fire, thrown off a cliff, blown up, eaten and then revived**

**d) ****If you love shipping there are literally so many adorable possible ships and the best thing is EVERY SINGLE SHIP IS CANNON- I kid u not that is an actual quote from the fandom**

**e) ****The fanfiction over on AO3 is great and some of the greats over on Tumblr (the nice ones, not the creepy as ones-okay, well, all of them have to be a little creepy to be good) are beautiful people who you will defs find no doubt—great artists, too. **

**f) ****GO CHECK IT OUT OKAY ITS at mspaintadventures . com**

**g) ****THERE ARE SUPER DUPER STRONG FEMALE LEADS AND THEY ARE SO WEIRD TOO LIKE ONE CHARACTER LITERALLY SURVIVED BEING STABBED THROUGH THE CHEST MULTIPLE TIMES JUST TO IMPART WISDOM TO A DORKY TIME-TRAVELING BUCK-TOOTHED-BOY-IDIOT AND then she died. The characters are just metal enough to do that.**

**h) ****When the fanfiction for the stories are mostly AU- Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies and the cast is HUGE. And the ones that don't have that tag have a depressingly small cast the creator is doing something right**

**i) ****You will have so many inside jokes with other people who read it—soooooo many. **

**j) ****The whole thing can be read as a shameless self-insert by the author. Also he's a malicious evil person intent on destroying our souls.**

**k) ****It gets so intense I swear to golem; like so intense that you forget that the main villains are basically just an all knowing smug suited cue ball, a demonic possessed puppet/alien/angel-demon thing, and a giant floating dog in a jester costume.**

**l)****THE ENTIRE FANDOM (sorry caps) is made up on conspiracy theorists on Tumblr and half of them ARE RIGHT BECAUSE THE WRITER IS THAT MUCH OF A JERK and literally it's the best thing and half of its about science because the main aliens have rainbow colors for blood and there are kickass bio-chem/science people.**


	35. Speechless Voice by Fae'sFlower

**No, it's not the Fiyeraba wedding yet. But almost. Don't send the wedding band back home yet, we're almost there!**

* * *

"Elphie's getting married Elphie's getting married!" Galinda sang happily as she pranced around the room, giggling and twirling around. She jumped onto the bed next to the green girl and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "Oh, Elphie, you're getting married!"

Elphaba chuckled softly and returned the hug. It seemed that the blonde was even more excited than she was, which didn't surprise her in the least.

"This is so exciting!" Galinda said as she bounced on the bed. "I can't wait until Nessa gets back next week! We'll have so much to catch up on."

Nessa had returned to Munchkinland briefly to prepare for her duties as future Governor with her father, but had promised to return before the wedding to spend some time with her friends and sister. The king and queen had extended an invitation to Elphaba and Galinda to stay with them in the Vinkus. They knew that Fiyero would want to show Elphaba the Vinkus and meet with the people before the wedding, and they knew that Elphaba would want Galinda by her side if her sister couldn't be there. Both girls graciously accepted and were currently spending time together in Elphaba's room.

"I'm glad you're so excited, Glin," Elphaba said slowly, still getting used to speaking.

Galinda smiled and took her friend's hand. _'I'm so happy for you, Elphie. Nessa should be back sometime next week and we'll have more girl time and… you're getting married, Elphie!'_

Elphaba laughed and nodded. "Yes, I know."

Footsteps caught Galinda's attention and she looked up, seeing Fiyero peek his head in through the doorway. "Hi. May I come in, or are you having girl time?"

Galinda laughed. "No, you're fine. I'll just step out for a moment." She patted the green girl's hand and skipped out of the room.

Elphaba sighed, finally feeling at peace now that her bouncing, best friend had left the room. In truth, she was excited about marrying Fiyero, but she was also very nervous. She felt someone walk into the room and smiled, knowing it was Fiyero by his footsteps. He sat on the bed next to her and she immediately snuggled into his arms.

"Hi," he whispered, kissing her forehead and holding her close. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo; lavender and oak wood.

"Yero," Elphaba whispered peacefully, leaning her head on her fiancée's shoulder.

_'Are you excited?'_

Elphaba smiled. "For Nessa to come back?"

The prince laughed. _'Well, yes. But that wasn't what I was talking about.'_

"You mean about the wedding next month?" Elphaba's smiled slowly faded.

_'Hey, I know you're nervous. But everything will be fine. How would you like to come to town with me tomorrow? I can introduce you to the Vinkun people. You'll love them, Fae, and they'll love you.'_

Elphaba sighed. "I don't know, Yero. I…"

_'Please?'_ the prince pouted, though he knew the expression was wasted. He noticed that the green girl seemed very upset about something, and he was determined to figure out what it was. _'What's wrong?'_

Elphaba bit her lip. She knew that saying 'nothing' would only cause the prince to probe more, so she decided to just get it over with. "I… I'm scared."

_'I know, but of what?'_

"Of meeting all those people. Of… having to talk to them."

Fiyero finally got it. _'Fae, it's not your fault. You've never heard anyone's voice before and you've made excellent progress despite that.'_

"It's going to be hard, Yero. Some people might not understand what I'm trying to say and –" Elphaba was cut off by Fiyero gently pressing his lips against hers.

"Everything will work out," Fiyero promised, smiling against her lips. "I promise."

Galinda, who was standing in the doorway, heard and saw the exchanged between the two. She wanted to help her best friend.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda whispered softly as she walked back to her own room. "I want to help you. I wish I could. I wish I could pick up and magic wand, wave it and… oh, wait! I can!" Smiling, she ran to her room and dug through her suitcase for her wand and sorcery book. She hurried back to Elphaba's room, where the green girl was sitting on her bed, still clasped protectively in Fiyero's arms.

The prince looked and smiled, seeing Galinda standing in the doorway. "Hi, Glin." He noticed her sorcery supplies and frowned slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I heard your conversation with Elphaba just now and I thought I would help," Galinda said as she walked into the room and set her book on Elphaba's desk before immediately beginning to flip through it.

Fiyero helped Elphaba to her feet and led her over to the desk. Elphaba reached out her hand and the tips of her fingers grazed the blonde's shoulder. "Glin, what are you doing?" she asked, lowering her hand.

Galinda took her friend's outstretched hand and squeezed it. _'I heard the conversation you were having with Fifi and I'm going to help.'_

"How?"

_'With this.'_ Smiling, Galinda pressed her wand into Elphaba's hand and continued to flip through her spell book.

"Wait, how do you even know how to do this?" Fiyero asked, wrapping an arm around Elphaba's shoulder as her fingers slid up and down the wand.

"I took Morrible's sorcery seminar at Shiz, you know," Galinda smiled as she took back her wand and continued searching through her book.

"You did?"

The blonde sighed and nodded. "Oz, Fifi, you're so forgetful."

"It comes with the brainlessness," the prince shrugged.

The blonde continued to search through her book. A loud squeal indicated that she found a spell that might help. "What spell is this?"

"It's a clarity spell," Glinda smiled, holding up her wand. "To make the unclear clear," she recited from the book. "Sounds simple enough."

"Will it work?"

"There's only one way to find out." Taking a deep breath, the blonde waved her wand while chanting the spell. She pointed the wand at Elphaba and nothing happened. Blinking, she tried the spell again and was met with the same effect. "Is this thing on?" she frowned, lightly slapping the wand against her knee. A light twinkle of pink magic shot from the wand. "This is more like it." Smiling, Galinda repeated the spell one final time and pointed the wand at her best friend. The pink magic dust shot forward and engulfed the green girl in a whirlwind of magic dust.

Fiyero stepped back and shielded his eyes. "Please work," he whispered.

When the magic died away, Fiyero and Galinda looked at Elphaba hopefully, but held their breath. When Elphaba reached out her hand, Fiyero was the first one to react and gently took it. _'Fae?'_

Elphaba was silent as she held Fiyero's hand.

_'Fae, please say something.'_

"Yero."

Fiyero and Galinda gasped. Galinda smiled and Fiyero's eyes filled with tears. The spell had worked. Elphaba's voice was soft and silky, not too high and not too low. It had a natural flow to it, as if she had been speaking for years. It was exactly the way Fiyero had imagined it.

Laughing, Fiyero lifted Elphaba into his arms and spun her around before returning her feet to the ground and kissing her passionately.

"I take it that it worked?" Elphaba asked, smiling slightly.

Fiyero smiled, placing her hand against his cheek and nodded. _'It did. Your voice sounds beautiful. Like a eastern summer breeze.'_

Elphaba rolled her eyes at Fiyero's cheesy comparison, but snuggled into his arms anyway.

The prince looked back at Galinda, who was still searching her book for a different spell. "Glin?"

"The spell has to be in here somewhere," the blonde muttered, flipping through the pages. "It just has to be."

"Glin, what are you looking for?" the prince asked, gently breaking the hug with his fiancée and turning.

"The spell to return what was once lost. Morrible spoke about it once in class and I thought I could…" The blonde trailed off, and Fiyero knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Glin…"

"No, no, it just has to be here. I remember her saying that…" Galinda trailed off. "Oh."

"What? What is it?"

Galinda looked crestfallen. "The spell… is only found in the ancient book of spells, called the Grimmerie. It's been lost for centuries, which means the spell is, also."

"Galinda, I know that you want Fae to…"

"She deserves it, Fiyero. She deserves to hear and see all of us. She shouldn't have to live her life in total darkness and silence." Tears streamed down the blonde's face and she didn't even bother to wipe them away.

Elphaba sensed the blonde's emotions and gently pulled away from Fiyero. "Galinda?" she asked, reaching out a hand towards the blonde.

Sniffling, Galinda took the green girl's hand.

Smiling, Elphaba wrapped her arms around her best friend. Galinda returned the hug, allowing the closeness of her best friend to quell her sadness. "Thank you," she heard the green girl whisper.

Galinda choked back a sob and tightened the hug. "You're welcome, Elphie."

* * *

The next day, Fiyero woke up early and quickly took a shower and got dressed. He was going out into the town to introduce Elphaba to the Vinkun people. Well, that is if she agreed to come with him, which he knew she would. The people were all ecstatic when they learned that their Crowned Prince had proposed to the love of his life. He made his way down to the dining hall and was surprised to see Elphaba and Galinda already there with his parents.

"Good morning, Fiyero," Arianna smiled, quietly sipping her tea.

"We were afraid that you would miss breakfast," Aziel chuckled.

Fiyero playfully rolled his eyes and sat down next to Elphaba._ 'Good morning, Fae.'_

"Good morning, Yero," Elphaba smiled, turning to face the prince.

Fiyero couldn't help but smile. He loved listening to Elphaba's voice, and he couldn't wait to do it for the rest of his life. _'Have you made your decision about coming with me to the town?'_

Elphaba nodded. "I would love to come with you, Yero."

"You're going to town?" Galinda asked, finishing her breakfast. "You're in luck! I have just the perfect outfit for this outing!"

Fiyero laughed._ 'Apparently, Galinda's going to dress you again.'_

Elphaba smiled and reached for her friend's hand under the table. She felt her friend squirm with excitement and couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"If you are done with your breakfast, you are excused to get ready for your adventurous day," Arianna smiled.

"Thank you," Galinda said, helping her friend to her feet and quickly pulling her back to the room.

An hour later, a dressed Elphaba went in search for Fiyero. She knew her future home so well that she walked down the halls as if she could see where she was going. She stopped in front of his door and knocked three times.

Fiyero opened it almost immediately, and smiled. Galinda had picked out a perfect outfit for her friend; a light blue blouse and long, navy skirt. Her hair was out, since Galinda would practically never allow Elphaba to braid it, and kept out of her face by a light pink headband.

_'You look beautiful, Fae.'_ Fiyero smiled, kissing her cheek.

Elphaba blushed. "I trust Galinda."

Fiyero smiled. _'You're ready to go?'_

Elphaba nodded. "Are you?"

Fiyero nodded and walked with the green girl down the hall and down the stairs to the waiting carriage to take them to the village. After helping Elphaba in, he climbed in and signaled for the driver to go.

Elphaba tried her best to hide her nervousness about meeting the people, and Fiyero tried equally as hard to quell her fears. Before they knew it, they were in down and Elphaba was helped down by the prince.

_'Don't worry, Fae. The Vinkun people are very nice. You'll love them and they'll love you.'_

Elphaba slowly nodded and forced her muscles to relax. Almost immediately, someone recognized the prince and they became the center of attention. Elphaba immediately stiffened, but Fiyero kissed her cheek and rubbed her shoulder, trying to get her to relax. Elphaba finally relaxed and allowed herself to interact with the Vinkun people. Just as Fiyero said, the people were extremely nice and she was surprised that many of them knew sign language. She spoke with them and they were in awe of how she could speak so clearly. Elphaba just smiled, but didn't mention anything about the spell.

_'Did you enjoy yourself, Fae?'_ Fiyero asked as they sat in the carriage to go back to the castle.

"I did. Thank you, Yero. You were right. The Vinkun people are incredibly gracious," Elphaba smiled.

_'I knew you would love them. You'll make a great princess and future queen.'_

The carriage stopped in front of the castle and Fiyero saw Galinda run down the stairs towards them.

_'Galinda's been waiting for us.'_

Elphaba slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed her last few seconds of peace before stepping down from the carriage and was attacked in a bear hug from the blonde.

_'Oh, Elphie, I want to know everything. Did you enjoy yourself? Are the people nice? Of course they're nice! And did you…' _Galinda rattled on, giggling.

Elphaba smiled as Galinda led her up the stairs, signing a mile a minute. Fiyero smiled as he followed them. Oz, how he loved that woman.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #26:**

**True Fact #12:**

**Don't wait for Prince Charming, be your own Prince Charming. Heck, be Princess Charming, because you are a Princess Hella Charming.**

**Reviews mean the world and more. Let's see if we can break 300 reviews. We're almost there. Favorite lines?**


	36. Wedding Bells by Fae'sFlower

**Okay, we're finally here. The wedding. *Signals for wedding band to start playing***

* * *

Galinda hummed as she walked through the palace, a tray of food in her hands. The day everyone was waiting for had finally come; Elphaba and Fiyero's wedding day.

Nessa came out of her room in her robe and smiled, seeing the chipper blonde. "Good morning, Galinda."

"Good morning, Nessa," Galinda giggled.

"Is that for Fabala?"

"Yup! She has a long day ahead of her, and breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Galinda said as Nessa opened the door for her.

The green girl was still fast asleep, her cheek resting on her hands against her pillow. Galinda smiled as she tiptoed into the room, though she knew Elphaba wouldn't hear her anyway. The night before, the girls had some quality girl time. Nessa had returned earlier that week and was shock, and very happy, to hear Elphaba's voice. The sisters had hugged and tears of joy were shed. Elphaba had spent a lot of time with her sister and friend, and enjoyed every second of it. She knew that after the wedding, Galinda would return to the Gillikin and Nessa would return to Munchkinland and it would just be her and Fiyero. She knew that she would miss them dearly, but was excited about starting a new life with the man she loved.

Galinda set the tray down on Elphaba's dresser and turned towards the bed. "Elphie?" she whispered, gently shaking the green girl's arm.

Elphaba hummed softly and rolled over, but her eyes remained closed.

"Someone's tired after last night," Nessa laughed.

"Well, we had a lot of fun," Galinda defended herself with a smiled and tried again, but she was met with the same reaction. "Oz, Elphaba, you're such a heavy sleeper!" the blonde sighed, stepping back.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a running start." With that, the blonde ran and jumped up onto the bed. Elphaba shot up with a gasp. She looked around unseeingly, unsure of what was going on and terrified because of it. Galinda quickly threaded her fingers with Elphaba's in an attempt to calm her. Elphaba calmed, but look up at the blonde with a frown.

_'Good morning, Elphie.'_ the blonde signed.

Elphaba's frown deepened.

_'I'm sorry, but you wouldn't wake up and we have a very busy day today.'_

Elphaba pulled her hand away and yawned. Nessa sat down on the edge of the bed and gently took her sister's hand.

"Morning," Elphaba muttered groggily.

_'Good morning, Fabala. Did you sleep well?'_

Elphaba nodded and yawned again.

_'Galinda brought you breakfast in bed.'_

Elphaba smiled as she felt Galinda place the tray in front of her. She pushed herself up more and reached for the blonde's hand. "Thank you."

_'You're welcome, Elphie.'_

Elphaba quickly ate her breakfast and as soon as she was finished, was promptly whisked out of bed by Galinda and ushered into the bathroom. She came out wearing a long dark blue dress with a silver belt. "Where's Fiyero?"

The blonde giggled. _'Elphie, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.'_

Elphaba looked a bit crestfallen, but Galinda reassuringly rubbed her arm. _'Don't worry. You'll have all the Fifi-time you want once you're married.'_

The green girl smiled and blushed. "Can we go to the library?"

_'Of course, Elphie.'_

The girls made their way to the library, Galinda pulling Elphaba down hallways and around corners to avoid the prince.

_'Bad luck.'_ she signed when Elphaba shot her a look.

The green girl sighed and rolled her eyes. The girls managed to get to the library without having anymore almost run-ins with the prince. Once they were in the library, Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar scent of the old books filled her nose. She walked the familiar path to the braille history section the King and Queen added just for her and ran her fingers over the bumps on the bindings. She still couldn't believe they had been able to find all these braille books for her, but she learned from her time with Fiyero and Galinda that anything was possible. She reached out and grabbed the first book she touched. She ran her fingers over the braille cover and put it back on the shelf before reaching for another book. She found the book she was looking for and curled up in her usual corner. Galinda and Nessa sat on either side of her, each reading their own books. The door opened and Nessa looked up.

"It's Fiyero," she said in a whisper.

"Get rid of him!" Galinda hissed.

Nessa nodded and gently patted her sister's hand before rising to her feet.

The prince turned and smiled at the brunette. "Nessa, hi."

"Hello, Fiyero," Nessa smiled. "Big day, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Have you seen Fae?"

"Yes, I have."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, I do."

A pause, and Fiyero blinked. "Can you… tell me where she is?"

"I can."

An even longer paused passed in between the two and Fiyero sighed. "Are you _going_ to _tell_ me where she is?"

Nessa laughed. "I'm sorry, but I can't. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Of course it is," Fiyero muttered. "Can you… tell her that I miss her and that I can't wait to see her later today."

Nessa nodded. "I will tell her that. She misses you, too, Fiyero."

"This seems just like when…"

"What?"

Fiyero licked his lips. "When Sarima was here, and I was avoiding Fae."

Nessa rested a hand on the prince's shoulder. "But now it's for completely different reasons. You're married her, Fiyero. You get to spend the rest of your lives together."

The prince smiled at his soon-to-be sister-in-law. "I know. I'm so happy that I finally get to marry Fae." He pulled the brunette into a hug, which she gratefully returned. "Thank you."

"For what?" Nessa asked, gently pulling away to look at the prince.

"For not killing me when I first told you I wanted to talk to your sister."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't. I can't imagine what Fabala's life would have been like if she never met you. I mean, I know what it would have been; she would have been cooped up in our house for the rest of her life, but she wouldn't be happy. You make her happy. But my promise still stands."

"What promise?"

"Hurt Fabala and I'll kill you."

The prince nodded once. "Good to know."

Nessa turned around and saw Galinda glaring at Fiyero, her head peaking out from behind the sofa. Even though she was dead serious about Fiyero not seeing Elphaba, Nessa had to admit that the blonde looked cute at that moment.

"You should probably go before Galinda forcibly ejects you," Nessa smiled, turning back to the prince.

The prince looked at Galinda and waved, and she responded by making a 'shooing' motion at him. "Yeah. I'll see you girls later."

Nessa and Galinda watched as Fiyero turned and left the library. "Thank Oz! I thought he'd never leave!" Galinda sighed.

The brunette laughed and made her way back to her sister and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked, pausing in her reading and turning towards her sister.

Nessa smiled as she took Elphaba's green hand in her own. _'Fiyero stopped by.'_

Elphaba's face brightened up a bit. "Is he still here?"

_'No, he just left. Galinda would have a fit if he saw you.'_

"Oh."

_'Don't worry, Fabala. He'll be at the wedding.'_

Elphaba chuckled softly. "I know. I just… I miss him."

_'I know, Fabala. He misses you, too.'_

Elphaba nodded and went back to her book. Nessa didn't know why her sister still seemed upset, but she and the blonde still tried to make her feel better. Before they knew it, the library door opened again.

"If that's Fiyero again, I swear to Oz…" Galinda muttered.

"There you girls are!"

Nessa and Galinda looked up to see Arianna hurrying over to them. "It's time to get ready for the wedding."

Galinda smiled and took Elphaba's hand._ 'It's time to get ready, Elphie.'_

Elphaba grinned and allowed the blonde to help her to her feet and lead her down the stairs.

"Oh, Elphie, you look so pretty!" the blonde smiled as she applied light makeup onto Elphaba's face.

"She does, doesn't she?" Arianna smiled, working on the finishing touches to the green girl's dress.

The dress, which by Vinkun tradition was the same dress as the Queen's, was a beautiful, white, lace gown with diamond designs on the bell skirt and an intricate design on the bodice. The sleeves were long with lacy designs adorning them. The Queen had explained that when a woman marries into the royal family, she must wear the dress of the current queen, but when the bride is the blood princess, she has the choice to wear her own dress or to wear her mother's.

"It's a complicated tradition, but there it is," Arianna had said when the girls inquired about the dress.

The Queen smiled as she helped Elphaba with her lace gloves, another royal Vinkun wedding tradition. _'You look beautiful, my dear.'_ she signed into her now-gloved hand.

The green girl blushed. "Thank you."

"And now, the finishing touch," Galinda smiled as she placed the tiara veil into Elphaba's curly, elegant up-do, with curled strands of hair framing her face, courtesy of the blonde herself. "Why, Miss Elphaba…" she gasped, taking a step back. "Look at you. You're beautiful."

Nessa stepped forward and gently took her sister's hand. _'You look like a princess, Fabala.'_

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled, reaching out and lightly fingering her sister's dress. "You look beautiful, too."

Galinda and Nessa's bridesmaid dresses were a light mint blue color, also to fit a Vinkun tradition that the bridesmaids in a royal wedding had to wear a shade of blue. The dresses had thick straps and a low dipping V-neck, with a thick belt matching the color of the dress with a silver outline.

Nessa wiped a tear away from her eyes and hugged her sister.

"Come in," Arianna called when someone knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing Frex, dressed in a gold and white suit. "Are we ready to go? Everyone has arrived."

"We're ready," Arianna smiled, draping the veil over Elphaba's face.

Galinda and Nessa gave Elphaba's hands a light squeeze before leaving with Arianna, leaving the green girl alone with her father. Frex took a step towards Elphaba, but stopped. This was it. Once he walked her down the isle and gave her away, he would lose her.

Elphaba stiffened, sensing someone in the room with her, even though she knew everyone had left. "Father?" she asked, slowly turning around.

Frex snapped out of his daydream and walked towards his daughter and took her hand. _'You look beautiful, Fabala.'_

"Thank you."

Frex nodded and wiped away a stray tear. Another one soon followed and before he knew it, the Governor found himself crying.

Elphaba's hand slowly rose to her father's face and she felt his tears. "Don't cry, Father. I'll be fine."

_'I know you will, Fabala.'_

"Are you scared that once I marry Fiyero, I'll never come back home to you?"

Frex looked up at his daughter and squeezed her hand. That was all the conformation she needed and she pulled him into a hug. "Father, you won't lose me. I promise. I'll always be your little Fabala."

Frex gently tightened his grip around his daughter. "I know, Fabala. I'm so proud of you," he whispered softly. The music started to play, signaling that it was time. _'Are you ready?'_

"Yes," Elphaba nodded, taking her father's arm and allowing him to lead her down the hallway.

The traditional Vinkun wedding march started to play and everyone rose to their feet. Galinda was first down the aisle, carrying a bouquet of green and blue flowers. Nessa was behind her, carrying pink and blue flowers. Both girls were beaming. The flower girl, no older than five, came down the after Nessa, with the ring bearer next to her. Finally, everyone turned around to get a glimpse at the bride.

Elphaba smiled as she walked down the aisle with her father. She felt everyone eyes on her and it made her a bit uneasy, but she new Fiyero was waiting for her at the altar.

Fiyero, dressed in an all white suit, gasped as he beheld his wife for the first time that day. She looked beautiful in his mother's wedding dress. He couldn't wait to unveil her so he could see her face.

After what felt like a lifetime, Elphaba and her father finally reached the alter. Fiyero smiled as he stepped forward and lifted the front of the veil over Elphaba's head. The green girl looked up at the prince and smiled. Fiyero gently squeezed her hand before turning to the minister.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows," the minister smiled when it was time to exchange vows.

Fiyero gently turned Elphaba towards him and took her hand. "Fae," he said, signing at the same time. "I never thought I would ever meet a girl like you. You're kind, smart, compassionate, loyal and a great friend. Now that I've met you, I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you. We've been through so much together. You changed me for the better. I love you so much. You are my world, Fae."

The green girl blushed. "Yero, in all my life, I never thought I could be truly happy. I always thought I would be guarded within the walls of my home, never experiencing life to all that it is. The day I met you, that all changed. I never saw myself as anything more than the dependent daughter of my father. I never envisioned much of a future for myself, and especially not this. You mean so much to me, Yero. You are my eyes, my ears and my heart. I love you so much."

Fiyero hadn't realized that he was crying until Elphaba stopped speaking. He wiped away a stray tear and turned back to the minister. After they exchanged the rings, they waited for the minister to say the six words that would start their new future together.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Fiyero pulled Elphaba into their first kiss as husband and wife. The audience clapped and cheered, most of them dabbing away tears with handkerchiefs. When they pulled away, Fiyero led Elphaba back down the aisle, both of them laughing.

* * *

"I'm so exhausted," Fiyero said that night as he flopped down onto the bed. They had just returned to the castle from the reception. The prince's feet were killing him from all the dancing. He silently questioned his 'dancing through life' phase.

Elphaba, who had changed into her nightgown, slowly felt her way to the large bed. She was also exhausted, but glowing. Fiyero pushed himself up and pulled Elphaba into a kiss. _'How does it feel to now be Princess Elphaba Tigulaar of the Vinkus?'_

Elphaba laughed. "Great. It feels great. We're finally married, Yero."

_'I know.'_ the prince smiled as he led Elphaba back to the bed and helped her sit down. He quickly went to change into his pajamas and hurried back to his wife. He gently caressed her face, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingertips. Elphaba moaned softly and leaned closer, enjoying the prince's touch. The prince continued to caress her, kissing her lips, cheek and neck. Slowly, the couple slipped under the covers, still holding each other.

"Yero," Elphaba breathed, gently pushing away from the prince. The next thing she said barely came out above a whisper. "Stop."

The prince immediately stopped and looked at her. Even though they were together four years, he was never intimate with her. She was never ready and he never wanted to push her to do something she didn't feel comfortable doing.

"I… I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered, looking ashamed.

Fiyero quickly took her hand and kissed her knuckles. _'Fae, you have nothing to be sorry for. If you're not ready, we won't do anything. I promise.'_

"I trust you, Yero. Really, I do. But…"

_'Hey, you don't have to explain yourself. I understand. Just sleep, Fae. We're both tired.'_ He gently kissed her cheek. _'Goodnight, Princess Fae.'_

Elphaba smiled as she snuggled against the prince's chest. "Goodnight, my Yero."

**Two years later…**

Elphaba sat uneasily on her bed, her hands pressed tightly together. She was scared. Nervous, and scared. She felt the door open and turned, secretly praying that it wasn't Fiyero.

She felt soft fingers thread with hers and she relaxed. _'What's wrong?'_ she felt the person sign into her hand.

Elphaba sighed. "It's nothing, Arianna. I just…"

_'What is it, child?'_ Arianna asked, now concerned, and sitting down next to her daughter-in-law.

"I… I think… I might be… pregnant."

_'What makes you think that?'_ the Queen signed gently.

"I missed my period. It was supposed to come three weeks ago. I've been feeling tired and I can't seem to hold food down. I read books about it, but Fiyero and I never discussed having children. At least, not yet."

The queen smiled softly. _'Why, that's wonderful news, Elphaba, but you still seem troubled.'_

"I… what if Fiyero doesn't want children? What if I tell him and something happens to the child before it's born? What if…" Elphaba took a deep breath before continuing. "What if the child is born like me?"

The Queen gasped softly and pulled the trembling girl into a hug. "Oh, Elphaba," she whispered, kissing her forehead. "Everything will be fine."

Slowly, but surely, the green girl calmed down. "I'm so scared, Arianna. I don't want this child to be born like me. He or she doesn't deserve that."

_'And neither did you, my dear. But look how you turned out. You grew into a very smart and beautiful young woman whom I am proud to call family.'_ She gently placed her hand on Elphaba's still-flat abdomen. _'This child is the product of your mutual love. Everything will work out just fine. Trust me. Tell Fiyero.'_

"Would I even make a good mother? I mean, I can't…"

_'Elphaba, don't make any excuses. You'll make a great mother and Fiyero will make a great father. You will both make excellent parents.'_

Elphaba looked up slightly and smiled. "Thank you, Arianna."

The Queen smiled and kissed her forehead. _'You're welcome, my child.'_

Later that evening, after they had prepared for bed, Elphaba announced to Fiyero that she had something to tell him. At first, the prince was scared, but once he heard Elphaba's news, his heart leapt for joy.

_'We're going to have a baby! Oh, Fae, that's excellent news!'_ the prince smiled as he twirled his wife in the air. 'How far along are you?'

"About three weeks."

The prince laughed and placed his hand on Elphaba's abdomen. "Hey, little guy… or girl."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what the prince was doing. "Are we ready for this?"

_'As long as we have each other, we'll be just fine.'_ Fiyero said as he pulled Elphaba into a hug.

In that moment, all Elphaba could do was nod her agreement, actually believing that everything would be alright.

* * *

**The pictures of Elphaba's wedding dress and Galinda/Nessa's bridesmaid dress are on my blog.**

**Only two more chapters left! This story is one year old *'Happy Birthday' sign drops from ceiling* and it's almost over. Favorite lines? Virtual chocolate cupcakes for everyone who reviews! We're so close to 300!**


	37. Baby Blues by Fae'sFlower

**Well, look who finally decided to update this story, which is actually coming to a finale. (Please hold back your tears). Special virtual cake to ****_rhinoiron_**** for being the 300****th**** reviewer! YAY!**

**AnatomyFreak: That's a really good idea. I'll take that into consideration.**

* * *

"Fae!"

"Fiyero, what are you doing?" Aziel sighed as he stepped into the hallway to meet his son.

Fiyero opened his mouth to answer, then realized his own brainlessness and sighed. "Never mind."

"If you're looking for Elphaba, she's asleep. I told her that she should take a nap," Arianna said, stepping up behind her husband.

"Thanks!" the prince smiled as he hurried away.

"Fiyero!" Aziel called after his son, but the prince was already around the corner.

The prince opened the bedroom door and smiled at the sight of his wife sleeping soundly. He tiptoed into the room and slowly lowered himself onto the bed.

Elphaba stirred and slowly opened her eyes, feeling the bed sink. She felt Fiyero slip his hand into hers and immediately smiled. "Hi."

_'Hey. I'm sorry I woke you.'_

"It's okay," the green woman said, pushing herself up as best she could.

The prince smiled as he helped her into a sitting position and pulled her into his arms. _'How are you feeling?'_

"Fine. The baby's moving a lot, though."

Fiyero chuckled and kissed his wife's forehead. _'It will all be over in two months.'_

"Yeah," Elphaba said tiredly.

_'I'll let you go back to sleep now.'_

"No, I'm fine. I've had a long enough nap," Elphaba said as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed herself up.

_'Are you sure you're alright?'_

The emerald woman turned and gave her husband a reassuring smile. "Yes, Yero. I'm fine."

Fiyero nodded and watched as his wife waddled out of the room. _Probably to the bathroom_, he figured with a soft smile.

Elphaba quickly returned and Fiyero immediately pulled her into his arms once more.

"Yero, I'm fine," Elphaba said as she gently pulled away.

_'I know, Fae. You should lie down again.'_

Elphaba scowled. "Yero, I'm fine. I don't need to lie down anymore."

Fiyero recognized that Elphaba wanted some space and slowly released his grasp around her. _'Okay. If you're sure.'_

"I am. Let's get something to eat."

Fiyero smiled as he took his wife's hand and they walked to the kitchen together.

"Ah, Your Highnesses," the cook smiled when she saw Elphaba and Fiyero walk in.

Elphaba felt the vibrations from her rushed footsteps and smiled. "Hello, Ela."

"What are we in the mood for today?" Ela asked, putting on her apron.

"Some soup," Fiyero said. He signed into his wife's hand and she turned towards him, frowning.

"Yero," she sighed. "Soup?"

_'It's good for the baby.'_

Elphaba scowled, but her face slowly softened as Fiyero gently squeezed her hand. She turned back to Ela and forced a smile. "Soup is fine, Ela."

"One bowl of soup, coming right up," Ela smiled.

Fiyero nodded and kissed Elphaba's cheek before leading her out of the kitchen and into the parlor.

_'Here.'_ he signed, helping Elphaba sit down in one of the armchairs.

"Yero, I'm fine. I don't need to sit down right now," Elphaba tried to protest, but Fiyero wouldn't hear any of it.

_'I'll get you some tea.'_

"Fiyero, stop!" Elphaba growled, pushing herself up. "I'm fine. I don't need you hovering over me every three seconds. I've had enough of that growing up."

The prince stopped. He had never seen Elphaba so angry before. _'Fae…'_

"No. Stop!" Elphaba growled, pulling her hand away. "I don't need you babying me, Yero. I can take care of myself." She maneuvered around Fiyero and around the table she knew was in her way. "And I don't want the soup!"

All Fiyero could do was watch as Elphaba marched up the stairs. He stood, frozen, as he heard their bedroom door slam shut.

"Your Highness?" Ela asked, appearing in the doorway with a bowl of steaming soup in her hands.

"Thank you, Ela," Fiyero said as he took bowl. "I'll bring this to Elphaba."

"Of course," Ela said as she curtsied and went back to work.

"Fiyero, what happened to Elphaba? She ran back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her," Arianna said as she and Aziel walked into the parlor.

"I guess I was being a bit overprotective of her and she got mad at me," Fiyero admitted softly. "I'm just worried about her."

"Fiyero," Arianna smiled softly, "it's okay to be worried. When I was pregnant with you, your father wouldn't leave me alone."

"Really?" Fiyero asked, looking up at his father.

"It got to the point where she kicked me out of the room when she was in labor," Aziel chuckled softly. "Then called me back in five seconds later to yell at me some more."

All three of them laughed. "Our point is," Arianna started. "Just give Elphaba some space. She didn't get a lot of freedom when she was younger, for understandable reasons, but she's now a grown woman."

"Okay, Mother," Fiyero said, understanding. "Can I take this soup up to her?"

"I'm sure she would love that," Aziel smiled, watching as Fiyero took the soup up the stairs to Elphaba.

The prince walked down the hallway to their room, but stopped when she reached the door. What if Elphaba was still upset with him? What if he only made things worse when he was trying to make them better? Sighing, he followed his instincts and slowly pushed open the door.

Elphaba laid on top of the covers, moaning quietly and shifting her position every few seconds, her hand resting lightly against her large stomach. It was obvious she was uncomfortable, and Fiyero didn't know if she wanted him to be with her. She hissed softly and cringed and Fiyero immediately feared the worst. He placed the soup on the desk and slowly approached his wife. The prince paused briefly before slowly lowering himself onto the bed next to Elphaba.

The princess felt the bed sink and turned. "Yero?" She reached out her hand and felt Fiyero take it. A soft smile crossed her face and she pushed herself up. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

_'It's okay, Fae. I understand.'_

Elphaba tried to smile, but ended up grimacing.

_'Are you alright?' _Fiyero asked, worried.

"I'm fine. The baby just kicked really hard. Actually, the baby's been moving a lot. It won't seem to settle down. I feel like I'm a personal punching bag or something."

Fiyero chuckled and wiped strands of Elphaba's hair away from her forehead._ 'It will be over soon, Fae.'_

"Yeah." The baby kicked again and Elphaba grimaced. "Oz, make it stop!" she moaned against her husband's shoulder.

The prince pulled his wife closer and rubbed her back. "Hey, little guy or girl," he said to Elphaba's stomach. "I know you're really active in there, and that's great and all, but it's starting to bother Mama. And when Mama's bothered, she takes it out on Daddy. And Daddy doesn't want to become a human pancake, so let's try to help Mama out a little bit, shall we?"

Slowly, both the baby and Elphaba calmed and the green girl breathed a sigh of relief.

_'Better?'_

"Better. Thank you," Elphaba sighed peacefully.

_'Would you like your soup now?'_

Elphaba sniffed the air and nodded, the soup smelling appetizing. She felt Fiyero leave her side and quickly return with the hot bowl. She gingerly took it and spooned it into her mouth, moaning in contentment as the hot, tomato soup slid down her throat.

_'Does the baby like the soup?'_ Fiyero asked once Elphaba was halfway finished.

The green woman laughed. "Yes, the baby loves the soup."

Elphaba quickly finished and Fiyero took the bowl and placed it on the nightstand.

"Thank you, Yero," Elphaba smiled as she leaned her head against Fiyero shoulder.

_'You're welcome, Fae.'_ the prince smiled, kissing her forehead.

* * *

The next afternoon, Elphaba was alone in the library, reading a book. She was tired, but tried not to show it, for fear that someone would make her lie down. These days, she enjoyed being alone. There was no one around to bother her or to ask her if she was alright every three seconds.

A feeling of discomfort came over the green girl and she paused in her reading. She reached behind herself to massage her lower back, which was probably sore from sitting too long. She slowly rose to her feet and made to walk, but a jerking feeling in her abdomen caused her to stop.

"Oz, please don't start now," she whispered, rubbing her stomach. "Just wait a few minutes."

The baby gave a hard kick in response and Elphaba grimaced, doubling over onto the table. She wished Fiyero was with her. She wasn't sure she would be able to make it to the parlor alone.

As if on cue, the prince walked into the library with a cup of tea for his wife. He saw her leaning against the table, taking deep breaths, and feared the worst.

"Fae!" he exclaimed as he ran towards her, spilling half of the tea in the process.

Elphaba felt his footsteps and relief washed over her. "Yero?"

The prince set the teacup down and pulled Elphaba into his arms, hugging her close. _'Are you alright?'_

"I'm fine. The baby just kicked really hard and started moving."

Fiyero let out a long breath. _'Would you like to lie down?'_

Elphaba nodded and leaned against her husband as they walked out of the library together and back to their room. Once they got to their room, Fiyero helped Elphaba into bed and kissed her cheek.

"Stay with me. Please?" Elphaba asked, beginning to fall asleep.

Fiyero nodded and squeezed the green girl's hand. He moved to the foot of the bed and began to massage her swollen feet.

Elphaba moaned in contentment and smiled. "Thank you, Yero." She quickly fell asleep, but not before she felt Fiyero kiss her cheek and sign _'I love you so much, Fae.' _into the palm of her hand.

A few hours later, Elphaba awoke in Fiyero's arms. She didn't know if he was asleep or not, so she tried to shift out of his arm as slowly as she could.

Fiyero, however, was wide awake and softly kissed Elphaba's neck. _'Did you have a nice nap?'_

Elphaba smiled and did her best to roll over and face him. "I did. Were you asleep?"

_'No. I wasn't tired. Are you hungry?'_

"Not especially."

_'Good, because I want to show you something.'_

"What is it?"

Smiling, the prince pushed himself up and helped Elphaba to her feet before leading her out of the room.

"Yero, where are we going?" Elphaba asked as they walked down the hall.

_'It's a surprise. You'll love it, don't worry.'_

Elphaba sighed, knowing that Fiyero wouldn't tell her what his surprise was. He led her around a corner and paused briefly. She felt a door open in front of her before her husband led her inside.

"I've never been in here before. What room is this?" Elphaba questioned.

_'Why don't you see for yourself?'_ Fiyero signed, giving Elphaba a gentle push forward.

"Yero…"

_'Please? It won't be as much of a surprise if I told you.'_

Elphaba sighed and slowly stretched out her arm in front of her. The prince wrapped an arm around his wife's waist as she slowly walked around the room. She first bumped into a cold, hard object in the corner. Her hand ran over the cold, smooth wood and she slowly kept walking. She accidently kicked something and was surprised to feel it move. She reached out and felt the smooth wooden surface of the object. She gently pushed it and realized it was rocking back and forth.

"Is this a rocking chair?" Elphaba asked.

_'Yes.' _Fiyero answered, smiling.

Blinking, the emerald princess turned and went back to the first object she encountered. She reached down and felt a woolen blanket and a stuffed animal, probably a teddy bear. Her face lit up when she realized what the room was.

"Is this the baby's nursery?" she asked, somewhat excitedly, turning towards Fiyero.

The prince's face brightened as he brought Elphaba's hand to his cheek and nodded. _'Yes. It's finally finished.'_

Elphaba's face broke into a smile. "What else is in here?"

_'There's a changing station on the other side of the room. The window is right above the crib and the rocking chair is right next to it. There's a toy chest on the other side of the crib, which I'm sure is already filled with toys from my parents. There are some dressers for baby clothes on the other side of the room and a lamp to the right of them.'_

"What color are the walls?"

_'My parents recommended a soft yellow. There are paintings of elephants, giraffes, lions and other animals on the wall. It looks really nice with everything. It's beautiful.'_

Elphaba smiled softly as she ran her fingers over the soft baby blanket. "It sounds perfect."

_'I'm glad you think so.'_

"I love you so much, Yero."

"I love you, too, Fae," Fiyero whispered, signing into her hand and pulling her close.

The baby kicked and Fiyero chuckled softly. "And I love you, too, little one."

* * *

**The next chapter will be the final chapter. Reviews are super awesome!**

**Gasp! We forgot to do Megan's Corner of Useless Information in the last chapter! So sorry about that! Here it is!**

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #27:**

**I have a thing in my head about dogs and cat names and another about character names and they intersect and it's so funny, but it's probably only in my head.**


	38. The Gift by Fae'sFlower

**Here we are, everyone! The final chapter!**

**NerdyDaBraindeer (Guest): So glad you liked it! Unfortunately, this is the last chapter.**

**Rhinoiron: Exploded? Hmm? *Hands you another cake* Try this one.**

* * *

_2 months later:_

The sun was beginning to rise in the eastern sky. Birds were chirping outside Elphaba and Fiyero's bedroom window, greeting the royal couple with a cheerful "Good morning" alarm.

A soft moan escaped Elphaba's lips as she slowly opened her eyes. Yawning, she smiled softly, feeling the warm, summer sun against her face. She slowly pushed herself up as best she could, careful to not wake her still-slumbering husband. She felt Fiyero move next to her and push himself up slightly.

"Fae?" the prince muttered, still half-asleep.

Smiling, Elphaba gently reached over and stroked his hair, coaxing him back to sleep. "Go back to sleep, Yero. I'm okay."

Fiyero mumbled something and, with a snore, collapsed back against the pillows and fell asleep. Chuckling softly and closing her eyes, Elphaba leaned back against the headboard and sighed, placing her hand against her large abdomen. Her eyes jolted open as she felt a rush of warm water slide down her legs. Her face contorted in confusion, then softened as she realized what was happening and frantically shook her husband's arm. "Yero."

A snore and Fiyero rolled over, his mouth slightly open as he snuggled against his pillow.

Not getting the response she wanted, the green girl punched the prince's arm, hard, causing him to jolt up with a start.

"Who… what… huh…" Fiyero muttered, slightly disoriented as he rubbed his eyes. Blinking, he turned towards his wife and took her hand. _'Fae, what's wrong?'_

Elphaba turned slightly towards him with a look Fiyero couldn't quite identify and said the three little words that turned his world upside down. "My water broke."

The Vinkun's eyes widened. _'Wha… are you sure?'_

"I'm pretty sure, Yero," Elphaba said pointedly, raising her eyebrow.

Fiyero tried his best to hide his nerves. He stiffened slightly when he saw Elphaba's face contort in pain and she squeezed his hand as she shifted her weight. _'Are you alright?'_

A moment past, and the emerald woman slowly relaxed. "I'm fine," she said as she took a deep breath, giving her husband a small smile.

Fiyero tried to seem calm, but in truth, he was all over the place. Elphaba was in labor. Elphaba was going to be a mother. He was going to be a _father_. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Elphaba get up and he quickly pulled her back down.

_'Fae, you should rest today.'_

Elphaba frowned. "Yero, I'm in labor, not helpless."

_'I know you're not helpless, Fae, but you're going to need all of your strength later, so you should rest now.'_

"Can we at least get breakfast?"

_'I'll bring it back up and we'll eat together.'_

Elphaba didn't look happy, but nodded as she felt her husband kiss her forehead and slip out of bed.

"Good morning, Fiyero," Aziel smiled as Fiyero walked into the parlor.

"Good morning," Fiyero smiled.

"Where's Elphaba?" Arianna asked, looking concerned as she sipped her tea.

"She went into labor this morning. I told her I would get breakfast and bring it back up."

"Fiyero, I know you're worried about Elphaba, but it would be good for her to walk around a bit today."

"But…"

"It's good for her. Trust me. When I was pregnant with you, I spent most of the morning outside."

Fiyero sighed, but nodded. "Can I still bring up breakfast for her?"

"Of course, son," Aziel said, nodding to one of the maids to fix two plates.

Moments later, Fiyero walked back up the stairs to their room and found Elphaba still leaning against the headboard, rubbing her bulging abdomen, moaning softly in discomfort.

The prince, feeling guilty that he had helped cause Elphaba's discomfort, set the food down on the nightstand and climbed back into bed. He gently pulled Elphaba against him and kissed her forehead.

"Hey," she muttered tiredly.

_'Hi. I brought food.'_

Elphaba smiled as Fiyero handed her a piece of toast. "Thanks." She ate the toast, half a blueberry muffin, and a glass of orange juice before claiming to be full.

_'Do you want to walk around for a little bit?'_ Fiyero asked once he had finished eating.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You would let me?"

The prince chuckled. _'Mother said it would be good for you to get a bit of exercise.'_

Elphaba smiled and allowed Fiyero to help her out of bed. She waddled over to her closet and felt through her clothing, trying to find the lightest material possible. Finding a simple, silk dress, she waddled out of the room, leaning heavily on her husband -not that he minded, of course- and into the bathroom. Fiyero took the time to go into his father's study and send a telegram to Galinda and Nessa, telling them that Elphaba is in labor.

The prince sat down at the test and began typing into the telegraph. He was so grateful that the Wizard had invented the useful machine a few months prior. It made sending messages much faster than letters, which is exactly what he needed. He typed Galinda's message first.

_Galinda –stop– Fae's in labor –stop– Come soon. –stop-_

He sent a message to Nessa, then went to check on Elphaba, who had just emerged from the bathroom, wearing a simple, dark golden silk dress and her hair tied back in a ponytail.

Fiyero walked over to her and lightly brushed his fingers against hers, causing the green girl to blush and smile. _'Ready to go?'_

Elphaba nodded and, together, the couple walked out of the castle and into the gardens. It was still morning, so the scorching heat of the summer hadn't set in yet. Elphaba smiled as she leaned against Fiyero as they walked, enjoying the light breeze against her face.

_'Are you alright?'_ Fiyero asked after a while.

"Yes, Yero. I'm f-" Elphaba was cut off by a tightening feeling in her abdomen. She bit her lip and doubled over, a soft grunt escaping her lips.

"Fae!" Fiyero panicked.

Arianna happened to hear Fiyero's screams and rushed outside. "Fiyero, what's wrong?"

"Fae's in pain!" Fiyero managed to get out through his quicken breaths.

The Queen stepped beside Elphaba and gently placed her hand on the small of her back. Once the pain subsided, Elphaba slowly straightened and felt Arianna place her on her abdomen.

_'Maybe you should lie down for a bit, Elphaba. You can get up again later.'_ Arianna suggested.

Elphaba closed her eyes and nodded slowly. She allowed both Arianna and Fiyero to help her back into the castle and onto the sofa.

"Pela!" Arianna called.

A maid rushed in and curtsied. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Please send for the midwife."

"Right away, Your Majesty." One final curtsy and the maid rushed out of the room.

The Queen turned back to Elphaba and gently rubbed the back of her hand. "You'll be okay," she whispered softly, kissing her forehead.

"Fiyero, these two telegrams just came in," Aziel said, handing Fiyero two pieces of paper.

Fiyero took the telegrams and scanned them over.

_Father and I –stop– are on our way –stop– Be there by evening –stop–_ ~Nessa

_Auntie Galinda –stop– Is on the way –stop– Tell Elphie to not –stop– have the baby without me –stop–_ ~Galinda

The prince chuckled and gently took Elphaba's hand. _'Galinda and Nessa are on their way. They both should be here by evening.'_

Elphaba lifted her gaze slightly. "How do they…" She was cut off by a contraction squeezed the prince's hand, trying to focus on her breathing.

Fiyero squeezed her hand and waited for the contraction to pass. _'I sent a telegram to both of them.'_

Elphaba nodded tiredly. "Okay."

The prince knelt down next to his wife tenderly wiped away the strands of hair clinging to her forehead. _'Would you like a cold cloth?'_

Elphaba nodded weakly and Fiyero informed one of the servants of her request. Soon, a cloth and a bowl of cold water were brought back to the Prince, who immediately soaked the cloth before gently placing it on Elphaba's forehead.

_'Better?'_

"Mmm, thanks," Elphaba muttered before falling asleep.

As the hot afternoon cooled into the early evening, Elphaba's contractions became closer together, and the prince's nerves became more evident.

"It's almost time, Your Highnesses," the midwife informed the royals when Elphaba experienced another strong contraction.

Arianna knelt down next to the green girl and softly rubbed her hand. _'It's almost time, Elphaba.'_

"Where are… Nessa and Galinda?" Elphaba whispered, her voice slightly hoarse.

A footman stepped into the parlor. "Your Majesties, may I present…"

"WHERE'S ELPHIE?!"

The petite blonde rushed into the room and fell to her knees next to her best friend, taking her hand.

"Hi, Glin," Elphaba smiled, recognizing the blonde's small, soft hands and turning towards her.

The blonde smiled back. _'Hi, Elphie. How are you feeling?'_

"Like I'm about to explode," Elphaba said as she gently rubbed her stomach.

_'Your little one is just excited to meet you, that's all.'_

"He or she is sure taking their sweet time. I've been in labor all day."

"Now announcing Governor Frexspar Thropp and Miss Nessarose Thropp of Munchkinland," the footman said, reappearing with Frex and Nessa behind him.

Galinda looked up and smiled. _'Your father and sister are here.'_

Elphaba smiled as she tried to push herself up more and leaned back against the pillows. She felt her father take her hand and squeeze it lightly. "Hello, Father."

_'Hello, Fabala. How are you feeling?'_ Frex signed, kneeling next to Elphaba.

The green girl sighed. "I'm fine."

Frex squeezed his daughter's hand once more before moving over so Nessa could greet her sister. _'Are you excited, Fabala?'_

Elphaba chuckled softly. "That's not exactly the word I'd use at this moment, but yes, I am. I…" Elphaba stopped short and her face contorted in pain as a strong contraction seized her.

"We should move her upstairs to the bedroom now," the midwife said, helping Elphaba to her feet and, along with Nessa, leading her up the stairs to the bedroom.

Arianna and Galinda followed the three women inside, leaving Aziel, Frex and Fiyero outside.

"Alright, she's almost fully dilated," the midwife reported from the foot of the bed. "It's not much longer now."

"Where's Fiyero?" Elphaba asked breathlessly.

_'Men aren't allowed in the delivery room, sweetheart.'_ Arianna signed gently. She paused, seeing how desperately Elphaba needed Fiyero and called him inside.

The prince immediately ran to Elphaba's side and clutched her hand. _'Hi, Fae.'_

Elphaba turned her head and smiled. "Hi. Not much longer now."

The prince chuckled softly. _'You'll be great. I'm so proud of you. I love you.'_

"I love you, too, Yero," Elphaba managed to get out before another contraction seized her and she clutched Fiyero's hand.

"Alright, she's fully dilated! It's show time!" the midwife said.

Fiyero gave his wife one final kiss before leaving, looking at her over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

_'Push, Fabala!' _Nessa encouraged.

Elphaba led out a loud scream as she pushed with all her strength.

_'Come on, Elphie. You can give us a bigger one.'_ Galinda signed, using the damp, cool cloth to wipe Elphaba's forehead.

"I… want… F-Fiyero," Elphaba whimpered.

_'I'm sorry, Fabala, but he's not allowed in here right now. He'll come back once the baby's born.'_ Nessa signed gently into her sister's hand.

Elphaba moaned and gritted her teeth. "Please…"

"She's crowning!" the midwife called. "I need a big, strong push!"

_'Elphie, she can see the head. Keep pushing!'_ Galinda encouraged, still wiping the green girl's forehead.

_'I promise we will get Fiyero once the baby is born.' _Nessa signed.

After what seemed like an eternity, a small cry filled the room and Elphaba relaxed against the pillows, exhausted.

"It's a girl!" the midwife exclaimed happily.

"Yes!" the blonde exclaimed, fist-pumping the air. "I knew all the pink clothing I bought wouldn't go to waste!"

Nessa rolled her eyes and smiled down at her sister. _'It's a girl, Fabala!'_ she signed happily, tears of joy filling her eyes.

Elphaba smiled a tired, yet joyful smile as she midwife gently placed her newborn daughter, clad in a blanket, on her chest. She felt her squirm and cry as she got used to her new environment. "Hi," she whispered tiredly.

Arianna went to go get the men. Fiyero practically ran his mother over as soon as she opened the door and rushed to his wife's side.

"We have a little girl, Yero," Elphaba said tiredly when she felt Fiyero gently touch her shoulder.

Fiyero looked at the sleeping little bundle of joy in Elphaba's arms and soon felt tears fall down his cheek. He quickly wiped them away and leaned over to kiss Elphaba's cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"Your Highness, would you do the honors?" the midwife asked, handing Fiyero a pair of scissors.

Fiyero nodded and cut the umbilical chord. Everyone was admiring the new princess and didn't seem to notice.

_'She's beautiful, Elphie. Does she have a name?'_ Galinda asked.

Elphaba smiled. "Erykah. Her name is Erykah."

"It means 'little blessing' in Vinkun," Fiyero supplied, gently taking Erykah from Elphaba's arms.

"Come, let's give the new parents some time alone. We can come back later," Aziel said as he ushered everyone out of the room.

Erykah slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her father. "Hey, sweetie. Welcome to the world. We've waited so long to meet you."

She yawned.

"We're so happy you're finally here. Mama," the prince gently held Erykah up to see her mother, who looked like she was about to fall asleep, "is most excited. She can't see or hear, but I know that she'll make a great parent. Just know this, you won't be able to sneak anything past her. Believe me, I've tried, and it doesn't work. Mama's very clever. She has a special way of figuring these types of things out."

Erykah blinked, yawned and fell back asleep.

"I'm glad we had this little chat. I love you so much, princess," the prince chuckled, kissing her forehead before gently laying her in the crib next to the bed before going back to Elphaba.

"Where's Erykah?" Elphaba asked when she felt Fiyero slip his hand into hers.

_'She's fast asleep in the crib.'_

Elphaba nodded and closed her eyes. "What does she look like?"

The prince smiled. _'She has my hair and nose, and probably my eyebrows, and I can already tell that she'll have your eyes and your smile. She's adorable, Fae. She's a perfect mixture of the two of us.'_

Elphaba smiled softly. "Okay."

_'I know you're tired, so I'll let you get some rest now. I'll go make sure not everything Galinda bought is pink.'_

Elphaba chuckled. "I would hope not."

_'You know how Galinda is. I'll see you later, Mama.'_

"Bye, Papa."

The prince kissed his wife and stayed with her until she fell asleep before he slowly stood up and walked out of the room, smiling at the thought of what new adventures his little family would bring.

* * *

**Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #28:**

**I have a thing in my head about dogs and cat names and another about character names and they intersect and its so funny but its probably only in my head.**

**Well, that's it, everyone! That's the end! Thank you to everyone who followed, favorite, read and reviewed this story in it's over-a-year-in-the-making-process. And an even bigger thanks for getting this story to win tied first place for 'Best Overall Story' in the 2014 Greg Awards. It means the world to ExoticPeachBlossom and me. So sorry to announce that there will not be a sequel, but please check out our other stories! Thanks again and see you all on the flip-flop!**


End file.
